OK2BGAY
by ramen-is-my-goddess
Summary: This is the sequel to Take A Chance On Me. Full sum inside! rated M for language and intense sexual themes. NOW CONTAINS TWO LEMONS! R & R my lovelies!
1. Welcome Home

HI! (waves arms over head until she falls over) ow...ahem, anyways, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Take A Chance On Me. If you haven't read the first story yet, then you need to click the back button, and read it first, because I won't explain too much in this one. I'm just assuming you already know who these characters are!

**Summary**: It's been almost two years since that fateful meeting the first day of college, and now, join the gang as they have a new adventure in life! To start off, they all have their own jobs and moved away from the college dorms. They all have their own places in the city (although they are a bit further apart) and spend every free moment together. Their first obstacle? Helping Axel and Roxas move into their first apartment together! At first, it seems like just a typical place, but this district is unfamiliar to them, and they soon come to find that their neighbors aren't very welcoming. How will the couple and their friends cope with a homophobic neighborhood? And what happens when their murky pasts they'd thought they'd left behind come back to bite them in the a-

**Kanta**: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST START THE DAMN STORY!

**Ramen**: alright, alright, mister bossy... (rolls eyes)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KH or its characters. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. I only own this story (which I am not writing for profit) and current OCs Dominay and Asmara, and any OCs I may randomly create in the future.

And so, without further ado, here's the first chapter of my new story! (and yes...it is L-O-N-G, so love me!)

* * *

"Okay, on three we lift. Ready? One…two…three!"

With a collective grunt, the three boys strained as they slowly raised the couch off the sidewalk. The sun beat down on them mercilessly, making the chore all the more difficult to accomplish. The air was thick and humid, heat waves rippling up from the steaming asphalt, distorting the trees, cars, and few people walking past.

"Whose great idea was it to move you guys in on the hottest day of the freaking summer?" Demyx grumbled, trying to hold the couch upright with one hand while wiping sweat off his brow with the other.

Zexion grunted, but didn't reply otherwise. It had, after all, been _Demyx's_ idea to help their friends move in. He shook his head, momentarily flicking his bluish-silver hair out of his face. Sighing, he readjusted his grip and maneuvered them and the heavy piece of furniture towards the front door of the apartment complex.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"If I remember right, Dem, it was _your_ great idea!" Axel mumbled, hardly able to speak from the strain. He was, after all, carrying one end of the couch by himself.

"Whatever, let's just get this thing inside, it's killing my back." Demyx complained as they slowly shuffled into the covered area that housed the stairs leading up to the apartments.

"I can't hold this anymore." Axel announced, letting his end drop to the floor with a 'thump'. Zexion and Demyx, caught off guard by the sudden move, yelled and yanked their hands free seconds before fingers were crushed. Zexion glared as he bent over, one arm holding him up on Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx wasn't silent in his frustration, however.

"Thanks for the warning, Ax." He snapped, pouting over at the redhead who was also bent over, hands braced on his knees as he panted to regain his breath.

"I'm only here to help." He managed to say, glancing up to give Demyx a smirk.

"Why aren't any of the others here to help?" Demyx asked, his irritation piqued at their friends' absence.

"Asmara is out of town working on a story for the magazine she works for, you know that, and Riku and Sora have been MIA for two weeks now."

"I know about _them_, what about everybody else?" Demyx stomped his foot, hands on his hips.

"They had the presence of mind to stay indoors where it's cooler on a day like this." Axel frowned when Demyx just blinked at him blankly. "They went to got get lunch, you idiot."

Demyx blew out his held breath, smiling at the prospect of food. "Oh yeah."

"You guys haven't even gotten the _couch_ in yet?" a familiar female voice broke the silence. The three boys turned to see Demyx's twin (yes, his twin) sister standing in the doorway, outlined by sunlight streaming in from outside, hand on her hips.

Dominay shook her head at them in a remonstrating way. Her hair had grown over the past year, the pale blond locks now resting just past her shoulders, the tips of the jaggedly cut edges still a bright, sky blue. Her teal eyes flashed in amusement as she noted the way all three of them were still bent over.

"Hard at work?" she grinned. It wasn't a nasty grin…but it wasn't a pleasant one either.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Zexion scoffed and stood up straight, refusing to look Dominay in the eye. The two of them hadn't gotten along since the day they met. Both of them always competing for Demyx's attention. Which was rather sad, but amusing at the same time. Or so Demyx thought.

"C'mon, Min, that's not even fair." Demyx countered. "If you want the move to go faster, why don't _you_ help out, huh?" only around his sister did Demyx act even remotely like an adult. Usually, in her absence, he just rattled on randomly about this, that, or the other, more often than not causing some sort of accident in the process.

Dominay took a sip of the soda cup she'd been holding, licking the left over condensation from her lips. The boys all stared, captivated by the thought of a cool drink.

"If I'd stayed to help, Dem-Dem, then I wouldn't have been able to bring you guys lunch." She chirped, taking another, longer sip. After swallowing with a hearty sigh, she held the cup up and winked. "Refreshing." And then she turned away, laughing.

"That woman is a menace…" Zexion muttered quietly after she had gone. Demyx, however, took the teasing in stride and began tugging Zexion towards the door.

"C'mon, Zexy, there's food waiting!"

Zexion smiled a little at Demyx's enthusiasm and followed, seemingly unperturbed at how the blond musician was yanking him about by the arm.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel watched it all silently with a wide smile. He counted himself as the luckiest guy on the planet. He had the greatest friends who, even though they were obnoxious and annoying half the time, were always there to help in a pinch.

And on days like today, he was doubly grateful to have them. It would've been hell finding the time and people to help with the big move otherwise.

"Axel?"

The redhead turned and smiled down at the small blond who'd spoken his name.

"Yeah, Roxas?"

Roxas tilted his head over towards the door. "Lunch is waiting…when you didn't come out with Zex and Demyx, I—we, got worried." The blonde's face flushed bright pink, his cerulean blue eyes trained on the floor. He looked drop dead gorgeous wearing faded jeans that hugged his slim hips and slender legs lovingly and an unzipped, sleeveless vest with no shirt on underneath.

Axel chuckled, eyeing the boy up and down appreciatively. He ruffled Roxas' golden, spiky hair affectionately. Even after dating for over a year…hell, they were riding on two, he was still adorably shy. "I was just about to head out when you showed up." He lied, still smiling.

Those incredibly blue eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Mmhm…" Roxas mumbled doubtfully.

Grinning, Axel pulled Roxas closer. "Now that you're here, though…"

Eyes widened, Roxas leaned back as Axel leaned forward. "A-Axel…not here…somebody might see us."

"So what if they do?" Axel raised a brow in question.

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous. "You know I don't like when people…see…"

Axel hugged the blond, despite his protests. "Are you ashamed of me, Roxas?" he asked softly, knowing the answer.

"No! Of course not!" the reply came immediately, making the redhead smile.

"So? What's the big deal?" Axel leaned in again, this time holding Roxas in place with a hand behind his head. "Let me kiss you, Roxas…" he murmured, pressing his lips gently against Roxas'.

Roxas sighed sweetly into the kiss, relaxing finally. His hands crept slowly up into Axel's hair, pulling him closer.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Hey! What's taking so long you t—'' Dominay paused mid-sentence as she spotted Axel and Roxas. "Oh…um…never mind…I'll just…right…" she whirled about and exited as quickly as possible, stumbling out the door and into the sunny, ridiculously hot summer afternoon.

"S'up, Min? What's going on in there?" Demyx asked around a mouthful of his burger as she climbed up into the back of the van. He noisily slurped at his milkshake without swallowing the bite first, still staring up at her expectantly.

Dominay scrunched up her nose at her brother's lack of manners. Not that she was one to talk. If anything, Demyx was more fit for public display than herself. "Uh," she fished around for a polite way to put what she had seen. "They're…talking," she finally finished lamely.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Demyx laughed loudly, spraying Dominay and Zexion in crumbs. Zexion just closed his eyes and shook the mess out of his hair. Dominay, on the other hand, freaked.

"Ew!" she shrieked. "Demyx, that's _disgusting_!"

Zexion swallowed his small bite, staring at the far wall of the moving van. They'd decided to eat in the relative shelter of the van, as it was shaded and a bit cooler than outside and they could use the boxes as makeshift chairs.

Dominay had even gone so far as to use a long box as a sort of dining table that she'd set between the five smaller boxes she'd deemed safe to sit on from the labels written neatly in black ink on the side.

Said girl flicked a crumb from her cheek, still glaring at her twin. "You're so gross…" she mumbled, brushing imaginary leftovers off her black halter top and matching leggings.

"Isn't it rather daft to wear black on a hot day like this?" Zexion challenged, taking in Dominay's outfit.

She quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "You sayin' I'm dumb, shorty?"

"I'm taller than you, at least, tiny." Zexion countered calmly as he took another, modest bite of his burger.

Dominay gaped at Zexion. She pointed viciously at the slate-haired boy who completely ignored her melodrama. "My…_god_ you're an asshole!" she frowned, her hands finding their place on her hips. "Take it back!"

"Mmm…" was all Zexion said in reply.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Demyx just sat on his box, happily munching his burger, occasionally taking a long, loud slurp from his milkshake. He mostly ignored the banter between his sister and his boyfriend. Yes, Zexion was his boyfriend now. He'd finally gotten the nerve last year to tell Zex how he felt about him. They'd been dating ever since.

The blond musician sighed. He just wished his twin and Zexion could just get along. They were always arguing about the silliest things. Like who got to sit next to Demyx at the movies, who got the first shower in the morning since they were all roommates (at Dominay's insistence) which made finding 'alone' time with Zexy difficult at times…and other stupid things like that.

And people said that _he_ was an idiot?

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel and Roxas finally decided to join them, coming up behind Dominay, holding hands. When Dominay didn't notice and didn't move, Axel spoke up.

"Dominay, move your ass."

She whirled around, stunned by the redhead's sudden appearance. It didn't, however, stop her from countering.

"Why don't you just kiss it, twiggy?" she taunted pointing, sticking her butt out a bit with a wiggle. She'd picked up the habit of calling Axel 'twiggy', reasoning that it was the only nickname that could fit someone who was that skinny naturally.

Axel grinned. "No thanks, I'd rather do that to Roxas'…among other things." He reached down and gave his boyfriend's butt a hearty smack.

Roxas yelped and jumped back from Axel, glaring up at the redhead.

"Axel!" he whined, rubbing his sore behind. "That hurt!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Roxy…" Axel cooed, leaning close. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" he smiled at how Roxas' face flushed red and those beautiful eyes of his shifted away.

"Whatever," the blond mumbled, walking past to sit on one of the boxes.

_Which isn't a no…_ Axel thought with satisfaction.

They all finally sat down to eat their lunch in relative peace. However, peace was not in the stars, as Axel, sitting next to Roxas, deemed that he wasn't close enough to the boy.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"C'mere, Roxy." Axel chimed, pulling Roxas into his lap. Roxas cried out in surprise, taken off guard by the sudden kidnapping.

"Axel, put me down!"

"Sure thing, Roxy." Axel did put him down…right on his lap. Roxas grumbled and tried to stand, but to no avail as the redhead refused to let go.

"Ugh…Axel…" Roxas said warningly, keeping his head down to hide the blush everybody knew was there. _Why does he always have to do this to me?_

Axel nuzzled the back of Roxas' head, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Aw, Roxas…I just wanna be close to you."

Sighing, Roxas forced himself to sit still with a grimace.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Grinning devilishly, Axel whispered directly into Roxas' ear. "We both know you do, uke."

He shifted Roxas so the blonde's legs hung over his own, his side pressed into Axel's chest. His long arms wrapped tightly around Roxas, cat-green eyes flicking over the others, as if afraid that any one of them would steal Roxas from him at any moment.

Instead, they mostly ignored Axel's shifty stare and continued eating. Dominay and Zexion getting into a random staring contest…which Zexion won, hands down. Demyx was stealing his distracted sister's fries while she tried to convince nobody that Zexion cheated.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel turned his attention to Roxas, who was sullenly picking at his food, looking around the cramped space of the moving van, sighing occasionally.

The redhead rubbed the boy's back comfortingly. "What's up, Roxy?"

Blue eyes met green as Roxas turned and faced Axel. His expression was rather blank, but his body was tense. Something was up, and it wasn't the temperature that was fucking baking them.

Hugging the blond closer, Axel asked again. "Tell me, Roxas…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he answered distantly, the sentence trailing off uncertainly.

"Riiight," Axel rolled his eyes. "I believe you…totally." Axel had a feeling it was about their current situation, the whole move-in deal…and the fact that his twin had been missing for a couple weeks now.

"You're the only person I know who still says "totally" and "awesome", Axel." Roxas changed the subject rather abruptly, making the redhead frown. Rather than calling him on it, thus ruining any chance he had of getting laid tonight, he tried to make light of it all. _I still wish he would just admit it when something's bothering him…_

"Really? That's totally awesome!"

Roxas smiled weakly. "Smart-ass…"

"Better than being a dumb-ass, right?" Axel said brightly, making Roxas laugh.

_I'll drill him once we're alone…mmm…I like the sound of that…no, bad mind…I meant that I'd get him to talk!_ Axel shook his head, deciding to let the subject drop.

When he noticed that Roxas still wasn't interested in his food, Axel took matters into his own hands.

Snagging a fry, he held it up to Roxas' mouth, waving it under his nose. "Open up, Roxy-poo."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

At the pet name Axel promised never to use in public, Dominay's mouth snapped shut mid-sentence. She slowly turned her head creepily to stare, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Roxas. A shaky finger, tipped with a blue polished nail, pointed straight at the younger blond.

"R-Roxy…poo?"

And then she burst into uncontrollable giggles that made her sound psychotic.

"Hahaha, oh my GOD, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a LONG time!" Dominay doubled over, her arms wrapped around her middle as if to hold herself together while she continued cackling.

Roxas' face flushed a deeper red, his blue eyes darkening in anger as he pushed Axel away and jumped to his feet. Without a word or a backward glance, he walked to the opening of the van and hopped out.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel glared darkly at Dominay, who now had both hands pressed tightly over her mouth, her body shaking from stifled laughter. "Bitch…" he snapped, standing to follow Roxas.

The comment only made her laugh harder, and Axel heard her start up again as he walked away. He could just barley make out the shadowed outline of Roxas in the complex's entrance, his face buried in his hands.

"Roxy? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out, I just…I'm sorry." He repeated, ending his amazing apology lamely. Axel scratched his cheek and glanced back at the van still parked by the curb. He looked back at Roxas only to see the boy hadn't moved an inch. He wasn't crying, not that Axel could see, but he was hiding away from embarrassment.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He'd never felt so embarrassed…never! Roxas fisted a hand in his hair, the other still covering his face. And it didn't help that Dominay had cackled like a maniac, claiming that it was the silliest, funniest thing she'd heard in her life. How could Axel _do_ that to him?

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Babe…I really am sorry." Axel placed a warm hand on the nape of Roxas' neck, kneading the tense muscles there. "I didn't—''

"Shut up, Axel." Roxas said tiredly, no anger in his tone, just resignation and exhaustion. His baby blue eyes were clouded, his face and neck a glaring red.

Alarm arose in Axel, making his throat tight and his heart race. He gently held Roxas' chin, titling the blonde's face up to his own. "Roxas…are you feeling alright? You look sick."

Roxas shook his head slowly, closing his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Little liar," Axel accused quietly.

A small smiled that looked forced curved that pouty mouth, and when Roxas opened his eyes again, the blue was clear as crystal, though his face was still flushed. "I'm okay…really."

"Promise me one thing then," Axel asked seriously.

"Okay…"

The redhead sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Promise that you'll tell me when you're _not_ okay?"

Silence. Then, "I promise." Roxas murmured softly, his gaze steadily boring into Axel's to show that he meant it.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Good." Axel grinned at lifted his free hand, showing Roxas that he still held the ominous fry that had caused all this. Roxas laughed, shaking his head.

"You just never give up, do you?" his smile grew wider and more genuine.

The redhead looked aghast. "Never! What blasphemy to give up and go home empty handed." Axel flicked his gaze over to the fry before returning it to Roxas. That sly grin was back. "Well…in this case, that's actually my goal."

He stepped closer to the blond, still holding Roxas' face gently but firmly. Leaning down, Axel slowly, sexily, ran his tongue down the blonde's warm cheek. "I intend to have you eating out of my hand before the day's out, Roxas." He whispered into soft skin.

Roxas shuddered, taking in the innuendo with only a quiet sigh. It held no inflection, just a soft sound.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel pressed his forehead against Roxas', wrapping the boy up in his long, thin arms. "And I'm going to kiss you now, Roxas Hikari." he made the declaration stark and serious.

Eyes of intense blue that rivaled the clear sky outside widened slightly as Axel touched his mouth to the corner of Roxas' lips.

"Mmm…" Axel tilted his head, brushing his nose against the blonde's, causing Roxas to lift his own face a bit in turn. Automatically, those round, pouty lips parted as a gasp came free, giving Axel the opening he'd been expecting. _Get's him every time…_

Immediately, Axel slid his tongue into Roxas' mouth, letting loose a soft, purring sound he found he only made when kissing his boyfriend. Roxas did things to him that no one else before had done…

Like how Axel felt his heart begin to race when he saw Roxas smile, or heard his laughter. How his mouth went dry and his chest grew tight whenever he saw Roxas' incredibly large, blue, blue eyes filled with tears.

How he felt so warm, from the inside out, whenever he looked over every morning to see Roxas there, beside him, innocent and vulnerable in sleep.

Cupping Roxas' face, Axel deepened their kiss, taking in the blonde's soft whimper with satisfaction. He lived to hear that assenting sound. That sweet sound that said Roxas was submitting. No more resistance, leaving all options open. Then again, Axel knew Roxas well enough to know that if things went too far, and Roxas wasn't for it, he wouldn't hesitate to put him firmly back in line.

Pulling away, Axel again took advantage of Roxas' open mouth.

Grinning like mad, the redhead slid the fry he still held between those delicious lips, swollen from their kissing.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas' eyes popped open in surprise. He chewed slowly, staring confusedly up at Axel. The redhead just laughed and whispered conspiratorially.

"I told you that I'd have you eating out of my hand before the day was over, didn't I?"

Rolling his eyes, Roxas swallowed the fry. He should've known that Axel was being literal. Overly literal. It was funny, if a bit exasperating.

As a kind of payback, Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist before he could pull his hand away. Holding those green eyes captive, the blond flicked his tongue over the tips of Axel's fingers, licking them clean.

"Roxas…" Axel jerked his hand free, slamming Roxas roughly against the wall. He pinned the blond in place, burying his face into his neck and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Ah," Roxas tried to push Axel away. His back was still smarting from the impact of the concrete wall, his skin beginning to throb painfully as Axel sucked his neck raw.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel ignored Roxas' attempts to get free. He knew he was being rough, and that Roxas really wasn't in the mood, but feeling that moist, warm tongue stroking his fingers like velvet sliding across his skin…how could he resist?

"Axel, please, stop it." Roxas begged, giving Axel pause. He knew that Roxas didn't resort to begging unless he was desperate. Roxas wasn't digging the rough-handling, and he was making sure Axel knew it.

With a groan, Axel made himself stop. He braced his arms on either side of Roxas' head, his breathing ragged. "Sorry 'bout that, Roxy," he'd been apologizing a lot lately hadn't he? "I just get carried away sometimes, you know? You're just so damn sexy…" Axel whispered the last, nuzzling his lips against a bruise already forming on Roxas' neck.

"Sure, right," Roxas laughed a bit shakily.

Great, now he was scared. Axel sighed, disgusted with himself. _Now I've gone and frightened my angel…how could I?_

Smiling shyly, Roxas stood on tiptoe and kissed Axel's jaw. "It's okay…I know you didn't mean to be so rough."

Axel hugged the boy hard enough to make him wheeze from the pressure. "I love you, Roxas."

He waited patiently for the reply he longed for. Sadly, it wasn't forthcoming. Instead, he got the typical answer…

"I know…" Roxas mumbled the response, ducking under Axel's arm. "We should really be getting back…I'm thinking we should take the smaller boxes and lighter furniture up to the apartment first, and leave the couch for last." (by the way, don't ever do this…take the heaviest up first, leave the boxes for last…why you ask? Think about it…)

_Roxas Hikari, master of abrupt subject change_. Axel said to himself, smiling wryly. Roxas was already out the door and heading straight for the van, so there was no hope of trying to talk.

Sighing in resignation, Axel stuffed his hands into his pockets, slowly trudging back towards the van. There, the five of them finished their lunch and cleaned up, Roxas explaining his plan as they did so.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sounds like a better idea than just grabbing whatever was closest to the door." Demyx conceded, even though the dirty-blond haired boy had been the one to suggest that previous idea as well as choosing today for moving. At least that had had a true purpose. Demyx was actually amazed that no one else mentioned the significance of today…but he wasn't going to say anything if they weren't…

Dominay gave her brother a look, the knowledge in her teal eyes telling him that she knew he'd been the 'smart one' to decide to just grab and go. That plan had Demyx Utada written all over it…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Let's get started then boys and…boys," Axel grinned, ducking away to avoid Dominay's fist. He chuckled and snatched up a box. "Everybody grab one, any one." And everyone did. The precession followed the chipper redhead who hummed all the way up to the third floor. Down the empty hall they trooped, Dominay and Zexion's squabbling the only real talking going on.

They halted outside a blue door with a brass number '5' hanging at the top. This was it. Axel set the box he was carrying on the floor, pulling a key from his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Inside lay the empty apartment. Axel knew full well how large and open the rooms were, though the apartment itself was small and had a single bedroom. He knew where all the windows were, hell, he'd even memorized the color of the carpet.

"Hold it everyone," Axel said suddenly, making everybody pause, eyes quizzical. The redhead whirled around and took the box Roxas held, dropping it to the floor.

"Axel, what the hell are y—'' his sentence ended in a squeak as Axel swept the blond up into his arms, bridal style.

Axel went back to the still open door, ignoring the giggles coming from the other three. All he saw was Roxas. Axel couldn't get enough of staring into those fathomless eyes. They were such an impossible color, and yet nothing else could fit the blond he cradled in his arms.

Smiling, Axel stated loudly, "What kind of a gentleman doesn't carry his lover across the threshold?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

That made Dominay giggle madly, only to be shushed by Zexion and Demyx.

"What?" she whispered indignantly.

"Let them have their moment." Zexion hissed back.

"C'mon, Min. this is a special day for them." Demyx cajoled, earning a huff from his twin sister who just shrugged, muttering.

"Whatever."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"A-Axel, put me down." Roxas demanded, his face beet red.

"Roxas, Roxas," Axel murmured against the blonde's cheek. "This is a big step for us. A once in a lifetime thing. It won't ever happen again. I want to do this right, so you'll always remember it." He grinned. "And you gotta admit…it's all rather romantic…"

That adorable pout made Axel's heart skip a beat. He stood at the door, holding Roxas, waiting patiently for the boy's reply. Even their three friends behind them in the hall seemed to be holding their breath, straining to hear Roxas' answer.

Hiding his face in Axel's shoulder, Roxas assented, his voice quiet and hoarse. "Okay."

Whooping in victory, the redhead easily carried the embarrassed blond into the apartment. Behind them, Dominay and Demyx high-fived, Zexion standing between them, arms crossed.

"Give us a kiss!" Dominay called, even though the two were barely seven feet away.

Axel glanced down at Roxas, one eyebrow raised. "How 'bout it, Roxy?"

Sighing raggedly, Roxas made a face. "Why not? I don't think I could possibly be any more humiliated."

Laughing softly, Axel decided to give Roxas a break and mad the kiss short and sweet, setting the younger boy on his feet as he did so.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Welcome home, Roxas!" Axel chimed happily, indicating the empty apartment with wide spread arms.

Coughing a bit awkwardly, Roxas rubbed his face, attempting to wipe away the blush he couldn't seem to make disappear. "Welcome home…Axel." He reciprocated, a broad smile creeping its way into his expression. "We actually did it!"

The unexpected cheer was answered with a brief, stunned silence.

Axel laughed, along with Dominay, Demyx and even Zexion. All five had a good laugh together before finally catching their breath.

"Let's make it official and get our stuff in here!"

* * *

YAYS, first chappie is down! WEEE! Ya see, it would've been shorter, except I couldn't find a good place to cut it off. Finally, Kanta pointed out that it was 14 pages in Word and I had to stop. So I did, hehe, hope you liked it!

**Kanta**: (glares at Ramen) as I recall, you beat me until I left you alone about it, then pretended to come up with the idea to stop yourself.

**Ramen**: I DENY IT ALL!!

**Demyx**: Read and review please (gives readers puppy dog eyes)

**Ramen**: how in the hell can you say no to that face? and I'm sorry if this chappie sucks...remember, it's still just the beginning!


	2. Chain Reaction

Okay, so, here's the next chapter. I don't have too much to say and everybody else went to bed already...which I should do too if I want to make it through school tomorrow...meh...

**Disclaimer**: yadda yadda yadda...same old, same old...don't own nothin'!

* * *

They retrieved the boxes they'd left at the door and brought them into the apartment. They started a neat pile in the far corner of the living room that grew over the next hour and a half. Even the mattress and box spring made their way, along with the coffee table and stool chairs, the bookcase, desk, all hand-me-downs from friends and finds at the thrift store, all if it made it safely inside. The five friends joking and laughing with each other as they moved it all up the stairs.

"Almost done!" Dominay cheered happily. The four boys around her groaned.

There was only one thing left.

The infernal couch…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Okay, easy, easy," Zexion grunted in reply, stopping in his backwards ascent. He stood in the middle of the first flight of stairs, straining to hold up the couch. Axel was standing on the first step, pushing from the bottom. The plan had been working so far, and as the two boys carefully guided the piece of furniture, the other three watched nervously.

They released a collective sigh of relief as Zexion finally made it to the first landing.

Axel and Zexion paused for a rest. The two were exhausted, but they were the only ones who were willing to move the loveseat they all were wary of. Axel and Zexion had agreed that letting Demyx help would've been inviting disaster and Dominay flat out refused to life a finger, complaining that her back was out from carrying all the other stuff up, what she deemed, too many fucking stairs.

As for Roxas…Axel hadn't even thought of it. Even though the blond had been more than willing to help, Axel had insisted against it. The couch was heavy and awkward, making it hard enough to move, let alone carry up three flights of stairs. Roxas was just too small to handle it, though he would never say that to the blonde's face. And Axel wasn't about to chance his precious little uke being hurt.

"Ready for round two?" Axel called over the couch at the shorter, slate-haired boy. Zexion grunted again as a response and they lifted the couch up once more.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Standing against the far wall, Dominay, Demyx and Roxas watched. Dominay picking dirt out from under her nails, looking bored. Demyx was fidgeting, wanting so badly to help, and Roxas stood completely still, fingers laced together over his stomach (I find this position rather comfortable for some reason…). The blond had a bad feeling about this whole situation. He just knew something was going to go wrong.

Axel tossed him a careless grin as he continued to push the couch up the stairs. Roxas smiled back, suddenly feeling silly. _I'm just being pessimistic_, he told himself.

"OHMYGOD! WE FORGOT A BOX!" Demyx called from outside, bringing notice that the ditzy musician had left the spot he'd been told to stay in.

Demyx came bounding into the room, carrying a large box labeled "books". _Uh-oh_, Roxas thought, his eyes going wide.

Right on the heels of that thought, Demyx tripped over the edge of the throw rug in the entryway…

Which started a chain reaction from hell.

Demyx flew forward, face-planting into the floor. The box soared from his hands, landing squarely on Dominay's foot, spilling its contents all over the place. Dominay yelped in pain, flailing her arms, which tipped her off balance. She flung her hands behind her to catch onto something to stop her fall, her elbow connecting smartly with Roxas' temple, knocking the blond momentarily unconscious from the force. Axel, spotting Roxas' falling body, dropped his end of the couch to catch him. Zexion, left to hold the full weight of the couch at an incline himself (which he couldn't do) slipped forward, his hand becoming trapped under the couch as it slid down the stairs, dragging Zexion with it for several feet before releasing him. The couch, left to its own devices, barreled down the stairs, heading for Axel. Roxas blearily opened his eyes, seeing this and yanked Axel away from the staircase by the shirt. Once the couch hit the last stair, it flipped upside down, finally coming to rest in the middle of the entryway.

All were silent as they stared wide-eyed at the piece of furniture and books covering the floor.

Dominay broke the silence by popping Demyx upside the head as the dirty-haired blond pushed to his feet.

"You _idiot_!" she shrieked. "You bruised my foot!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Demyx rubbed the spot where his sister had hit him. Roxas, suddenly seeing black spots, fainted, Axel catching him again at the last moment, keeping the blond from further injury. Anxiously, the redhead checked Roxas' brow, spotting a small, bleeding cut a scant centimeter above his temple.

Dominay, seeing Roxas lying limply in Axel's arms, gave Demyx another cuff. "And see what happened to poor Roxas?"

"I think we should head for the hospital," Zexion interjected quietly as he slowly made his way down the stairs, cradling his right hand that was bleeding profusely, one of the fingers twisted at a sickening angle.

Demyx blanched as he saw his boyfriend's injury. "Zexy!" he ran over to the shorter boy, paling even more at the up-close sight. "Your poor hand!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel lifted Roxas, tilting his head towards the door. "I think we'd better hurry."

As the group walked quickly towards the moving van still parked outside, Axel paused briefly to glare at the still upside down couch.

_I'm burning that demonic thing as soon as we get back_. He silently vowed.

----------------------_Later_-----------------

After long, tiring hours in the hospital, the troupe shuffled out of the van and back into the apartment building.

Somewhere between Zexion's hand (which he had indeed broken) being set and fitted with a brace, Dominay and Demyx being pronounced "bruised but not bloody", and Roxas being thoroughly checked again and again for a concussion at Axel's request, the redhead had somehow managed to call a moving service to finish moving in the mess they'd left behind.

Now, they wearily climbed the stars and pushed into the apartment crammed with boxes that still needed to be unpacked and furniture that needed to be placed.

A collective sigh went up before everyone set to work. It was evening now, though the sun had yet to fully set, and it had been a hell-of-a-day. All the five wanted to do was to go home and sleep, but they had work that still needed to be done.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dominay and Demyx set up the box spring and mattress in the bedroom, deciding at the last minute to be sweethearts and put on the bedding, while Axel grudgingly accepted Roxas' help in centering the couch, coffee table, and setting up the stools in the kitchen.

Zexion did what he could to help with only one hand, managing to stack the loose books that had fallen earlier on the bookcase that had already been set up against the far wall of the living room.

When the furniture had been set and the boxes placed in their perspective rooms, they decided to call it a night.

Axel and Roxas said goodbye to their friends, who promised they'd take the van back and come over tomorrow to help them unpack boxes.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Once the door shut behind them, Roxas sighed, dropping the hand he'd waved farewell to his friends with. Axel came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist. They stood like that for several minutes before Axel chuckled.

"Well…at least we have a story to tell, huh?"

Roxas scoffed. That was putting it mildly. Their "moving into our first apartment together" day had been a disaster. A catastrophe!

"You do remember what today was, right, Roxy?" Axel suddenly asked. When Roxas just stared blankly at the redhead over his shoulder, Axel's voice became worried. "Are you sure your head's okay, Roxy?"

"My lack of memory isn't from the head injury, Axel." Roxas snapped irritably. "I just don't remember, okay?"

Sighing, Axel shook his head. "Today was the day we first had s—''

Roxas spun around, covering Axel's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "I remember, I remember!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel nipped Roxas' fingers, grinning. "Figured you did." After all, how could either of them forget that fateful day? Considering how awkward and amusing it had been to have their friends overhear and convince themselves that they'd misunderstood.

He chuckled at the memory, hugging Roxas closer.

"You were so beautiful…" he whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss on the tip of Roxas' nose.

Pink staining his cheeks, Roxas stared up at Axel, looking stunned. "Y-you think I'm…beautiful?"

"Of course I do, Roxas," Axel answered. "I always have. You're absolutely beautiful to me."

"Well…" he seemed at a loss for words, which wasn't that bad, since Axel had decided to kiss him at that moment. "Mmm…" Roxas melted into the kiss, leaning into Axel's embrace.

"It's our first night in our new place, Roxas," Axel reminded the blond, slender hands sliding up his boyfriend's back. "Let's celebrate."

Any protest was stifled as Axel kissed him again, his tongue gliding into Roxas' mouth. They held each other closer, tongues tangled in a heated duel. Axel gently pressed Roxas into the wall, feeling impatient but trying to take it slow. There wasn't any need to rush. The redhead's hands roamed all over the younger boy's body, earning him gasps and groans in return from Roxas, their mouth welded together through it all.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas wanted to be into it, he did. But his head was killing him, throbbing painfully, ruining the moment. He just wasn't in the mood, not when he was in pain.

Turning his face away, Roxas gave Axel a small push, a dissenting sound bringing the redhead to a halt.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He knew that sound, knew that move. Axel groaned in frustration, fighting against the urge to grind into Roxas. "What's up?" he made himself ask when all he wanted to do was toss Roxas to the floor and have his wicked way with the blond.

"I'm sorry, Axel," Roxas whispered. "It's my head…it hurts."

With an effort, Axel pushed himself away. "I should've thought of that." And he should've actually. He sighed in defeat and lifted Roxas, hoisting the smaller boy up so he sat on Axel's arm. "Better get you to bed then."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Curling his hands around Axel's shoulders, Roxas hugged his boyfriend. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Axel assured him, gently laying Roxas on their bed. "The world's not gonna end if we don't do it tonight, Roxy." Although the redhead sounded as if he didn't believe those words. He grinned playfully and ruffled Roxas' hair.

Crawling into bed together, the two cuddled close. Celebration or no, they were still here, moved in together. As a couple. And being next to the one you love, close enough that you could feel their heartbeat, was the greatest gift, making the horrid day end happily.

…even if there hadn't been any sex involved.

* * *

Phew, moving day hell remixed, huh? actually a true story. I saw it happen! yeah...I was in Dominay's position...poor me! lol, I HAD thought I'd broken my foot...but it was fine...felt bad for everyone else...except for Olivia...who was the one who pulled the Demyx...yeah, don't feel sorry for her, heh.

Anyways, review please, let me know what you think so far. The others will pop up again soon and the funnies shall take off with a flourish!

Luffles y'all

-----Ramen


	3. Water Works

Alright, chappie three! WHOOT!

I'd like to take this time to aplogize to **chibiomi03**...I kind of blew up on you and I'm truly, really, very VERY SORRY! (falls to knees) I GROVEL AT YOUR FEET FOR FORGIVENESS!

Ahem...anyways, **Disclaimer**: I don't own KH or its character...blah blah blah...I'M THE SCAT MAN!! X3

**Kanta**: What are you on?

**Ramen**: I'M HIGH ON LIFE!

**Axel**: Nah...don't get high on life...it hurts to snort cereal

**Ramen**: (falls over laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kanta**: ... ... ... (takes a cautious step away from Axel) ... ...

**Axel**: BOO!

**Kanta**: (runs screaming from the room) AAAAAHHHHHH!!

**Ramen**: (starts crying from laughter)

**Axel**: (smiles sweetly at readers) Read and enjoy!

* * *

"Wakey wakey, boys! Getcha hands outta any place you don't want me to see 'em!" Dominay said brightly as she bounded down the short hallway and into the living room. She came to a stop with a flourish, doing a little twirl and stopping on a bow. "Tada!" she raised both arms high above her head, her million watt smile ten miles wide.

"Took you long enough," Zexion grumbled, forcing his still half asleep body out of the warm, obscenely comfortable couch. He was still in the sweats and black shirt he always slept in, his silver-blue hair mussed and sticking up in random directions.

Demyx giggled, grinning as he shoveled another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. He sat cross-legged on the breakfast counter, bowl balanced in one hand while the other held his spoon. He was watching the TV, which was switched to Nickelodeon. Sadly, it was that time in the morning on weekends for the musician's favorite show…

"_Ooooh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_

"Spongebob Squarepants!" Demyx sang, half chewed cereal falling out of his open mouth into his lap.

_I can't believe he's my twin…_Dominay thought with disdain as she watched the sad, sad picture play out. Zexion had already ambled into the bathroom down the hall, the steady drone of water pumping through the pipes in the walls giving away that he was finally getting around to taking his morning shower.

A certain blond haired vixen let loose a crooked laugh, teal-green eyes alight with mischief. _I hope the Sibling Stealer likes his showers cold…_she'd purposefully taken an extra, EXTRA long shower, taking all the hot water she could.

When she heard no cursing, no shortening of the shower, Dominay grew concerned for the welfare of her prank and decided to switch to her back up plan.

Leaving Demyx to his open-mouthed chewing/singing, Dominay slinked down the hall. When she reached the bathroom door, she knocked overly loud, shoving the door open. Zexion let loose a squeal that made Dominay laugh and wish like hell she'd thought to bring some kind of recording device.

"Get the hell out of here!" he squawked.

Grinning, Dominay pretended to stumbled about a bit until she reached the sink. "I'm sorry, Zexy-baby…one of my contacts fell out and I need a mirror." She quickly sneaked over to the toilet, taking the brief silence to make her move.

"Wait a minute…you don't wear—''

Dominay flushed the toilet and ran like hell.

"DOMINAY!!"

She cackled like a wicked witch as she darted back into the living room, jumping and landing with a bounce onto the couch. "WEE!" she threw her arms up again. "I love being me!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Demyx gave his sister a wry grin over his shoulder as he rinsed out his bowl. "You keep it up, Min, and one of these days, he's gonna get you back. Get you back gooood." He drew out the last word ominously. Well, as ominously as Demyx _could_ make it.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Forcing an appalled expression, Dominay made her eyes wide and innocent. "Who, me?" she laid a hand lightly on her chest, batting her eyelashes. "Now, how could you _possibly_ thank that, brother mine? Who could hurt me? Not even your emo boyfriend is capable of that."

"You only _think_ you're that cute."

Demyx and Dominay screamed, jumping into each other's arms as they turned and regarded the shorter boy, hair still dripping and his too tight outfit slightly damp, clinging to him more, if that was even possible.

"You need to learn how to make noise when you move…it's creepy how you just…kind of…glide around…like a ghost!" Dominay glared as she pointed.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hurry up and eat, we were supposed to be over at Roxas and Axel's place ten minutes ago."

Gasping in horror, Dominay darted for the cupboard. The crinkle of plastic followed by the clang of the trashcan lid found the girl with one poptart hanging out of her mouth and one clutched in both hands in front of her.

"Mmphs goo!" she mumbled loudly around the pastry lodged in her noise hole. _Noise hole…_Zexion thought, _I like the sound of that. It suits her well…_

* * *

Okay…it was official…he was an idiot.

"How the hell is this supposed to work again?" Axel asked himself as he leaned over the notebook that sat open on the counter before him. Roxas had been trying to get him into the habit of planning out his day before it began, or whatever the hell he'd said. At the time, it had seemed like a great idea.

However, Axel had more of a 'take each day as it comes, spur of the moment' kind of mentality. And planning out your day was really hard when you didn't know what the hell you were going to do.

Thus his battle with the notebook page filled with doodles and scribbled out attempts to make a list. Along with a sweet little love poem in the margins. Rereading it, Axel grinned. _I have the soul of a poet, there is no doubt._

A knock on the door was his savior. Axel shoved the notebook to the side and jumped over to answer. Even better, on the other side of the portal stood three of his best friends. Dominay had half a poptart hanging out of her mouth, managing to smile around it. There were crumbs on all three, rather unsurprisingly. On Dominay's bright pink top and blue Capri pants, it was rather adorable.

Hell, even Demyx looked good covered in crumbs.

Zexion on the other hand, looked rather silly. What with his tight black jeans and form-fitting hoodie, he looked every bit what he was…the unwilling babysitter.

"Hey guys!" Axel flung the door open completely and waved them in. "You came just in time!"

"For what?" Demyx asked, looking around at the boxes that still littered the floor.

"Never mind, I'm just really glad you guys showed up when you did!" _because I was about to set that notebook on fire_. Axel laughed and wandered back into the kitchen. "Since it's still a little early for lunch, I figured we could unpack for a while, then order out. My treat for helping."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sounds good to me," Dominay muttered, brushing off the remnants of her breakfast. "But where's Roxas?"

"Oh, he's still asleep. He's never been much of a morning person, you know that." Axel waved a hand as if none of that was important.

"Well, he'd better get his ass up!" Dominay huffed, hands placed firmly on her hips. Zexion scoffed at her as he sat at the kitchen counter, folding his arms. Demyx blinked at her as if he couldn't comprehend why she would say such a thing.

"We all had a long night, Min," Demyx said slowly, sounding unsure of what he wanted to say exactly. "Besides, you can't just barge into someone's home and demand that they get up."

"I sure as hell can if he's my friend!" she countered. "I didn't come over here be a slave moving him in while he gets to snooze away!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel ignored her, just as the other two boys did. When Dominay started on a rant, the best thing to do was just let her wear herself out. Once she did, she usually got over it and couldn't even recall what she'd been so upset about in the first place.

She and Demyx were _definitely_ related.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" she demanded as Axel headed for the door.

The redhead simply raised an eyebrow and continued walking, not even bothering to answer her heated question.

"What the hell?!"

"If you'd been paying the slightest bit of attention," Zexion began quietly. "Then you would've heard that Axel went out to get some coffee."

Dominay paused, confused. She uttered a few, rather rude, words and heaved a sigh. "Whatever.

Demyx grinned and skipped over to a nearby box. "Let's get started then! You know what they say, the sooner you start, the sooner it's over!"

Zexion and Dominay shared a rare smile. Despite their evident dislike for each other, they both loved Demyx. That would never change. It was the only thing they had in common really.

After a minute of silence, Zexion pushed to his feet. He wandered over to where Demyx sat, pulling things out of the box in front of him. The slate-haired boy quietly gave directions and suggestions, but otherwise didn't interfere. There wasn't too much he could do to help anyways. The brace on his broken hand was clearly visible through the sleeve of his sweater.

Dominay watched the scene, sensing the bond between the two boys sitting so close together on the floor, talking and laughing softly. A bond that she resented. Zexion had spent almost his entire life with her twin, while she had been left alone and forgotten for years. She comes back only to find that her beloved brother has a group of friends, all of which are closer to him than she'll ever be.

_Damn our parents for ruining that connection for us…and damn me…_

Sighing, she reminded herself that depressive thinking was out. She grinned evilly as she remembered the sleeping blond down the hall. Flicking a quick glance at the two boys to make sure they were still occupied, Dominay crept into the kitchen and fished around for a pot and some string.

As she filled the pot with water, the wicked grin grew. _Time to be bad_.

She started down the hall with a determined step. Today, someone was going to get the wake up call of their life. With a new prank she'd just invented on the spot.

_Roxas Hikari, you've met your match._

**linelineline**

Ten minutes of quiet fussing later found Dominay leaning precariously on one foot over the still sleeping form on the bed. Sticking her tongue out in concentration, Dominay gently tapped the side of the pot, which was only barely balanced above the unconscious boy's middle.

She slowly, carefully set herself back on two feet, two fingers brushing along the thin string she'd tied to the pot that spun gently, suspended from the ceiling by the same string. Reaching the end of the delicate contraption's trigger, Dominay slid the string under Roxas' wrist, hoping, praying that the boy would stay asleep for a few moments longer.

The string tied and the pot in place, Dominay sat up and let loose a quiet sigh. The hard part was over.

Snatching up the midnight blue Razr on the box next to the bed, she scrolled through the ringtones menu. _C'mon…it has to be in here somewhere…every phone has…aha!_ Grinning in triumph, Dominay set the new ring. She turned the ring volume up as high as it would go, and added the vibrate option. Perfect.

Finally, Dominay set the cell as close to Roxas' head as she dared. As luck would have it, the blond shifted in his sleep, causing the phone to slide beautifully down so it rested against his cheek.

Dominay squealed silently in delight as she slowly backed out of the room. "Sweet, dreams, Roxy-poo." She muttered as she pulled the door quietly closed.

Doing a little victory dance, Dominay covered her mouth with both hands to stifle the giggles. If anyone found her laughing like that, they'd know something was up and stop her. This was the greatest prank of all time…it was rather sad that only she could see the genius in it.

Shrugging off the loss, Dominay smiled that wicked smile of hers as she pulled out her own phone. Flipping it open, she scrolled down her contacts until Roxas' name was highlighted. "Muhahaha," she cackled modestly to herself as she hit the call button.

From the other side of the door, almost instantly, Funkytown started blaring, the soft hum of vibration from the phone playing in tune with the annoying beep, boop, beep of the song. Everybody knew that the Roxas absolutely loathed Funkytown…

A loud, rather girly scream sounded through the apartment, garnering the surprised shouts from the two boys still in the living room. The scream was followed by a loud bang and the sound of falling water coming to an abrupt stop.

Silence…then:

"DOMINAY, YOU BITCH!!"

Said bitch pushed the door open with an innocent look. "What's wrong, Roxy? What happened?" she hid her smirk as she took in the blond who sat in the middle of the bed, half dressed, his hair sopping wet and sticking to his face. A face that was pinched into an expression of pure rage.

At that moment, Dominay dimly heard the front door open and the shuffling of footsteps in her direction. She did smile then and cooed.

"Aw, would you look at that? Poor Roxas is all wet…"

There was a clatter and then the pounding of footsteps. Breathing heavily, Axel leaned against the open door. Green eyes alight with joy, the redhead stared unabashedly at Roxas.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"I'm going to KILL YOU!!" Roxas screeched as he shot out of bed and ran at Dominay, whose eyes went wide in fright. She squeaked and ran for her life down the hall, bumping into Demyx and Zexion, whom she hid behind.

"Now, now, Roxy," Axel admonished, easily catching the flailing blond around the waist. "We can't have you going out on a killing rampage all wet, now can we?"

"What are you talk—'' the rest of his sentence was cut off as Axel tossed him back into the room and kicked the door shut.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Glad I could make someone's day." Dominay piped up, all cheery.

Zexion snorted in his usual reply and turned to walk back down the hall. Pausing by the breakfast bar (those of you who don't know what this looks like, it's a second counter set lower than the main counter), he lifted a foam cup with a messy "Min" scribbled on the side. "You should praise me," he muttered darkly as he handed Dominay the cup before sitting at the counter and pulling close a similar cup with a "Z" written on it. "I saved your coffee from a horrifyingly fateful meeting with the floor."

Demyx laughed at that and slurped up his own beverage…decaf it Axel wanted to get anything done today. "Yeah, when Axel walked in, all he heard was you saying that Roxas was all wet and he threw the coffee and just ran."

A soft cry, followed by a bang made the three jump in unison.

"Alright…if they start going at it, I'm outta here." Dominay mumbled as she took another sip. Ah, sweet, sweet nectar…

"I highly doubt that will happen…" Zexion said in a deadpan tone.

"How do _you _know, Zexy?" upon discovering this little nickname Demyx used so fondly, Dominay had made it her daily job to use it as often, and as derisively, as possible.

Flicking his bangs out of his face, momentarily giving the twins a brief glimpse of the surprisingly beauteous features, Zexion scowled and didn't elaborate. Leaving Dominay to deduce that Roxas was still rank pissed at her, and he would hardly be in the "mood" when he'd rather be out here, strangling her.

Then again…Axel was nothing if not persistent…

* * *

WHOOP, THERE IT IS! hehehehe, anyways, yeah, that prank that Dominay pulled on Roxas, I'm sorry if you couldn't visulize it...I tried to describe it so you could but I don't know if I did a good enough job...anyways, my aunt and I used to pull that on each other all the time...and I do like the song Funkytown...just not the ringtone (shudders) have you heard it? It's horrid...

**Demyx**: Can I say it now, Ramen? PLEASE?!

**Ramen**: Yes, Demy, you can say it now.

**Demyx**: WHOOPIE! (smiles at readers) REVIEW PLEASE! CHAPPIE FOUR COMING SOON!

**Ramen**: (huggles Demyx) YAYS! GOOD JOB! LISTEN TO THE SITARIST PEOPLES! X3


	4. Musical Madness

Okay, so, this is the last chapter for tonight. I may or may not update tomorrow, so I'm apologizing in advance if I don't get the chance to. Anyways, here's chappie four! Yayness! Came sooner than ya thought huh? My secret some of you may ask? Well...I already have the first few chapters written on my laptop that I take with me everywhere so...I'm just puttin' them up one by one every day as they come! Hehehe...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own...um...oh, what was it...(snaps fingers as she thinks) uuhhh...

**Axel**: (shakes his head) can't belive this...

**Roxas**: HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!

**Ramen**: DON'T YELL AT ME!! (runs away crying)

**Roxas**: what's her problem? (points in the direction Ramen ran)

**Kanta**: Boys, I suggest you run...

**Axel & Roxas**: Why?

**Kanta**: (points as Lahmal comes towards them, carrying a sobbing Ramen) because she just went crying to her body guard...and he especially doesn't like it when she cries.

**Axel**: snap...

**Roxas**: o.O' ...

**Kanta**: (watches as Axel and Roxas run away) anyways, read and enjoy...

* * *

Over the next three hours, the five friends unpacked, deeming it fair that each person got to choose a song one after the other. First, Axel would choose something, then Roxas, then Demyx, then Zexion, and finally Dominay.

Right now, it was Dominay's choice, and she'd surprised everybody by playing Blue by The Birthday Massacre.

"What?" she asked defensively as the others stared at her. "Just because I like techno more than most doesn't mean I don't listen to other stuff."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The rest shrugged it off and continued to unpack, empty boxes being slowly broken down by the One-Handed Wonder, as Dominay had dubbed Zexion. The soft, lulling words switched to the hard growl, filling the void of silence between the four workers.

Once the song was over, Axel stood up from the floor, cracking his neck. He paused by the stereo, perusing through their vast, combined collection of music. Finally, he decided on Helena by My Chemical Romance and slipped quietly back to the floor next to Roxas.

"What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay, so long and good night, so long and good night," Roxas sang along softly, making Axel smile. Roxas had a surprisingly good voice, although he was way better at dancing.

They all quietly listened to Roxas sing until the song ended three minutes or so later. Then the room was eerily quiet as all eyes turned to Roxas.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What?" he asked in an irritated tone. Why was everybody staring at him?

"Jeez, don't get your boxers in a bunch, blondie." Dominay clucked her tongue. "It is, after all, your turn to pick a song."

Oh, right. Roxas grumbled a bit as he stood and approached the stereo. He didn't really have a preference, so he just grabbed a random CD and shoved it in, annoyed.

Destination Unknown by Missing Persons flowed through the room as Roxas dropped to his knees again and bent over the box he'd been emptying. Dominay, Demyx and Axel all stared at the blond who currently had his entire head stuffed into the half empty box. Thankfully, they didn't say anything and just went back to work.

Soon, Dominay and Demyx started bobbing their heads to the music, swaying back and forth as they continued to unpack.

"Life is so strange," Demyx sang.

"Destination unknown," Dominay's voice complimented her brother's perfectly.

As the song faded out, everybody let out a silent groan. Well, Dominay's was loud and obnoxious, but the others felt her pain.

It was Demyx's turn to choose a song.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The blond musician happily sprang over to the stereo, already knowing what he was going to play. He made his selection and smiled at the others as a lone guitar filled the room in an upbeat, rather calming tune.

"_Summer air reminds me of,_

_All the feelings of your love,_

_And what it was like when we were together,_

_Walking along the beach,_

_You were never far from reach,_

_And you held me through stormy weather,_

_And I, I wanna fall in love tonight,_

_And I remember when you said,_

_Everything, is gonna be alright."_

The song kicked off into a heavy tune and a round of surprised looks went up as Demyx sang, playing an air guitar.

"I just want one more night with you!" Demyx began to giggle, ruining his singing.

"October air reminds me of, all the seasons of your love," Dominay sang along as well, giggling like her brother.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Zexion let out a rare smile as he continued the difficult task of folding empty boxes one-handed.

"I wanna fall in love, tonight!" the twins finished with a flourish, both standing with wide smiles.

"And now for something, completely different." Roxas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Bravo," Axel said dully, clapping slowly. "Now get back to work." He pointed at the two abandoned boxes.

Dominay and Demyx grinned at each other and hopped back to their spots on the floor.

Zexion sighed, feeling a bit piqued at being forced to stand every eight to ten minutes. It was disruptive to his work. Well…what little work he was doing. Nonetheless, he stood and wandered over to the stack of CDs. He took his time, lavender-blue eyes roving over the many titles and rejecting one after another in his head.

"Some time this century would be nice, Zexy," Dominay groused, earning her a creepy glare.

Finally, Zexion made a decision and slipped the CD in, standing.

"_Shot through the heart, _

_And you're too lame,_

_You give love a bad name,_

_I play my part, _

_And you play your game,_

_Darlin' you give love,_

_A bad name."_

Dominay jumped to her feet in indignation. "Hey! Emos don't listen to eighties rock!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not emo, then, isn't it?" Zexion snapped, glaring at her as he returned to his job of folding the stack of cardboard boxes that had accumulated. Demyx simply smiled and mouthed the words his knew.

"I think it's an awesome song, Zexy!" Demyx said happily, grinning form ear to ear.

"You only say that because he's your boyfriend!" Dominay snapped.

"Would you guys stop it already?" Roxas demanded. "For Christ's sake…" the blond rubbed a finger absently over the bandage on his temple. "Some of us are actually _trying_ to work here."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Two minutes or so later, Dominay marched up to the stereo and laughed that evil little laugh she had whenever she plotted.

_Uh-oh_, the four boys in the room collectively thought as Dominay made her selection.

Gay Boyfriend by The Hazards blasted from the speakers, making all the boys cringe and the lone girl in the room cackle like a maniac before she began to sing along.

"I'm tired of boys who make me cry, they cheat on me and they tell me lies. I want a love who'll never stray, when he sees other girls he looks away. And if he never kisses me, well that's alright, cuz we can just, cuddle all night." Dominay jumped a little before singing the chorus. "Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I don't really care that you are queer…"

They all did their best to ignore both the girl and the song, but to no avail as the song went on and Dominay kept singing.

"You cry at movies, on our date. Romantic comedies sure are great. But when you're sad I'll dry your tears, cuz I'll always think that you are fierce."

Zexion clenched his good hand and lowered his head, looking ready to jump up and beat the living hell out of Dominay at any moment.

"My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I don't really care that you are queer. Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I never feel lonely when you are near."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Once the song ended, a collective sigh of relief came out of the boys and Axel immediately sprang up to put something a bit more tolerable on. However, before the song could play, a new tune began to chime from the kitchen.

Everyone glanced over at the room, spotting the black Razr with flames. If that wasn't enough of a hint who the phone belonged to, the ringtone was…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_I knew letting Axel watch Beverly Hills Cop was a bad idea…_ Roxas said to himself silently as the redhead raced over to swipe up his phone, checking the screen for the number before flipping it open, cutting off the Axel Foley Theme. (if you've never heard it, you have to. Awesome it is!)

"Yo?" Roxas shook his head at the greeting and returned to unpacking. They'd been diligently working for a steady three hours with a brief pause to call in for a pizza, and there weren't all that many boxes left. Mostly just clothes that could be put away by Axel and Roxas themselves.

"What?!" Axel shouted, appalled. "_That's _why you called me?"

Demyx, Dominay, Roxas, and even Zexion watched the redhead after that. They listened in on the one-sided conversation…well, the one side that they could hear, curious as to who was on the other end.

"No, why don't you just—so what if—seriously, just—alright, quite interrupting me. You're starting to piss me off, kid…" and Axel wasn't lying. The others couldn't quite tell, as the redhead's voice hadn't changed in tone, and even more misleading was the way Axel leaned against the counter casually.

Roxas could tell, however, that his boyfriend was annoyed by the way Axel tapped his foot rapidly. Axel was outrageous at the best of times and volatile at the worst…but lately he'd been getting more and more control over his temper, making it harder and harder to interpret when his fury was brewing unless you looked for the little quirks.

"I don't care if the entire shop is on fire, I'm in the middle of—what?! NO! I'm just saying that—damn it, let me talk! …Christ, will you knock that shit off?" a pause, then Axel's eyes darkened, triggering the 'uh-oh' in Roxas.

Surprisingly, the outburst of anger that he'd been expecting didn't come. Instead, Axel lowered his voice and said coldly, "Fuck. You. If you ever, _ever_, say that about him again, I will personally hunt you down and gut you, you little shit." That said, Axel curtly snapped his phone shut.

Just when the others thought it was safe to speak, Axel hurled his phone down the hall with a vicious yell.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Silence, tense and at the same time deafening, filled every corner of the room.

"Um…" Dominay strove to break the silence. "Who was that?" she squeaked and ducked behind (surprisingly) Zexion for cover when Axel gave her a death glare.

Again, the room was tersely quiet, making Demyx and Dominay fidget nervously. Axel stood by the counter, bent over slightly, fists tight at his sides and his breath coming out in short, angry bursts.

Roxas, brave soul that he was, slowly got to his feet and walking over to the raging redhead.

"Axel…?"

With a growl, Axel snatched Roxas into his arms, squishing the poor boy in a desperate hug.

"Mmph!" Roxas flailed a bit in a pathetic attempt to gain air, making the others laugh softly.

"I think they need some alone time…" Dominay whispered to her two roommates. Demyx and Zexion agreed and stood. "We're, uh…just gonna go…um…" Dominay gazed desperately around the room to come up with an excuse for leaving.

Roxas, successfully pulling his face out of Axel's chest, gave her one. "Why don't you guys go get some groceries? My wallet's on the nightstand."

Sighing in relief, Dominay darted down the hall and came back with the checkered wallet. "Nice…" she muttered, though she didn't mean it, as she followed Demyx and Zexion out the door.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Okay…they're gone now…what's up?"

Axel took a deep breath and slowly let it out, loosening his hold on Roxas. "Nothing's up. I just lost my temper is all."

"A phone call is a bit extreme to have a temper tantrum over, don't you think?" the blond asked doubtfully.

"It's just…this kid I work with at the shop now…he's…argh, he's aggravating. And he hasn't been working there for even three days!"

"Why did he call?" Roxas asked softly, stroking Axel's arm in a soothing way.

He sighed. "I don't know, he never answered that question. He just called and started bitching about being left to watch the shop by himself." Axel scoffed. "God forbid that little shit actually does his job for once…"

"And?" by Roxas' tone, Axel could tell the blond knew he wasn't telling him everything. It was rather clear that something had been said that really, _really_ pissed Axel off.

Axel just shook his head and hugged Roxas again, gentler this time. _I would never hurt him by repeating what that bastard said…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Heaving a defeated sigh, Roxas let the subject drop. "Well…it's over…" he looked around the apartment, a suggestive grin creeping into his features. "And it seems we've got the place to ourselves for a while…"

Green eyes sparkled as Axel smirked down at him. The redhead slid his arms down Roxas' body, cupping his bottom. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mmm…possibly," Roxas teased. When Axel leaned in to kiss him, Roxas pressed a finger against the redhead's lips. "But…" he began as he gently pushed Axel away. "You'll have to catch me first." With that, he took off running down the hall, laughing.

And Axel was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

So, there's the next chappie for ya, hope you all liked it. Hoped it was funny. Oh, and Demyx's choice in the beginning was Seasons by Good Charlotte in case you wanted to know. And Zexion's choice was Shot Through The Heart by Bon Jovi, FYI. The others...well, if you haven't heard them before, you totally should, they're all good songs. And what did that dude Axel works with say to piss him off so much? Hmm...I'll tell you later, promise! It's part of the plot! DA DA DA DUM!

And I apologize for the slowness of the story's progess...but I have a purpose! There is method to my madness! Yes. So, next chappie, Zexion, Demyx and Dominay at the grocery store...o.O' lols.

**Lahmal**: Can I go now? I scared them away...

**Ramen**: Yes, and you did a very good job of it too, thankies! (huggles Lahmal) Review plz!


	5. A Plot Finally?

I'm so sorry that this chapter ended up being short! Apparently, the plans I'd had for today were cancelled, so I'll be updating it seems, lol. (sighs) nobody wants to spend their weekend with me...(smiles) so I'll just spend it writing! YAYS!

**Kanta**: you got over that fast...

**Ramen**: ZOMG! I bet you guys can't guess what I'm eating RIGHT THIS SECOND!! (squeals)

**Kanta**: what the hell does that have to do with anything?

**Ramen**: what does what have to do with what? (blinks) wait...

**Kanta**: Ugh...here's the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer**: Ramen no own KH...it belong to Disney and Square Enix! Ramen own OCs...THAT ALL!!

**Ramen**: So...have you figured out what I'm eating?

**Asmara**: sweetie, why don't you just let them read your wonderful chapter?

**Ramen**: SQUEE! (huggles Asmara) YOU'RE COMING INTO THE STORY SOON RIGHT?!

**Asmara**: that's entirely up to you.

**Ramen**: YOU TOTALLY ARE! GET READY PEOPLES, ASMARA'S COMING IN WITHIN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS!

**Kanta**: GET ON WITH THE GOD DAMNED SHOW!

**Ramen**: READ AND ENJOY...OR ELSE!

* * *

Entering the bustling store, Dominay whistled low. "Dayam…" She whispered. "This place is WAY busier than the businesses in our district."

Zexion grunted a reply, the only sound, according to Dominay, he could make without having a horrible relapse into normality. Demyx, his usual happy self, grasped Zexion's good hand tightly and smiled at every person who walked past.

"Where do we start then?" the blond and blue-haired girl asked her two companions. Demyx shook his head slightly, delivering his position of 'I have no clue'.

"Perhaps we should first check our budget," Zexion suggested in his creepy (according to Dominay, lol) voice. "Before deciding what to buy."

"Good idea!" Demyx agreed with enthusiasm. Dominay rolled her eyes.

"Do you even _have_ an imagination?" she sneered, though she had no place to do so.

"Min, Zexy is the one who always managed the money and stuff once we were living on our own. Hell, he still does. He's really, really smart!" Demyx laughed and leaned into a rather annoyed looking Zexion.

Dominay just lifted a doubtful eyebrow at the two. "Smart, huh?"

"Really, _really_ smart." Demyx corrected with a giggle.

"Riiight…"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Zexion snatched the black and white checkered wallet from Dominay's hand, earning an indignant "hey!" from the girl. Flipping it open, the slate-haired boy stared blankly at the wallet's contents.

"Oooo! Lookit!" Demyx pulled out a small picture, smiling softly at whatever it was of. "Aw, aren't they cute?" he turned the square cut picture around to show Dominay, who leaned in to get a good look. She mirrored her brother's smile.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"That they are, Dem-Dem…that they are." She agreed. The picture was of Axel and Roxas, about a year or so back when they both still lived on campus. They were sitting in the campus square. The redhead sat behind the blond boy who was gazing over his shoulder in return, arms wrapped loosely around his middle. Both were smiling at each other, completely ignoring the camera that had captured their moment head on. The gentle look in both boys' eyes left no doubt of their feelings for the other.

Zexion popped up out of nowhere between the twins, startling them both. Over their joined cries of surprise, he interjected in that irritating monotone, "I do not believe that Roxas would appreciate the two of you looking through his personal effects."

Recovering from her shock, Dominay shot back, "Oh really? Well, he should've thought of that before letting us _borrow_ his 'personal effects'."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Sighing, Zexion took the picture and slid it back into Roxas' wallet. "Don't forget what we actually came here for."

"We came here because Roxas needed some alone time with Axel to make sure he didn't lose it and blow up the entire apartment complex to bits." Dominay retorted, using exaggerated hand movements. She seemed to talk with her hands. Zexion had to wonder…if he pinned her arms to her sides, would she even be able to speak?

_An experiment for later…_

Demyx came rolling back over to them, though Zexion didn't remember him leaving, in a shopping cart. That's right…_in_ a shopping cart. He'd gotten a running start apparently and jumped in, coming at them like an eighteen wheeler, squealing with laughter.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dominay jumped out of the way…rather overdramatically, she admitted to herself, and Zexion simply stood directly in the path of the oncoming cart. _Does he have a death wish? _Dominay thought in a panic. _Wait…why do I care? If he dies, I get Dem-Dem all to myself!_

However, the hit never came. Zexion smoothly stepped to the side just in time, catching the side of the cart with his good hand, stopping it instantly.

"Demyx…behave."

"Push me, Zexy!" the blond musician giggled. (I apologize for the severe OoCness about to come from Demyx…) Demyx was too big for the cart, his long legs hanging over the end and his arms had no place to rest, so they too were hanging over the sides. It couldn't have been too comfortable, but he didn't seem to mind.

Zexion took a deep breath and decided not to argue. "Only if you lower your voice." His tone was almost…parental. As if he was speaking to a child, not his lover.

Covering his mouth with both hands, Demyx's wide, green-blue eyes were brightly innocent. "Okay!" he whispered loudly between his fingers.

As they slowly began to make their way up and down each aisle, Dominay had to admit, she'd developed a newfound respect for Zexion. He remained cool and calm throughout every obstacle. Whenever Demyx started to get out of hand, Zexion would quietly, but firmly, get him back in line. And surprisingly, Demyx had had only two fits so far, and that was certainly an improvement to how he acted when it was just him and her.

Dominay eyed Zexion out of the corner of her eye as she chewed on the ends of her hair. He'd paused to check and compare prices on something or other, his eyes narrowed in shrewd calculation. No expressions flitted across his face, but he didn't seem quite as…tense as he always seemed to be.

Demyx suddenly sneezed, causing the cart to topple over.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Oops…" Demyx mumbled, dismayed as he looked about the mess he'd accidentally made.

As per custom, Dominay pointed and laughed at her brother for making a fool of himself, causing his face to fall and his eyes to fill with tears.

"It's not funny, Min!" he shouted, standing.

"Yes, it is!" she giggled, still pointing.

"Stop it!" Demyx stomped his foot and pouted, his voice becoming more and more shrill with each word. "Stop being mean!"

"Demyx…" Zexion gained control of the tantrum throwing boy by simply holding his chin with a thumb and forefinger. Instantly, the tears stopped and the pout was gone. "That's enough, Dominay." The chortling stopped on a choke. Zexion fought back a smile of satisfaction.

They garnered a few stares as several people walked quickly past the scene the three created standing there, but none of them moved or cared.

"Okay, Zexy, I'm sorry." Demyx finally apologized, ducking his head at the same time Zexion leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

Coughing into her fist and acting like she hadn't just seen that, Dominay made her contribution. "Yeah…sorry."

"You are both forgiven." The twins sighed in unison. "Now pick this up."

"Aw, man." They both complained simultaneously, but bent down and did as they were told regardless.

-------------------_Meanwhile_----------------------

Edmund sighed in disgust as more oil leaked into his face. He was already covered in the nasty ooze, and his mood was deteriorating with each passing minute. "Axel, you asshole." He snarled, pausing to suck on one of his bleeding knuckles.

Hissing at the sting, he decided that he'd had enough. Throwing his tools back into their box in contempt, Edmund rolled out from under the suspended car and rubbed his eyes. He cursed as he accidentally rubbed in grease and oil. "Damn it."

Too tired and pissed off to care, he disregarded the burn and walked over to the phone behind the front counter. He considered calling Axel again, just to tear him a new one for threatening him like that, but growled and turned away instead.

He was alone in this shit hole repair and parts store. It wasn't that they were overly busy…most of the costumers who'd come in today had only scheduled future appointments or bought a minor part they could install themselves. It was the principal of the thing that had Edmund fuming, he supposed.

To be fair, Axel _had_ set aside time to move into his new apartment…with his_ boyfriend_. Edmund shuddered at the word. Homosexuality, as he'd been taught, was the most disgusting thing on the entire fucking planet. He couldn't even stand the _thought_, let alone the reality that had worked its way into his life.

Hell, he would've beaten Axel by now…if the redhead wasn't so goddamned tough in his own right. Taller and stronger, which was surprising considering how unnaturally thin the dude was, Axel Utada was not one to fuck with. He'd made that clear the first time a costumer had gotten out of hand. Edmund was no pansy himself, he had his share of fighting scars and tattoos, amazing since he was a nineteen year old high school drop out…but even _he _wasn't stupid enough to get involved in a fight with Axel.

However…Axel's precious little boyfriend was fair game in Edmund's book. Short, with golden blond hair and those wide, innocent blue eyes…Edmund snorted at the mental picture. The one time he'd seen Axel's _bitch_ from afar, Roxanne, or whatever his name was, Edmund had been thoroughly repulsed.

Shit, he nearly gagged thinking about what those two queers were probably doing right this very minute…

"It's just wrong…men don't belong with other men…" he muttered to himself, running both greasy hands through his shaggy, dyed black hair. "And the fact that Axel blew off work to _move in with another guy_…it makes me want to puke my fucking guts out."

But it was okay, because he had a plan. He was sick of Axel pushing him around. It was bad enough the dude was gay…but to let himself be pushed around and put in place by someone like that? Edmund felt that he had to redeem himself. He had to make his stand, and prove that no pansy-ass gay man was enough to hold him down. And with his plan, things would finally go his way…

_Yes…soon, everything will go _my_ way…_

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! okay, that's enough...ahem, so, you get to meet my newest OC, Edmund...I created him because I realized that this story didn't have much of a plot and I needed an antagonist. So, I says to myself, "who better to be the antagonist in a yaoi story than a homophobe?" lolz, original, I know!

BTW...homophobes are icky...blech (grimaces) they leave a bad taste in my mouth...oh, and I let one of my friends read this story, or what I have written so far, and his only response? "Are you homophobic? Because the Edmund part is pretty convincing."

So, here it is...I AM NOT HOMOPHOBIC!! DUH!

I, myself, am bi if any of you are curious 8D

**Everyone**: O.O ...

**Roxas**: ...did she just...?

**Kanta**: (facepalm) yeah...she did...

**Axel**: HIGH FIVE!

**Ramen**: (high-fives with Axel) oh, and P.S. or whatever...I'll dedicate the next chapter to any and all who review with a guess of what the horrid Edmund plans to do to make "everything go his way"! So, review please and let me know whatcha think of the story so far! Next chappie comin' soon! WOOTS FOR FRIDAY!!

**Axel**: WHOOT!

(Others stay silent)


	6. A Matter Of Perspective

Okay peoples...here's the drill...I typed this up last night for y'alls...but the thing is, it ended up being too goddamned long again (fumes) I need to work on that...ahem, so this is a two parter and there will only be a header Author's Note in this chapter and a footer Author's Note in the next chapter so my random rambling doesn't interfere with the full effect of the chappies. Oh, and in this one you find out what Edmund said that set Axel off, just like I promised!

So, without further ado, I give you part one!

**Disclaimer**: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...ahem...yeah!

**Caution**: The funnies are returning full force! This warning stands for both this chapter and the next one, so beware!

* * *

The front door opened, admitting the three, well, two heated blonds and one silent, irritated looking Zexion. Roxas raised an eyebrow as they stumbled into the apartment, all of them laden with bags. Zexion seemed to manage just fine with the two he carried in one hand. Then again, he wasn't flailing around and screaming like Dominay, or cringing and dodging like Demyx.

Silent as the grave, Zexion walked calmly into the kitchen and set his bags on the counter, deftly beginning to empty them. He was becoming really adept at doing things one-handed…

Demyx ran in, sliding down the length of the counter, forgetting to let go of the bags along the way, as he crashed to the floor, the contents of his baggage dumping all over the floor.

"Demyx! Why can't you even put away groceries right?" Dominay laughed even as she went to set her bags down, but miscalculated the distance, or had no depth perception, and ended up just letting them fall to the floor with a thump. She stared down at the mess and shrugged. "Oops…"

"Did you all just come here to trash our apartment?" Roxas demanded, indicating the mess the twins had made with a wave.

"No…we came here to entertain you…while trashing your apartment." Dominay retorted, seeming distracted…well, more than usual.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Through all of this, Axel remained quiet. He sat away from them all, on the evil couch that had made moving day hell, staring out the window blankly. Unusual behavior for him, but he just couldn't stop thinking about that conversation he'd had with Edmund…

"_Maybe if you cared more about your job then that bitch, we wouldn't be having this conversation! I mean, c'mon, that kid's just a slut anyways…"_

Axel fisted his hands tightly as he replayed those words over and over in his head. How could that little shit even say something like that? He didn't know Roxas. Hadn't even met him. And that conversation reminded him of the number one reason why.

_He better watch it…one more fuck up and he's gonna get it…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Everyone ignored the sullen redhead sitting in the next room on account of the yelling. Well, Roxas was yelling at Dominay, who was staring off into space, a hazy glaze to her eyes. Demyx was sheepishly standing off to the side as per Zexion's orders while the slate-haired boy cleaned up the mess and continued to lay out the groceries along the island counter top by himself.

"Ugh, whatever!" Roxas finally gave in, tossing his hands helplessly into the air. "I don't even want to know what's got you so distracted."

"Jeez, Roxy, you're awfully moody for someone who got laid not ten minutes ago…" Dominay observed, still not fully in the room with them all. Demyx and Zexion both shot their heads up to stare at Roxas as the blond blushed and hurriedly dashed out of the kitchen.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"How could you tell?" Demyx asked his sister, and Zexion had to admit, he was curious as well.

Waving a hand dismissively while still gazing into middle space, a blank smile on her face, Dominay breezily explained, "Oh, it was written all over his face…"

"You didn't even look at him." Zexion pointed out.

Dominay shrugged again. "Eh, I'm not too concerned with the details," she suddenly grinned and turned to the boys. "Why should I be? My life is finally taking a turn for the better!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What?" Roxas interjected as he dejectedly slunk back into the room and slumped carefully onto a bar stool. Despite his careful, if defeated, actions, Roxas couldn't stifle a wince, which Demyx pounced on immediately.

Pointing, he laughed. "Min was right!"

Roxas buried his face in his hands. "Please, let's change the subject." His surly words were muffled and went unheeded.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sure!" Dominay leaned around the corner to shout at the single occupant in the living room. "Hey, Ax, getcha ass in here boy!"

With a huff, Axel shuffled off the couch and ambled into the room, his expression blank.

Dominay couldn't help but grin and poke fun. She was having a good day…

"Aw, stuffin' poor Roxy like a turkey wasn't enough to cheer you up?"

"Dominay!" Zexion and Demyx both remonstrated her sternly. They glared at her, hands on hips. They looked rather silly like that, Dominay had to admit to herself.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Although Dominay's words were rude and rather insulting, Axel still smiled. He threw his head back and laughed outright, forced to lean against the wall to hold himself up.

"Hahahaha, I can't believe you just said that!"

Poor Roxas just covered his head and groaned.

"You're in an awfully good mood, girly." Axel commented once he'd managed to catch his breath. "What's up?"

"Oh! You'll never guess!" Dominay shrieked as she did a happy dance around the kitchen.

"Not that you'll give him a chance to," Zexion mumbled, dodging the dancing girl as she whirled past.

"Okay, see, it happened like this," Dominay began, leaning in, her eyes wide. "We went to the store…"

**linelinelineline**

(This is Dominay's recreation of the past events…her narration will be in _italics_…I apologize in advance for any confusion you may, and probably will, suffer)

"_Alright, so, we went to the store, and I for one, was thinking it was rather stupid to have such a big building dedicated to just grocery shopping. I mean, come on, how much variety is too much for the people here? Anyways, we walked in and I commented on how ridiculously large the place was._

"_But that's not the important part. Demyx was…well, Demyx, and was just a big dork that attracted too much attention as usual. Anywho, we got the stuff and left. While we were in the car, poor me being stuffed in the back with all the bags because a certain blond haired dummy had to sit next to his boyfriend—''_

Demyx broke into Dominay's recount with indignation. "Hey! That's not what really happened!"

"Oh really? Then how do _you_ recall it, dearest brother?" Dominay challenged.

"Well…"

**linelinelineline**

(Lol, Demy's turn to recall)

"_I remember going to the store because Zexy let me sit in the cart. He even pushed me! It was great! But then I made a mess, but Zexy forgave me because he's the best! And then Dominay started laughing at me, saying I was stupid—''_

"I did NOT!" Dominay interrupted angrily. "And you're ruining my story!'

Demyx stuck his tongue out at her. "You told me to say how I remember it!"

"Then get to the part where I told you to 'remember'!"

"Fine, I will!"

**linelinelineline**

"_Anyways, after leaving the store, we went over to Zexy's car. We all know how small Zexy's compact is, and there wasn't much room before all the bags. Someone had to sit in the back, and I volunteered even though I really, really wanted to sit next to Zexy so I could hold his hand, but I was too big to sit back there. And since Zexy insisted on driving, Dominay was the only one._

"_And lucky us, since she's the smallest, she fit! And I got to sit up front with Zexion and hold his hand! But Min was all mad because she was getting squished. So she kicked me in the head and—''_

"Okay, whoa! Stop right there buster!" Dominay interjected, again, much to the other' chagrin. Roxas groaned again and tried to tune out the arguing siblings like Zexion seemed to be able to. The older boy just kept putting groceries away, expressionless.

Axel, on the other hand, found the twin's separate perception of the same story fascinating and sat, propping his chin in his hands, watching them intently decide who was right.

"I did NOT kick you in the head!"

"Yes you did!" Demyx shouted. "Tell her, Zexy, you were there!"

"You kicked him in the head." Zexion sighed and paused to turn and face them. "Do you want _my_ interpretation now?"

"YES!" the twins shouted, glaring at each other. "Tell us who was right!"

Sighing again, Zexion began.

**linelinelineline**

(Lol…getting tired of this yet? Me too…)

"_I'm just going to start at the car. We put the bags in and realized that there wouldn't be enough room for all of us unless someone was willing to sit under all the bags. Demyx, who didn't volunteer as he said, whined about the possibility of having to walk back, which Dominay suggested._

"_I decided that Dominay was the only one who could fit in the back with the bags, so I told her to get in. When she said that she'd rather walk and called me emo, yet again, I just told her to walk then and got in the car._

"_Afraid that I was serious, she squeezed herself in the back and proceeded to complain about something she _chose_ to do."_

When they all stared at him as if waiting for a continuation, Zexion glared. "And that's all I'm saying about this. I'll leave the rest up to you two." He turned and gave the four others his back, even though he'd run out of things to put away.

Dominay let out a disgusted sigh. "Fine, be that way. But if I DID kick you in the head, and I'm not saying I did, then it wasn't on purpose. I could hardly move back there and my legs were cramping!"

**linelinelineline**

(Dominay's version: dramatic)

"_I could hardly move…barely breathe I was so squished. I was suffocating, but, being the good person that I am, I didn't complain, despite what Zexion says. But even I have my limits, and when my legs started to cramp painfully, I had to move them._

"_Of course, there wasn't much room, so I tried to stretch my foot out into the front of the car, just for a second, to get rid of the pain…_

"_Apparently, Demyx leaned over to say something, because I ended up kicking him in the face. Which he responded to by crying as he always does."_

"I did _not_ cry!"

"Shut up, Demyx, I'm trying to tell them a story!" Dominay indicated Axel and Roxas with an angry wave.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Yeah, Dem, shut it," Axel added. Even _he_ was getting sick of the interruptions. It was hard enough to follow the story when one person was telling it in their own words, let alone two.

"B-But, I DIDN'T CRY!"

"You cried, Demyx." Zexion said quietly.

"ZEXY!" Demyx whined.

"ENOUGH!" Dominay screamed, bringing everyone's stunned attention to her. "Now, would you please try to shut your pie hole while I finish?"

Silence.

"Good!" she chirped with a smile.

**linelinelineline**

(Dominay…yet again…)

"_So, Demyx cried and I told him to pipe down because it was too loud to have him sobbing in such closed quarters. When he didn't stop, I started screaming and Zexion pulled over because he said he couldn't concentrate on driving while we were being 'annoying' which I found insulting of him to say._

"_Anyhow, we were stopped there and I got out of the car and started beating Demyx, telling him to shut the hell up while he screamed, "ZEXY, ZEXY, HELP ME!!"_

When Demyx opened his mouth to protest again, Roxas, Axel and Zexion all covered his mouth.

**linelinelineline**

(Almost done with this, I swear…lol)

"_And while we were out there, this really nice guy came out of this building we were parked in front of on the corner. He asked if we had any care troubles, and I left Zexion to explain what he wanted to the guy._

"_When he kept staring at me and Demyx fighting, I stopped and asked him why he was looking at me like that and he said, "Nothing much, though I must say, I'm impressed with your form, young lady." He said he liked my "ferocity", which I thought was a really good word for what you all call "bitchiness"_

"_Then he asked me if I'd like a job, and I asked what kind. He pointed at the building, which he explained was his club. He said, "I need a new waitress who can handle herself."_

"_I, of course, accepted because I'm sick of charity and this was the first job offer I'd gotten in a long while that I was actually interested in._

"So I asked him about the place and found out it was a…get this," Dominay paused dramatically, her eyes shining. Everyone stared at her, waiting. She giggled and they all groaned collectively.

"Spit it out, Min," the three boys said together, while Demyx moaned quietly under their hands.

"He owns a gay bar!" she threw her arms up excitedly. "Isn't that awesome?! A gay bar! Here in town! And I got a job interview there tomorrow morning!" She took a deep breath and gained some control over her excitement. "By the way…can I stay here tonight? Because the interview is rather early in the morning and your guys' place is closer than ours."

The four boys stared at her silently, eyes wide at her sudden change of attitude.

"What?" Dominay's hands found their familiar place on her hips as she leaned in towards the boys with a sad little pout. "Is that a no?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel blinked and glanced over at Roxas, who shrugged and let go of Demyx. Axel scoffed and then he too released the musician. Zexion, however, still stood next to Demyx, hand firmly pressed over the blonde's mouth.

Dominay, unaffected by the boys' quiet, gruff answer, cheered happily. "Thank you guys! You're totally the best!"

Demyx managed to speak around Zexion's hand, asking the fateful question of, "What're we gonna do for dinner?"


	7. Bump In The Night

"Well…I WAS going to cook when we got back home…" Dominay admitted, a finger tapping her chin as she stared at the ceiling. "But, seeing as I'm not going back home tonight, you guys'll just have to fend for yourselves."

Roxas sighed. "I'll cook."

"Oh, no you won't, Roxy," Axel stepped in. "I won't have you cooking, not tonight."

"What is your problem?" Roxas snapped.

The redhead pointed at the shorter, peeved blond. "That right there is my problem. When you're in a bad mood, your cooking, to be quite frank, sucks, Roxas."

Dominay laughed at that. "No way, your mood reflects the quality of your cooking, Roxas?"

"NO!" Roxas denied heatedly.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Oh yes it does," Axel sang as he skipped around the fuming boy and over to Zexion. "So, what've we got to work with?"

Sighing, Zexion turned to regard the taller, cheerier redhead. "You can't even cook, Axel."

Axel gasped, offended. "Are you insane? Of course I can cook!" he sniffed indignantly.

"Then prove it." Zexion quietly challenged, a smug grin finding its way onto his face.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_That smile gives me the creeps…_Dominay thought as she stared at Zexion.

"I WILL!" Axel shouted, holding a fist high in the air. "And I call upon my might food warriors to aid me in this epic quest!" he pointed at Dominay and Demyx. The two grinned at each other and sprang happily over to Axel's side.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Roxas muttered to Zexion, who simply kept grinning that evil grin his. _It's like he knows something bad is going to happen…and he likes it…_

"Now, you two shoo," Axel ordered while Demyx and Dominay both waved their hands in dismissive gestures. "We don't need you in here muddling out talent, breaking our concentration and such."

Zexion willingly left the kitchen, laughing darkly as he went. Roxas lingered uncertainly until Demyx literally lifted him off his feet and threw him out.

Groaning at the enthusiastic voices and movements in the kitchen, Roxas shuffled over to the couch and sat…only to be immediately sucked in. His body was forced to bend over so his hands were resting on his ankles, his bottom and lower back sunk into the wide cushions.

"AAAHHHH!!" Roxas tried to flail free, but he was effectively pinned. "HELP! THE COUCH IS EATING ME!!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Zexion fell over onto his side, one hand covering his eyes as he laughed at Roxas.

There was a loud bang, almost like an explosion from the kitchen. Demyx came into view, his hair smoking and Dominay chasing after him with a cup full of water, trying to calm the squealing boy down long enough to put him out.

Out from the smoke beginning to plume from the kitchen came the shriek of the smoke alarm. Axel flew into the room, tripping along the way, ruining his dramatic rescue attempt.

"ROXAS! NOOO, I'LL SAVE YOU!" the redhead jumped back to his feet and snatched up one of Roxas' wrists. The other hand grabbed an ankle and pulled. Roxas stuck in the couch, making Zexion laugh harder.

"Pop!" Zexion shouted as Roxas, indeed, popped free with enough force to send him and Axel sprawling into the coffee table that overturned.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Zexion gasped through giggles. "We are the saddest people…"

Axel and Roxas were having their own giggle fest on the floor as Dominay led a sobbing, pale Demyx into the room. Her own smile wide, she went over and opened a window to let out the smoke.

"I think dinner is a lost cause…the stove exploded." She nodded at Axel, who was still laughing on the floor under a still laughing Roxas. "Courtesy of pyro here."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"You weren't even in the kitchen for five minutes!" Roxas cried, staring down at Axel with a mix of bewilderment and amusement.

"In my defense, that stove was old." He calmly replied, wiping away tears.

"My hair!" Demyx sniffled, running a hand over his mohawk/mullet hairdo that was unaffected by the incident, save for a few charred ends.

"It still looks like you got run over by a lawn mower, Dem, no harm done." Axel waved a dismissive hand at Demyx's appalled expression.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

All was quiet for a moment after that. Nobody moved or spoke for at least a full minute as they all stared at one another. Then the five friends started to laugh again.

"I guess we're ordering out again?" Zexion was, surprisingly, the first one to speak, sporting a smile.

Another round of shared looks followed by another round of laughs was the answer.

-------------------_Later_---------------

After a strange night of laughter, cleaning, and munching on half cooked Chinese, Demyx and Zexion left, the slate-haired boy nearly dragging Demyx down the hall to the stairs. Dominay could just hear the boy's lecherous thoughts, and since they pertained to her brother, she refused to dwell on them.

Once she closed the door and turned, she found Roxas sighing softly to himself as he tossed what was left of the horrid dinner excuse they'd eaten.

"That has got to be the worst takeout I've ever had." He grumbled. "What now?" he asked Dominay and Axel.

"Well I, for one, need to get to bed soon," Dominay pointed at the clock mounted on the back wall above the desk Roxas used to do his college homework. "My interview is at nine tomorrow and it's already past eleven."

Roxas shrugged and yawned. "Sleep sounds good to me." Axel hugged the blond from behind, his suggestive grin giving Dominay goose bumps and she jumped in with her one and only cardinal rule.

"No sex. Not when I'm close enough to hear." She shouted, giving the two boys in front of her pause. At their confused looks, she elaborated. "I'm not against you guys being together or anything; it's just…awkward to be here, trying to sleep while you guys do the nasty in the next room."

"Mmm…" Roxas shrugged Axel off and turned down the hall. "Fine."

Axel didn't take it as well as Roxas and pouted outright at Dominay. She firmly shook her head. At his devastated look, she took some pity on the redhead.

"It's just for tonight," she hardened her tone as she lost all sympathy for Axel. "Besides, you guys did it this afternoon, didn't you? I don't think one night is going to kill you, you hound."

Snorting, Axel turned and sauntered down the hall. "We'll see…"

* * *

The darkened room was silent, its occupants quiet and unmoving in the gloom. The two sleeping bodies bundled on opposite sides of the bed didn't move an inch, not even in a sleepy shift. Only the steady rise and fall of breath gave sign of life.

That is, until one began to breathe erratically. Blond hair was revealed as the boy rolled to his back, a soft whimper slipping from parted lips. With a gasp, he tossed an arm to the side, connecting with his bedmate's face.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel snapped awake. Sitting up, he looked blearily around the room. "Man…" he yawned wide, his jaw cracking. He glanced over to Roxas, only to widen his eyes. Roxas lay sprawled on his back, eyes closed, face flushed, and panting.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. He reached out the shake the boy awake when a sudden, loud moan boiled out of Roxas' open mouth.

Axel, left speechless, felt his face grow hot as he watched Roxas writhe around, moaning and whimpering.

_He's dreaming…one of _those_ dreams…_Axel continued to stare, unable to look away. _God damn…he's not even awake and he's turning me on…_ "Dear god that's hot…" Axel muttered.

As Roxas rolled to his side, Axel had a disturbing thought come out of nowhere.

_Who is he dreaming about? If it isn't me then…who? Who is having dream sex with MY boyfriend?!_ Axel began to panic. Just in case his thinking was correct, he decided to wake Roxas up. He reached over to shake the blond, only to be sent tumbling to the floor as Roxas nearly screamed in ecstasy:

"AXEL! YES! OH GOD, YES!"

Axel peered over the edge of the bed, still shocked. He blinked at Roxas, still in the throes of an erotic dream. _Well…I guess I was worried for nothing…_Axel couldn't help but feel a warm sense of satisfaction that he was, indeed, the center of Roxas' fantasy.

When Roxas showed no sign of calming though, Axel was reminded that they had a guest, and had promised to keep it down. Axel crawled back onto the bed and, crouching over Roxas, tried to shake him awake.

"Roxas…Roxy, wake up." He didn't respond, instead grabbing Axel by the hair and yanking, his hips lifting up off the bed.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered sweetly. His eyes were still closed and Axel found it almost amusing that Roxas was still asleep.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dominay surfaced from her wonderful dream of working in a totally hip club with awesome music and sexily dressed waiters. She frowned deeply when she heard a muffled sound and a thump from the room down the hall.

She sighed. "I thought I told those two to keep it down…" she glanced over at the clock only to groan and slump into her pillow. She'd been forced to sleep on the floor. After witnessing what it had done to poor Roxas, she hadn't been willing to take any chances with the couch. "It's two in the morning…why are they even _up_?"

Dominay pushed to her feet, stumbling sleepily down the hall.

_I'm going to give those two a piece of my mind…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

When Axel refused to move, the blond became frustrated. Groaning, Roxas rolled to his stomach, pulling his legs up under himself.

"Damn it, Axel, can't you take a hint?"

"Huh?" the clueless redhead replied, still kneeling behind Roxas. _He's awake?_

Roxas shoved his cute little ass up, rather forcefully connecting with Axel's groin.

"DO ME!" he cried desperately…just as Dominay opened the bedroom door in typical act first, think later Dominay fashion. (Insert L-O-L here! XD)

The three froze, staring at each other.

"O-kay…awkward…" Dominay said dumbly, unable to look away.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Axel implored. "He was asleep, I swear!"

But Dominay had already closed the door and run.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

As the bewildered redhead stared at the door, Roxas began to laugh. He still lay on his stomach, his hips up and his bottom pressed tightly against Axel. "Hahahaha, did you see the look on her face?!"

"Roxas, I swear, if you did that on purpose just to embarrass me…" Axel threatened the boy under him.

"I didn't…I swear…hahaha, I didn't…I…hahaha," Roxas couldn't even form a full sentence he was laughing so hard.

Axel groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "It isn't funny, Roxas."

"Since when do you care what people think?" Roxas crawled up onto Axel's chest, stroking fiery red hair languidly.

"Dominay isn't people…she's Dominay."

"So what?" Roxas nibbled Axel's jaw playfully. "How much you wanna bet she isn't coming back?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel had to smile at that. "Okay, you win this time…but only because you're so goddamn cute…" he cupped Roxas' face and met the eager blonde's lips. As long as Roxas was in the mood, they might as well make a night…err…morning, Axel corrected his internal monologue as he saw the clock, out of it.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love this chapter, it's just too funny...or at least, I think it is...can't say the same for you all, though. I apologize if any of you suffered from an aneurysm from too much laughter or if you peed your pants...because I almost did...LOL!

Ahem, anyways, hope you liked it and next chapter Asmara returns and we finally find out where Sora has been for the past two weeks o.O' lolz, that's right...so be prepared!

**Kanta**: I've got to admit...you did good...it IS pretty funny

**Ramen**: O.O ...did...did you just compliment me?

**Kanta**: yeah, so?

**Ramen**: (faints)

**Kanta**: . . . . . .review please.


	8. Shattered Routine

Yo, I'd like to take this time to thank all you who have reviewed so far. I realize that this sequel is a bit of a let down. I don't really have a set plan on how it's going to play out yet and nothing is coming to me currently...so this chapter is...like...Word Vomit III: Revenge of the Word Vomit

**Kanta**: you need to stop watching all those horror B-movies...

**Ramen**: but...they're so stupid and predictable that they're funny! I can't look away...uhhhnn (drools)

**Roxas**: if I have to watch one more Friday the 13th, I'm going to scream...

**Ramen**: yeah...like a little girl! (snickers) by the way, Roxy here is afraid of everything!

**Roxas**: AM NOT!!

**Ramen**: yeah yeah...whatever...ahem, anyways, I just want to thank all you who are still reading this horrible sequel of mine...I hope it gets better...we'll just have to wait and see together I suppose...oh, and I don't own this, that or the other thing...(sighs) Read and enjoy...

* * *

Asmara shook out her hair as she wandered down the unfamiliar hallway. She was a bit miffed at the fact that Demyx had been so adamant about the moving day that she'd missed out on the big event. She sighed and glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand. She'd had to call Demyx to figure out where Axel and Roxas' new place was, only to get stuck talking to Dominay for an hour. So much had happened in her absence, apparently, that it warranted a full hour of nonstop talking from the other girl. It was actually rather amusing.

Stopping outside the door numbered 5, Asmara stuffed the paper into her jeans pocket and lifted a hand to knock. She wanted to surprise the couple, since they didn't know she was back yet.

Just as she was about to knock, though, a strange sound caught her attention and Asmara leaned in, pressing her ear against the door.

"Would you get off me?" that was Roxas, there was no doubt.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out…maybe if you moved over a little?" Axel.

"No! You got yourself there, now you have to get yourself out! I've got nothing to do with this."

"Okay, fine." There were a few grunts that had Asmara widening her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on her friends, especially when they were…otherwise occupied…but it was impossible to pull herself away. She just HAD to hear what came next.

"OW! Axel, stop that!"

"I…can't…ergh…"

"What do you mean you can't?! Just get off of me!"

"I'm stuck!"

Asmara covered her mouth to fight back a giggle. This really wasn't proper but…oh hell, since when had she been proper? This was too good! Oh, she'd better record this, perfect blackmail.

As she pulled out her phone, Asmara paused. Despite the perfect opportunity, this was wrong, she knew it. _Dominay must be rubbing off on me…_ she put the phone away, but kept listening.

"How can you be stuck?!"

"I don't know, I just am!" more grunts and some shuffling sounds. "Stop moving!"

"I can't help it, this is really uncomfortable, Axel! And it's all your fault we're stuck like this!"

"I'm sorry baby…"

"Don't you 'baby' me!"

Okay, this had to stop. But, since she couldn't make herself walk away, Asmara knocked loudly and called, "Hello? I'm with the Catholic church down the street…"

Nothing. Not even a whisper. So she tried again.

"Jehovah's Witness! Hello?!"

"Um…nobody's home?"

"Axel! Shut up!"

Asmara laughed and tried to turn the knob. When it turned, she raised her eyebrows. _It's not locked?_ Hm. She pushed the door open and wandered in, pausing to kick her shoes off in the entryway. She stepped into the hall and turned at the first room she came to on her right.

There, lying splayed on the couch, were Axel and Roxas.

Roxas' face was red and he looked really uncomfortable bent over the end of the couch. Axel was all over the smaller blond, his hand reaching around Roxas' waist and feeling around underneath him.

"Uh…is this a bad time?" Asmara asked uncertainly, trying hard not to stare. What had she been thinking walking in after hearing what she did in the hall? God, Dominay really _was_ rubbing off on her. Now she was walking in unannounced and acting before thinking.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

Before he could say anything or move, Axel shot upright, holding a remote triumphantly in the air.

"HAHA! YES!"

Asmara coughed into her fist and tried to get her mind out of the gutter. Axel had been trying to find the remote? Ha! Something so mundane and she'd let her dirty thoughts get away from her…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas rolled off the couch, falling to the floor with a gasp. "Thank god you finally got it, I thought I was going to suffocate." He glared up at Axel. "You're really heavy, you know that?"

Axel grinned and flopped down on the couch to begin channel surfing, not even giving their uninvited guest a second glance. Roxas rolled his eyes and stood, trying to fix his mussed clothing.

He flicked a glance over to the person standing in the doorway and froze. Standing there, biting her lip and trying not to laugh, was Asmara. Her hair was still short and a bit messy but otherwise unchanged since the last time he'd seen her. And okay, so, he'd only just seen her last week, but it still felt like forever. Ever since the death scare she'd given them all, Roxas was always afraid that every time she left, she wouldn't come back.

"Hey, I wanted to surprise you guys…guess I kind of failed, huh?" she did laugh then and held open her arms. Roxas didn't hesitate to run into them and hug her hard. She was kind of his mother substitute, and he missed her when she was gone.

"No, it's still a surprise!" Roxas pulled back from the hug and smiled at Asmara, before turning around and kicking Axel in the shin.

"Ow, that hurt…" Axel said in a blasé tone, as if he didn't care that it hurt.

"Get off your ass and say hi, you…you…" Roxas failed to come up with anything insulting. It was hard when his red-haired boyfriend managed to find some kind of sexual compliment in any insults Roxas tried to toss at him.

Axel grinned. "Ah, left you speechless with my amazing self I see." He finally took notice of Asmara and waved. "Hey there, girly. Have fun?"

Asmara sat on the couch next to Axel and sighed. "Eh, not really. But it was work, and work is never all that fun."

Roxas stood in front of them both and crossed his arms. He was getting sick of being ignored. They'd been living in their new apartment for several days now, and, now that they'd settled into some kind of routine, Roxas had to admit he was…bored.

School wasn't enough to keep him occupied since he only had class three days a week. In the afternoon. And his part-time job was anything but glamorous. Janitorial work wasn't exactly a great way to improve his mood. Asmara coming back was a highlight, but not as big a one as he'd thought it would be.

Roxas sighed and went into the kitchen. What for, he didn't know. He just had to get a change of scenery…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Dominay!"

"What?!"

"I need toilet paper!"

"Get it yourself!"

"There isn't any under the sink!"

"For the love of…Demyx, I told you to put some under there yesterday!"

"I know! But I forgot!" Demyx called back. "Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?!"

"Ugh…" Dominay set down her sewing and stomped down the hall to the closet. She yanked open the door and got a roll of TP, then slammed it shut. "The things I do for you…" she cracked open the bathroom door and threw the toilet paper in. "THERE, YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

She ignored Demyx's thanks as she returned to the living room and her project. Her new job required that she wear…a certain outfit, and she was currently trying to alter it since it was the smallest size available and it _still_ didn't quite fit.

Zexion came in and sighed. "Well, it's nice to see that you're still here…" he mumbled and Dominay paused to stick her tongue out at him.

He ignored it and sat next to her on the couch, flipping on the TV and switching over to a random news channel.

"Why do you always watch the news?" she asked even though she wasn't all that interested and kept her attention on her horrible attempt at sewing. Demyx was supposed to be helping her…but, well, he had other priorities it seemed.

"Because the news gives updates on the Stock Market." Zexion answered dully, pulling out a notebook from a small drawer on the end table. He flipped to a recent page, filled with numbers and letters that Dominay couldn't have made sense of if she tried.

"Wait…you dabble in stocks?" this was new. And she'd been living with this guy how long again?

Zexion nodded and wrote down some of the numbers that scrolled along the bottom of the screen. Dominay frowned as she leaned over and watched as Zexion did some kind of complicated mathematician deal before circling a couple of the listed names.

"Whatcha doin' that for?" she asked, suddenly very interested in what Zexion was doing and forgetting about her sewing project.

"It's so I know what to buy and what to sell." Zexion explained as he pulled out his phone. "I circle the ones to sell in blue and the ones to buy more of in red…then list new stocks that are promising before I calculate how much I've got and how much it costs, what that stock or another is selling for…simple things, really."

That made absolutely no sense to Dominay…but it was kind of…cool how Zexion knew all this stuff. She knew he had a job, because she'd gone every day to the restaurant to bother him, but to find that he was making money…playing…it was something to admire.

"Hm, well, that's cool," when Zexion gave her an odd look, Dominay shrugged and turned back to her work. "I mean…ya know, whatever…"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He was going insane.

Roxas paced in the kitchen for a good ten minutes before he came back into the living room to find Asmara explaining in great detail her trip to get more information on the article she was writing for the magazine she worked for while Axel just nodded along and said little.

It was like they'd forgotten he was even there!

"Ugh!" Roxas stomped down the hall into the bedroom and swiped up his phone. He checked his voice mail, no new messages. He checked his texts…no new messages. No missed calls, no nothing. Where the hell was Sora and why wasn't he returning his phone calls?

Tightening his grip on the phone until it creaked under the pressure, Roxas got ready to pull an Axel and just hurl the damn thing into the wall when it went off.

Staring at it suspiciously, Roxas slowly flipped in open and brought the cell up to his ear. "…hell-o…?"

"OHMYGOD! HI ROXAS!" Sora squealed on the other end, making Roxas drop his phone.

Ears ringing, Roxas picked it back up hurriedly. "Sora? Where are you? Are you okay? What have you been doing? Why didn't you call sooner or return any of my calls?"

Sora paused on the other end before giggling. Roxas did not like the way that sounded…

"Um, I'm with Riku. Yeah, see, he kind of kidnapped me and we've been staying in this awesome cabin up in the mountains outside of town. It's beautiful here, Rox! You should see it! And I would have called sooner, but I lost my phone on the hike up here and kind of forgot about it. Which is why I'm borrowing Riku's!"

Sora kept going on and on, but Roxas was hardly listening. He's stopped paying particular attention to what Sora was telling him after the brunet had said he was with Riku.

_My little brother…has been with that bastard Riku all this time?!_

"As for what I've been doing…well…" Sora laughed again, catching Roxas' attention. _Oh god…please don't tell me that they've been…_

"Sora…" Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I really don't care anymore…just…get back here. Now."

"Oh, that's why I called! We're heading back tomorrow!"

"Rox? You still there? Hellooooo?" Something tapped against the phone on the other end. "Hello? Did it cut out again?"

"Sora…"

"Oh, hey! You _are_ there!" Sora laughed again in that annoying twittering way that made Roxas' stomach drop. "Anyways, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get back. Can't wait to see the new place! Sorry we couldn't be there to help," there was the sound of a slap. "Ri-ku! Stop that! I'm on the phone!"

"Then hang up already," Roxas tensed at the low, drawling tone of Riku's voice.

Sora giggled some more. "Okay, okay, see ya, bro!" and he hung up.

Roxas stood in the middle of the room, clutching his phone tightly.

Okay…he wasn't bored anymore…

Now he was pissed.

* * *

Aaaaaand SCENE! right...um...don't have too much to say about this...I realize that I need to further the plot, but I can't seem to get any good ideas down...well, I mean, I have ideas, but they aren't meshing and I can't get them to come out right and...and...UGH! (falls over)

**Roxas**: (pokes Ramen with a stick) I think she may have finally died... (pauses, then pokes Ramen again)

**Kanta**: would you stop that?! (takes the stick from Roxas) she's having a bad day...which she'll get over in roughly and hour or so at most...expect the next chapter either late today or early tomorrow...and remember, Spring Break is on the horizon...so she'll HAVE to write if she doesn't want to stare at the walls all day for a week...

**Axel**: which she's done before...many times...it's sorta creepy actually...especially when she starts humming to herself...

**Ramen**: (still laying on the floor with her eyes closed) I'm not deaf you guys...(sighs) oh well...I'll update when the mood strikes me...sorry for the disappointing story...(sniffs)

**Roxas**: (nudges Ramen with his foot)

**Kanta**: I see...she's in a rut because she thinks this story isn't living up to everyone's expectations...poor kid...but she's kinda got a point in thinking that...

**Axel**: eh...review if you feel like it people...Ramen's depression is kinda bringing us all down...

**Demyx**: (bounds into the room) HI! (frowns at everyone's sigh) uh-oh... (sits on Ramen and pouts) guess it's time for a collective pity pool...see ya later readers...


	9. Phone Calls and Footsteps

**!!ATTENTION READERS!!**

Do I gots your attention? Because this is an important note, okay? Ahem, I'm sad to say that...this chapter sucks. I know, I know, you're probably thinking "what the hell? THIS is why she wanted our attention?" but hear me out. I really have been watching too many of those B-Horror Movies, so this chapter kind of took the form of the predictable, WAY overused, plotline of every sequel to any movie you've ever seen (Horror wise, of course). I'd also like to announce that, since this chapter doesn't seem to fit (because I was trying to further the plot and failed), despite my mother's assurances, I may go back and add a filler chapter before this one later. I'll be sure that you are all informed if that happens, so don't worry!

Also...my life sucks, just like this chapter and overall the story. Too much crap with school and signing up for classes next year and...GAH! I'm going to be up to my armpits in s--t! So, I'm apologizing for any future delays in updates of this story. Spring Break seems promising somewhat, so I'm hoping things get better then, but afterwards...you people may not hear from me until close to the end of summer...I kid you not...

So, enjoy this crap chapter and the one that comes right after that is equal in the amount of crappiness...or not...OOIENELKJTAGIOUSAENYJDSY!! (falls over dead)

**Roxas**: HA! She's finally dead! (does a victory dance)

* * *

"Roxas…what's wrong?"

Roxas blinked and turned away from staring at the rivulets of rain streaming down the glass of the window. He'd been sitting at his desk, staring unblinking into the rainy day, not really thinking about anything, just zoning out. He'd been waiting for Sora to call or show up all day, but to no avail. So he'd taken to patiently, calmly (not really), awaiting word from his twin and his mood becoming darker and darker. Damn that Riku…

He sighed when Axel didn't let the subject drop and closed his suddenly burning eyes. "Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About?" Axel prompted from where he sat on the couch, leaning over the back to stare at him.

"Nothing interesting…" Roxas trailed off and went back to staring out the window. Class had been cancelled until further notice since the professor was out sick and they were trying to find a replacement and today was his day off at work. He'd meant to spend the day with his brother when Sora had finally shown up…but that plan was quickly unraveling.

"Meaning it is something interesting, you just don't want to share." Axel filled in, still watching him closely.

"Meaning it's nothing." Roxas affirmed.

"Nothing is a popular word with you lately, Roxas."

Fed up, Roxas stood and glared over at the redhead. "So what if it is? Maybe it really is nothing! Maybe I don't want to talk about it with you! Maybe I like the fucking word! Why the hell do you care?!"

Axel blinked at him, looking confused. "Why? _Why?_" now he looked angry. "Why the fuck do I need a reason, Roxas? Can't I just care?"

"No! There's always a reason with you!" Roxas snapped stomping out of the room. Axel followed, much to his chagrin. He didn't want to fight, but if Axel was going to keep pushing it…

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Axel asked gently, reaching out to touch him.

Roxas jerked away. "Because I don't know what's wrong! There! Are you happy now?!"

"No."

Roxas let out a disgusted sound and walked around Axel back into the living room. When Axel followed again, Roxas turned on him.

"Go away!"

"Oh? And where do you presume I should go?"

"I don't care! I don't want to be near you right now!"

"Why? Because I made you actually talk to me?"

"No! I just…ugh!" Roxas gave up and grabbed his sweater, heading for the door. "I can't be around you right now." When he tried to open the door, Axel slammed it shut and held it in place with a hand. Roxas jerked on the door knob until he was afraid it would snap off before whirling around to glare up at the redhead.

"What is your problem? You've been off the handle for the past three days."

Snorting, Roxas decided not to answer and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Oh no, you're not going to ignore me, Roxas. I want to know what the deal is."

"There is no deal…" Roxas admitted quietly.

"Liar."

Sighing, Roxas gave Axel his back again. "Let me out, Axel."

There was a tense pause before Axel stepped back, removing his hand. "Fine. Go."

And Roxas went, without hesitation.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"He just left? He didn't say why?"

"No," Axel sighed, slumping down into the couch.

"Huh…weird…" Demyx mused as he sat back in thought.

After Roxas had stormed out after the totally unexpected, unwarranted argument they'd had, Axel had sat around the apartment, trying to figure out what had set the blond off before getting fed up and calling Demyx.

He'd had to wait for Demyx to get off early, but at the time, Axel had thought it would be worth it…now, he wasn't so sure, since Demyx couldn't come up with any thoughts either.

"He's been really quiet lately…I thought it was just because he was worried about Sora…but he said that Sora called him yesterday." Axel frowned as he pondered that. "Sora was supposed to be back today…but he never specified when…maybe he's still worried?"

Demyx shrugged, scratching his head. "I can't honestly say…I mean, I'm not Roxas, so I can't possibly know what he's thinking." He paused, then grinned half-heartedly. "Min invited us all to come to the bar she works at tonight. Maybe a night out will help."

Axel sighed. "I doubt it. Roxas isn't much for going out." The redhead frowned. Wait…how did he know that? Did he just assume that Roxas didn't like to go out because they never did? He never said that it bothered him, how they always stayed in on the weekends…

In that moment, Axel realized just how distant he and Roxas had become from each other. They'd been together for months short of two years. They were now living together but, aside from the chaos of moving in and the day right after…it was like they just put up with each other because they had to. Like when they'd first met back in college. Roxas had put up with him because they'd been stuck in the same dorm room. When the others had moved out of the dorms to their own apartments, Axel admitted, he kind of pushed at Roxas that they do the same. Maybe it had been too soon to move in together?

"Argh," Axel viciously mussed his hair with both hands. "I'm going to go insane if I keep trying to figure that boy out."

Demyx smiled sympathetically. He patted Axel on the back. "Then you should stop trying."

"Right." Axel said, though he didn't agree.

_C'mon Roxas…is it really so hard to just tell me whatever problems you're facing?_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas wiped the water off his face. He'd been wandering aimlessly up and down the main streets of the district, since he wasn't too familiar with the area yet, getting soaked by the rain. He'd called Sora and learned that the brunet and Riku had been stuck at the cabin since the trail had been washed out by the sudden rain storm. Yeah, right…but what could he do when he was stuck here?

And while he was worried about his brother and pissed to hell at Riku, Roxas felt worse that he'd blown up at Axel for no real reason.

No, that wasn't true. There had been a reason, but it hadn't been one that warranted storming out in a huff to freeze half to death in this god forsaken rain.

Riku was his main problem…or so he told himself…but if Roxas really thought about it, it just came down to the fact that he was tired. Of what, he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was how, now that he and Axel had been together for a while and were sharing living space, their relationship had just…kind of…become mundane. The same old thing repeating with some random, more often than not irritating, things thrown into the mix, but not really spicing things up.

Maybe he was bitter about Riku and Sora because their relationship was blossoming while his was…dying.

They took each other's presence for granted, they never went out, hell it had been months since they'd done anything, just the two of them...and hot, wild monkey sex didn't count… Maybe that was his problem. Maybe he was resenting the fact that he wasn't Axel's boyfriend anymore…he was just…Roxas.

His phone rang and Roxas almost screamed in relief. It didn't matter who was calling, just that someone was and he now had a distraction from his brewing thoughts.

"Hello?"

Silence. Creepy silence.

"Hell-_o_?"

Still nothing but air.

"Whoever the hell this is, it isn't funny." Roxas snapped his phone shut and sighed. So much for that distraction…

The phone rang again and Roxas answered automatically. "Hello?"

That airy silence again.

"Seriously, who the fuck is this?"

No reply.

"Stop calling you asshole!" Roxas hung up and stuffed his phone away in his pocket, rubbing his aching head. Crank callers, he so didn't need to put up with right now.

When his phone went off again, Roxas tried to ignore it, but once it dumped into voicemail and went silent, it just starting ringing again. He pulled the cell out of his sweater and stared down at the caller ID.

_Unknown_. How very reassuring, Roxas thought bitterly. When his phone kept going on and on and on, he got fed up and answered.

"STOP CALLING ME!" he screamed, earning him odd looks from the few people hurrying past.

This time, there was the sound of light breathing, as if someone were trying to be quiet, but couldn't.

Roxas hung up, feeling more freaked out than angry now. The streets were suddenly empty, no cars rushing past and he felt painfully alone. Like he was the only person left in the world…

_I'm getting carried away. I'm just letting my imagination take over. This isn't a horror movie…_ Roxas began heading back towards home, not wanting to be alone outside anymore.

Were those footsteps he heard following behind him? Roxas paused, his heart racing. No, he was just imagining things…there was nobody behind him, he was alone. Which was why he was going back home. Shaking his hands out a little, Roxas started walking again, only to hear another, definitive set of footsteps splashing behind. He picked up the pace, refusing to look over his shoulder.

When the steps kept pace with him, Roxas began jogging. It was nothing. Nothing at all. Nobody was behind him. Nothing was wrong. Nothing out of the ordinary…

_Maybe Axel has a point…I am obsessed with the word…_

Panicking, Roxas began to run, water flying up around his legs, soaking his pants. His breathing became ragged as he tried to keep up the grueling pace, but he was out of shape and couldn't keep going.

Reaching a corner, Roxas rounded the building, slipping a bit on the rain slick sidewalk. He paused and whirled around to see…nothing. Just an empty sidewalk being mercilessly pounded by the rain. But…

_I could have sworn I heard someone behind me…no, there WAS someone behind me. They were chasing me!_

Panting, Roxas pressed a hand against his chest, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Only the sound of the rain surrounded him and he made himself relax.

"I'm getting paranoid…" he said to himself, shaking his head. He sighed and leaned back against the building to catch his breath. It was so quiet, so peaceful all of a sudden…

His phone went off, making Roxas jump and cry out in surprise. He frantically tore it out of his pocket and stared at the screen.

_Unknown._ Not again…

With shaking hands, Roxas opened the phone and lifted it to his ear. "What is your problem?" he asked in a trembling voice. He hated how scared he sounded.

"Keep running." A dark, gruff voice answered before a click signaled that the caller had hung up.

Whimpering, Roxas dropped his phone and sank slowly to the ground. What was going on? Who was this guy? What did he want from him? How did he even get his number?

Those haunting footsteps sounded again, slowly coming closer and closer. Roxas tensed up, freezing when he wanted to run, knew that he had to run. Closer and closer and closer. The soft splash of feet slapping against the flooded cement.

When they reached the corner, Roxas shot to his feet, just barely remembering to snatch up his phone, and ran. He just ran blindly in a randomly chosen direction. He didn't care where it took him, just so long as he got away from those footsteps. He could still hear them, close behind, as if taunting him. Teasing. Telling him that no matter how hard he ran or how far, they would catch him.

Another corner came into view and Roxas tore around it, only to have his leg give out. With a cry, Roxas fell hard to the ground, water flying up around him, the little air in his lungs forced out, leaving him wheezing and breathless. The water seeped into his clothes, chilling his skin, but Roxas couldn't bring himself to care. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, gasping for breath, his eyes ceaselessly darting around to locate his pursuer.

Tears fell and mingled with the rain pouring down his face, warm trails on his icy skin. He couldn't recall ever being this scared in his life. His entire body shook uncontrollably and he couldn't catch his breath. It was like all the air had been taken away.

"AAHH!" Roxas yanked out his ringing phone, choking back sobs. He didn't hesitate, he just answered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Cruel laughter answered and Roxas sobbed.

"Just leave me alone…please…" he begged.

"This is too easy…" that same voice from before taunted, an underlying tone of amusement added.

"Who are you? What did I ever do to you? Just leave me alone!" Roxas pleaded, uncaring that he was crying and begging desperately.

No answer, just the click that ended the call.

Roxas covered his face with is hands, curling up tight. "H-help…HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" he screamed out into the empty city. It was like a bad dream. Nobody around to help you, just you and the dark thing chasing you…only this wasn't a dream…it was real.

"Please…" he whispered hoarsely. His leg was starting to ache from the fall and his head was throbbing from crying and lack of oxygen. He knew he should get up, keep moving, find help…but Roxas couldn't move.

So he sat in the rain, soaked to the bone and still sobbing, hugging his knees to his chest, face buried in his arms. The phone didn't ring, no more footsteps came, and it was like he was left to his misery.

Dimly, Roxas heard his phone ring, but he didn't answer. It rang through five times before it went quiet again. If it had been his pursuer, wouldn't he have kept calling? Sniffling, Roxas pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the wet screen.

_5 missed calls: Axel_.

Roxas felt his heart stop at the name. Axel. Why hadn't he thought of calling Axel sooner? Why hadn't he thought of calling anybody for that matter? It was like his terror-stricken mind had blanked out the obvious solution.

Willing his trembling hands to stay steady, Roxas called the familiar number, still glancing nervously around the unfamiliar backstreet. It rang once…twice…

"Roxas?" he let out his held breath at the sound of Axel's voice.

"A…" Roxas cleared his throat, finding it hard to speak. "A-Axel…"

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Axel's voice became frantic. "Where are you? Roxas? Roxas!"

"I-I don't know where I am…" Roxas managed to get out, fresh tears sliding down his face, making it harder to speak. "I think I'm lost I…Axel…" he choked back another sob.

There was a deep breath on the other end. "Okay…just…calm down. Let's just take this one step at a time." Roxas nodded, even though the movement was useless for a conversation over the phone. "Are you hurt?"

Roxas sniffed, rubbing his free hand over his face. "N-no, I don't think so…"

"You don't think so?"

"M-my leg hurts…I guess…" he hadn't really dwelled on the dull pain in his leg until now.

"Did you fall?"

"Y-yeah…I was running and—'' suddenly remembering why he'd been running made him lose it. Roxas bit his knuckles hard, trying not to break down.

"Why were you running?" Axel remained somewhat calm, giving Roxas something to concentrate on. _If he can be calm, I can too…_

"S-someone was c-chasing m-m-me," he was cold now, and couldn't stop shivering. Or maybe it was left over adrenaline.

There was a pause. "Do you know who it was?"

"No," Roxas looked around again, making certain that no one was still after him.

"Alright…where are you?" he asked again. Roxas looked around, trying to find any street signs or landmarks he knew. But he couldn't spot any.

"I…I d-don't know. Axel, I don't know where I am!" he began to panic again, feeling hysterical.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, baby. I'll find you. Where was the last place you remember being?" there was a shuffle on the other end and Roxas could hear other voices in the back round.

Roxas tried to gather his thoughts enough to recall the last place his recognized. "I…don't remember…" he answered blandly. He was starting to calm down…a little too much it seemed. He still shivered, and he was cold…so cold…but he couldn't think anymore, couldn't speak.

_What's wrong with me? Am I going into shock? Probably. That'd be just my luck, to seize up in the middle of nowhere, ruining my one chance of rescue…_

"Roxas?" Roxas blinked and realized that Axel had been calling his name. _Huh, why don't I care anymore? I can't…think…can't…_he moaned. "Roxas!"

He mumbled incoherently before dropping his phone from suddenly numb fingers. He couldn't feel his body, couldn't feel anything.

_Am I going to faint? I can't tell…everything's so blurry…where am I…?_


	10. Found

**Roxas**: (stares at Ramen's unmoving form) I thought she was joking...but she's really dead...o.O'

* * *

"Roxas! Answer me damn it!" Axel cursed as he hung up his phone, redialing Roxas' number, only to get voicemail. He hung up and tried again. And again. And again. "C'mon baby, pick up, pick up…" he urged as the line rang and rang.

No answer. Axel threw his phone aside in frustration and turned to Demyx, who stood anxiously on the other side of the room. Asmara had shown up just a few minutes before and had been the one to convince Axel to call Roxas. Now, he was glad that she had.

"Is he alright?" Asmara asked worriedly, her green eyes darkened and murky. She and Demyx stared at him expectantly, but Axel didn't have an answer for them.

"I'm not sure…he just stopped talking." What did that mean? Did it mean that whoever Roxas had said was chasing him had caught up? Did it mean that he'd just passed out? Maybe his phone had died? What if he were more hurt than he let on? What if Roxas couldn't tell how hurt he was? Axel clutched his head in his hands. "I don't even know where to start looking…"

Asmara stood from the couch and placed a warm hand on his arm. "It's okay, Axel. We'll help. He can't have gone too far. I mean, he doesn't know this district all that well yet, so he'd stick to the main streets, right?"

Asmara's calm reasoning helped him relax and Axel sighed. "Right." He looked over to Demyx. "Call Zexion and get him to help you." Demyx nodded and headed for the door.

"We'll start from the north." Demyx paused. "We'll find Roxas, Axel." He assured.

Axel nodded, his throat tight as Demyx left. Asmara snapped her fingers to get his attention again. "We'll start from here and work our way west. He was on foot, right? He can't be more than five miles away at this point." She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. When she exhaled a little shakily it gave away her worry. "You take your bike, I'll use my car." She pulled her keys out of her pocket with a jingle and started for the door. "Come on."

Snapping into action, Axel grabbed his coat and keys before following Asmara out into the hall and down the stairs. She gave him a quick, reassuring smile and a wave before pulling out of the parking lot.

Starting his motorcycle, Axel paused. What if they couldn't find Roxas? What if he wasn't on the main streets? He'd said that he didn't know where he was on the phone… It could take hours to find him.

"No. Don't think like that." He told himself as he pulled on his helmet. _We'll find him._

He just hoped that Roxas was alright.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Roxas is what?!" Dominay shrieked. "Missing?! Since when?!" her coworkers were readying the bar around her, giving her strange looks when she kept screeching. Dominay forced herself to calm down and listen to her brother. Demyx didn't sound all too worried, and the authorities hadn't been informed, which meant it couldn't be that serious…right?

"From what I know, he and Axel had a fight and he left. Then Axel tried to call him about five minutes ago after he'd been gone for a good hour and then…well, he didn't say exactly what Roxas said, all I know is that Roxas is lost and we're trying to find him now."

Dominay pounded her fist into the wall. She wanted to be out there helping, but she couldn't. She had work to do. Besides, Roxas would be fine. The kid was too tough to be anything but, right? RIGHT?!

She wondered who she was talking to when she realized she was staring at the ceiling. God? Pfft, as if god cared. No, she was just losing it. Roxas would be fine. They'd find him, find out it was a big misunderstanding, then everyone would come over to the club and they'd hang out. Just like planned.

"Well, call me when you find him, okay?" Dominay asked. Demyx said he would and hung up, saying something about trying to call Roxas again. Dominay hung up and stared at the phone. She didn't like any of this, but again, there wasn't much she could do. And while she felt helpless, it sounded like everyone had things under control.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Dominay went back to setting up stools around the few tables and at the bar. Sora was supposed to be back with Riku today…but judging by the rain, she didn't see that happening. Maybe they should postpone their night…wait for Sora and Riku to get back so they could all be together.

_And for Roxas to be found…_why was she thinking like it wouldn't happen? Damn pessimism, always getting in the way. Negative thinking would get you just that…negative consequences.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas blearily opened his eyes, unaware that he'd ever closed them. He was still sitting on the sidewalk of some backstreet with no street signs or people around. The rain had slackened to a soft drizzle, though it didn't matter, since he was already soaked clean through.

Sighing, Roxas watched in a daze as his breath clouded in the cool air. He should get moving. He should get somewhere he knew. Not just sit here and wait for something else to happen.

Pushing stiffly to his feet, Roxas stumbled a bit as his leg cramped. _Ow…that hurts…_ and the pain was clearing his head somewhat. Which was good. Very good. Roxas actually began walking, stomping into his pained leg. With each sharp impact, the haze in his mind cleared a bit more until Roxas was thinking clearly.

_I have to get to a main road…I can find my way from there._ Only question that remained was, which direction was the main road?

"Ugh…" Roxas rubbed a hand over his face, frowning at the lack of feeling in his fingers. How long had he been sitting there? He couldn't remember. He did, however, remember the creepy phone calls and the footsteps that had chased him. He vaguely recalled talking to Axel and then…nothing. He drew a blank. How long ago had that been? Hours? Days? Seconds?

"Mmm…" he could dimly hear cars whooshing through the water logged streets just ahead of him. He must be closer to the main road than he thought. Rubbing his eyes, Roxas limped towards the sound, reassured by the thought of being around people, even if they were complete strangers. He felt around for his phone and found it in his pocket. Frowning, Roxas shook it a bit, hearing water slosh around inside the case. "Damn it…" he flipped it open and gave the cell a good shake, watching dispassionately as water dribbled out. Good thing these damn things were waterproof…

Roxas rubbed the screen and number pad with his sleeve, even though his sleeve was probably more wet than the phone, and scrolled down his contacts list. He had to call Axel back.

When he got voice mail, Roxas snorted and hung up, calling Asmara instead.

"Hello?" there was a soft, droning hum in the back round, as if she were driving.

"Hey," Roxas' voice cracked and he paused to clear his throat. "Hey, it's me."

"ROXAS?!" Roxas jerked the phone away from his ear at the shriek. What was it with people and yelling? "Ohmygod, are you alright, honey? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Somewhat true. Physically, he was recovered. Mentally and emotionally? Not so much. That would take a bit more time and effort.

She sighed in relief. "Thank god. Where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Um…" Roxas looked up at the first street sign he spotted. "I'm on the corner of Birch and Main."

"Okay. Just stay where you are." She shuffled around on the other end a bit before continuing. "Axel's closest to you, I'll call him. Just…don't move…are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Roxas assured, beginning to get annoyed. How many times did he have to say it before she believed him? He couldn't have been gone that long…sure, the phone call to Axel had probably been a bit worrying, but seriously…she was acting like he were half-dead and fading.

"That's my Roxas," Asmara said with a choked laugh. "Always moody."

Roxas snorted and said goodbye, promising not to move an inch until Axel came. He waited a good five minutes before he heard the familiar growl of Axel's motorbike coming closer. He even smiled when it came into view down the street. The rain had stopped completely and the clouds were thinning out, making the day lighter than before.

_How fitting…the darkness is gone…bleh…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel didn't even bother to slow down to stop. The second he spotted Roxas standing on the sidewalk, arms crossed and rocking impatiently, Axel lost all ability to think. He dimly heard the tires screeching as the bike slid onto its side. Axel jumped off, letting it skid to a stop. He threw off his helmet and hugged Roxas brutally all in one movement.

"Axel!" Roxas squirmed. "You're hurting me!"

He forced himself to loosen his hold. He was just so relieved to see Roxas alive and unharmed that…that…Axel buried his face in Roxas' neck. "I thought I'd lost you…"

Roxas tensed in his arms for a moment, as if resisting, but then he went limp. "That was a silly thing to think," he laughed a little, though it was so obviously fake.

Axel straightened and ran his hands over every inch of Roxas' body. He just had to be sure that he was all there and in one piece. "You're sopping wet."

"Really? I hadn't noticed…"

Roxas' warped humor returning helped calm Axel some. The blond began shivering and he pulled him closer. "And you're cold." When Roxas didn't give a snappy reply, just nodded into his chest, Axel felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He wrapped Roxas in his jacket and pulled out his phone. "I'll get you back home and you can tell me what happened."

"Axel?"

He paused and glanced up from dialing to become trapped in large, luminous blue eyes that were dark and haunted. "Yeah?" his voice faltered.

Roxas slid his hands into Axel's hair and pulled his face down, pressing their lips together. "I'm sorry."

His phone call forgotten, Axel held Roxas close. "I am too."

--------------------_Later_-------------------

After getting Roxas home and changed into dry clothes, Asmara, Demyx, Zexion and Axel all got the full story of what happened. It was alarming that someone they didn't know had targeted the blond boy for an, as of yet, unknown reason. This could get potentially dangerous.

So they'd decided to take the matter to the police, only to get the typical line of bull that, since Roxas hadn't been hurt by anyone, only frightened, it couldn't be considered a true crime. They said to keep an eye out and to call them if things escalated since there was nothing else they could do. And man, Dominay didn't react well to that little bit of news, although she was relieved to hear that Roxas was safe and sound, sending her love over the phone.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Those pigs," Axel snapped later. They'd decided to skip out on Dominay's invitation for the night and go tomorrow, when Sora and Riku could join them and the brunt of today's incident could blow over.

Roxas smiled faintly from where he sat bundled up on the couch. "They said there was nothing they could do."

"Oh, so now you're going to defend them?"

Sighing, Roxas went back to staring blankly at the black screen of the television. The sight of him sitting there, looking so small and lost made Axel's heart ache and he ditched his pacing to go sit next to Roxas.

"Hey…you want to talk about it?" he offered, gently running the backs of his fingers down the blonde's cheek.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas' eyes shuttered closed and he leaned closer to the warmth of Axel's body. "Not really…"

"Well, if you ever want to, I'm here to listen."

They were silent for a time before Roxas spoke up.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"About earlier…I know I already apologized but…I'm sorry."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "I get it, Roxas." And he did. Or at least, he thought he did.

"I just feel like…I don't know…things between us are…falling apart."

"I said I get it Roxas. I know that's what you've been thinking. Or I at least had an idea." Axel sighed. "So, that was what the explosion earlier was all about? You just feel like…what? That we've hit a dead end?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Exactly. Like we don't have anywhere else to go. Like we've reached the end of…" he struggled to find the right words, but seemed to come up blank.

Axel chuckled warmly. "I think we got lost in that metaphor…"

"Yeah," Roxas smiled and laughed a little in return. "So…since we know what the problem is…what now?"

"We work around it." Axel replied without pause. "Can't be too hard once you know what's wrong to fix something, right?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas thought about those words before agreeing. "Okay but…what about that guy?"

"Hm…I don't know. But I'm not letting you go anywhere alone, that's for sure. I'll give you rides to and from class. And I guess we'll figure something out for work…" Axel frowned as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Sure. Okay."

"What? No protest?" Axel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Nope. I don't want to be alone any more than you want me to be." Roxas climbed into Axel's lap and cuddled close. "I can still hear those footsteps whenever it gets quiet…"

"Then we'll just have to be noisy." Axel laughed aloud at his own words. "How suggestive was that?"

Roxas shook his head, feeling drowsy from the warmth and exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the day. "Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound dirty?" he asked, yawning.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel pressed Roxas' head down to rest on his chest. "I'm just special like that…" he answered quietly, watching as Roxas fell asleep in his arms, trusting Axel to care for him while he was vulnerable. And that trust was what told Axel, more than any words ever could, just how much Roxas loved him.

* * *

**Kanta**: We're sorry people...but Ramen actually seems to be dead for real...we're currently doing all we can to resuscitate her...but so far, nothing seems to be working...

**Demyx**: (cradles Ramen's limp body) WHY GOD?!

**Axel**: I blame the school...the school is responsible for this...I'ma go burn it down in her memory! (walks out of the room with lighter fluid and matches)

**Roxas**: (flicks Ramen in the head) ...she can't be gone...otherwise we wouldn't be here...

**Demyx**: THAT'S RIGHT! WE'D BE GONE IF SHE WERE DEAD! (drops Ramen and does a happy dance)

**Kanta**: Don't get too excited...we still have to wake her up...ahem, anyways, I won't ask you readers to review these two chapters...just forget they exist...once Ramen is back on her feet, she'll come up with something better to replace these misfit chapters. See you all soon...hopefully...


	11. Reunited at Last

**Kanta**: I'd just like to tell you all that Ramen is, indeed, alive. In fact, she's sitting right here. (steps aside)

**Ramen**: (coughs) HI! (hacks and coughs some more) okay, no more enthusiastic 'hi's' will be coming from me in a while. I'm sick peoples -.-;

**Demyx**: (sneezes) I am too, because I wanted to make Ramen all better...

**Roxas**: You're all retarded...

**Ramen**: (coughs into her hand and wipes it on Roxas' face) take that!

**Roxas**: (runs out of the room screaming obscenities)

**Kanta**: That was just gross, Ramen...

**Ramen**: yeah (coughs again) anyways, here's chappie 11 for y'alls...I just wrote it, like, ten minutes ago, so it kind of sucks. But I needed to build up the characters' relationships some and...blah...you know. I'd like to personally thank **Lifes.Lover** for reviewing every...single...chapter...wow, I know I already said it, but you're just too cool! (coughs) And not only did you review every chapter, but they were LONG reviews, even if they were rambling! Thank you a million and a half times over! (clears throat) GAH! This cough is killing me!

I promised some Zemyx fluff, and I tried really hard to write it...but it ended up being a tad bit more than fluff so...I hope that's okay! (coughs then groans) kill me now...

**Disclaimer**: KH (cough) is not (cough) mine (cough, cough, cough) DAMN IT!

**Kanta**: why don't you go lay down or something...I'll put up the advisory...(waits until Ramen is out of the room) okay, so, she didn't want to say this, but there is some seriously severe OoCness going on in this chapter with Sora and Roxas. But, when she isn't feeling well, she tends to write lotsa kiddie, fluffy type stuff. So, please bear with us. Read and enjoy.

* * *

"Sora, sit down, you'll hurt yourself," Riku admonished the brunet who was literally bouncing off the walls. Or, in this case, the interior of the limo. Ever since they'd gotten back into town and Sora had heard about what happened to his brother, he'd been hysterical to see Roxas to make sure he was alright. Which he was, of course, otherwise he wouldn't have called Riku a "brother corrupting skank of a man whore" over the phone.

Seriously, where did all that hostility come from? Riku was only ever nice to the blond, yet Roxas seemed to hate his guts, thus the 'man whore' comment.

"But, but, but, Riku!" Sora slumped into a seat across from the silver-head. "Roxas was chased! What if the person had hurt him? What if he's really dead and Asmara just didn't want to tell us over the phone?" his blue eyes going wide, Sora's expression turned to one of utter horror. "OHMYGOD WHAT IF ROXAS IS DEAD!"

Riku pulled his hands off his ears and tried to ignore the ringing in his head from Sora's screeching. He was beyond used to it by now, and simply stayed calm and relaxed, most would say cold, as he said softly, "Sora, sunshine, Roxas isn't dead…did you not hear him on the phone?" _calling me names?_ "He's fine. He just got scared is all." And in Riku's opinion, the little squirt had over reacted. So someone had been following him, big deal. Someone kept calling him? Ever hear of star-sixty-eight?

Sora pouted and crossed his arms in a huff. "Well, I'm still not going to be fully convinced until I see him. You see, this was all your fault anyways. If you hadn't taken me away, I could've been here and this probably wouldn't have happened!"

Riku saw red at that and lost his cool. "WHAT! Oh, so now this is all MY fault! What the hell have I done? It wasn't ME who was stalking your brother! It wasn't ME who was calling him! And it sure as hell isn't ME who's holding a vendetta!"

"Roxas is just trying to protect me!" Sora countered, getting shrill.

"You're an adult, Sora; you don't need big brother to make all your decisions for you!" Riku roared back, and instantly regretted ever opening his mouth as Sora's face went blank. That was never a good sign. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!_ "Sora—''

The brunet held up a hand, still staring blankly, unblinkingly ahead. "No…you're right…I am an adult who can make his own decisions…"

_Oh no, please don't say it Sora, please!_

Sora turned to him. "And my decision is for us to br—''

Riku shot forward and kissed the brunet, earning him a squeal. He didn't want this to be over. He loved Sora. Knew that Sora loved him. He hadn't meant to come across as mean and cold, he just wanted to calm Sora down, that was all he was trying to do, placate misplaced fears.

He pulled back, whispering. "I'm sorry, Sora…"

"For what?" Riku jerked back to see Sora blinking up at him, a vacant look on his face.

"Are you serious? I just…" when Sora just seemed to become more confused, Riku sat back. "I guess you are serious…"

Sora shrugged. "Anyways, as I was saying, my decision is for us to bring Roxas some ice cream! That'll make things better!"

Riku stared at the bubbly brunet who shot up to lean into the front seat. "Jackson, let's stop by the ice-cream shop, mkay?" the driver nodded with a smile and returned his attention to the road.

Sitting back with a sigh, Sora glanced over at Riku. "Whatever you're sorry for, I'm pretty sure it's okay, Ri-Ri!"

Riku just laughed and pulled Sora into another kiss. _Dear god, I love this kid…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"ZEXYYYY!"

Zexion quickly read one more sentence before marking the page and setting his book aside. Demyx came running into view, his face flushed and eyes bright. Well, someone was having a good day…

Squealing, Demyx dove onto the couch, falling on top of Zexion, making him grunt. "ZEXY! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"You should really tell me what happened before you make such an assumption, Dem. And you don't have to shout, I'm right here." Zexion forced Demyx to sit up so he could breathe. "So, what happened that you were so excited you forgot to give me a hello kiss?"

Demyx giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. "THERE!" the blond laughed outright and then dove right in. "Okay, so, I was on my lunch break, and I was playing my sitar, like I do every day. Well, this guy hears and says he likes my sound. Which was totally awesome for him to say!"

Zexion lounged back, watching as Demyx stared to ramble about how great a compliment it was to have someone comment on a musician's signature sound. He watched the way Demyx's mouth moved with hooded eyes, being a bad boyfriend and tuning out everything else that Demyx was trying to tell him. "Mm, that's great, Dem."

Demyx beamed down at him. "I know! Anyways, so he asked if I was signed with a record company yet. I told him no, that I've been trying for years and he helped me schedule some live performances at a couple of clubs! Isn't that GREAT?" Demyx started bouncing in joy, making Zexion's face flush as Demyx was bouncing in his lap.

"Yes…" Zexion tried to snap his mind out of its lusty daze and cleared his throat. "Yes, that is wonderful, Demyx. I'm glad that you've finally found your big break."

Pausing in his joyful pummeling, Demyx's eyes went wide and he gasped. "Ohmygod! You're right! This IS my big break!"

Zexion nodded. "Once people get a chance to hear your music, there's no way you won't get offers."

Back to the bouncing again. Zexion laid his head back and groaned. Demyx wasn't doing it on purpose as far as he could tell, so there was no reason to get turned on…but he was just so happy, so excited about finally having his talent noticed that…Zexion grabbed Demyx by the back of the neck and yanked the stunned blonde's face down to his, kissing him a little brutally.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Demyx inwardly squealed as Zexion kissed him. He'd been trying to get this response ever since he'd noticed how much Zexy liked his bouncing. _Does that make me a bad person?_ Demyx wondered as he absently kissed the slate-haired boy back. _Nah…_

Breaking the kiss, Demyx grinned down at Zexion. He knew for a fact that they were going to be alone for a while since Dominay had gone with Asmara to pick out a new stove as an early Anniversary present for Axel and Roxas. And then she had to go straight to work. "Whose turn is it?" he asked, nibbling on Zexion's ear.

Zexion tightened his grip, pulling Demyx down for another kiss, this one somewhat softer. "It's mine, but if you want to top again, I won't mind."

Demyx nuzzled his face into Zexion's neck, smiling. "Yay. I promise I'll be gentle."

"You always are."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"AXEL! HELP!"

Axel fell back in the chair, slamming into the floor. Ignoring the dull throbbing in his head, he jumped up and ran for the kitchen. He stopped dead at what he saw.

"Roxas…how in fuck's name…?"

"I don't know, just help me down!"

Still not believing what he saw, Axel slowly walked all the way into the kitchen. Roxas had someone managed to get himself in a rather…well, for lack of a better word, unbelievable position. The blond was hanging precariously over the open freezer door, arms and legs swinging slightly, though it seemed like Roxas was trying really hard not to move. Why the door hadn't just broken off from supporting all of the younger boy's dead weight, Axel would never understand.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to help me!" Roxas wheezed harshly. Axel was amazed the blond could even speak, seeing as his stomach was the only part of his body that was actually on the freezer door.

"Wait…I have to get my phone…" Axel darted out of the room, ignoring Roxas' irritated growl. He took several pictures from many angles, this was just too good to be real. He had to get a picture, just had to!

"You done? This is starting to hurt."

"Stop complaining, this is great!" Axel took another picture and grinned. "This could totally get put on Most Amazing or something, Roxy."

"I don't care! I just want down!" Roxas whined, looking like he was about to cry.

"Aww, don't cry, baby," Axel slid his phone into his pocket and pulled Roxas down. "See? All better." He kissed a rather annoyed looking Roxas before closing the freezer door.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, just as the front door flew open and slammed into the wall.

"ROXAS!" Sora tackled the stunned blond to the floor in a hug. Riku walked in at a more sedate pace, laden down with…was that ice-cream? Axel scoffed at the sight. _Looks like Sora's had enough._

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sora, get off me!" the brunet hopped up only to return with a familiar blue-colored ice-cream. "Is that…?"

"Yep!" Sora sat on the floor next to him, holding out the mouth-watering ice-cream to him while happily licking his own. "See! I got some too! It's strawberry!"

Roxas snatched the frozen treat from his brother and slid nearly the whole thing into his mouth, moaning at the salty-sweetness. Sea salt ice-cream…man's greatest creation…and his absolute favorite flavor. Hell, he hadn't had any in…wow, almost a year. And at a time when things were kind of bad, it was a welcome distraction. He could almost forget completely about the crazy stalker guy and the fact that he'd only moments before been hanging off the freezer door.

Sora leaned his shoulder against his and smiled around the ice-cream in his mouth. Roxas wrapped his free arm around his brother and sighed. He had his brother, he had his ice-cream, and he was ground level. Near perfection in an otherwise dreary day.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Riku frowned over at the redhead who was busily snapping pictures of the twins sitting on the floor. He had to admit, it was rather adorable, but half a dozen pictures from every angle seemed a bit unnecessary to him. With a sigh, Riku set the rest of the ice-cream on the counter and took a seat on one of the stools.

Sora looked so happy being next to his brother that Riku actually started to feel guilty for kidnapping the brunet and keeping the twins apart for so long. He probably deserved every word Roxas had ever shouted at him in contempt…but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Axel finally stopped his photo frenzy and sat next to him, staring at Roxas with evident interest. Riku had to agree, both brothers were looking so innocently sexy, what with slowly sliding their ice-cream in and out of their mouths, moaning in pleasure. Sora's eyes were half closed and the brunet looked drowsy and contented…a lot like how he looked after they had sex…

Riku was snapped out of his reverie when Axel nudged him with an elbow. "Psst, Riku."

"Wha?" _oh god, now Sora's running his tongue all over it…_

"The bathroom's down the hall if you need some privacy," the redhead offered with a grin and a chuckle. Riku stared at him in confusion until Axel glanced pointedly down and Riku followed his gaze, only to flush in embarrassment and quickly fold his hands in his lap.

"I'm fine," he snapped at the redhead who just raised a doubting eyebrow before standing and approaching Roxas. He slid his hands under the blonde's arms and lifted him up, like a mother with her child. Roxas didn't seem to mind though, he just kept contentedly licking on his ice-cream, allowing Axel to carry him out of the room.

Sora whimpered and held his arms out after his brother before turning large, puppy dog eyes on Riku. He smiled and stood, sweeping Sora into his arms and taking him into the living room, setting the brunet down on the couch next to Roxas.

The two cuddled close, seemingly unaware that they did so, resting their heads against the other as they finished off their ice-cream.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Asmara scratched her head, grimacing at the greasy feel of her hair. She needed a shower, bad, but first she had to tell the guys to get ready. She'd called Demyx and Zexion, leaving them a message that they were all going to meet at the bar at seven, and she'd decided to stop by Axel and Roxas' place on the way home to tell them too.

Riku and Sora were back, so she assumed that they would be visiting, making her job that much easier. She'd been staying up late to meet deadline and hadn't bathed in a couple days, and now she was going out? Yes, she was definitely a goddess worthy of worship…too bad nobody was on their knees.

She laughed throatily at that. Nah, she didn't want to be worshiped…much. She climbed the stairs up to apartment 5, not even bothering to knock.

Asmara paused as she saw the four boys in the living room. Aw, now if THAT wasn't adorable, she didn't know what the hell was.

Sora and Roxas were snuggled together on the couch, somehow managing to squish themselves close enough that they both fit. Their foreheads were touching and they both wore identical looks of peaceful sleep.

Leaning over the back of the couch, Riku and Axel wore similar looks as well, although theirs was more one of shared love for the two boys dozing below. Total Kodak moment.

Asmara slowly crept into the room, making sure she didn't surprise anybody, she slid up between Axel and Riku. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," they answered together, their voices low, never taking their eyes off of the twins.

"Look, I came to tell you all that we're meeting at the bar at seven tonight."

"Okay," the two said together again. Asmara grinned, those two had way more in common than she gave them credit for.

"Well, I'm gonna go now…see you all later,"

"Later," came the simultaneous reply.

Asmara tip-toed out of the apartment the same careful way she'd gone in. Once she was outside the door, she straightened and started walking normally. As she climbed back into her car and headed towards home, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Those boys were her life, and they didn't even try, they just did what they did. And that was why she loved them all so much.

_They're my family, as crazy and dysfunctional as they are…and I'm glad for all the bad things that have happened in my life, because in the end, I was given the greatest gift. Their love and companionship. _

* * *

**Ramen**: KILL ME NOW, I BEG YOU! (cough, hack, cough)

**Demyx**: (sniffles and blows nose) guh...

**Kanta**: If everyone gets sick because of you, Ramen...(jumps when Roxas pops up out of nowhere)

**Roxas**: (holds up the phone) It's Axel...he got arrested for trying to burn down your school.

**Ramen**: (sighs) Tell them I want to talk to Officer Hatch...gah, can't believe he got arrested...

**Kanta**: Well, this is a great way to spend a sick day...(rubs head) review if you feel like it readers. We're going to be busy this weekend, but Spring Break is only a day away, so be prepared for some serious updates.

**Ramen**: (covers the phone with one hand) Oh yeah! I almost forgot, the next chappie is going to be of them at the gay bar! I've already got half of it written, but I want you all to tell me whatcha wanna see. Do you wanna see anybody get smashed? Do you wanna see an anti-gay rally outside? (no clue where that thought came from) Do you wanna see Roxy dance? Cuz, he's really good at it...(coughs) let me know so I can finish chappie 12. Oh! Also, because some of you were curious as to when the homophobic neighbors were going to come in, I've written that chapter and I guess it'll go up as chappie 13. (coughs again then returns to the phone)

**Kanta**: (hands Ramen and Demyx some tea) See what I meant by serious updates? See ya around people...


	12. Night Out Nightmare

I totally took a cold pill like...twenty minutes ago...and I feel goooooood (giggles)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it...stop thinking that I do!

So, this chapter is dedicated to:

**Judiro**: I didn't think the anti-gay rally was a fun idea either...it was just a random thought I put down

**NightmareFairy**: Because you wanted to see Sora smashed! XD and...

**amber-firetongue**: Sorry you didn't get to see Roxas bashing Riku's head in last chappie...so I put some in here for ya! (winks)

Thank you all for sending in what you wanted to see, I did my best to get it all in here! And aslo thanks to the rest of you lovely reviewers...you all make me so happeh...I totally love you all! HUGGLES FOR EVERYBODEH!

**Roxas**: o.O' is she high?

**Kanta**: you know, I don't know anymore and I just can't bring myself to care...read and enjoy peoples...(sighs)

* * *

Axel stood by the couch, tapping his foot impatiently and constantly glancing up at the clock mounted on the back wall. It was now 7:30 and they were still here.

"Roxas!" he shouted down the hall.

"I know, just five more minutes!"

"Ugh…" Axel tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling, praying for some divine intervention. "Baby, this isn't some special gala, we're just going to a bar to hang out with our friends!"

"Five more minutes!"

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago!"

There was the slam of the closet door and a disgusted sound from Roxas before the bedroom door flew open and the blond stalked down the hall. "I'm not ready. Just go without me."

Axel raised an eyebrow at that. Roxas looked more than ready. He was dressed in a pair of tight, leather jean pants that he didn't even know Roxas owned and a black half-shirt that showed off the blonde's edible stomach.

"You look fine…" he words trailed off as he dwelled on Roxas' exposed navel.

Roxas' eyes got wide. "Oh god, you hate it, don't you?" he turned to run back down the hall. "I have to change!"

Axel snapped back to reality just in time to grasp Roxas' arm. "No. You're done playing dress up. It was time to leave half an hour ago." He dragged an unwilling Roxas to the front door. "Get your shoes on, we're out of here yesterday."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"How many of those have you had, Zexion?" Riku questioned, forced to speak up a bit to be heard over the fast-paced music that pounded through the interior of the dance room as the slate-haired boy tossed back another jell-o shot. They sat together at a table in the bar section of the club, the room slightly quieter than the dance floor that was separated from them by a soundproof glass wall. Neon lights flashed across the press of bodies that bounced and writhed against one another. Here, you could sit and talk without having to raise your voice too much and not go deaf. There was the bar along the wall behind them, several table set in intimate corners where other patrons sat and talked boisterously amongst themselves as the waiters and waitresses weaved their way gracefully back and forth from the bar.

"Enough to have another one," Zexion mumbled, pulling another shot glass closer. Demyx and Asmara finally came stumbling back to the table from the back, laughing about something.

"My god! You guys have to see the bathrooms in this place! They're so…so…" Asmara struggled to find the words to describe what she'd apparently seen in the bathroom, her scratchy, hoarse voice hard to hear since she couldn't really speak up easily.

"PRETTY!" Demyx supplied with a giggle. They'd been here for about a half hour, and already Asmara, Demyx and Zexion were tipsy. Well, Asmara and Demyx were tipsy…Zexion seemed to be going for broke. At the rate he was sucking down those shots, his face would be having a real intimate meeting with the table here soon.

Sora bounced over, hugging Riku from behind. "Hey! I found Dominay!" the brunet couldn't seem to stop snickering. "Have you guys noticed the waiters and waitresses here?"

Riku turned to stare at Sora over his shoulder. "No, why?" he glanced back at the others, only to get shaking heads from Asmara and Demyx, who was only just noticing his boyfriend's severe alcohol intake. When the musician tried to take the shot glass Zexion was trying to bring to his mouth, Zexion jerked away with a snarl.

"Go get your own." He growled.

"Back off a bit, Zexy, please," Demyx begged, blocking any attempts Zexion tried to make to grab another shot.

"Where are Axel and Roxas?" Dominay asked as she came up to the table, a tray full of empty glasses balanced on one hand.

Everyone went silent and still at the sight of their friend.

"W-what are you wearing, Min?" Demyx stammered out, looking pale and shell-shocked. Asmara took one look and started laughing, leaning against a slumped over Zexion who was starting to look like he was regretting all those jell-o shots.

Sora pointed and bounced some more. "THAT'S WHY!" the brunet burst into unstoppable giggles, falling into Riku's lap as the silver-head just plain stared.

Dominay's expression hardened and she glared at them all. "Stop laughing! It isn't funny! It's fashionable!" she defended, resting her free hand on her hip.

"Since when is…is…oh god," Sora couldn't even form a sentence he was laughing so hard.

Dominay kept glaring as they all kept looking the girl up and down. She was wearing a rather scandalous outfit that consisted of a tight, mini-skirt that barely reached mid-thigh with sleek black boots that went up to her knees. She had a lacey corset that was black on the seams, transitioning to a deep purple with a starburst of yellow in the center. Her hair was slicked back with some kind of gel that made it look wet and she was wearing eyeliner, something the girl wouldn't have worn if it hadn't been a requirement for work. To top off the outfit, she was wearing purple fishnet arm sleeves and matching stockings, a single flower pinned behind her right ear.

"You look like a hooker!" Demyx announced, appalled.

"I do not!" Dominay snapped back. "It's the theme of the place. Every server's outfit is based on a type of flower."

"And what's yours? The Pimp's Blossom?" Axel's voice teased.

They all turned to see that Axel and Roxas had finally arrived. Axel had his arms crossed over his chest, staring Dominay up and down with a barely restrained smile that looked more like a shit-eating grin. Roxas stood next to the redhead, glancing nervously around and wringing his hands together.

"NO! It's the Tiger Lilly!"

Ignoring Dominay's outburst, Axel sat next to Zexion, raising an eyebrow at the empty shot glasses in front of him, but saying nothing. Dominay stomped away, threatening to pour arsenic in their drinks if she had to serve them. Sora, spotting his brother, leapt off of Riku and tackled the unsuspecting blond.

"You're finally here!" Sora cheered, giving his brother one final squeeze before darting away. He called back with a wave, "I'm gonna go get us something to drink!"

Roxas tentatively sat in the only available chair that was, unfortunately, next to Riku.

It was going to be a long night…

----------------------------_Later_--------------------------------

Roxas inwardly cursed for the millionth and a half time that night. Three hours. Three hours of horrible karaoke and constant refusals of dance and date offers. He knew wearing this outfit was a bad idea. Every guy in the bar seemed to be hitting on him. He slapped at a hand that groped his ass and kept walking. The night never seemed to end.

He finally made it back to their table, only to see that Zexion had face planted onto the table, and lay there, passed out. Demyx didn't seem to notice and kept talking animatedly, and loudly, with Asmara who just laughed as the other blond flailed about, flapping his hands as he spoke.

Setting down the drinks he'd retrieved from the bar, since nobody trusted the waiters after Dominay's remark on the arsenic, Roxas sat in the empty chair next to Axel, only to have the redhead immediately pounce on him, trying to convince Roxas for the fifth time that hour to sing a duet with him.

Roxas planed a hand flat against Axel's face and pushed him away, not interested in the least. Everybody was drunk, save for him and his brother. Speaking of Sora…where was he?

The brunet appeared instantly, glass in one hand and red-faced from constant giggles that randomly erupted out of his mouth, as if he couldn't control them. Roxas jumped up and grabbed his twin. "Sora, where the hell have you been?"

Sora laughed at his question and pointed at the bar behind them. "I-I wents over ter!"

Riku pulled himself away from Demyx and Asmara who each had grabbed an arm and tired to pull the silver-haired boy into the dance room. He quickly came up to them and stared at Sora.

"Sora…are you…are you _drunk_?" Roxas asked, appalled. Sora took another sip of his drink and snorted.

"Noooo…" he giggled. "M'not _drenk_, Rosa…no…Roxal…erm…Roxas!" more chuckles. "I'm stone…cold…HAMMERED!" the brunet fell against Roxas, laughing as if he'd just said something incredibly funny.

Roxas snatched the drink away, holding it above his head as Sora cried a protest and flailed his arms to get it back, bouncing. "Sora, you're underage! Why were you drinking in the first place?"

Sora suddenly got over having his drink stolen and giggled some more. "Tose _really_ nice guy over at the bar bought meh one!" Roxas glanced over to see several larger, _way_ older guys grinning and waving Sora to come back. When the brunet smiled goofily and tried to stumble back over, Roxas grabbed him, forcing his brother to sit.

"You've had more than one, Sora," Roxas glared down at his brother disapprovingly. 'What if someone finds out that you're underage? We could all get in serious trouble."

"Pfft," Sora waved a dismissive hand hard enough to make him teeter in his chair, earning him laughs from the rest of the table. "Naw…tat won' happin…"

"Ergh, Riku, watch him." Roxas ordered.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Riku was taken aback at that and stared at Roxas in confusion. "Why me? I thought you didn't trust me with your brother."

"I don't. You just happen to be the one here who's the least drunk." Roxas turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a baffled and silent Riku to stand dumbly next to their table.

"_You're jus' too good to be true…can' take mah eyes offa you, you'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you sooo much…"_

Riku stiffened and slowly turned around to find Sora standing on the table, everyone around clapping and cheering as he sang drunkenly…to _him_.

"Sora, I think you should get down…" Riku reached up to help him when he was stopped by Asmara and Demyx, who came back just in time to hear Sora's random outburst into song. They grabbed him hard and jerked him down into a chair.

"WOOHOO! GO, SORA, GO!" they cheered, elbowing Riku playfully, their faces stained pink and their eyes glazed.

Sora started dancing, well, it looked more like stumbling. "_I LUV YOU BAAABY, AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT, I NEED YOU BAAABY, DON' WANNA LONELY NIGHT!"_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas came running back at the sound of his brother's drunken singing. He'd been hoping, praying, that he'd been mistaken and it was someone else making a complete fool of themselves…but no, it was Sora.

On the table.

Singing and dancing.

For…_Riku_.

Who just sat there.

And smiled.

_Damn it!_

Roxas pushed through the people gathered around to see his brother's performance, muttering curses and about ready to commit murder just to get to the damn table. Once he got there, Axel grabbed him again and wouldn't let go.

"Ain't he great?" Axel leaned down to whisper loudly in Roxas' ear. "Of course, I'd rather see _you_ up there, shakin' it for me."

Roxas jerked out of the redhead's hold. "Are you drunk too?" he asked, feeling desperate. Was he the only sober one here?

Dominay paused by their table and, upon seeing Sora singing and table-dancing, immediately darted away, trying to look like she didn't know them. Roxas groaned. She was the only one of them besides himself who wasn't drunk, but it didn't seem like any help was going to come from her.

"Nah," Demyx laughed, popping up out of nowhere. "He's jus' like us, a lil' tipsy s'all."

"Tipsy, huh?" Roxas repeated doubtfully.

"Well…maybe not tipsy…" Axel admitted. "More like toasty…poptart toasty!"

That got the redhead and Demyx going. The two giggled like a couple of school girls who'd just heard their first dirty joke, snorting every now and then.

_God, help me now…_ Roxas turned his frustration on Riku. He approached the older boy and gave him a shove. "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!"

Riku glared and stood, using his height to loom over the blond. "I am." His reply was cool and calm, irritating Roxas all the more, and he lost it.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP HIM IN LINE WHEN HE'S DRUNK! IN FACT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN LET HIM GET DRUNK IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON AND I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN!"

Glaring, Riku stabbed Roxas in the chest with a finger, making him stumble back a bit. "For your information, _Roxas_, I'm a _damn_ good person, and goddamned near a saint for your brother! He's a big boy now, he doesn't need big brother to run his life for him anymore!"

Roxas was done with the pleasantries of the argument. He punched Riku. Hard.

As Riku went down, Sora stopped singing on account of he'd leaned back too far and had fallen to the floor, earning the brunet a hearty round of applause. Roxas raised his fist to strike the other boy again, only to be stopped, yet again, by Axel, who lifted Roxas off his feet and carried the struggling blond away.

"What is your problem? It isn't Riku's fault Sora's smashed. He did that to himself.'

Roxas growled at the redhead and shoved him away. "Yes it is! If he really cares about Sora, like he always says, then he'd be taking better care of him!"

Axel jerked him back when he tried to go back and tear Riku apart. "Roxas, calm the fuck down. I can't believe you're the sober one, you're so unruly…" he muttered the last, making Roxas growl again.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Let. Go. NOW!" Roxas screamed, tugging brutally at his arm. "Let me go now, Axel!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_I have to do something…_Axel told himself, trying to shove the tingling buzz in his head away so he could think clearly. This was obviously a volatile situation that needed to be defused. Everyone else at the table didn't seem to mind that Riku had just been KO'd or that Sora had fallen off the table and was now sitting on the floor, laughing and teetering back and forth.

Demyx and Asmara were too busy poking at an unmoving Zexion with their straws and sticking pretzels up his nose to be any help, leaving Axel alone to tame the raging beast that was Roxas Hikari.

At that moment, a slow, gentle song started playing and Axel got a great idea. He pulled a resistant Roxas closer. "Dance with me."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Seriously, Rox, just one dance. I promise you can go kill Riku once it's over." Axel knew that was a false promise, and he was pretty sure Roxas knew it too. But still, heaving a defeated sigh, Roxas let Axel lead him onto the dance floor.

It was a 'nothing special, just holding each other close' kind of dance. Axel could feel Roxas slowly relaxing against his body, tucking his head into Axel's shoulder, his arms tightening slightly around his neck. Their bodies swayed in time to the other, soft and slow, calm and gentle.

"Sorry I flew off the handle…" Roxas said quietly after a while.

Axel shrugged, running a hand absently up and down the blonde's back. "It's okay. Everyone gets to have a psycho moment every now and then, right?" Roxas laughed at that, shaking his head slightly. "Besides, I can understand why you lost it."

"He's my little brother…he's all I have. I can't help but be protective." Roxas admitted, sighing again.

"There is such a thing as being_ ove_rprotective, Roxas." Axel reminded him, trying not to feel too hurt by Roxas' comment. He pressed closer, cradling the back of Roxas' head in his hand and leaning down to kiss his cheek. "And Sora's not all you have…you'll always have the rest of the gang…and me."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas couldn't help but smile. He pulled back to look up at Axel, searching for something he couldn't identify in those green eyes. Whatever it was he was looking for, he apparently found, if the way his heart skipped a beat was any sign. Raising up to stand on his toes, Roxas brushed his lips against Axel's, feeling his eyes flutter closed as Axel kissed him back.

The song ended and they worked their way back into the bar, holding hands.

Not feeling too much like beating Riku to a bloody pulp anymore, Roxas decided that it was past time for them to go.

"Come on you guys, we're heading home."

Everyone stood. Asmara and Demyx, who were still giggling, supported a completely limp Zexion between them and stumbled towards the door. Riku, who didn't even so much as glance in Roxas' direction, slung one of Sora's arms over his shoulder, leading the brunet who couldn't seem to walk under his own power anymore after the others.

Roxas rubbed his forehead and went to go pay their tab, saying goodbye to Dominay as he did, Axel behind him the entire time. They all made it onto the street in one piece and piled into Asmara's SUV, since it was the only vehicle that could hold them all.

Zexion was dumped into the back seat, still out cold, Demyx cradling the slate-haired boy's head in his lap. Asmara sat next to Riku, whose face was beginning to swell and darken from the punch he'd gotten. Sora was splayed across both their laps on his back, arms flopping around as he garbled about nothing sensible.

Axel climbed into the passenger seat, laying his head back as Roxas fastened his seatbelt and started the car. "We're all gonna hate life tomorrow." The redhead predicted as Roxas pulled away from the curb.

_That they were_. Roxas sighed, braking at a red light. Great. It had been a long night, just as he'd thought…and now he had dealing with six hung-over friends to look forward to in the morning.

Yay.

* * *

Wow...could you just taste the sarcasm in Roxas' last thought there? Lolz, yeah, so, you likey? No likey? Tell me peoples!! (flails about like a headless chicken)

**Roxas**: Shoot her, just shoot her and be done with it...

**Kanta**: (buries himself behind a book) just ignore her. It's easier that way.

**Ramen**: ZOMG! o.O y'alls...I haven't coughed once in the past hour...YAYNESS! X3 (starts doing a happy dance)

**Kanta**: she's going to hate life once that cold pill wears off...

**Roxas**: (gets evil grin) you're right...heheh...

OKIE DOKEY! ahem, anyways, let me know if you liked it or not, like I said in the beginning, I tried to get everything you all wanted to see in there. Next chappie coming soon, and in that one...hang-overs and homophobes galore! Lolz, that's right, the homophobic neighbors are comin' to wreak havoc! Muhahahaha!

Luffles you all lots!

---Ramen


	13. Hangovers and Homophobes

**Roxas**: where the hell is Ramen?

**Demyx**: (runs past screaming) RAAAAAMENNNN!

**Kanta**: I have no idea where she is, but there's a chapter here, so I don't think it really matters where she is now...just that she's actually making progress.

**Disclaimer:** I'M SICK OF DISCLAIMERS! YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN IT!

**Demyx**: Hey! I found her! (hugs Ramen)

**Roxas & Kanta**: ... ...right...

**Ramen**: holy crap! hi people! I have to inform you all that...I am feeling waaaay better today! So, hopefully the sickness has gotten sick of my whining and left for greener pastures. I want to thank all you who've read and liked my story so far, even more thanks if you've reviewed, and someone mentioned that last chapter didn't have anything plot wise happen...which was actually a good thing since it was a filler chapter, but that's not the point. the point is, it got me thinking about how I need to start moving the story along. So, I give you a chapter dedicated to nothing but plot development! ...erm, and yeah, Roxas is a plotting little mother in this chappie...heh.

ENJOY!

* * *

His head was pounding, on the verge of exploding and he wished it would just get it over with so he could get some relief. But despite his achy head and the nasty taste in his mouth, he was warm, so warm. And the bed was so comfy…he didn't want to move, ever.

The sudden, piercing clang of pans being slammed together shot through his head like a spike. Axel cursed and shot up, instantly regretting it as his stomach churned. Standing next to the bed, holding two pan lids, was Roxas, looking more than pleased with the torture he was inflicting. "Morning sunshine." The blond said sweetly.

With a groan, Axel fell back into bed, covering his eyes with another colorful word as Roxas yanked the curtains open, letting the bright sunlight into the previously darkened room. "What the hell, Roxas?"

"Get up."

"Why?" Axel whined, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head.

"Because I said so." Roxas answered smartly.

Axel peeked over at the bedside clock. "Damn it, Roxas, it isn't even ten yet…it's Sunday…"

"I don't care. Get up."

"_Why_?"

Roxas jerked the blankets off the bed, leaving Axel curled in a ball. "Get up now, Axel. We're going out."

"Are you insane? Did you not hear me? It's _Sunday_." Axel flopped over to his other side, pressing his head between two pillows to drown out whatever Roxas was trying to say.

"Alright fine…stay in bed…" Roxas' words were soft and muffled. "I guess you never want to have sex again."

That got his attention.

Axel eyed his boyfriend closely. Funny thing about all of this, Roxas didn't look the least bit angry. Not even annoyed. No, he looked pleasant, standing in a t-shirt and jeans, arms folded loosely as he eyed him right back.

"I'll just leave you to your sleep, then." Roxas turned to leave and Axel glared at the back of his head.

"You wouldn't dare…"

With a coy smile, Roxas purred, "Oh, I would…"

"Ugh…alright, I'm up." Roxas smiled brightly at that.

"Great. I have to make a quick phone call before we go." And with that, the blond skipped, that's right, _Roxas_ _skipped_, out of the room.

_What is he up to?_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Dominay?"

There was a pause before the girl finally spoke. "Roxas? Why are you calling me?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you to do for me…" Roxas purposefully trailed off. He was still trying not to laugh over the image of Axel's completely stunned stupid expression.

"And since when do I do favors for you?" Dominay asked in her too sweet tone.

"Just hear me out…" Roxas quickly explained his plan, glancing towards the back of the apartment where he could hear Axel shuffling around, showering, dressing, brushing his teeth. Axel had been the easy one…it was the others that were going to be tough…and so much more fun.

Dominay laughed evilly. "Oh, Roxy, you're more wicked than I give you credit for."

"That I am…" Roxas grinned. "So, you got any around you could use?"

"I've got something even better…"

"Which is?"

She snickered. "An air horn."

"Why would you…you know what? Never mind. I don't want to know why you've got one." Roxas decided. "But that's perfect. Have fun."

"Trust me, I will…" they hung up just as Axel came stumbling down the hall.

"Can I at least have some Tylenol or something, oh mighty Roxas?" the redhead mumbled as he held his head.

Roxas tried not to feel too much pity. After all, it was Axel's fault he was hung-over. "Sure. But hurry up." He grabbed the keys to Asmara's SUV that were sitting on the kitchen counter. "We've got a lot to do."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_They look so cute together…barf…I'm glad I get to ruin this sappy picture_. Dominay thought with an evil smile. She stood next to the bed in the bedroom Zexion and her brother shared. Demyx was snoring as usual, curling up next to Zexion, who was half hanging off the end of the bed, looking miserable even in his sleep.

Placing her finger firmly on the button, Dominay turned her face away and blasted the air horn.

"SHOOBERGLOGGIN!" Demyx screamed as he jumped, knocking a barely conscious Zexion to the floor. Almost instantly after he hit the ground, the slate-haired boy took off for the bathroom, weaving back and forth unsteadily, one hand covering his mouth.

Dominay laughed and sauntered towards the open door of the room. She wasn't annoyed at Roxas for making her get up so early on a Sunday anymore. The kid had some serious promise…

"What was that for, Min?" Demyx moaned, rubbing his head, eyes pinched shut.

"Roxy says we is goin' out, Demy. Getcha ass outta bed and into some clothes—'' Dominay paused as she realized that Demyx was naked. "AH, MY EYES!" she ran out of the room, both hands over her eyes.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Knock knock," Roxas called as he pushed open the door to Asmara's apartment. The older girl was already up, sipping at some tea, looking showered and ready to take on the day, unlike the rest of them.

Asmara smiled over at them, her eyes slightly dulled by the obvious pain in her head. "Well, I figured this would come to pass. Roxas, you naughty boy. You're making everybody get up and get their cars."

"Partly," Roxas agreed, crossing his arms as Axel yawned, Dominay warily side-stepped her brother, and Demyx held up a swaying Zexion, who looked about ready to barf again.

With a soft laugh, she pushed to her feet, set her cup in the sink and pulled on a sweater. "Well, let's get to it. We deserve whatever you have planned, honey."

_Damn straight._ Roxas thought a little heatedly.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sora's still drunk." Riku informed them all as they gathered in the main living room of his giant of a townhouse.

Dominay whistled low. "Those seriously suck. Half hung-over, half drunk…poor kid." Her words were far from sincere, and Roxas smiled over at her. She was his only real ally in this.

Riku was nursing a black-eye and was dealing with his own hang-over, and Roxas couldn't have felt more satisfied.

"Well, Zexion can't even walk straight without help." As if to prove his words, Zexion bent over the nearest trash-can and hurled. "See?"

Riku flinched away from the retching boy. "So, why are you all here?"

"Oh, we're going out. I suppose since Zexion and Sora are still messed up, they'll have to stay behind…we'll bring them something back." Roxas paused as he thought over his plan again. "Yeah, one of us will have to stay behind and take care of them." He glanced over at everyone gathered around him. The only other person besides himself who wasn't suffering from a headache or still vomiting was Dominay…

Dominay saw the way he was staring at her and she sighed disgustedly. "I'll stay."

"Great." Roxas smiled and helped Demyx situate Zexion on the couch with the trash-can within reach. "I take it Sora's in a bedroom somewhere…Dominay, you better find out where and make sure he gets up."

She saluted him sarcastically. "Aye aye, cap'n."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas pushed everyone else out the door. "Come on people. We're going now."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"I'll take Zexion's car back." Asmara offered as she climbed slowly out of the backseat.

Axel rubbed his hands over his face roughly before sighing. "Does that mean I have to take my bike?"

"Unless you really want to leave it here and chance it getting stolen." Roxas answered, leaning casually against the steering wheel as he watched Asmara climb into Zexion's compact and drive away.

"Alright…" Axel opened the door, getting caught momentarily by the seatbelt he'd forgotten to undo. Ignoring Roxas' laughter, the redhead hopped out and went up to his motorcycle tiredly.

"We'll come pick you back up, so don't think you're done yet." Roxas called as he pulled away to follow Asmara, Demyx whining about the radio being too loud from where he sat in the backseat, and Riku griping about Demyx whining.

_Why do I love him again?_ Axel wondered as he pulled his helmet on and started his bike.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Sitting back with a sigh, Edmund stared up at the ceiling of his cramped apartment. It'd been over a week and half since he'd first decided to get Axel back by going after the redhead's little boy toy. But so far, all he'd done was make the little baby cry with a few phone calls and following the runt around a bit. He'd over reacted, which Edmund actually found funny.

It was too easy though. He frowned. It wasn't that he wanted it complicated, he'd just thought that it would be a bit more of a challenge than this. But what was he expecting? A fight? He scoffed. The kid was queer. Queers didn't fight back…they cried and begged for you to leave them alone.

"That was classic," he said to himself, still gloating a bit over the sobbing pleas that had come over his phone. Edmund had been standing in the alley not ten feet from the faggot, and he hadn't so much as glanced over in his direction. Seeing the blond crying and screaming for help had made him feel…powerful. It was something Edmund had never felt before…and he liked it.

Hm, but again, it was too easy to get him worked up like that. Something more drastic than following the blond around and calling him constantly had to be done. Seeing as Axel now took the kid everywhere and they now screened their calls, it wasn't like Edmund was making any progress.

"Okay, so, something drastic. Something…big." He pondered on that for a minute, tapping his chin. _Something that'll bring back that high I felt…god that was incredible._ Edmund shuddered at the memory. But the memory was fading fast and he didn't want to lose that wonderful sensation. That feeling of knowing he was superior. Stronger. Better, than someone else.

_Alright, bitch, I'm done playing…it's time to get serious…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"I think everyone officially hates you now, Roxas," Axel informed the blond tucked into his side as they slowly climbed the stairs up to their apartment. After dropping off the vehicles, Roxas had made everyone pile back into Asmara's car and took them out to eat. And it was hard to keep your composure when you were hung-over as hell and in a public place. At least Roxas had had the decency to notice when everyone was done and let them all go back home.

"Well, you guys needed it. Hopefully, that'll be a lesson to you." Roxas replied, sounding smug. "By the way…Zexion was pretty fucked up. Do you know why?"

Axel laughed a little at that. "Uh, yeah, see, his mom called before we went out."

"And you know this how?"

"Demyx told me." Axel answered, steering the blond down the hallway to the door of their apartment. "As I remember, Zex didn't want to go out, but Demyx made him."

Roxas was quiet at that and Axel nudged him a bit.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, just about how I can understand…if my mom called me…well, she wouldn't, but I guess I would want to be alone after that."

Axel chuckled. "You don't even know what she called him about." When Roxas stared up at him expectantly, Axel shook his head slightly. "Apparently, Zexion's mother is remarrying, and Zexion wasn't too happy with the news, seeing as she never told him she was seeing someone in the first place."

"Ah, I can see why he wouldn't be too happy but…isn't getting shit-faced drunk a little extreme a reaction?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't know what goes through that guy's head, how should I know?" he sighed. "But I suppose Demyx is going to insist that we all go to the wedding, since Zexion won't go unless we all team up on him."

"What is that?" Roxas asked, pointing at a piece of paper tacked to their door.

"No idea," Axel slipped his arm off of Roxas' shoulders and plucked the paper off. He read over it…then again…and again….and…what…the…hell!

"What is it?" Roxas asked again, taking the paper away and reading it over himself. "Eviction Notice!" he squeaked. "What the fuck!"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Now." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and stomped back down the stairs to the manager's office. A few pounds on the door and they got an answer from the building's manager. He was a short fellow, with graying hair and large glasses.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he inquired.

Axel shook the paper under the man's nose. "Yeah, you can help by explaining this! What the fuck? What have we done to get evicted!"

Clearing his throat, the manager explained, "Mr. Utada, Mr. Hikari, I personally have nothing against your…living arrangements…but the other tenants are uncomfortable with it, and they've signed a petition. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do. You would have to take this matter up with them."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas stared at the man in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You're just going to let them get away with this?" was the guy looking to get sued or something? This was illegal! "I think you really do have a problem with it, otherwise you would've ignored this 'petition'." Roxas snapped.

Axel pushed him gently back before advancing menacingly on the manager. "He's got a point. If you've got a problem with us being lovers, then just say so."

He cleared his throat again. "Very well, I have a problem with having a gay couple living in my building."

"Right," Axel scoffed before taking his lighter out. "Well, here's what I think of your Eviction Notice." He set the paper ablaze, tossing the flame ridden note at the manager who slapped it to the floor and stomped it out frantically. "Unless you can tell me that we've broken a law or some shit house rule here, we aren't going anywhere. Good day to you, _sir_." Axel sneered the last and slammed the door shut on the man's stupefied expression.

Roxas smiled as Axel grabbed his hand again and led him back up the stairs to their apartment, cursing the whole way about "the entire fucking town being homophobic".

_I don't think I've ever loved Axel more…_

"Can you believe that guy? We seriously should just press charges and teach him a lesson," Axel muttered as he paced a bit. Roxas sat on the couch, watching the redhead move with hooded eyes.

"I think your little display was enough of a message." He mumbled absently.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel paused in his restless pacing to stare down at Roxas. The blond was staring at him strangely. _Where have I seen that look before…?_

Roxas suddenly jumped up and shoved Axel into the wall, yanking him down for a hard kiss. "That was so hot what you did back there…" he gasped, sliding his tongue into Axel's mouth.

_Hmm…maybe I should light things on fire around Roxas more often_…

* * *

o.O' Yowzah, I totally didn't mean for the chapter to end that way, that last little scene kind of...added itself. heh, oh well, AkuRoku for ya, right there!

**Axel**: Roxy, why don't you ever do that to me in reality? (pouts)

**Roxas**: Because...

**Axel:** Because why?

**Roxas**: Because!

**Axel**: Because _why_!

**Ramen** Oi, this is going to go on for a while...(jumps) yikes...damn weather...scaring me like that...stupid wind...(grumbles) anyways, I just wanted to stick around for a little while longer to say that I hope you liked this chappie, since I actually tried to make this one funny, and I hope it had enough plot advancement. Yes, Edmund has returned and he's decided to knock it up a notch, BAM! Sooo, expect more creepy and illegal behavior from him. We've delved a little bit deeper into Zexion's life, betcha didn't see that coming! And the homophobic neighbors have made their first move. How will our lovely pair counter them? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

For those of you who actually read these random, rambling Author's Notes of mine, kudos. For you have more patience than I...

Review if it's not too much trouble?

---Ramen


	14. It's On

ZOMG! I'm sooo sorry this is late. I promised I would be updating a lot since it's Spring Break and all...but I hit a freaking wall! Can you blame me? I mean, I had the next three chapters typed up but I had them all open and was editing them...when the power went out! And when it came back on, they were gone! GONE! OH WOE IS ME!

Lucky I have a majority of the chapters handwritten...but I'm still PO'd that I had to rewrite this chapter and the ones that come after...they were really good (sniff) but I think this rewrite came out a little better. I'm really lost now, so forgive any inconsistencies. I'll get back in the groove, I swear!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH or it's characters...I only own the rhymes in the notes...you'll see what I mean, lol.

**Kanta**: you're still upset about the loss, aren't you?

**Ramen:** 'Upset' is a severe understatement that requires punishment for even uttering, Kanta...

**Kanta**: (sighs) whatever...read and enjoy, sorry it's so late.

**Ramen**: GAH!

* * *

"Late again…typical…" Roxas sighed irritably. "If he insists on picking me up everyday, the least he could do is be on time for once."

Axel was, unsurprisingly, late again picking him up, obviously. Roxas sat at the top of the steps leading from the main building to the parking lot below, books long forgotten at his side. Ever since the incident with the phone, Axel had been persistent in taking Roxas everywhere, and at first, Roxas hadn't minded. More time with his boyfriend and he didn't have to be alone. Seemed like the perfect arrangement at first.

Now it was really starting to piss him off.

"Roxas? What are you still doing here?"

Roxas tilted his head back to see one of his classmates, Namine, standing over him with a soft smile on her face, her sketchbook clutched to her chest. She was a sweet girl, and she looked the part too. Her bright, almost white, blond hair fell just past her shoulders, and she always wore white. Today the outfit was a tight top and matching pants. How she found so much white was beyond him. He personally wasn't too hip to the color, but on her it seemed to work.

Namine's deep blue eyes darkened with worry. "Are you alright? I didn't think you stayed so late. Don't you have to get home? Do you need a ride?"

He was about to pass up on the offer when another person called his name. "Roxas!"

_Suddenly I'm Mr. Popular…_ sighing again, Roxas stood and faced his professor. "What?"

"I'm glad I managed to catch you outside of class. I meant to talk to you earlier, but you always leave so quickly." Roxas bit back a retort at that. It was rather stupid how he always rushed out of class. Fool that he was, he always expected Axel to be waiting. "Anyways, can I speak to you? It'll only take a few moments of your time."

"What is this about?" Roxas tried to sound interested and less annoyed, but he really wasn't in the mood to discuss his grades, or his mid-term paper. Glancing back at the road, and still seeing no sign of a certain redhead, Roxas gave in and turned all of his attention to his professor.

"I was grading your mid-term, and I've noticed that you have a talent for writing." Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, Roxas modestly nodded. "And I was wondering…there's a job opening at the local newspaper. I was curious to see if you might be interested."

That instantly caught Roxas' attention. "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Very. I used to work down there to put myself through college. Every now and then, when they're hiring, they ask me to check with any of my Journalism students. So, what do you say? Interested?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" Roxas couldn't hold back his smile. Hell, he could barely keep himself from bouncing in joy at this point. Finally, he was getting an opportunity to do what he'd always wanted to do!

"Great, I knew you would be." His professor laughed and patted Roxas on the shoulder. "Well, here's the number." He handed him a business card, which Roxas snatched up. "Just tell them I told you to call."

More grateful than words could ever say, Roxas nodded numbly, staring at the numbers printed neatly on the card. This was it. This was really it! He was so busy staring at the card, he didn't notice his professor saying goodbye and walking away, or notice Namine creeping closer, a soft blush on her face.

"S-so…you excited?" she ventured softly.

"Are you kidding? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Roxas cheered, giving in to his urge to bounce in joy.

"That's great." Namine laughed a little, her blush deepening. "Um…Roxas…I've been meaning to ask…would you…um…"

"Eh?" Roxas hated to admit it, but he wasn't really paying any attention to whatever Namine was muttering about. He was still gazing dumbly at the business card in his hand.

"Roxas!"

Now that was one voice, he wasn't irritated to have break into his thoughts.

Roxas whirled around and all but flew down the steps to tackle Axel into a tight hug. "Axel! You'll never believe this, _I_ can't even believe it!" he pulled back to hold the card up. "Look! I got a job offer from my professor for the local newspaper!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel smiled down at Roxas, amused at seeing the blond so excited. "That's great, baby." He couldn't help but notice that when he'd pulled up, he'd seen that blond girl standing at the top of the steps all but cuddling into Roxas' side and blushing. That little twinge of jealously, of possessiveness swept through him again and Axel hugged Roxas closer.

The girl kept staring, and she wasn't leaving. She obviously liked Roxas…_his_ Roxas.

"I just can't believe it's finally happening!" Roxas continued with his happy rant about the job offer. He didn't say a thing about being practically crushed, just kept smiling and talking.

"Roxas…I'm happy for you, really I am…but can we go?"

"Hm? Oh! Right! WAIT!" Roxas tore out of his arms and jogged back up the steps to retrieve his forgotten books. He grinned sheepishly at the girl. "Heh, sorry for ignoring you earlier, Nami. Catch you tomorrow?"

The girl positively beamed. "Sure!"

"'Kay, see ya!" Roxas trotted back down the stairs. As he bent over to stuff his books into the saddlebag, Axel glared up at the girl who was giggling quietly as she watched Roxas struggle with the buckle.

"Roxas…"

"Hm?" When he straightened and turned, Axel grabbed a fistful of blond hair and jerked Roxas into a hard kiss. Roxas squeaked at the intense contact, but relaxed almost immediately, coaxing him into a gentler, deeper kiss.

Axel pulled away and straddled his motorcycle, Roxas climbing on behind him. Before driving off, Axel glanced back up to see the girl staring after them, wide-eyed and silent. _Heh, I should feel bad, but I don't. Serves her right…Roxas is mine._

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Should I call tonight, or wait until tomorrow? If I call tonight would that seem desperate? I don't want to seem desperate…" Axel shook his head slightly as he unlocked their mailbox. Roxas couldn't stop thinking about his dilemma. He really wanted to call and set up an interview before any others took the spot, but presentation was everything, and he didn't want to seem too needy…

"Do you know who this is from?" Axel asked, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. He blinked at the blank envelope Axel held out to him. Roxas took it and looked all over for some kind of address or indication as to who it was from.

"Um…no…I take it you don't either?" when Axel shook his head, Roxas gazed back down at the plain, white envelope. It looked harmless enough. "Should we open it?"

Axel shrugged and shut the mailbox, locking it. "I have no idea."

"Let's open it. It's probably from one of the guys anyway." It was something they would do after all, leave a mysterious note in their mailbox. Besides, who the hell else had a key besides him and Axel? Clearly it was one of their friends. Roxas tore the envelope open and pulled out the small note. Written in clean, clear print was a small little rhyme set in the very center of the paper.

"_If you're gay, stay away."_

Roxas blinked at the paper, handing it to Axel who read it over, frowning. He flipped the paper over, searching for any other writing, but there wasn't anything. Just that lame little rhyme.

"Fucking homophobes…" Axel grumbled tearing the paper to pieces and throwing them in the air, letting them fall where they may. "Let's go."

Roxas jerked his hand free. "No, wait." Axel paused. Roxas smirked. "Let's get 'em back."

Axel's eyes brightened at that. He slid his arms around the blond. "Hm…and where is this naughty behavior coming from?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how bad I can be." Roxas teased, brushing his hand softly across Axel's jaw.

"Mm…what do you have planned?"

"Nothing too big or extravagant…just a little payback is all."

"I'm all ears."

------------------_Later_----------------

The persistent knocking was not only irritating in that it wouldn't stop, but it was interfering with Axel's Roxy Time. And that never put the redhead in a good mood. He stomped up to the door, leaving a panting, flushed Roxas on the couch. Jerking it open, he glared down at the building's manager. "What?"

"Are you behind this?" the manager held up a small piece of paper. Red-faced the manager huffed when Axel just stared at him and ignored the paper. His tone hard, he read what was written on the paper. "If you hate, it means you're straight?"

Roxas giggled from his spot behind Axel, making the redhead chuckle.

"This is serious! One of these notes was found in every mailbox in the building!" the manager crumpled the paper in his fist. "Are you the ones responsible for this!" he demanded.

"So what if we are? It was justified. Your tenants are a bunch of assholes." Roxas snapped, sporting that famous, angry pout that always made Axel just want to kiss him.

The manager pointed at them. "Just watch it. If they're giving you trouble, there's a reason. These are good people living here." His face reddened even more when Axel and Roxas snorted at that, smiling at each other. "Look, if this happens again,"

"You'll what? What law have we broken?" Axel challenged, crossing his arms as he stared the shorter man down.

He sputtered before whirling away and stomping down the hall. Roxas peeked out from behind Axel and stuck his tongue childishly out at the man's back before Axel shut the door.

"What a prick."

"Indeed…" Axel backed Roxas into the wall. "But he's gone now…"

"Mm…so he is…"

* * *

"How'd the interview go?" Axel asked as he led Roxas down the hall to their apartment the next day.

"I think it went really well, actually. I hope I get the job." Roxas answered, sounding hopeful.

"You will…what the hell?" Axel paused. He bent down and picked up the item sitting in front of their door.

"What?" Roxas' eyes went wide at what Axel held. It was a round, brown, almost cake-like thing with little bits of what looked like… "A fruit-cake?"

Axel snorted. "Oh, that's real original." He whirled around to shout down the hall. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT YOU BUNCHA DICKS!"

They went into their apartment where Axel promptly set the fruit-cake on the counter and fished around in the kitchen drawers.

"What're you doing?" Roxas asked, side-stepping the counter.

"This," Axel said sweetly, holding up a fire-cracker. Roxas shook his head with a laugh. Sticking it firmly in the tough cake, Axel took it back out into the hall. Roxas followed, curious as to what Axel was going to do.

They went all the way down to the manager's door. "Are you going to file a complaint or something?"

Axel grinned evilly. "Sure…a complaint…" he set the fruit-cake down and pulled his lighter out. "Get ready to run."

Roxas choked when Axel lit the fuse and took off down the hall. "W-wait!" Axel grabbed his wrist and dragged Roxas back up the stairs. Along the way, they dimly heard the loud "pow!' from downstairs, followed by uncontrollably fits of laughter from Axel.

"I can't believe you just did that, Axel."

"Oh please, that was nothing. If they wanna keep this up, I'm game." Axel waved a dismissive hand. "They started it. We're just countering."

Roxas tried to fight back a smile and failed. "You're horrible."

"No, they're horrible."

As the night wore on, the two of them came to the same conclusion. Things were escalating, but they had to make their stand.

_It's on. _

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Yes, that's right. It's ON! The war has begun, and the first shots have been fired. What will happen next? Well, we'll have to find out together, because I basically combined those three chapters I lost into this rewrite. I know...LAME! (bangs head against the wall)

And yes, I introduced Namine. No real reason behind that one...I just wanted the write Axel being possessive is all. She isn't a key player or anything. She just kind of added herself...blah...

**Axel**: Roxy IS mine! (bites Roxas' shoulder)

**Roxas**: Gah! What the hell! Get off me you freak!

**Axel**: (growls) mine...

**Ramen**: (squees and takes pictures) Oh, almost forgot. Review please! If there are any pranks or letters or whatever you wanna see come up in the Homophobic Neighbor War, let me know, I'm open to your suggestions. I'm thinking of having the next chapter center around the others, just so we can spend some time with them, you know? Oooo, maybe we can see Demyx perform on stage! Does that sound cool? Review an' lemme know! Luv y'all! (goes back to taking pictures)


	15. Debut

Alright, well, people seemed to come up blank with the suggestions thing, so I kinda just decided to combine the ideas of centering on the other characters and having Demyx's big debut...yes, I winged it...yep...that's right...prepare to endure (dramatic drum roll) **Word Vomit IV: the Return**!

**Roxas**: that is the lamest f---ing title I've ever heard!

**Ramen**: then my mission is complete...and watch your mouth young man.

**Axel:** (wanders in) Huh? What mission? And what did I hear about Roxy's mouth? (looks over at Roxas with interest)

**Ramen**: My mission of cheesiness...heheh

**Roxas**: (glowers at Ramen) I hate you...

**Ramen**: you hate lotsa people, I doubt I'm all that special...oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters...s'all Squeenix babeh, lolz. Despite that loss, read and enjoy!

* * *

"SHUT UP, AND SLEEP WITH ME, COME ON WHY DON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME?"

"Dominay, I swear to god, if you don't stop singing, I will tear out your tongue and feed it to you!" Zexion threatened as he tried to get in and out of the kitchen quickly, without any interaction between himself and the obnoxious female roommate.

"'Kay…" she stopped singing, thankfully…Zexion was about to sigh in relief and walk out with his coffee when…

"OH, YOU TOUCH MY TRA LA LA!"

Zexion jerked, the scalding hot coffee spilling across his hands and burning his skin.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Zexion threw the mug onto the counter, spilling what was left of its contents. He pulled a knife from the cutting block and advanced on the chipper girl. Upon seeing him holding a knife with an almost psychotic glint in his eye, Dominay screamed and abandoned the late breakfast she was cooking.

"DEEEEMMMYYYXXXX!" she screamed, crying as Zexion chased her down the hall. Demyx mumbled sleepily as he wandered out of the bathroom.

"Wha?" he instantly snapped awake. "What the hell you guys?"

Zexion slowly slipped the knife behind his back, glaring at Dominay, who was leaning against the wall and whistling casually. Zexion grunted and stomped back to the kitchen. "You live to see another day, my dear."

"Okay, I think it's safe to say, we are officially psycho." Dominay announced happily, instantly over something that would traumatize normal people.

Demyx frowned at his sister. "Min, he's going through a tough time, and you're not helping."

Dominay rolled her eyes. "Oh please. His mother remarrying is NOT that big a deal. So what if she never said she had a boyfriend? I wouldn't either if he was my kid." She trotted back to the kitchen to find Zexion stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth as he headed for the door. "Have a nice day a work, sweetie, I'll make sure to pick up the kids from school!"

Zexion flipped her the finger before slamming the door shut.

She sighed happily. "I love our family…"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Okay, Min, this has to stop. Zexy never did anything to you."

"Yes he did. He stole you from me." She instantly replied.

"So you're going to be as bad as you claim he is and just steal me back?" Demyx challenged.

"Well…um…yeah."

"Just finish cooking before you burn the place down." Demyx shuffled over to the table and sat down with a tired sigh.

"You okay, Dem? You aren't acting like yourself." Dominay observed as she carefully folded a meat and cheese omelet. "You're all…depressed and stuff."

"I'm not depressed, I'm just sick of you two always fighting."

"It's all in good fun."

"Until someone loses an eye." Demyx shot back.

"Or a limb!" Dominay snapped before blinking. "Oh wait…not really helping myself am I?"

Demyx actually smiled at that, looking more like his usual, happier self. "I guess it's not all you guys…I'm a bit nervous about tonight."

"It's your first live performance, right?" Dominay asked as she dumped the omelet on a plate, dusting it lightly in pepper with a dash of salt before adding some bacon she'd made earlier on the side.

"Yeah," Demyx breathed as his sister set the plate in front of him, turning back to the stove to make something for herself. "I always thought it would be so easy. I'd just play and get noticed, and everything would be downhill from there. But it's so hard to get the kind of attention you want, and then when you get it, you aren't sure you want it anymore."

Dominay blinked at Demyx over her shoulder. "Not want it anymore? Demyx, you do realize how damn lucky you are, right?"

"I do but…"

Dominay turned to face him, hands on her hips. She looked rather silly still wearing her purple pajama bottoms and black top, holding a spatula in one hand, her hair pulled back with a clip. "Well, you should count your blessings and try not to look a gift horse in the mouth." She paused and tapped her chin. "I wonder where that phrase even came from…or what it even means…does it even fit with this situation?" she hummed as she thought, forgetting about the eggs currently burning to charcoal in the pan behind her.

Demyx shook his head and took a bite of his breakfast. His sister, despite all her other shortcomings, was a decent cook. "Thanks anyways, Min. I feel a bit better."

She blinked as if to bring him back into focus. "Oh, well, you're welcome." She turned back to the stove and sighed, dumping the failed omelet into the trash and starting again. "Besides, everyone will be there. We're all here to support you. So no matter what happens, you'll always have us, right?"

"Yeppers," Demyx laughed at the look Dominay gave him.

"Hey, that's MY line."

"Siblings share everything, right?"

Teal eyes went wide as Dominay thought about what that phrase implied. "Oh…god no…you can keep Zexion…I'd rather not share him with you…"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Asmara paused in her typing to lean back in her cozy office chair, stretching her arms high above her head. She'd been bent over the keyboard at her desk for a good hour, and it was time for a well deserved break.

She spun the chair in a small circle, getting a little light-headed. Her phone rang and Asmara grabbed the edge of her desk to stop the spinning. Picking up the mobile device, she flipped it open with a cheery, "Hello!"

"…hi,"

Asmara started at the forlorn, familiar voice on the other end of the line. "…Riku?"

"Yeah…hi."

"What's wrong?"

There was a long pause. "Um…there's something I want to talk to you about…but I'd rather not do it over the phone…can I maybe take you out to lunch?"

"Sure. My lunch hour starts at noon." Asmara wracked her brain to try and figure out what Riku was sounded so depressed and slightly…nervous? about, but came up with nothing. "See ya then."

"Okay…bye." And he hung up.

"Well…that was sufficiently awkward." Asmara said to herself as she closed her phone. Her email alert beeped and Asmara was drawn back into the on/off chaos of the magazine editor's world.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Riku hung up with a despairing sigh. Why was he thinking this was such a big deal?

"No way! He actually blew it up?!" Sora cackled from his spot on the couch as he talked to his brother on the phone. "Really, seriously, blew it up?" there was a pause as Sora listened to Roxas' reply before the brunet burst out laughing. "HAHA, that's classic!"

Okay, now he knew why he was thinking this was such a big deal…because it WAS. Sora was everything to him, and if he didn't do this right…well…he could possibly lose Sora forever.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those negative thoughts. He'd gone too far to give in to the darkness of his mind now. The past wasn't going to repeat itself. Seriously. He was already close to Sora, loving Sora. If something were going to happen to the bubbly brunet, leaving Riku truly alone in the world, it would've happened by now.

He really needed to stop thinking about this relationship like it was going to end in death.

"Okay, well, see you guys tonight at Demyx's big debut…yeah…love you too. Tell Axel I said hi. Okay. Bye, Rox." Sora hung up and tossed the phone to the floor with a happy sigh, lying on his back, completely relaxed. "Riku?"

Riku jumped a bit as Sora called his name, but didn't hesitate to respond. "Yeah?"

Sora rolled onto his stomach, swinging his legs behind him. "Let's do something."

"Like?"

"I dunno…like…let's go out or something." His blue eyes widened and a huge grin nearly split his face in two. "I know! We could have a lunch date. Haven't had one of those in a while." Sora laughed. "We could play footsie under the table, shamelessly flirt, you know, typical date stuff."

Riku tried to smile, but failed. Instead, he ended up looking over at Sora somberly. "Sorry, sunshine. But I've already got plans. Maybe tomorrow."

Sora pouted, his eyes darkening. "Oh…with who?"

"What?"

"Who do you have plans with?"

Riku felt himself begin to sweat nervously. He cleared his throat several times. "Ah, Asmara…"

"Hm, why?" Sora asked innocently, blinking those baby blues up at him.

_Shit, does he know what I have planned? How could he? I haven't been acting too suspicious have I? Oh no…_ "Uh, I-I just felt like…ahem…taking her to lunch is all…the two of us don't really hang out anymore…so I, ah, thought it would be a great way to catch up and…" _damn it, Riku, don't you dare say 'stuff' because you ran out of crappy excuses!_ He yelled at himself, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Was it getting hotter in the room, or was it just him?

"Oh, well, okay." Sora rolled over again, resting on his back and staring at the ceiling. "I guess I'll just hang out here then…wait…I have an art project to finish…so I'll do that." The brunet smiled sweetly over to Riku. "Okay, have fun."

Riku managed to smile this time and nodded, calming. "I'll try. But it won't be the same without you." That earned him the giggle he'd been expecting and Riku relaxed even more. Good, he hadn't been caught.

_I'm glad I'm getting help with this…because I seriously suck at keeping secrets…_ Riku thought wryly.

-----------------------------_That Night_-----------------------------------

The small bar was cramped, but near empty, so it wasn't too bad to sit and endure. The air was heavy with the smell of beer and the salty scent of peanuts. The few patrons of the tiny cantina seemed to be regulars. They looked the type that came down every night for a few drinks before calling it a night and trudging back home, bored with their lives. There were a few tables set aside from the bar, forming a semi-circle around the small stage that was pretty much just a raised platform with a stool and a microphone.

Perched on tall stools at two of the small tables sat Asmara, Dominay, Zexion, Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel, patiently awaiting their friend's performance…well, what each of them considered to be patient.

Axel was annoying the crap out of Roxas by playing with his lighter as the redhead glanced around with a bored stare. Roxas sat next to him, tapping his fingers in a restless rhythm while eyeing his boyfriend and wanting nothing more than to shove the horrid contraption down the redhead's throat.

Sora sat on Roxas' other side next to Riku. The brunet was fishing ice cubes out of his glass of water with a spoon, swinging his legs. Riku sat ramrod straight, flicking nervous glances over at Sora and saying nothing.

Zexion was sitting between the two girls, who chatted quietly about nothing in particular while he sat, slumped over and brooding as he bit back all the burning retorts he wanted to snap at all of them so they'd just stop making such incessant noises!

"Live performance?" Dominay snorted. "Please, Open Mic Night at a scabby bar isn't a live performance."

"Well, Demyx said that they had a booked night until the guy he met set it up so he could perform…I guess you could consider it special." Asmara put in, looking like she felt the same way as Dominay, but not wanting to say so.

"I wonder what song he's gonna play…" Sora wondered, pouting as the ice cube fell from his spoon and plopped back into his water. "Dang it…"

"Axel, do you like our couch?" Roxas asked the redhead next to him in a snide tone.

Axel paused and looked over at the blond. "You know I don't. That thing is evil…"

"Well, you're going to be damned if you don't stop that." Roxas jerked his head at the lighter. "Right. Now."

"Jeez, what's up your butt, blondie?" Dominay asked as she leaned around Zexion and Asmara to stare at Roxas.

"Oh, what's up his butt isn't the problem." Axel answered, ignoring Roxas' death glare that, used on any other, would instantly make them stop speaking for fear of meeting a gruesome end. "It's what _was_ up his butt that's bugging him."

"Aw, is poor Roxy cranky because he's sore?" Dominay mocked, pouting and batting her eyes at the aggravated blond.

"I hate you. All of you." Roxas starkly announced. "Especially _you_." He glared pointedly at Axel.

"That's not what you were saying earlier…" Axel grinned, looking smug.

Just as Roxas was about to jump up and scream, the bartender hopped up on stage and turned on the mic. "Welcome to Open Mic Night here at Jordan's Corner."

Dominay snickered. "Jordan's Corner…" she whispered.

"Tonight we have our usual performers, but I want all you here to give it up for our newest addition." He paused as he checked a list he held in one hand. "Demyx Utada." He left the stage after announcing the name and returned to the bar.

There were some unenthusiastic claps from behind the group, brining to their attention that a couple dozen more people had crowded in while they'd been…occupied. But, at the mention of her brother's name, Dominay jumped to her feet and cheered.

"WOO, YAY DEMYX!" she whistled and clapped, cheering and drawing odd looks that had Roxas sinking slowly back into his seat.

Demyx came up on the stage with his blue sitar, looking a little skittish and a lot nervous. He sat on the stool and shifted a bit uncomfortably, blushing at his sister's antics. He settled his instrument in his lap and cleared his throat, speaking quietly into the microphone. "Uh, hi, I'm Demyx…"

"GO, DEMY, GO!" Dominay cried, only to be jerked down brutally into her seat by Zexion. "Ow…"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Demyx swallowed nervously. It was unnerving to be sitting up here, even if nobody in the bar was looking at him. Maybe that was part of his problem. Nobody seemed interested. Or at least, they would be until he started playing and then they'd boo him off stage.

Tensing, Demyx suddenly thought that the dim lighting in the bar was far too bright, the air too thick and heavy to breathe. He had the urge to dive off stage and beat feet to the door, and even stood to do so, when he caught sight of his friends sitting right in front of the stage. All of them were smiling at him, attentive and waiting in anticipation to hear him play. Remembering Dominay's words from that morning, Demyx sat back down and took a deep breath, releasing it on a sigh.

"Okay, well…I'm going to play a song I wrote." Demyx fiddled a bit, plucking a few notes, but his sitar was already perfectly tuned. He strummed again and pulled the mic closer. "It's called Here for You, and I wrote it for someone very dear to me a long time ago."

Demyx felt that same nervous tension rise when all eyes turned to him. As if his voice had suddenly captured everyone's attention. Now or never.

A soft, soothing, yet complicated, melody streamed from Demyx's fingers, filling the expectant void of silence.

"_So you think you've got it all figured out,_

_Well you know you can't make it alone,_

_Everybody needs somebody to help them out,_

_And you know I could be that someone._

_And if you ever get lost on life's highway_

_Don't know where to go,_

_There's just one thing that I want you to know,"_

The tempo increased, as Demyx reached the chorus. Everybody was staring wide-eyed at him, amazed at his skill and his voice, but Demyx was lost in his music, and had eyes only for the one he'd written the song for. The only one he played for.

Zexion.

"_I am here for you, always here for you,_

_When you need a shoulder to cry on,_

_Someone to rely on, I am here for you,"_

The music lulled again, returning to that same, soft, complex picking from the beginning.

"_So you think that love is long overdue,_

_Tired of looking for someone to care,_

_Let me tell you, now the choice is up to you,_

_But you know I will always be there_

_I am here for you, always here for you,_

_When you're needin' someone to hold you,_

_Remember I told you, I am here for you,"_

Demyx transitioned into a beautiful crescendo, the music gaining strength in its sound and intensity before he returned to singing softly.

"_So now you've got it all figured out,_

_And you know you've found someone that cares,_

_And if you ever need somebody to help you out,_

_Well you know I will always be there,_

_And if you ever get lost on life's highway,_

_Don't know where to go,_

_There's just one thing that I want you to know,_

_I am here for you, always here for you,_

_When you need a shoulder to cry on, _

_Someone to rely on, I am here for you,_

_And when you you're needin' someone to hold you, _

_Remember I told you, I am here for you,_

_Always here for you."_

He strummed a few more notes, slowing until he stuck the final one, the soft sound echoing into silence as the crowd jumped to their feet and cheered.

Demyx blushed modestly as they shouted 'encore', turning to his friends to see them all standing with the rest of the people in the bar, applauding and cheering along too.

Zexion cheering the loudest.

* * *

Alrighty, how'd ya like it? Was it okay? I dunno really what to think...it started out pretty random then got pretty heavy there at the end...(sniffs) so touching...Demyx is so cute...

BTW, the song that he sang this time, I didn't write, unfortunately. It's by Firehouse, and the version I had in mind when I wrote this was their acoustic recording of it. You should listen, it's really good! And some of their other songs I may feature in this fic or a future story, because...well...they're just that awesome.

Oooo, and what's Riku planning that's so secret?

**Roxas**: first, you write me as a horny school boy, and then you write me as a prick...are you on medication?

**Ramen**: as a matter of fact, I am. And you should be glad too...otherwise I'd be worse...much worse...and I'd eventually die, too...

**Roxas**: ...oh...

**Axel**: well, you learn something new every day...

**Ramen**: Indeed you do. So, anyways, click that cute lil 'go' button and write something nice, pretty please...or, something mean, if that gets you off...quite frankly, I don't care. I just ignore and don't respond to mean stuff...but I haven't gotten any mean stuff yet, so that isn't really an issue...hmm...anyway! I promise to update a lot quicker than I have been. I've broken the seal and gotten my groove back. Next chappie, everyone gets invovled in some serious payback with the ongoing Straight and Hating vs Gay and Loving war...and Edmund returns as his plot finally starts to take form...dun dun...LATER! (squees and skips away)


	16. Sodomy and Rainbow Doors

AHHHH!! (giggles) hiya peoples! I know, I'm bad. I write a crap chapter and then I make you all sit and wait for this one...but this one's worth it, I swear! ...I think...uuuhhh...yeah! lolz

**Dislcaimer**: if any of you think I own Kingdom Hearts...well, I'm not going to say you're wrong...hehehe...but seriously, I don't. Own it that is.

This chapter is awesome, or so I think. I had some trouble getting it started, as you will be able to tell from the constant random drabble for the first half or so...Anyways, enough gabbing out of me. I just wanted to thank Emelee (is it okay that I used your real name? ;sweatdrops;) for the fun conversation we carried while I wrote this. I really kept me going and sparked random ideas for dialogue! So all you other readers should thank her too! (does the bunny dance) lala lala laaaa! Read and enjoy!

* * *

To be honest, Axel hadn't really planned on anything special occurring on his day off. No, he simply wanted to sit, relax, and bask in the knowledge that he no longer had to put up with Edmund's shit. And so he, indeed, sat, albeit carefully, on the evil, man-eating couch, and stared off into space. Now, because he wasn't planning on anything special or otherwise happening, he was, shall we say, a bit surprised when his blond boyfriend came tearing into the room, screaming.

Alright, so 'surprised' was an understatement.

Axel peeked up from where he hid behind the couch, wide-eyed. Yes, understatement indeed. "Um…please don't eat me?"

Roxas blinked over at him, brows furrowed. "Huh?"

When Roxas jumped onto the couch and bent over to back to stare straight at the redhead who cowered…no, cower is such a pansy word…oh to hell with it, he was cowering, Axel had one thought, and one thought only…

_Dear god, he IS going to eat me!!_

"Why're you down there, anyways?" Roxas asked.

"Uh…no reason?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"…both?"

"Seriously, what's up?"

"What's up? What's _up_?!" Axel gaped up at the blond. Was he serious? "Are you, or are you not aware that you just came sprinting into the room, screaming at the top of your lungs like a fucking psycho?"

Roxas grinned. "As a matter of fact, I am aware. I just like seeing the almighty seme-Axel cowering behind a piece of furniture he's threatened to burn for over three weeks now, but still hasn't."

"You're an evil little boy, Roxas." Axel said starkly, glaring up into those heart-wrenching blue eyes.

"Little?" Roxas scoffed as he disappeared from Axel's sight. "I don't think so. You're just freakishly large."

Axel jumped over the couch with a smirk. "Why thank you."

Roxas jumped to his feet. "Now that we've finished insulting each other for the day, you are free to ask why I was screaming."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Axel slouched down into the couch, crossing his arms. "Um, okay. Why were you screaming?"

"BECAUSE I GOT THE JOB!!"

Axel flinched at the high-pitched squeal, lifting his hands to cover his ears, which, unfortunately, left his lap exposed and vulnerable. Roxas immediately hopped onto it, knocking the breath out of the redhead. "CHRIST!"

Roxas squeezed his neck to the point of strangling him, and Axel fought the urge to just shove Roxas off. "I'm so happy…" the blond whispered loudly.

"Yeah…I'll bet you are…I'm happy for you too…" Axel gasped. "But, ah, could you maybe…not kill me? …please?"

"Sorry!" Roxas sounded anything but as he sprang to his feet once more and started to do a happy little dance.

Axel bent over to catch his breath. He really was happy for Roxas…he just couldn't muster the same…enthusiasm at the moment…considering he'd just been abused verbally, mentally, emotionally and physically, all in the space of two minutes. _Although…maybe it's not all THAT bad…_ he thought as he looked up, only to practically bump his nose against Roxas' swiveling hips. Eyelevel with that sexy tummy…mmm….

"Oh! Let's go out and celebrate!" Roxas stopped his innocently sexual jig, much to Axel's chagrin, and pouted, which instantly compensated for the loss.

Sighing, Axel stood and nodded, earning him an excited, and out of character, squeal from Roxas, who hugged him rather brutally before the blond skipped out of the room. It seemed that his day off was, indeed, going to be special…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Again he found himself pacing restlessly among his sparse belongings, littering the cluttered, sorry excuse of an apartment. In all of his planning, he'd lost sight of his one true objective: To get back at Axel Utada. That was why he'd begun this, this…battle. No, it wasn't really a battle. Not even a struggle…yet.

Instead of targeting his main objective, Edmund had been centering all his attentions on Axel's pretty little boyfriend. But for some reason unknown to him, he couldn't shake the image of that whimpering blond out of his mind. It was almost as if he was…possessed. He had this overwhelming urge to relive that moment, re-enact that time in the rain. Seeing the boy huddled on the ground, practically at his feet. Crying, begging him…god that had been the most incredible feeling…

Alright, so he had to refocus. The whole reason he'd gotten this far in the first place was to get under the redhead's skin. To get back at the queer for all the threats he'd delivered, all the pushing around Edmund had suffered from him…the pretty boy boyfriend had been a distraction from his main goal.

"But I just can't shake this need…this urge to do that again…to see him beg me…" Edmund muttered to the ceiling, eyes closed as he again relived that ecstasy.

New priorities. Get closer to Axel Utada to find out what gets under his skin…take it to the ultimate extreme if he must. And in the process of getting close to Utada…he'd also get closer to that simpering blond…

Perfect.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Is that another Eviction Notice on our door?" Roxas asked as he and Axel shuffled down the hall.

Axel leaned down so his chin rested on the top of Roxas' head as he read aloud what the note posted on their door said.

"_Sodomy (sod'e me) n.: anal or oral copulation with a member of the same sex. Bestiality._" Underneath the definition there was a note that read: "_What you are doing is immorally incorrect and God shall punish you for your sins!"_

"Oh, so now they're going to make this a religious thing?" Roxas snapped, tearing the note off the door and taking a bite out of the paper with a growl. "Who gives a flying fuck?"

Axel blinked at the shorter blond, inching away. "Scared of you…" he sang quietly.

Roxas spat out the wade of paper and snorted. "Be a man." Axel looked well and truly stunned before his expression turned to one of pure, unadulterated, not to mention entirely fake, pain.

"Oh, what has become of my sweet, vulnerable little uke?"

"Shut up and get in here already. I've got an idea, but we'll need to call in reinforcements." Roxas grabbed Axel by the shirt and jerked the redhead into their apartment, slamming the door shut behind them.

--_Later_--

Demyx flattened himself against the wall, trying to meld with the solid mass as to become invisible. Under his breath, the hushed theme of Mission Impossible hummed. He slowly slid along the hall until he reached a corner. With infinite care, the musician peeked around to the other side, careful not to expose himself.

Bringing his fist to his mouth, Demyx made a static like sound, pretending he was speaking into a radio. "Kssh, Tango Charlie Alpha, I'm in position. There is no sign of the enemy, repeat, all is quiet on the Western Front, over, ksssh."

Dominay came up behind her brother and smacked him in the leg with the gallon sized can she held. "Grow up, we're right here!"

"But, this is so much more fun…over, kssh."

Dominay slapped Demyx's hand away from his face. "Seriously, cut the crap. Are you sure nobody is inside?" Zexion, Roxas, Axel and Sora appeared behind her, all of them asking the same question with their eyes.

Demyx stood at attention and saluted them. "Yes sirs! I knocked on every door, just as you ordered. If the enemy is residing inside, they are ignoring our presence, sirs!"

Dominay raised her hand to smack him again and Demyx ducked, covering his head. "Don't hit me!"

"Good, if it's all clear, then let's set to work." Roxas led the group down the hall, each of them carrying a can of…that's right, paint in each hand.

Demyx giggled happily as he sat in front of a door and pried open the can Zexion set by him. "We've got to be quick." The slate-haired boy informed them all. "We don't want to be caught in the act if there is still people inside." He kept his voice and actions smooth and hushed.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Axel!" Roxas whispered harshly. "Hurry up! We aren't here to play! This is serious!"

Axel snickered. "Serious? Come on, baby, you and I both know this is all play." He made another careful stroke with his paintbrush. "Besides, this is important. I plan on painting this message on every door, so just cool it."

Roxas huffed and, placing his hands on his hips, gave in. "What are you even writing?"

With an evil grin, the redhead stepped to the side with a, "voila!" to show that he'd painted a small rainbow with clouds at the ends and bright colored bubble letters that read: "smile if you're gay!"

Falling into a fit of giggles, Roxas turned away to try and collect himself so his cackling wouldn't alert the neighbors as to what they were doing.

"DEMYX!" Dominay shrieked. Well, so much for being discreet.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What?" Sora leaned over the girls shoulder to see what had upset her so. "What's wrong?"

"We're supposed to be using the colors of the rainbow! Last I checked, hot pink wasn't one of them!" Dominay snapped.

Sora giggled and knelt on the floor next to Demyx. "But it's so awesome!"

Demyx grinned. "I know!"

Zexion, whose placid features seemed slightly pinched, as if he were fighting back laughter, looked up from his own door, which he was currently painting a bright lime green. "Who cares, really." Even his voice shook from suppressed laughter.

"Hey, can I have one of those?" Sora asked, still not quite recovered from his fit from before.

"Sure. I've got bubblegum pink, electric orange, which is totally awesome, battery blue, which is actually really cool looking…uh, let's see, what else…" Demyx bent over the five cans by his side.

"I'll take the blue stuff!" Sora answered. "This is so much fun!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Once they'd finished their painting of every door in the apartment complex, they cleaned up their mess and left the building, not wanting to be near the scene of the crime.

"Your ideas, as always, are the best, baby." Axel said as the group walked aimlessly down the main block, basking in the sunny day.

"You're damn right they are." Roxas answered with a laugh as he fell against the redhead. "It's too bad Riku didn't come." He purposefully said, glancing over at Sora.

The brunet shrugged. "He said he had something he had to do with Asmara. they've been spending an awful lot of time together…eh," Sora shrugged again and suddenly smiled. "Let's get ice-cream!"

"Any more ice-cream Sora, and you're going to get fat!" Roxas snapped at his brother.

Sora stared at him blankly for a moment before snickering. "Looks like you beat me to that one, Rox."

"What?! I am NOT fat!"

Sora pinched Roxas' recently formed love-handles. "Oh really?" the brunet quirked an eyebrow.

Roxas slapped his twin's hands away. "That doesn't mean I'm fat!" the blond said desperately.

Everybody started laughing and Dominay poked at Roxas' stomach. "Well, you do got a little bit of a tummy, Roxy."

Demyx muffled his giggles behind his hands, his face buried in Zexion's shoulder. Zexion simply kept his face turned away, hiding his expression.

"I hate you guys." Roxas pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that. I love you anyways." Axel assured hugging the blond close. "They're just teasing anyway, you aren't fat. Not even pudgy. You're perfect."

Dominay whistled low. "Well, there's someone who's full of shit, right there."

Axel kindly flipped her off with a smile. "Takes one to know one."

The six of them laughed at that as they continued to wander down the district streets, arm in arm.

* * *

Oooooo, corny friendship moment right there! hahaha. What's Riku up to with Asmara? Why are they going behind everybody's back? Hm...what are they plotting? Oh! And Edmund returns. Now we know what he's up to for sure. He's set his goals and now we'll have to see what he does to acheive them! Muhahahaha! And Lolz, Roxas' idea to paint the doors rainbow colors...XD I did that with a coupla gay buddies of mine for the Gay/Straight Alliance club we have here! Classic, I had to put it in!

I'll stop rambling and get to working on the next chapter...which is filled to the brink with Edmund...can you handle that?

--Ramen!


	17. Of Schemes and Bubblebaths

Hello again my lovelies...I've been captivated by inspiration! She has become my almighy powerful mistress, and I am devotly heeding her call!

**Roxas**: what...the...hell...

**Kanta**: I think it would be best not to ask...

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts...well...let's just say that Organization XIII (**never** 13) wouldn't have died, there'd be gay luff galore, and...well...people under the age of 18 would not be allowed to buy the game without their parent's consent...let's leave it at that...meheheheh

I absolutely adore this chappie! Probably more than any of the others I've written so far! Wow...didn't think that would happen...hehe, this one's just so...wide-ranged? Let's see, random thoughts that made me laugh so hard, I couldn't believe I wrote them, and it's just so deliciously...dirty! oooo, I like that...this chappie is _dirty_. (giggles)

**Roxas**: and I personally hate this chapter above all others becau-- (gets slapped by Kanta)

**Kanta**: Oh my, forgive me...my hand must've slipped.

**Ramen**: (laughs and points at Roxas) look, he's turning all red and...and...oh shizzle! (grabs Kanta's hand and makes a run for it as Roxas chases with his keyblades) WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM OBLIVIAN AND OATHKEEPER BACK?!

**Axel**: (watches with a smirk as Roxas, Kanta, and Ramen run past) heh, I did to get back into his good graces...read and enjoy peoples...

* * *

"Axel?"

With a start, Axel snapped his head up at the sound of Edmund calling his name. He'd been sitting idly at the front desk, flipping through a three month old magazine and being bored out of his mind when suddenly the butt-ache of the century spoke. Leaning his chair back so it balanced on two legs, Axel peered with narrowed eyes into the back garage.

Standing near the doorway, wiping his hands off on an already soiled cloth was Edmund, in his typical attire of torn, dirty jeans and equally abused T-shirt. His shaggy, dyed hair hung in his face, hiding his black eyes. When Edmund didn't say anything else, Axel exhaled a frustrated breath.

"What?" he snapped. Seriously, he was going to kill the bastard one of these days.

Edmund tossed the rag aside and came to slump in the chair next to Axel's. Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair and answered. "Look, I just…wanted to apologize is all."

The only sound was the echoing thump as Axel's chair slammed backwards, smashing his head into the wall.

"You okay?" Edmund asked as he stood. Axel ignored the outstretched hand and pushed to his feet, still seeing white spots. Had he really heard what he'd thought he'd heard? Edmund? Apologizing? To _him_? What the hell was wrong with the world?

"I'm fine…what did you just say?" Axel demanded, rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head, keeping a wary eye on the younger man standing in front of him.

"I said that I was sorry for…well, a lot of things. I know I've been a bit of an asshole," Axel interrupted Edmund with a snort, muttering "a bit?" under his breath. "And I figured that, hey, this can't go on forever. If we're going to be working together, and I really like this job, then don't you agree that there should be some kind of truce?"

_Holy. Fucking. Shit. The world is gonna end! Wait! No! I don't wanna die! No, there are so many things I planned on doing! So many things I wanted to do to Roxas in bed but never did because I knew he wouldn't be into it and then I'd be forced to sleep on the couch and I'd get eaten and then I'd never see the light of day again and…oh wait, he's talking again, I guess I should listen…_

"And I'm sorry about what I said about your…" Edmund seemed to hesitate for a moment before blurting out the word, "Boyfriend."

Axel blinked at the younger man, totally flabbergasted. He'd prepped himself mentally all morning before coming into work today, knowing that Edmund was going to pull some kind of the usual crap but…hell, there was no amount of preparation that could brace someone for this…okay, so this was a strictly a personal issue so there couldn't be a real comparison.

"I haven't exactly been having a great life, and I know that's no excuse but…anyways, I'm sorry. Truce?" Edmund held out his hand again and Axel instinctively stepped away.

_What is he planning? This isn't the prick, butt-munch a-hole that I know and hate. Is he high? He's GOT to be high. That's it. Edmund ate some weird mushroom and now he's being nice, solely because he's under the influence. Okay, I can totally chill now. Phew, and I thought the world really was gonna end!_ Axel paused in his mental rant. _Now I'm seriously thinking about doing that thing to Roxas with the handcuffs and chocolate whipped cream I keep hidden. One never knows how long they have left to live, after all…shit, he's STILL talking?_

And indeed, Edmund was still talking. Still muttering apologies and still holding his hand out for the truce to be accepted. Except now that Axel really watched, he could see no real hidden agenda. Edmund truly seemed to be…sincere about all this. _Fuck! He isn't high! There goes my one fucking chance at this making any sense…_

"C'mon, Ax. Please? Give me a second chance?" Edmund pleaded in a rather pitiful way.

That snapped Axel out of his mental ranting. "Okay, first off, if you're serious, which I think you aren't, dick sniffer, then you don't call me 'Ax". You got that? You don't get that privilege! Ever!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Edmund felt his right eye twitch slightly at the insulting words and tone of Axel's voice. He'd known that this wouldn't be easy, seeing as he'd done everything within his power up to this point to keep Axel as far away from his as possible, but _fuck_, Utada was one stubborn son of a bitch!

Gritting his teeth and taking a quiet, steadying breath, Edmund nodded. "Sorry again." He even went so far as to bow his head to the taller redhead. He glanced up through his shaggy bangs to see Axel huff out his breath and rub the back of his head again. And though he was putting up this fake front of friendliness, Edmund couldn't help but feel a sort of smug satisfaction at the redhead's discomfort. Watching Axel fall had been the highlight of his day.

"Gah, whatever." Axel made to walk away and Edmund felt his temper rise. That bastard wasn't going anywhere until he accepted the false truce!

"Wait!" Edmund made himself call. "You never answered my question! Do we have a truce or not?"

Axel paused and started over at him with a look that was composed of disgust, amusement and incredulity. "I figured my actions were enough."

"Hey! I'm trying to do the right thing here!" Edmund made himself say. Fuck! He was sick of this simpering shit! He hadn't thought it would be easy, but he hadn't thought it would be this hard either! Damn that Axel!

"Can it, shit-bird!" Axel snapped, stalking over to loom above him with a menacing air. Edmund was far from intimidated, but he backed down nonetheless. He didn't want to fight. That would ruin everything he'd set out to do…but it was things like this that were exactly why he'd embarked on this endeavor. _God, I don't want to just get under his skin. I don't just want to kill him either! I want him to suffer! I want him to break apart and fall off his high horse! And damn it, I won't stop until I see Axel Utada lose the will to live AND the strength to die!_

Edmund sighed and turned to go back into the garage. He fought back the urge to snarl and tear apart everything in sight. Leaning against the wall, he banged his head multiple times. "Motherfucker…" he muttered, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

It was silent in the shop for a good ten minutes before Edmund opened his eyes, not even realizing that he'd closed them in the first place. Blinking them open, the blurry picture of someone standing in front of him made Edmund jump in surprise. "What the hell?"

"If you're serious," Axel said quietly, making Edmund freeze. "Then prove it."

He started to shake for some reason as the redhead leaned in closer. "H-how?" did he just stutter? _Him?_

Axel smirked in an entirely unpleasant way before sliding a slim, pale hand up Edmund's calf. Edmund slammed back against the wall, trying to get away without seeming too obvious as he swallowed convulsively, forcing himself not to gag at the contact.

Reaching his knee, Axel stopped and stepped away. "Did you really think I was going to do something to you Ashida?" the redhead chuckled darkly before straightening to his full height. "Sorry, but it'll take a lot more than your scabby ass to make me even _think_ about betraying Roxas."

Edmund sighed to himself in relief, closing his eyes briefly to calm the burning urge to tear the redhead to pieces. "You…" his voice faltered and Edmund took another moment to collect himself. "You still want me to prove it?"

Axel's piercing green eyes narrowed at him, the look in them unreadable to Edmund, before he snorted and turned away. "Sure, whatever."

"What do you want me to do?"

"How about you just do stuff, and I'll decide when it's enough."

Edmund couldn't hold back and flipped Axel's back the bird before he stalked into the bathroom and punched out the mirror with a hoarse cry.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Still confused, and a bit remorseful, Axel sat on the counter and took a moment to just think.

Had he really just done that? Touched Edmund Ashida? The most loathsome creature to ever pollute the earth? And for what reason? He hadn't been proving anything…or had he?

"Gah!" Axel dropped his head in his hands and mussed his hair. "Get out of my head you stupid, molesting thoughts!" he wasn't attracted to Edmund. Don't ever get that thought in your minds…but yet he'd had that overwhelming urge to do that...touch him. Maybe he'd just wanted to prove to both of them that Edmund was full of shit. It was clear that he still didn't like Axel one bit. And Axel could care less about the skanky bastard.

_I need some advice…someone who can always help me clear my head and get me back on track, get me back in the game._

Axel pulled his phone out of his pocket and his speed dial. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"What now?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He'd been having the most incredible day. He'd just finished his two weeks at his shit job mopping floors and emptying trashcans and wasn't due to start at his new, dream job for another two days. And so, with a full two days of nothing to do, he'd decided to pamper himself a bit…and if anyone ever learned of this, they would surely die a most horrible, painful, preferably torturous death…

After sleeping in until noon, Roxas Hikari was now treating himself to a bubble bath. That's right. _Bubble bath._

Now, if anyone had tried to get Roxas into a bathtub two years ago, then he would've instantly beaten them to bloody hell, and run as far away as possible, those painful memories of his mother forever haunting him.

At least…they had…until a certain redhead had, quite literally, dragged Roxas into the bathroom and MADE him take a bath. It hadn't been pretty, and the blond decided not to dwell on the memory, on the many beatings both of them had suffered…all in the name of recovery. Or so Axel had called it.

Instead, he'd rather think about how Axel had _kept_ him in the bath for so long. Hm, a 'wet romp in the water' sounded pretty good right about now…with the bubbles added…pretty kinky…

Laying his head back with a sigh, Roxas closed his eyes and inhaled the warm, oceanic smell of the bubbles that lightly brushed against his bare skin in an, almost sensual, way. Who cared if it was girly for a guy to have a bubble bath? It felt good to just…_relax_.

And that was precisely what Roxas was doing…and enjoying.

Until his phone started ringing.

"Ugh," Roxas sat up, some of the water sloshing out of the tub and soaking his abandoned clothes on the floor. Disregarding it, he yanked the cell out of his pants pocket and stared at the lit up screen with a raised brow. Flipping it open, Roxas sat back again, his free hand coming up to rub at his aching head. "What now?"

"Heh, sorry to bother you, but I've got some serious shit going on. I need your help." Axel's voice, while usually something the blond lived for, was, at the moment, an irritant that made Roxas want to just close his phone, and flush it down the toilet.

And if it weren't for the fact that he needed his phone and at the present couldn't afford another one, or the plumber who'd have to come and fix the toilet, he would've too.

"Again I ask, what now?" Roxas sighed and wiped away some bubbles that were tickling his nose.

"Okay, so, I was sitting at the counter, just doing whatever. Tuesdays aren't really the most booming in our business…" Roxas groaned and interrupted Axel's tirade.

"Fascinating, now, seriously, did you just call to ask me for something to do? Because if you did, I swear to god, Axel, I'm gonna—''

"No no no, that's not why I called. See, Edmund's acting totally freaky! He's like, apologizing to me and shit and wanting to make a truce! Seriously, what the hell! I personally think fuck-duck is high on something…maybe an experimental drug…or something he cooked up himself in his basement…if he even has one…" when Axel kept grumbling Roxas scoffed and hung up, dropping his phone into the water with a dull plop. Who cared anymore? The damn thing was waterproof anyway…er, at least, he hoped it was when it sat in a tub full of water for extended periods of time.

Deciding that he really didn't care at the moment, Roxas shrugged and slid down into the water, drawing his knees up. _And who says true paradise cannot be found in simple things?_

He was actually starting to enjoy his bath again when a rather disturbing vibration shot through his ass up his spine.

With a squeak, Roxas jerked upright, spilling even more water onto the floor. "What in the hell…?" he groped around under the bubbles, searching for the source when he pulled his phone up out of the water. Blowing away the bubbles that still clung to it and shaking some of the water that had taken up residence in the case, Roxas answered with a curt, "WHAT?"

"_Don't_…hang up on me." Axel answered in a rather dark tone.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" Roxas taunted snidely. _God that sounds really good right now…why does he have to work?_ No. Bad mind. We aren't in the mood, remember? Roxas told himself.

There was a thoughtful silence on Axel's end before he said, "Uh, is that a trick question?"

"Axel…" Roxas warned.

"Okay. Sorry. But, really, don't hang up on me. It's just plain rude!"

"Then cut to the chase and tell me why you fucking called already!"

"I just told you! Edmund is acting all freaky deaky!"

"And that disturbed you so that you're going to come crying to me?" Roxas shook his head, getting tired with the argument fast…and still thinking dirty thoughts of Axel spanking him. _Damn it!_

"Couple things wrong with what you just said, Roxy." Axel said. "One: I'm not disturbed…I'm _totally_ freaked out. Two: I'm not crying, I think that should be pretty obvious. I'm _complaining_." Roxas shifted into a more comfortable position as Axel stated his personal corrections. "And three…wait a minute…is that water I hear?"

"Uh…no?" Roxas felt his face heat up, and not from the hot bath.

"Holy shit! Are you taking a bath? Like, right now?"

"…no Axel…I'm taking a bath _yesterday_." The blond rolled his eyes.

"So, you're like…naked, right?"

"No, I thought I'd wear my clothes. You know, experiment a little."

"Your sarcasm always turns me on." Axel purred, and Roxas felt a thrilled chill go down his back at the sound. _No! This is very bad behavior! You insisted that we weren't in the mood, remember? Cut to the chase! Get the conversation over with so you can go back to enjoying your bath!_

Clearing his throat a bit, Roxas tried to bring them back to their original topic of discussion. "So, ah, Edmund was trying to apologize?"

There was a pause before Axel sighed. "Yeah. Problem is, I don't believe his sorry excuse of wanting to make things right. I don't trust him. I'm totally lost on what to do. You always seem level-headed and always have great ideas…so I thought I'd call you and ask for some help on this."

"Aw, that's sweet of you to think of me in your time of need," Roxas smiled to himself. _Just like I think of you in my time of need…like right now…NO!_

"Yeah, I know." Ergh, and now he was back to being irritating!

"Well, if he's trying to make things right, then you should at least give him a chance, don't you think?" Roxas said, not really sure what he was talking about since he couldn't shake the image of a very naked Axel and an equally nude him doing naughty things to each other. "If he's willing to put forth an effort, then you should be too."

"I realize that, it's just…I don't think he really means it is all. How could someone change their opinions so quickly?" Axel sounded as lost as he claimed to be, and Roxas actually felt bad for the redhead…though he'd never say it aloud.

"Whether he means it or not now, I'll bet that once you two manage to work something out, things'll get better, and then it won't matter how it started."

"You're right. You're always right." Axel laughed. "God, thanks for putting up with me, Roxas, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Crash and burn, I'm sure." Roxas pulled the phone away from his ear to turn his head and sneeze. "Anyways, I've gotta go…ah, why don't you try to work something out and I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Thanks again, Rox, I love you."

For a moment, Roxas almost said it back, but he swallowed the reciprocating words and instead opted for his usual response. "Yeah, I know."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Edmund stalked out of the bathroom with a ratty towel wrapped tightly around his bleeding fist. He'd just spent the past twelve minutes in the bathroom trying to pick out all the glass that'd gotten lodged in his skin. God, but Axel pissed him off! He offers the guy friendship, a truce, and the fucker slaps it back in his face!

_I'm going to have to think of something else, because this isn't working._

Just as he had that thought, Axel appeared next to him with a fake smile and a wave. "Hey, there buddy. I've been thinking about what you said and you're right," Axel held out his hand. "I think we should have a truce and at least try to not hate each other's guts."

Edmund blinked up at the redhead blankly. First he turns him down, then flips a fucking 360 and decides to agree? Something had to be up…but for now, things were starting to go his way.

And so, he took Axel's hand and squeezed the appendage hard. Staring straight into those blazing eyes, he said, "Alright. Truce." _I'm going to find out what makes you tick Axel Utada…and then I'm going to destroy it._

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel forced himself not to pull away. He just got this creepy-crawly sensation from touching Edmund that made him want to yank his hand free and wipe it on his jeans. Instead, he squeezed the younger man's hand back just as hard, if not harder and said, "Truce." _I'm going to find out what you're hiding Ashida…_

When they finally released, you would think there would be a relief of the tension that always resides in a room the two of them occupied together…but no, that tension only increased.

"So," Edmund finally broke the silence. "I was wondering. Would it be possible to meet your…" again with that slight hesitation before speaking the word, "boyfriend?"

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Axel crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Well, I'd like to apologize to him too. You know, for calling him…what I did. I don't know him, you only talk about him nonstop." Did he just see Edmund's lip curl as he said that? "And I figured if I did get to know him…I'd see in him what you do."

Axel scoffed. "Right."

"No, really. He seems like a nice guy, and I'd like to meet him." Edmund seemed to be in earnest to get Axel to agree to the meeting. Why? What was Ashida's motive behind all this? Axel couldn't help but wonder. And yet, every argument he could come up with, a perfectly sensible counter-argument followed. It truly seemed that he couldn't argue his way out of this…

Sighing, Axel gave in. Maybe if they caught Roxas in one of his good moods, then the blond would have a positive effect on Edmund. And possibly the others would as well. Brightening at that thought, Axel smiled. "Alright. Sure. But on one condition."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Edmund's heart sped in an upbeat tempo of anticipation. Axel had agreed! He'd actually agreed to let Edmund meet his blond boy toy. He was going to get to see the boy up close! The pitiful creature he'd had brought to the ground was going to be close enough to touch!

"Sure, name it," Edmund said eagerly.

"You have to meet the rest of my friends too." Axel said with a sly smile. Whatever that smile meant, Edmund didn't care. All that he cared about was that things were _finally_ going his way!

"Fine. When?"

"This Friday."

"Deal."

* * *

See?! Whadid I tell ya?! (wait...whadid?...whadid...where the hell did that come from...) ahem, anyways, wasn't that absolutely, downright, _dirty_?! (squees) I totally loved it, didn't you? And wowzers, Edmund gets his way...but at what cost? Heheh, join us next time to find out!

**Kanta**: SHH! be quiet or he'll find us!

**Ramen**: Me? you're the one being uber noisy!

**Roxas**: (runs into the room and starts beating on the shelves) AAARRRGGGHHH! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE RAMEN!!

**Ramen**: (squeaks) AXEL! ROXAS IS NAKED!

**Kanta**: Oh please, that's not gonna...(watches as Axel snatches up Roxas and runs out of the room)...work? nice.

**Ramen**: phew, thanks. but it won't work for long, c'mon, we gotta hide someplace else! (hops off the shelf) okay, if I survive tongiht, expect the next chapter within the next three days AT MOST, kapiche? I don't plan on letting this story fall into another rut!

**Kanta**: HE'S COMING BACK, LET'S GO!! (yanks Ramen by the arm)

**Roxas**: YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO DIE!! (chases)

**Demyx**: (skips into the room) wow...what a mess...(shrugs) eh, where's Ramen?...hm, well, she told me that if she wasn't here, then I'm supposed to tell you guys to review. So...review please? (gives readers big, watery chibi eyes and a trembling pout)


	18. Edmund, Meet Insanity

I truly thought this chapter was going to be epic...however, it sucks (pouts) gah, it's just plain horrible! A crappy follow-up to my extra delicious, dirty chappie before this one! BLEH!

However, I hope you can all forgive me...I did have great plans for this chapter...it wrote itself...and unfortunately, this chapter decided it wanted to be the epitome of crap!

**Kanta**: (groans and pokes at a large bruise on his arm) ouch...quit bitching already...it's giving me a headache...

**Ramen**: that could also, maybe, possibly, be the large bump you gots on your head when Roxy pimp-slapped you with Oblivian.

**Kanta**: ugh...that's the last time I _ever_ help you!

**Ramen**: (shrugs) whatever

**Disclaimer**: I own KH not! For thou hast far too grand a bounty held within for thine unworthy hands to touch! (yes...my Shakespeare impersonation sucks balls, lolz)

**Warning**: the majority of this chapter is written in Edmund's perspective...and there's some serious character bashings...yes, I bashed my own characters...(sniff) was hard, but it had to be done...

* * *

Dominay ran through the room, picking up miscellaneous objects like clothes and discarded magazines off of the floor as she did so. Zexion pulled his legs off the table and tucked them into his body, never taking his eyes off of his book as Dominay dashed through the small space between the couch and the table. Once she'd passed, he carefully propped his legs back up.

"Demyx!"

The musician sighed from his spot next to Zexion on the couch, pausing in his playing. He knew what was coming by the tone of his sister's voice and her frantic sprinting.

"Did you—''

"Yes."

"Dishes?"

"Washed."

"Bathroom?"

"Cleaned."

"Laundry?"

"Done."

"Phew." Dominay flopped down, squishing herself into the small space between the two boys. "Good."

"Why are you so worked up? It's just the guys…it's not like they haven't seen our pigsty of an apartment before." Zexion muttered, taking a quick sip of his tea, eyes still never wavering from the neatly printed words on the pages before him.

"Did you two not hear? Axel's bringing somebody!"

"I don't think Roxas would care too much about a mess, Min." Demyx shook his head lightly, strumming a few cords before jotting a few words down in the notebook open on his lap.

"Not Roxas, you meat head!" Dominay snapped, slapping Demyx on the shoulder. "He's bringing along someone else…that one annoying guy he works with and always bitches about…something about a truce or whatever…anyways, Axel said that he's coming too and I don't want a perfect stranger to see that we're truly pigs."

There was a silence in the room as Dominay's words sank in and she finally realized what she'd said. "I mean…THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she screamed as Demyx and Zexion started laughing at her.

"You just called yourself a pig!" Demyx snickered, pointing at his sister's enraged expression.

Before Dominay could make a snappy comeback, Asmara came bursting through the door, holding five bags in each arm, and not doing a good job of keeping them there.

"Mara!" Dominay leapt off the couch and went to help the other woman with her unruly baggage. "What is all this stuff?"

Asmara grinned and cleared her throat before speaking. "I got another raise, so I thought we'd all have a special treat tonight. I got everybody's favorites, and a coupla extras, just to keep things interesting."

Zexion set his book aside and rose to follow the women into the kitchen. "That's an awful lot for one night…"

"Oh well, we'll just have to try and get rid of everything then, huh?" Dominay "ooo'd" and "aaahh'd" as she rifled through the contents out of the bags. "Wow. Oh! We should totally make this a game…okay, we each take a bag and take turns pulling something out. Whoever guesses who it's for first gets a point! Asmara, you be the judge, since you did the shopping and know all the answers."

"What does the winner get?" Demyx asked as he bounced next to Dominay.

Titling her head back, she tapped her chin with a finger before shrugging. "I dunno…pride? The right to say they know our group better than anyone else?"

"SWEET!"

"Okay…I'll go first…" Dominay reached into her bag and pulled out two boxes of ice cream bars. One with various flavors like chocolate, strawberry and vanilla, the other had only one flavor which was…

"OHMYGOD, THE TWINS!" Dominay and Demyx screamed at the same time, dissolving into fits of giggles.

"I guess I'll give you both a point." Asmara laughed hoarsely.

Demyx reached into his bag next and pulled out a bottle of peppermint Schnapps. "AXEL!" the musician screamed as his sister cringed away from the sheer volume of his voice.

Twisting a finger in her ear, Dominay scowled. "Hey, no fair, I couldn't see what it was when you pulled it out!"

"Too bad, Min, I get the point!"

Zexion snorted as he reached down to the bottom of the bag set before him, only because he knew that he'd get hell if he didn't. "I don't know what's worse…Axel drinking that horrible concoction, or his habit of constantly setting things on fire with it." Sighing, he pulled out a random item his hand had come across. Raising an eyebrow, the three of them stared at Asmara.

"I'm lost." Dominay admitted readily.

Demyx nodded, blinking blankly at the box on the counter.

"Do we even know anybody who drinks these?"

Asmara sputtered in indignation, sliding the box of berry wine coolers closer. "Shut up! You people suck at this game!"

"_You_ drink wine coolers?" Dominay leaned forward and rested the back of her hand on Asmara's forehead. "Nope. No fever. She isn't delirious. I think she may be serious boys."

When Asmara just growled, a low, crackly sound that was laced with venom, they all drew back a step. Before she could maim any of them, however, the door flew open again and suddenly the four of them were confronted with big, bright blue eyes as wide as saucers.

Sora squealed and dove onto the counter, snatching up the ice cream. "YAY!"

They all frowned at Riku as he came after the brunet at a more sedate pace. He paused at their looks. "What?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms.

"You seriously need to watch him better." Asmara cautioned. When Riku opened his mouth to protest, she shook her finger in his direction. "Ah-ah, spoiling is bad. Even if it's in the name of love."

Huffing, the silver-haired boy turned his face away. "Whatever."

"AXEL, STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!"

"OHMYGOD, ROXAS IS HERE!" Sora shrieked in happiness and barreled out of the room to the door.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

When he'd agreed to meet every one of Axel's friends, just to get the chance to meet Roxas and get closer to the redhead, Edmund had thought it would be a typical, "hey, nice to meetcha," kind of deal.

However, he'd been proved wrong.

Apparently, they got together at the end of every week, taking turns hosting the gathering. Not that Edmund personally cared about the details. He was still entranced by the shorter blond stalking down the hallway in front of him.

_Roxas_. Finally, the right name to put with the right face. The boy was sickeningly girly in looks, with his round face and short stature, his big eyes that were, as he'd come to discover, more often than not narrowed in anger and irritation. This was not the boy he'd chased in the rain. This blond was headstrong, opinionated, and outspoken. And most of what came out of his pouty mouth was vulgar.

Roxas slapped at Axel's hand for the fifth time since they'd started walking down the short hallway to the door at the very end. "AXEL, STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!" he snapped, growling at the hurt look on the redhead's face.

Edmund raised his eyebrow slightly at the sight. It seemed there was more to Roxas than he'd originally thought…_damn it, I hope this doesn't ruin all my plans...nah, he's just putting up a front…I know what's really underneath all that false bravado…_

"Well, we're here." Axel announced unnecessarily. As he reached for the doorknob, it was suddenly jerked from the other side and the door flew open, revealing an almost carbon copy of Roxas. Edmund actually stepped back in amazement.

Those same blue eyes, that same face, same body, except…no…they weren't perfect copies. And not just because of hair color. The boy who'd just tackled Roxas to the floor was a brunet, his hair sticking up more than Roxas' did. And, because Edmund had done nothing but stare at Roxas since he'd first officially met him, he could tell the minute differences between them.

This boy was tanner, slightly slimmer, his eyes were the tiniest bit larger, and the color was a shade lighter. It was barely noticeable, but the differences were there. Roxas' looks were like the pure, innocent angel to this boy's fairly typical appearance.

"SORA, GET OFF OF ME YOU BITCH!"

_Well…maybe not pure and innocent…_ Edmund corrected himself with a smirk.

The brunet…Sora? Wasn't that a girl's name? Sounded like one to him…Sora sat up and jabbed Roxas in the forehead with his finger. "Nope. If anyone's a bitch, Roxy, it's you!"

"WHAT?"

Sora giggled and jumped up to his feet. Throwing his arms in the air, he announced loudly for all to hear, "RIKU LET ME TOP YESTERDAY! SO THAT MEANS I'M NOT A _TOTAL_ BITCH!"

Edmund choked. What…the…_fuck_?

"RIKU!" Roxas was suddenly on his feet and running into the apartment. Axel, completely ignoring his presence, bastard, walked calmly after them, clearly amused by the banter.

Hesitating briefly, Edmund decided that he had to see this through and slowly shuffled into the apartment. It was a quaint little abode. Overstuffed furniture, an entire wall in the living room covered in shelves crammed with innumerable books. A typical, generic home. At least it was better than his own shit-hole.

Gathered in the kitchen were probably the oddest looking people Edmund had ever seen. There were two girls, and he instantly centered on them, surprised that these fags even knew what a girl was. One was medium height, elegantly poised, gentle curves in all the right places. She wore plain blue jeans, no shoes, and a pink top. She would've been pretty…if not for the ugly scar on her neck and her short, black and pink striped hair.

Mentally cringing at the sight of that nasty mark on her jugular, Edmund turned his attention to the other girl…who wasn't appealing in the least.

She was short, had not tits, no ass, narrow hips, she was so skinny, her could see her bones through her skin, her hair reached her shoulders, the ends cut in a jagged pattern that looked positively ugly, her hair a plain, whatever shade of blond with blue tips. She wore a tight, sky blue shirt that clearly showed her non-figure, leggings, and she wouldn't stop talking. Already Edmund was irritated by her squawking.

The rest were all boys. One had longish, shaggy silver hair, aqua colored eyes, and looked completely effeminate, his designer outfit reeked of money and fashion, telling Edmund he was gay. Wait a minute…that couldn't be…no way…_Riku Tanaka, resident billionaire…and to think I hated this guy when I thought he was straight!_

The other two were just as strange, if not even more so, than the others. One was another blond who looked similar to Ms. Short, Flat, and Annoying. His hair stood up on end, a totally distasteful combination of a mullet and a mohawk that made him look like he'd gotten into a spat with his lawn mower. _He doesn't look like much…he's got those same eyes as the brunet…all wide and innocent…and what's with all the blue he's wearing?_ Sick of staring at the blond, Edmund regarded the last person in the room he'd yet to mentally undermine.

He almost laughed out loud. Whoever this dude was, he seriously needed to get a life. He was slightly shorter than the rest, but not the shortest among them. His tight clothes showed that he was as skinny, if not more so, than the Blondie wannabe who was still chatting incessantly. His hair was a strange, bluish-silver color, one side flipped over so it covered the entire right side of his face. The one eye that was visible was a blue-violet shade that couldn't possibly be natural. In fact, none of the people in this room were natural.

He was surrounded by freaks. Edmund inwardly grimaced. What had he gotten himself into?

**--_Later_--**

Edmund again questioned his common sense. Clearly no sane person would voluntarily stay so long with these people. They were _insane_!

The hyper, skinny girl, who'd been introduced to him as Dominay, sat sprawled on the floor, a wine cooler in one hand and a bag of chips in the other as she ranted on about something that had all the others laughing.

"That's gross, Min!" the other girl, Asmara, laughed, and Edmund shuddered at the sound of her voice. Not only was she disfigured…but her voice was hideous. Every time she spoke, Edmund felt like someone was scratching a chalkboard in his ears.

Sora, the brunet, who Edmund wasn't all that surprised to learn was Roxas' twin brother, was securely seated in Riku's lap on the only other chair in the room, across the shallow coffee table from where he sat. Sora was busily lapping at an ice cream he held, making a mess, while Riku sipped at his soda.

Demyx, the other blond boy with the fucked up hairdo, who, Edmund had come to find, was Dominay's twin,_ again, no real surprise there…_ sat on the other end of the couch from Axel and Roxas, cuddled next to Zexion, the emo freak. Edmund snorted to himself at their names. Fucked up and retarded…just like they themselves were.

As the night wore on, they drank, ate, called each other nasty names, got into random arguments about meaningless shit, played truth or dare, spin the bottle, strip poker, which Edmund had excused himself from the room for. Not only did he not want to play with these freaks, he _especially_ didn't want to see them without clothes.

He glanced up at the clock as he came back into the living room, slumping back down into his chair. _Ugh, it's only eleven? I've only been here for three hours? God, it feels like a fucking eternity!_

"Mutual masturbation."

Edmund choked on his drink and stared disbelievingly at Dominay, who was now lying on her back, ankle resting on her knee. "_Excuse_ me?" everyone else was just snickering at the new topic.

"Where the hell did you hear about that?" Sora asked, laughing.

"I work in a freaking bar, Sora," Dominay said with a wave. "You hear all kinds of things."

"And we're talking about this now because…?" Roxas prompted and Edmund suppressed a shiver at the sound of his voice. God, why did he always do that whenever the blond spoke? He wasn't attracted to the kid at all…no, he was more attracted to the target Roxas presented. He was anxious to do something, something that would bring back that euphoria he'd felt that day in the rain…but it was too soon. He had to be patient.

"Well, think about it. Two people, sometimes more, get together…in the same bed, mind you…get naked…but only touch themselves…where's the fucking point in that?" Dominay demanded.

"Some people get off on watching someone touch themselves." Axel supplied, absently twirled a stray lock of Roxas' hair, making Edmund twitch involuntarily.

"I know, I know, but really, why would you go so far as to get naked with someone, in the same bed, and only touch yourself…why not just go all the way? You're already in the bed. You're already naked…it just confuses me!"

"We could talk about this all night, I'm sure." Zexion broke in with his irritating monotonous tone. _It's like he's not only a total poser, but a fucking robot!_ Edmund thought in aggravation. All these people were really starting to get on his nerves.

"How about you, Ed?" all eyes turned to him and he froze. "What's your opinion?"

_My opinion? I think you're all fucking insane and should be drug out into the street and beaten to death. My god, all you ever talk about is sex, sexual themes, gay shit…you can't even carry a conversation without it turning into one of those things!_

Aloud he said, "I don't have one on this subject."

"Holy shit, it speaks!" everyone laughed at Demyx's outburst, making Edmund's face heat and his fists clench. He kept his hands hidden, not wanting them to see the aggression building with each second spent in their company.

"Be nice, Dem-Dem." Dominay broke in, all eyes turning back to her. "Sorry, my brother's a bit of an idiot and is—SUCKING FACE WITH HIS BOYFRIEND?! DEMYX, STOP!" she screamed.

A soft moan, along with Dominay's indignant cry, drew everybody's attention again. Demyx had climbed into Zexion's lap. The two were indeed, to use Dominay's words, 'sucking face'. Edmund didn't think he'd ever been more disgusted in his entire life. The way the blond whimpered and nibbled on the other's lips, the way their arms were wrapped around one another, their bodies writhing together…

_Fuck, I'm going to be sick…_

Edmund jumped to his feet and grabbed his coat. "I'm sorry, but I forgot I have to get up early tomorrow…I'd better get going." He managed to say without gagging.

"You can't leave yet…we haven't even gotten to the best part of the night." Dominay called, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder, apparently over her trauma. Her teal eyes darkened with something Edmund couldn't name.

"What the hell are you talking about?" _I've had enough._

"A game…" she purred, and Edmund tried not to laugh outright at her. "Wanna play?"

"Sure." He scoffed. "What kind of game?"

"Oh, Axeeeel!" Dominay called, dragging Edmund back into the room. The two fags were still going at it on the couch, everyone ignoring it as if it were a normal thing. The redheaded nightmare strode over, slinging a long, thin arm around his shoulders. "Eddie decided he wants to play…"

Edmund felt his eye twitch at being called "Eddie". He hated that nickname.

"Oh really?" Axel looked genuinely surprised and he glanced over to the others, who all, excluding Roxas, grinned and nodded. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ He thought as Axel turned back to him. "Excellent."

"What game?" Edmund demanded, crossing his arms. The sooner he played their stupid little game, the sooner he could get out of this insane asylum.

"It's called catch…" Axel trailed off, sounded smug. Roxas' eyes widened and the blond jumped to his feet.

"Axel…" he warned, leaving Edmund even more apprehensive than before.

"How…do you play?" Edmund asked, feeling like he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

Everybody but Roxas laughed, even Demyx and Zexion stopped practically screwing each other to do so.

The redhead leaned down and whispered in Edmund's ear, "Bend over…"

That was the last straw, Edmund threw Axel off of him and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"That was fun." Dominay said with a chuckle as she flopped into Asmara's lap. "Blah, rub my back please!"

Asmara laughed and did as Dominay asked, earning her appreciative moans from the other girl. "Great performance, by the way." Asmara beamed proudly over at Demyx and Zexion. Zexion nodded, fluffing his hair back into place as Demyx giggled.

"Min's right…that _was_ fun!"

"The look on his face was utterly priceless!" Sora laughed, falling back against Riku with a happy sigh. "This is the best Friday night ever..."

Riku nodded in agreement. "Actually, it was. You should bring assholes like him around more often, Axel."

Axel smirked, running a hand through his hair before bowing. "A-thank you."

Roxas sat back down on the couch, crossing his arms and staring out the window. "You're all going to hell."

"Well, at least we'll be together!" Dominay chirped, moaning again as Asmara drew circles on her back.

"Yeah, and don't pretend that you're totally innocent in all this…after all…it was _your_ idea to begin with." Demyx reached over Zexion to playfully shove Roxas' shoulder.

The shorter blond grinned as he sat back. "Only as a way to test his endurance. If he wants to be Axel's friend, and ours as well, as he claims, then he'd better at least tolerate us."

"So, what's the verdict, oh dear, sweet, Roxas?" Axel asked as he knelt in front of his boyfriend.

Roxas' grin turned into a full blown smile as he ran his fingers through Axel's hair. "He's advanced on to round two."

* * *

Ugh...it's horrible I know...please don't point it out anymore...I KNOW!

**Kanta**: nobody said anything!

**Ramen**: (blinks) oh...right...I knew that...(coughs) yeah, yeah...wait...why is everybody gone?

**Kanta**: (points at the chibi snuggled in Ramen's lap) that abomination is to blame.

**Ramen**: (gasps and cuddles Chibi Izeno) SHH! Don't say that! You'll hurt his feelings!

**Chibi Izeno**: (pouts at Kanta) YOU'RE MEAN!

**Kanta**: and you're so adorable, you're deplorable!

**Chibi Izeno**: (starts to cry) WAAAAHHHH!!

**Ramen**: (slaps Kanta and gives Chibi Izeno a cookie) You're a horrible person, Kanta!

**Chibi Izeno**: (nods) yep. horrible! (munches cookie)

**Ramen**: Okay, now, I've got to announce this. I was reading reviews the other day, and my dear, sweet **auPHE** was saddened because she wants a lemon...and several others have said the same thing. You've all been so patient, putting up with my drabbling and randomness, occassionally broken by funny crap that...I'm going to give you all a special treat. That's right. You all are gonna get your lemon! Oh yeah, baby! (giggles) Now, the only thing I want to know is which pairing you all wanna see. SoRiku? Zemyx? AkuRoku? Which one? Well, either say in a review or PM me if you want to add little details and requests! I won't write the lemon until I deem that I've gotten a decent amount of votes to make a true desicion. There's already one vote for AkuRoku. Who do you choose? (holds up Chibi Izeno) if you won't do it for me or the gay luff, then do if for him!


	19. Round Two, Begin!

PEOPLES!!

ahem, sorry about that, but I missed ya guys! (huggles readers) And no, I'm not dead...that's just a rumor...

**Kanta**: nobody thought you were dead, you freak of nature. They're probably more annoyed now that you're back!

**Ramen**: that is a _total_ lie! (pouts) anyways, I realize that I haven't updated in a while, and while I'd like to say that it's all the school's fault, it isn't. I've just been lazy. And yes, this chapter does, indeed, suck. I just kind of threw it together because I didn't know what to write down next...(frowns) I suck more than this story...anyways:

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this story but the plot and the OCs...which both seriously need a makeover...

* * *

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!"

"It is when _I_ say it!"

"…okay."

"Glad you see it my way now."

Axel pouted, even though Roxas couldn't see it over the phone and sighed. "That's really not fair, Roxas…why can't _I_ pull the 'or else no sex' card?"

"Because, unlike you, I can stand to go more than a day without it." Roxas promptly answered. Axel smirked, anything but offended. He was rather proud of his…appetite.

"Well, can't I at least suggest it?"

"Axel, if we act too soon, we'll drive him away. Didn't you say that you wanted to find out what he was hiding?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then we lay low." Axel heaved a dramatic sigh, making Roxas laugh. He'd been sitting at work, bored out of his mind yet again, while Roxas sat at home, making the most of his last day before he started working for the paper. And while Roxas was enjoying it, Axel could tell his little blond was eager to begin his dream job.

Axel had told Roxas of his suspicions about Edmund's sudden change in attitude, and Roxas had agreed that something may be up, although the blond wasn't as adamant about it as Axel was.

Edmund came into the room at that moment and Axel panicked. "HOLYSHITHE'SBACKILOVEYOUBYE!" and he hung up on a surprised cry from Roxas. "Hey buuuuuuuddy!" Axel plastered a smile on his face.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Edmund paused as he crossed the room, raising an eyebrow at Axel. He was careful to sidestep out of the redhead's reach as he went by. After last night, he wasn't going to take any chances of getting too close. And since when did Axel call him "buddy"?

"Um…hi?" Axel stood and Edmund felt a brief twinge of trepidation. After running out on Friday, Edmund had been doing his best to keep the redhead at a fair distance today. The guy was more fucked up than he'd originally thought…and his friends were at least ten times worse.

"I just wanted to ask…you wanna hang out this weekend?" Axel asked, still sporting that fake smile that made Edmund want to just laugh.

Well, that was a pretty loaded question in Edmund's opinion...did he think he could survive another night with the gay freaks? "Depends."

"Oh, we're just gonna hang out at this bar we know…come on, you know you wanna come."

A bar, eh? Edmund hadn't thought they even knew what bars were. Then again…a couple of drinks, and he could get Axel to spill his guts. He was, after all, out to find out what would bring the redhead to his knees. So far his ideas on how to do that hadn't seemed good enough…but alcohol was always a great way to get someone to talk. "Sure. Why not?"

"Excellent."

Edmund took that as his cue to go, seeing as Axel was just standing there, grinning at him like the cat that just ate the canary…and eyeing Edmund as if he were desert.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel watched as Edmund quickly left the room. He got a kick out of watching Edmund squirm. Last night had been just plain awesome. And though Roxas had advised against inviting Edmund to the bar with them tonight, Axel couldn't resist the temptation.

Flipping open his phone, Axel grinned from ear to ear as Dominay answered.

"We on tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, we're on."

"Excellent." Dominay snickered. "See you guys at eight."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dominay hung up her phone and turned to smile at her brother. Demyx was sitting on the couch, frowning in concentration at the marked up paper in front of him. The musician had been trying the last few days to write a song, but he kept saying that it didn't "feel right".

"Hey Demy…guess what?"

Demyx looked up from his paper, still frowning and looking frazzled. "What?"

"We're going out tonight…and Axel's bringing Edmund." Dominay couldn't hold back a laugh at the thought. She couldn't wait.

A half-hearted smile tugged at Demyx's mouth before he turned back to what he was doing. "That's great…"

Dominay pouted and dropped down next to her brother to see what he had written.

_On this day, I see your face,_

_When you smile, I'm in a better place,_

There was more, but Demyx had scribbled it out. "What's wrong? I like it so far…it's a good start."

"I was never really good with the lyrics…it took me years just to get my other three songs right…" Dominay patted her brother's back.

"Maybe I can help, yeah?" she took the paper from the frustrated blond and grabbed a pen from the table. "Hmm…so, is this supposed to be a sad song, happy song, angry?" she paused. "Probably not angry."

Demyx sighed. "I don't know what kind of song it's gonna be. I always tried to write down some words before I put in a melody." He took the pen and paper back.

"Well, no wonder you aren't famous yet." Dominay snorted. "That's no way to write a song, Demy. Look, I'll be your lyricist. How 'bout that?"

Before he could protest, Dominay snatched the notebook and pen from her brother's hands and sat back to think. "Let's see…" she started writing the first thing that came to mind, saying it aloud as she did. "The blood you bleed is red, the bruises I leave are blue, shut the fuck up ungrateful bitch, before I kill y—'' she stopped abruptly when Demyx grabbed the notebook back, staring at her with a mixed look of disgust and fear.

"NO!" he took a deep breath. "I mean…no thanks, Min…I think I can handle this on my own."

"If you say so." Dominay rose from the couch, a wide, happy smile on her face. "Guess I'd better get the shopping done before I have to head into work." She paused before entering the kitchen to retrieve the grocery list. "You're coming with us tonight, right?"

Demyx shrugged, chewing on the end of the pen. "Zexy's not, since he has to work late tonight…I might though…Might not…"

Dominay pouted. "Well fine. Just don't let me catch you blowing us off so you can do something illegal."

"Since when have I ever given you the impression that I'd do something like that?" Demyx demanded.

Another sweet smile adorned her face. "Never." She blew Demyx a kiss before stepping out the door.

_**--That Night--**_

He was fucked.

Edmund jerked away from a pair of guys holding hands as they passed the table he sat at. Axel sat across from him, watching every move he made shrewdly. Beside him sat a bored looking Roxas, whose eyes kept wandering aimlessly around. Seated in the chair next to Edmund sat Roxas' hyper twin. The brunet babbled on and on about some kind of art project to his billionaire boyfriend, who seemed to be only half-listening.

The bar itself wasn't that bad of a place, in fact, it had great potential…if it weren't for the fact that it was a _gay_ _bar_!

Ugh! He should've known! All the guys in this group were gay, why had he assumed that these sick, insane faggots would go out for a drink at a normal place where _normal_ people hung out?

He blinked the table back into focus as Dominay, in all her skinny, sexually-unappealing glory paused next to him and asked if he wanted anything else to drink. She worked here? Of course she did. Why wouldn't she? She was just as fucked up, if not more so, than the rest of these freakazoids.

_Christ, I want to go home…but if I try to get up to even go to the bathroom, Axel's on me like stink on shit._ Edmund groaned and dropped his head to the table before jerking it back up. Only god knew what kinds of sick diseases lived on that surface. He wouldn't be surprised if he went home tonight and discovered that he'd contracted an STD…

"No. Thank you." He bit out at Dominay, who glared at him and walked away in a huff, grumbling about wishing Asmara had come so she'd have someone to talk to. As Edmund took a calming breath and returned to staring blankly ahead, his eyes wandered over to Roxas again. He kept his glances brief and subtle, seeing as Axel constantly stared at him, but they were enough to remind him of why he was here, suffering the indignities of slumming with the lowest of the low. _I'm here to find out what'll hurt Axel the most and…to be near Roxas….Roxas…_

Sora shook his shoulder, and Edmund quickly jumped away from the touch, not wanting those filthy fag hands on him. The brunet pouted at him for a moment before smiling broadly. "Come on! Let's go dance!" he pointed at the dance floor that was visible through the sound-proof glass wall.

"No thanks…I'm good." He muttered, taking a sip of his drink, wishing that he hadn't volunteered to be the DD tonight (that's Designated Driver, peeps). He was hoping the others would get smashed and spill out their deepest, darkest secrets, but no go. Though he'd given them the push to drink to their heart's content by staying sober, none of them were hitting it heavy.

"B-but…" Sora began, silencing when Riku placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"I'll dance with you, sunshine." Sora beamed up at the silver-haired boy before taking his hand and running for the dance floor.

Edmund curled his lip at the sight before again returning his gaze to the patrons of the table…only to find that Roxas and Axel were gone. "Huh? Where'd those fags go?" Edmund asked himself, looking around the bar. If they'd ditched him…but no. They'd probably gone up to the bar to order some more drinks, seeing as how all the servers were busy tending to a rather raucous group that had come in an hour or so ago. Deciding he had to pee, Edmund shoved his chair back and stumbled towards the bathroom, doing his damndest to not touch or be touched.

He reached the door, pausing when it didn't move as he pushed against it. Locked? Why was it locked? It was a public fucking bathroom! "Hey!" Edmund made to knock, but paused at a strange sound from inside. Against better sense, curiosity got the better of him and Edmund leaned in, trying to hear what was happening on the other side over the pounding bass of the music and the loud voices in the bar.

Thumping? A rhythmic thumping…

His mouth fell open as Edmund realized what was happening in the bathroom he stood in front of. Someone was having _sex_ behind that door? What…the…_fuck_…?

A groan reached his ears and Edmund reared back as he recognized the voice. How could he not know that voice? He listened to it intently each time it had been used, replayed it in his head over and over as he lay awake in bed, plagued by dreams of…Roxas. Roxas and Axel were in there!

Thoroughly disgusted, Edmund whirled around and left the bar, stomping out onto the streets.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas couldn't help it…he laughed.

"Sssh! Roxas! Don't laugh!" Axel whispered harshly into the blonde's ear as he bounced Roxas against the door.

"Hahaha…I can't…h-help it." Roxas gripped Axel's shoulders tighter, trying to fight back the uncontrollable laughter. "What the hell are we doing?" and then a giggle slipped free.

"Ssshh!" Axel repeated, sounding close to laughter himself. "Is he still out there?" they'd originally come in here to work on a plan of attack on Edmund. Well, Axel had dragged Roxas in for that purpose, but once they'd heard Edmund's familiar grumbling outside the door, Axel had instantly locked it and proceeded to lift Roxas off the ground and pummel the poor blonde's back into the door.

Roxas buried his face in Axel's neck, muffling the laughs that escaped. "I-I think so…hehehe, Axel…"

"Come on, baby, we have to make this convincing…laughing is gonna ruin everything!"

"I know but…hahaha!" Roxas quickly covered his mouth, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "This is so wrong…pretending to have sex just to weird someone out."

Axel suddenly stopped, making Roxas stop laughing and stare at the redhead questioningly. "Wait," Axel muttered. "Why _aren't_ we having sex?"

Roxas punched Axel's shoulder. "Because we're in a public bathroom Axel! That's just disgusting!"

"Oh…right….good point." Axel readjusted his grip and started up again, Roxas' laughter sputtering from being bounced.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Edmund stalked down the streets, lip still curled in disgust as he thought about what he'd just overheard. It was just wrong. He had almost forgotten that tiny part of their relationship. Bad enough they dated and kissed and, fuck, _lived together_, but he hadn't even dwelled on them having _sex_. And he hadn't wanted to.

Except now it was all he could picture.

Running an agitated hand through his hair, Edmund stopped as a thought suddenly struck him.

Axel spent nearly all of his time with the blond. And when they weren't together, Axel never stopped talking about him. It was always Roxas this, and Roxas that. It was as if the redhead was….

Now, normally with this thought, Edmund would curse and drop the subject. But in this case, he made an exception. He'd found it. He'd found Axel's greatest weakness, his weakest link, the one thing the redhead couldn't live without…the one thing that, if taken, would destroy him….

Roxas.

Perfect. Not only did he now know what to steal away, but it worked to solve both of Edmund's problems. "Get rid of Axel, gain Roxas." He said aloud, to make sure he understood the reality. Edmund's strange obsession with Roxas had made his original plan complicated, since he had to be so close to the intriguing blond to get at Axel, but now, he could kill two birds with one stone.

Edmund began to walk briskly towards his apartment, mumbling ideas under his breath, a plan beginning to take form in his mind.

* * *

(sighs and falls over) god...it's horrible...and doesn't fit in the story at all...Not even my sad attempt to return to the plot at the end helped...

**Roxas**: I've got a wonderful idea! Why don't you just die and be done with it?

**Kanta**: (reaches over to smack Roxas before remembering what happened last time) ... Why don't you get a life and stop bothering her?

**Roxas**: you must have us confused. She's the one who doesn't have a life...and I can't have one because of that.

**Demyx**: Both of you stop! you're making Ramen sad!

**Ramen**: I was sad before they started, Dem, but thanks anyways...peoples, I realize that you must all be very disappointed in me...I'm disappointed in myself...review if you feel like it...I'm seriously doubting myself again. This story is not going anywhere! Well, it IS, but I can't get it there, if that makes any sense...oh well. I guess I'd better shut up and try to figure out how all this is going to play out before it gets pointless and random. Later (waves)


	20. Plots, Movies, and Talk

Holy sh-t dude...

I know, it's been freaking FOREVER peoples! How are you? I missed you all, ya know that? Yes, I've finally updated. And for those of you who haven't been informed yet, I am writing another story right now, and yes, it's being posted. That's part of the reason why I haven't updated this one in a while. It's called **Starlight High** and is a collaberation story with my super special awesome friend Emelee! Yesh, we're co-writing it. It's gots two chappies up and we're working on the third, so go check it out and reivew, we need them X3

Anyways, this next chapter is further plot advancement from creepy Edmund and a special movie night with our friends...ooo, and what's this? Look at the rating! Gaspeth! It says M? XD that's riiiiight! Guess what? I got enough votes! One problem though, there was a tie. Between Zemyx and AkuRoku...so I decided to write both. Uh-huh, that's right...you get TWO lemons in this story...praise me, for I am a GODDESS!!

So, in this chapter, you all get super smexy Zemyx lovin'. Hope you like it. Oh, right:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH or it's characters...Disney/Squeenix do...I only own my OCs, the plot, and probably the most awkward lemon every written (scratches head)

**!!WARNING!!** **THERE IS M RATED LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT! I PUT IN BEGINNING AND ENDING NOTES AROUND THE SCENE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO SKIP IT!**

...and I also put that warning there so those of you who were so eager for the lemon don't skip it, heheh, I want my awesome readers to read this chappie for the story, not the smex.

Read and enjoy! X3

* * *

He sat in the dark, awaiting the one call he longed most to receive. After stomping his way home last Saturday, he'd come up with a fool-proof plan on how to complete his goal. Hurt Axel. Gain Roxas. _Roxas…_

Edmund sat forward, covering his eyes with both hands. "What are you doing to me…you're everywhere I look…everywhere I go…" what was happening to him? It was as if, there was nothing else he could concentrate on. All he ever thought about anymore was Roxas. Those blue eyes haunting him, watching him, judging him.

The blissful, yet gnawing silence was broken by the soft hum of his phone. Edmund eagerly jumped to his feet and snatched it up, flipping it open with a hopeful: "So?"

"I got everything you asked for…not sure what you need it for, though…"

"I'm not paying you to think, I'm paying you to get what I need and forget we met." Edmund snapped, beginning to pace. Everything had to be perfect for his plan to work. One small mistake and everything would fall to pieces. It was why he'd used his father's old contacts. Men he knew did shoddy work and wouldn't question.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "Fine. And I got the list you wanted."

A depraved smile cut across Edmund's face at those words. "Excellent. You know where to leave them. I'll pick them up when the time is right…I want you to disappear, you got that? Don't want any trail left behind."

"Of course." Edmund hung up, those words echoing in his head. Inhaling deeply, he sat back down in his chair, staring up at the shadowed ceiling. Perfect. So far, everything was going perfect. His plan couldn't fail. It just couldn't. Not with all the time and pain-staking effort he'd put into it.

"Axel…you'll live to regret ever being fool enough to mess with me."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Friday night, boo-yah!" Sora cheered as he did a little dance down the stairs. "C'mon Riku, the guys are gonna be here any minute!" he gasped in horror. "And we haven't even made the popcorn yet!" with a squeal, Sora dashed the rest of the way to the kitchen, frantically pulling out microwave popcorn and tearing the plastic off with his teeth.

"Sora, calm down. It's only three…we aren't going to start the movies until six." Riku calmed, walking into the room with a sigh. "And don't use your mouth, Sora. Do you have any idea where that plastic has been?"

"No…"

"Then don't put it in your mouth." Riku finished with a nod, taking the discarded wrappers off the floor and tossing them in the trash can.

Sora pouted and abandoned the popcorn to wrap his arms around Riku's waist from behind. "What are we supposed to do for three hours?"

"We'll figure that out when everybody gets here, sunshine." Riku answered, pulling Sora's arms open so he could walk away.

The brunet huffed and watched his boyfriend walk away with narrowed eyes. Something was up with Riku. He'd been acting distant and rather cold for the past week. Ever since he started going off to have lunch dates and 'secret' meetings with Asmara, Riku had…Sora shook his head dismissively as a thought occurred to him. Nah, it couldn't be. There wasn't anything going on between those two. They were friends, really good friends was all.

"I'm having doubts?" Sora asked the walls. How could he doubt Riku? Riku had never doubted _him_. He should have more faith.

_**--Three Hours Later--**_

"So, Edmund isn't showing?" Dominay asked as she stuffed another handful of popcorn into her mouth, munching loudly as she leaned back into the super soft couch in the den of Riku's townhouse.

"Nope," Axel answered from where he crouched near the TV. "He said he had some other stuff to do, and I just let him off the hook, seeing as we molested him enough last weekend." The redhead laughed at his own words. "It's just us."

"Cool. I like it when it's just us. Like the old days." Demyx said, smiling at everybody. He'd been having a good day, whereas Zexion sat next to him, somber and quiet. He apparently was still brooding over his mother's upcoming marriage. Why it bothered him so much, nobody could quite figure out, since the slate-haired boy wasn't talking.

Sora came in with another gigantic bowl of popcorn. "Let's start the movie already!" the brunet called, hopping into Riku's lap, hogging the popcorn.

Roxas glowered at his brother and took a handful for spite. When Sora cried out in indignation, Roxas just stuck his tongue out and settled back in his pillow bed he'd made on the floor.

Asmara sighed from where she lay on another couch. "Everybody brought a movie, Sora; we have to figure out which one to watch first. Be patient." She said in a motherly tone. Sora's pout did nothing to faze her and everybody applauded for no other reason then that they felt like it. Asmara laughed hoarsely, standing up to take a bow. "You're all too kind."

"Alright…Dark Water or Silent Hill?" Axel asked as he straightened, standing in front of the TV, holding a DVD in each hand.

"Why do they have to be scary movies?!" Sora cried.

"Because you're a spoiled brat who needs to get scared." Roxas snapped from where he lay on his stomach. "And gimme the popcorn, fatty!"

"You're the one who's fat, Roxas!" Sora shouted, hugging the popcorn bowl to his chest.

"Enough!" Asmara broke in, glaring at the twins. Dominay giggled, accidentally spiting out a mouthful of soda and Demyx rolled his eyes, falling into Zexion's lap. Zexion still said nothing, just tangled his fingers in Demyx's hair and stared blankly ahead.

Axel set the movies down and took the bowl from Sora, dropping it practically on Roxas' head. "There. Happy?" Roxas just glared and Axel shrugged. "So, which movie?"

"Dark Water, I haven't seen it yet!" Dominay called, pulling her legs under herself and bouncing.

"I really don't care, I've seen them both." Asmara said.

"Demy votes for Dark Water too!" Demyx called, waving an arm in the air.

Sora shuddered and shrank back against Riku. "I don't wanna watch either!"

Riku sighed. "We'll watch a movie of your choice afterwards, okay?"

"…fine." Sora agreed finally. "I don't care which one you pick. Cuz I'm not gonna watch it!" that said, the brunet stood, only to hop back onto Riku's lap, his face cuddled into the silver-head's chest.

"No." Roxas said as everyone turned their eyes to him. "We aren't watching Dark Water…"

Everybody started to protest, only to be cut off when it occurred to them all why Roxas objected.

"On second thought, Silent Hill is a great movie." Dominay said quickly.

"I second that!" Demyx called, still waving his arm.

Asmara shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Alright, Silent Hill it is, then." Axel announced, crouching down to slide the DVD into the player. He grabbed the remote off the TV and lay back next to Roxas, smiling when the blond scooted closer.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Around one in the morning, they decided that enough was enough, and the group disbanded for the rest of the night/early morning.

"You're really going to stay over?" Asmara asked for clarification as she headed for the front door with the others. Riku and Sora had said their goodbyes and wandered up the stairs to go to sleep. Axel and Roxas had already left, and Dominay had just randomly announced that she wanted to stay the night with Asmara.

"Of course! We girls need to spend more time together, ya know?" she laughed and grabbed Asmara's hand. "Even if all we do is go to your place and fall asleep. We can spend the day together before I go to work!"

Asmara smiled. "I'd like that."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Dominay all but dragged Asmara down the steps to the dark gray SUV Asmara drove. They climbed in laughing and drove away, waving at Demyx and Zexion as they passed.

Demyx chuckled as he waved goodbye to his sister and friend. Zexion sighed and climbed into the driver's seat of his car. Demyx quickly hopped into the passenger seat and frowned over at his boyfriend.

"Zexy…what's really wrong? You've been so quiet…"

Zexion sighed again and stared straight ahead as they drove down the winding streets to their apartment building. "Nothing I want to talk about."

Demyx's frown deepened and he leaned over, resting a hand on Zexion's thigh. "Why not? Sometimes talking helps."

"I don't want to talk, Demyx." Zexion said tiredly, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Okay…but when you do, I'm here to listen."

"I know…" Zexion glanced over at Demyx and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Demyx nodded and smiled warmly back. "Of course! What are boyfriends for?" he giggled and sat back, glad that Zexion wasn't silent anymore. "Hey, since Dominay isn't going to be home at all tomorrow, whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know Demyx, and I don't really want to think about it." Demyx frowned again at Zexion's hard tone. "I just want to go home and get some sleep."

"Okay…" Demyx repeated, slumping back in his seat. "Okay."

_**--Saturday Afternoon--**_

"Zexy, sitting on the couch all day isn't good for you." Demyx admonished as he leaned over the back of the couch to peer over Zexion's shoulder.

"I'm not sitting, I'm reading."

"You're reading while you're sitting, so I'm half right!" Demyx pouted and climbed over to plop himself on the couch next to his quiet boyfriend, who simply ignored the blond's presence as he turned another page.

"Zexy…I know you're upset about your mom and everything…but you can't just close yourself off…" Demyx scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "Come on, you can talk to me…"

Zexion sighed in frustration, snapping his book closed and throwing Demyx's arm off of him. He stood and strode out of the room. Demyx wanted to cry as he heard Zexion slam their bedroom door shut, felt his heart breaking as he heard his boyfriend's anguished cry as he began to pound against the wall.

Demyx jumped up and ran down the hall. He threw the door open to see Zexion crumpled on the end of their bed, hunched over and sobbing. He slowly went over, settling next to his lover and pulling him into a gentle hug.

"It's okay…"

"It's not, Demyx…that's what's so bad…it's not okay." Zexion gasped, fisting his hands in Demyx's shirt. "It's not even my mom remarrying that's bothering me…it's the fact that she never said anything to me sooner. Ever since I moved out, it's like I don't matter anymore. That's what it feels like. I feel like I don't matter anymore."

Demyx stroked Zexion's hair out of his face, staring hard into tear-filled, blue-violet eyes. "Yes you do. You matter to _me_."

A sad smile found its way onto Zexion's face and he shook his head slightly, another tear sliding down his face. "I know, Demyx…you matter to me too." he reached up to cup Demyx's face, pulling the blond's head down for a soft, comfort-searching kiss.

Demyx didn't hesitate to return the kiss, pulling Zexion closer, slowly laying them both down on the bed. "Bet you feel better now that you talked, huh?" Demyx whispered in a teasing tone, kissing away Zexion's remaining tears.

Chuckling, Zexion nodded, sliding his hands under Demyx's shirt. "Yeah. Thanks for listening."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Demyx waved a dismissive hand, pulling Zexion's shirt up and over his head, leaving the slate-haired boy bared from the waist up. "I never break my promises." Demyx smiled as he leaned down, pressing soft kisses down Zexion's chest to his stomach.

"Demyx…" Zexion's fingers tangled in Demyx's hair, twisting in the sandy colored strands, as if uncertain whether to push away or pull closer.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Demyx sat up with a grin. "It's supposed to be your turn, and I've already gotten an extra turn," that soft smile was back as the blond crawled up Zexion's body, leaning down to capture his lips in another sweet kiss. "But I want to make you feel special…will you let me?"

Tears filled Zexion's eyes again as he nodded. _I want to feel special…want to feel needed…_need_ to feel needed right now._

Demyx smiled wide. "Well, then you won't be needing these, then, will you?" he tugged at the waistband of Zexion's jeans.

"I-I suppose not," Zexion replied.

"Thought so," Demyx said as he unbuttoned and unzipped Zexion's pants. He laughed quietly, nuzzling his lips against Zexion's as he pulled the rest of their clothes off.

**(This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you all that the lemon, or lack thereof, since I'm not all that great with lemons, begins. If you don't want to read, then skip to the note that says "Lemon End".)**

Though he rushed through getting them naked, once they were, Demyx slowed to an almost tortuously slow pace. Taking things easy, slow, and agonizingly pleasurable.

Another kiss, its gentle feel completely at odds with the sudden urgency Zexion felt. Before he could complain, though, Demyx moved down, trailing his tongue down Zexion's neck and beyond.

Zexion tossed his head, feeling his heart beginning to race uncomfortably fast, his mouth falling open as he began to pant, his body writhing of its own according as Demyx leisurely dipped his tongue into Zexion's belly-button. His reached out, desperately trying to find something to hold onto, settling on clutching the bed sheets beneath them in his fists. He felt like he was losing control too fast, his thoughts racing. For some reason, he felt like some kind of mindless virgin, caught in the throes of their first sexual encounter, though he'd done this many times. Most of those with Demyx. So why was he feeling this way? "Mmm…"

Demyx laughed, his warm breath feathering over Zexion's sensitized skin, causing an involuntary shudder to wrack his body. The blond continued his journey south, and Zexion drew his knees up. Demyx pressed a soft, teasing kiss on the head of Zexion's erection, smiling as the slate-haired boy let out a choked moan.

Thought left him in a senseless rush, and Zexion didn't care. He couldn't. He didn't care that he'd lost all cognitive ability, didn't care that he could dimly hear his own voice begging quietly for more. "Please…"

He cried out as Demyx swallowed him whole, moaning as the blond sucked him lovingly, swirling his tongue and somehow tightening his throat to create the perfect amount of suction. "Demyx, you're k-killing me," he whispered breathlessly.

Demyx released him to answer, earning a pathetic whimper from Zexion. "I know," he replied, his blue-green eyes smoky and half-closed. He clearly was enjoying this as much as Zexion.

Letting go of the sheets and fisting his hands in Demyx's hair, Zexion bit out, "So why did you stop?!"

Demyx smiled again and rested his head on Zexion's stomach, stroking the insides of his thighs. Zexion groaned and laid his head back, trying to cope with the loss and frustration filling him. While he was occupied, Demyx made a sneaky grab under his pillow next to Zexion's head. He brought the small bottle down, keeping it hidden. It never hurt to be optimistic…or prepared when that optimism paid off, now did it?

Zexion sighed, his body tense and trembling. He didn't even notice Demyx's movements, too preoccupied with his own rising ire. So, he figured he was justified in jumping with a startled squeak as Demyx pressed a slick finger inside him.

"Demyx!"

"Yes?" the musician purred in reply. He pushed a little deeper and Zexion arched his back.

"N-never mind."

"S'what I thought you said," Demyx said with a leering smile, adding a second finger, scissoring a bit, making Zexion moan again.

Zexion grit his teeth and fought against the sudden urge he had to wiggle. He was being such a girl, letting Demyx tease him like this, but…he wanted to be teased. He didn't want this to end too quickly.

"Is this what you want, Zexy?" Demyx asked, a third finger joining the other two.

"Ah!" Zexion dug his nails into the soft skin of Demyx's scalp, though the blond didn't seem bothered by it in the least. "Demyx, why do I have to say it? It should be obvious what I want!" he made a soft, mewling sound in the back of his throat as Demyx removed his fingers and pressed Zexion's knees to his chest.

"I know…I just like seeing that look on your face." Demyx laughed as Zexion made the said face, pinching his brows together in irritation and poking out his bottom lip slightly.

"You know…" –Zexion paused to grunt as Demyx hooked his arms under his knees—"I think you've made me feel special enough, Demyx…just fuck me already."

Demyx pouted. "Now, now, Zexy, you know I don't like it when you say that. Makes it seem like what we're doing has no meaning!"

Zexion reached up and yanked Demyx's face down, crashing their lips together harshly. "Then fuck me sweetly."

"That sounds better!" Demyx agreed cheerfully. Then, without further preamble, he slid slowly into Zexion, pausing to allow the other to adjust to the intrusion before beginning a slow, steady rhythm.

He released Zexion's legs, which immediately wrapped themselves around his waist, and cradled the back of Zexion's head, holding the slate-haired boy closer.

Zexion curled his arms around Demyx's shoulders, letting lose a soft keening noise as he lifted his hips, meeting Demyx's gentle thrusts. He moaned loudly as Demyx hit the sweet spot, leaving Zexion seeing stars. They adjusted their positions so with each movement, Demyx bumped against Zexion's prostate. With the rising sensations, the increasing pressure building to an almost unbearable level, both were groaning as pleasure crashed through them again and again.

Sensing the end approaching, Demyx leaned down and once more crushed his lips against Zexion's, their tongues stroking the other as both orgasmed together, their cries muffled by the kiss.

**(And this is where the lemon ends!)**

Demyx rolled to his side, pulling Zexion close as they both rested a moment, trying to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts.

"Feel special?" Demyx asked with a giggle as he nuzzled the side of Zexion's flushed face.

Zexion smiled and gave Demyx a peck on the lips, cuddling closer with a satisfied sigh. "Yes. I do."

"Good. I do too." Zexion closed his eyes, tucking his head in the crook of Demyx's neck with a soft chuckle. They both fell into an exhausted sleep, the quiet sound of their hearts beating together lulling them into a restful oblivion.

* * *

See what I mean? Rather awkward...hmm...but! I had lotsa fun writing it! I dunno why, but I like writing uke-Zexy and seme-Demyx...Demyx is such a tease...(growls playfully) but I likes, and I hope you did too.

Is it just me, or is Edmund getting uber creepy? o.O I'm afraid of my own creation! How odd!

Anyways, how did you like it? I'm really nervous because this is the first real lemon I've ever written. The others were more lime-ish...or super smut (yes...'super' smut). I guess this one's kinda all three, huh? Well, whether you liked it or not, **I** did. Really hope this satisfies your cravings for a lemon. There will be more, so look out! Review and let me know how I can improve my smexy skillz!

--Ramen

P.S. If you haven't visited my profile and seen my newest updates to it, you totally should. And I now have a LiveJournal page where I'm posting my feelings (bi-polar as they are) and story progress. All the info is on my profile, so go look! X3 luffles ya'll, later!


	21. A Day in the Life

Wow, first I don't update for forever and a day, and now I'm relatively back on schedule?! o.O' what's up with that, huh?

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and have been super patient with me. All of you had only nice things to say about my lemon chapter previously (though one person pointed out that it was actually Dexion, not Zemyx and I now feel like an idiot), and I want to thank yous all. I won't do it individually, since it's pretty late and I'm too lazy to do all that work.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or it's characters...and I can't believe I'm still writing this after all this time o.O' lolz

**Kanta**: Yes, this chapter is a filler, but we hope you enjoy it anyways...it IS after ten at night on a weeknight so...cut us some slack.

**Ramen**: This is somewhat Word Vomit...but not quite, since everything has a purpose here. All that you read in this chapter is setting things up for the next chapter, which will be super fluffy...and the AkuRoku lemon is coming soon, so don't get crazy. Read and enjoy!

* * *

The quaint café was relatively quiet, brightly lit by the morning sun peaking through the sparse cloud cover. The peaceful atmosphere and the hushed tones of the patrons' voices created a din that reminded two particular customers of a certain café that had started the close companionship they shared with each other, and six others.

Over the rim of her mug, Asmara regarded the silver-haired boy sitting across from her through the steam languidly rising from the hot tea she had been contentedly sipping at for the past half hour. "So…" she began quietly, taking another careful sip. "You gonna do it tonight?"

Riku started, aquamarine eyes shooting up from the tarnished table top to her face. "What?"

Asmara rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "Riku, the whole point of us meeting like this and planning was that you'd eventually ask." She set her cup aside and took one of Riku's suddenly trembling hands. "Honey, I know you're nervous, but that's okay, it's part of the whole process…but nothing's gonna happen, good or bad, if you don't have the courage to go and ask."

"I know, it's just…" Riku ran an agitated hand through his hair. "What if he says—'' Asmara sat forward and covered Riku's mouth with her free hand.

"Don't think like that. You'll only make your nerves worse."

He nodded. "R-right."

"It'll be alright." When she got no response, Asmara tugged hard at a silvery strand. "Say it with me, Riku."

"It'll be alright…" he repeated, sounding hesitant and skeptical.

Asmara stared at him for a moment before slapping him upside the head.

"OW!" Riku rubbed at the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"Now, say it like you believe it."

"Asmara…"

"SAY IT LIKE YOU BELIEVE IT!"

"IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!"

"Yes it will."

"…you're a bitch."

"But you love me anyway."

Riku tried to hide his smile behind his own mug. "Yeah, sure."

"So you'll do it tonight?" Asmara asked, sounding hopeful, a soft sparkle in her green eyes.

After a moment's hesitation, Riku nodded. "Yeah…I'll do it tonight."

"Great!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What are we gonna do about the neighbors?" Roxas asked around a mouthful of extra crispy toast. _Last time I _ever_ let Axel cook me breakfast…_ He was almost glad that they hadn't gotten a new stove yet. He was afraid Axel might blow up the entire building if he got his hands on the appliance again.

Though he was sick to _death_ of microwavable meals and takeout.

Currently, they both sat at the breakfast bar, munching on overcooked-into-charcoal toast, which had consequently fried the toaster…possibly for good. Axel had his face in the paper, a habit he'd picked up after Roxas had constantly talked about current events he knew of from working at the local paper. The redhead had said he was sick of feeling retarded, so he picked up the paper every morning, and never put it down until he'd read everything in it…including the ads.

When Roxas got no answer, he glared over at his boyfriend. "Axel?"

"Hm," Axel mumbled, turning the page and not looking up.

"…Axel," the blond fisted his hands on the counter top when Axel still didn't look at him. "Look at me!"

"Mm," was all Axel said.

"Axel…"

Another page turned.

"Axel!"

There was a rustling sound as Axel folded the newspaper in half, shifting to the side so he could bring his lukewarm coffee up to his mouth. Roxas waited until the redhead began to drink before speaking again.

"I'm pregnant."

Coffee flew everywhere as Axel began choking and coughing, dropping the paper and covering his mouth with both hands. Roxas sat back with a smile, wiping away some droplets that had landed on his cheek.

"Wha…WHAT?!" wide green eyes regarded the self-satisfied blond.

"Great, now that I have your undivided attention…" Roxas leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter. "What are we going to do about the neighbors?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel used his sleeve to wipe away the coffee he'd spit all over the counter. He was still trying to recover from Roxas' little attention grabbing stunt and follow the conversation at the same time. "What about them?" he asked a little curtly.

"Well, we can't just keep engaging in bloody warfare with them." Roxas said.

Snorting, Axel replied, "Overdramatic much? Baby, we're barely pranking each other. I've yet to see bloodshed."

"Whatever," Roxas waved a hand dismissively. "That's not the point. The point is, we can't keep going on like this without some kind of resolution. We have to come to some sort of compromise or something with these people."

Axel sat back and thought about it for a moment. _Shit, he's got a point…why does he have to be so perceptive? And why the _hell_ did he say he was pregnant?!_

Shaking that last thought off as unimportant, Axel sighed. "You're right…I say, we head over to the bar and get some of the guys and gals to come over here and let them have lots of hot, gay sex with the uptight a-holes, thus opening their eyes to a better way of life."

"AXEL!" Roxas gaped at him, appalled.

"What?" he asked innocently. Roxas reached over and smacked him, rather gently, but still a smack. "Hey!"

"Axel, could you _please_ at least _try_ to think with _this _head," –he tapped Axel on the forehead- "For once?"

Propping his chin in his hands, Axel leaned forward with a sweet smile. "I'll try…but I'm not promising anything." He chuckled at Roxas' dissatisfied, but resolved, expression.

"That's all I ask."

Axel scooted closer, pecking Roxas on the lips. "Hm, so, what should we do? I promise I'll take this seriously."

That dazzling smile he so rarely got to see lit up Roxas' face and Axel felt his heart clench almost painfully in response. _I love him so much…_

"Well, I was thinking that we could…." And, he knew it was bad, but Axel wasn't listening anymore. He was too preoccupied by staring into those soul-searing blue eyes that were too gorgeous for words. He was too distracted by the sudden pounding of his heart. Even now, after two years, he still had a crush on his boyfriend, if that made any sense at all.

_I can't help it…he's just so…Roxas._

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dominay trudged through the apartment she shared with her brother and his boyfriend in a daze. It was her day off and she wasn't quite awake completely yet. But really, could you blame her? She worked nights…and being woken up at nine in the morning did _not_ compute to her nocturnal brain.

"Watch out, Demyx…there's a zombie wandering around our living room." Zexion pointed out dryly as he swept past the groaning girl.

Demyx snorted his apple juice, coughing and laughing.

"Shaddup…" Dominay muttered, rubbing her face hard with both hands in an attempt to wipe away the sleep that still hung over her.

"What was that?" Zexion asked, leaning closer with a hand cupped behind his hear. "Didn't catch what you said."

"I don't think she actually said anything, Zexy." Demyx joined in on the teasing. No doubt, both boys were having a blast with their sudden role-reversal. Finally, it was Dominay who was on the spotlight, not them.

Dominay growled viciously, cutting them a glare that sent both boys into an amused retreat into the kitchen. She stalked down the hall, kicking in the door to her room. "Damn mornings…I hate them…they hate me…might as well give us both the space we need and keep the peace." She flopped face down onto her bed and fell back asleep.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"We weren't very nice, were we?" Demyx wondered aloud as he rinsed out his cup and set it in the sink.

"I don't care." Zexion replied in a smug, highly amused tone. "That was probably the greatest moment of my life."

"Oh," Demyx glanced over at his boyfriend with a coy smile. "So, time with me isn't great?"

Zexion went over to the blond and ran a hand leisurely through his hair. "Nope."

Demyx pouted. "Aw, Zexy…" he whined.

Chuckling, Zexion hugged the musician. "Time with you isn't great, Demyx…it's incredible."

"Ha!" with a wide, triumphant grin, Demyx nearly crushed Zexion with a returning hug. "Love you too, Zexy."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He lazily rolled over, automatically reaching towards the other side of the large, fluffy bed for the warm body that always resided there. When his hand only came in contact with cool sheets, blue eyes flew open in surprise, and Sora sat up.

Blocking the streaming sunlight with a hand, the brunet yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He squinted through the sudden brightness of the room to the empty side of the bed, pouting. He wasn't used to waking up alone…in fact, Sora couldn't recall a single time he had since moving in with Riku.

Sora spotted a folded piece of paper set on Riku's pillow and eagerly snatched it up. "Ooo, is it some kind of game, like a scavenger hunt?" he unfolded the paper and dropped it, forced to root through the blankets to find it again. Jeez, why did the bedding have to be the exact same color as the paper?

When he found the note again, he read it quickly, feeling his heart sink with disappointment.

_Morning sunshine,_

_Sorry I'm not here to say it in person, but I didn't want to wake you. I went out to have breakfast with Asmara. I'll be home around noon for a while, then I have to go in to the office for a bit. But I promise tonight we'll do something. Just the two of us. _

_Love you,_

_Riku_

Balling the paper in his fist, Sora glared at the empty bed. He was sick of Riku leaving him at odd times to be with Asmara. The two of them had been sneaking around behind his back for over two weeks now, and he was just plain fed up. What the hell were they even doing?

Could…could they…? No, that was absurd. There was just no way Riku was having an affair with Asmara…could there?

"I'm doubting again." Sora said aloud. "I need to have faith. Just have faith in him, Sora. He _did_ say he'd be back later." But what if the 'date' tonight was just a pity gift? What if Riku was feeling guilty because he really _was_ having an affair?

Sora fell back into bed with a heavy sigh. _What am I gonna do? Should I confront him about it? I could be completely wrong and be worrying for nothing…I should just ask Riku what all this running around is about. It's probably something really silly...like Christmas shopping._

Smiling, Sora leapt out of bed. As he straightened the covers, whistling a happy tune, the brunet thought about what he could do for the day while he waited for Riku. Hm…maybe he would make himself some breakfast and figure out what to wear for his and Riku's date.

After all, it never hurt to plan ahead, Sora reminded himself with a giggle as he skipped down the stairs to begin making the greatest breakfast of all time.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Perfect…soon, I'll be able to make my big move." Edmund muttered aloud as he hung up his phone for the fifth and final time that hour. Everything was almost in place, and the things that weren't would be ready soon.

He lay back on his bed, again staring at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he found himself conjuring up an image of his obsession. Blond hair, blue eyes, pouty mouth, hidden vulnerability…

With a groan, Edmund rolled over, covering his ears as if that would block out the image from intruding upon his brain. "What are you doing to me? I can't get you outta my head…" _it's like you were meant to be there…_

Well, soon he wouldn't have to suffer sleepless nights and restless days, haunted by that face, that voice.

Soon, Roxas would be _his_.

And Axel would finally fall to his knees in defeat.

* * *

Curse you Edmund! Grr...lolz, I have too much fun writing his perverted obsession scenes...(sighs) it only gets worse and creepier, so be prepared!

And LOLZ to Roxas! I used to say that to people to get their attention when I was being ignored...in fact, I still do, XD. No, this isn't going to turn into an Mpreg, I was just trying to be funny...and I think I phailed...yes...such an epic fail that it is spelled with a 'PH'.

**Chibi Izeno**: (taps Ramen on the arm) PICK ME UP!! CHU!

**Ramen**: Okay, okay, Mr. Bossy...(sets Chibi Izeno in her lap) Oh, and I got a couple of questions regarding this lil guy...He's sorta my own creation okay? He's modeled after Zexion and his Somebody, Ienzo (I apologize for the misspelling whoever pointed it out to me, I forget), but he just looks like them...he isn't actually either of them because I wanted him to be MINE! Capice?

**Kanta**: (inches away from the Chibi) yeah...glad you explained that...can we go now?

**Chibi Izeno**: (chews on Ramen's hair) nom nom nom...

**Ramen**: Yes, please review peoples, they give me life!


	22. Decisions, Decisions

**Izeno**: HO. MAI. GAWD! (glomps readers) HI PEOPLE! I MISSED YOU!

**Kanta:** What in hell's name?! Weren't you a Chibi last chapter?!

**Roxas**: He was...but now he looks fourteen...

**Izeno**: (giggles) actually, I'm twelve. But thanks! (bounces happily) oh, oh, look! (points at zombie)

**Kanta**: Uhhh...Toast?

**Zombie**: GRACK!!

**Roxas**: (jumps back) Hey, I remember last time...I'm not about to get chomped again!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts...hm...great game...but it and its characters are not owned by Ramen.

**Zombie**: (sits in the middle of the floor) grrruuuugggg...

**Kanta**: Um...o-kaaay...

**Izeno**: YAY! A NEW FRIEND! oh, right, go and read my mommy's auntie's story! **crimsonrain2417** is her name here, and she's writing a SasuNaru fic! It's reeeaaallly good, funny too! So go check it out!

READ AND ENJOY!

* * *

Steam, thick and almost solid, filled the room, fogging the mirror with accumulated condensation. With a resigned sigh, Zexion swiped his left hand across the cool glass, revealing his tired face.

He'd been standing first in the shower, and now here, in front of the mirror, for what felt like hours, trying to come up with a decision. He couldn't just keep pushing this business with his mother aside, he had to face it. And her. And that was the fateful conclusion to his forty-five minute shower.

Zexion unwrapped the white brace he wore on his right hand, the one that had been broken almost a month now, wincing slightly as he slid it back on and tightened it. He hated the damn thing with a passion, but if he didn't keep using it, his hand wouldn't heal. Oh woe is him.

A soft knock on the door proceeded Demyx's voice from the hall.

"Zexy? You still alive in there?" he asked tentatively. "You didn't go down the drain did you?" he added with a hint of panic in his tone.

Zexion chuckled and shook his head slightly. "No, Demyx, I'm fine."

Demyx pushed the door open slowly, pausing as he was greeted with a sea of warm fog. "Wow…you were in there a long time. Any reason?"

Zexion dropped his towel, reaching for the change of clothes he brought. He had no modesty around his boyfriend. Demyx had already seen him naked more times than he could count, so what was the point?

"Actually, I've decided something." He said as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"That being?" Demyx asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Well…I think I need to talk to my mom. Get the whole story before I start jumping to conclusions." –He paused to wince slightly at that statement- "Er, I mean, any more than I already have."

"Really?" Demyx's eyes lit up. "That's great, Zexy."

Pulling his shirt on over his head, Zexion tugged it into place before turning back to the lounging musician. "So…what do you think? Think I'm dressed properly for a confrontation with my past?"

Demyx laughed outright, slapping a hand on his knee. "Zexy, I hardly think visiting your mom is a confrontation with your past."

"Still,"

The blond eyed him carefully, though Zexion got the feeling Demyx wasn't really putting actual thought into his seemed criticisms. "I think you look great!" he announced finally.

"Good…come with me?" Zexion asked nervously, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of seeing his mother for the first time in three years.

"Of course I will! You didn't think I'd let you go all by yourself, did you?" Demyx remonstrated with a bright smile. "In fact, I already informed my boss that I'd be taking a week vacation."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at Demyx as they left the bathroom together. "You knew I was going to go, didn't you?"

"Weeell…" Demyx scratched the back of his head, looking a bit sheepish. "Not really…I planned the vacation so I could _make_ you come with me."

Rolling his eyes, Zexion nudged Demyx as they walked down the hall to their bedroom. It was going to be a hell of a trip…but it had to be done. And as Demyx jokingly tossed his underwear about the room as they packed, Zexion had never been more grateful to be loved by him.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Asmara? I'm going to need that draft on my desk before you leave, thanks."

Asmara glanced up from her computer screen, only to find that her supervisor had already disappeared. The dude gave her the creeps, just popping up out of nothing, more often than not to criticize, and vanishing before the offended could get in a word of defense.

"Whatever," she grumbled to herself. She'd been done with his 'draft' for the past two hours. She was too busy working on her own article. Yes, for once, she was doing _her_ job, not his. She was so satisfied with herself, so content, that her fingers flew across the keyboard with ease, a soft, absent smile on her face as she nodded her head to a song playing in her head.

The shrill ring of her desk phone pierced her bliss, and Asmara scowled at the contraption before snatching it up with a curt, "Asmara."

"Hey…look, I'm kinda having second thoughts…"

She paused, eyes going wide. "Riku?! What the hell!" she demanded, jumping to her feet, nearly screaming into the receiver. "Damn it, rich boy! You said you were going to do it tonight, and I call no take-backs! You WILL ask, you WON'T chicken out, and you'll go and do it NOW!" with that, she slammed the phone down.

By now, everyone was leaned out of their cubicles, staring at her with a mixture of fright and curiosity.

Asmara plopped back down into her chair with a heavy sigh. When people still stared, she snapped. "What? Never heard somebody get told over the phone before?" her tone one of 'oh, you want some too?'

They all popped their heads out of sight and Asmara grinned. Good. Now, everything was right with her world again…and just in case Riku tried to call again, she changed the voice mail message on her phone to say, "Get it done, or I will personally come down there and do it for you." Then, as an afterthought, "And if this isn't Riku, go ahead and leave a message, thanks."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"I think we should write a letter."

"And I think you should stop calling me in the middle of the day to spout random ideas."

"Aw, c'mon, Roxy, they're _all_ good ideas after all…"

"Axel…please stop calling me at work." Roxas sighed, dropping his head into his hand. All around him was the bustle of the editorial department, papers rustling and switching hands, the constant hum of computers and lowered voices. He was already feeling the onset of his daily headache, and Axel's calls regarding their neighbor problem never helped.

"But…"

"I'm serious. We'll talk tonight. Bye." Roxas flipped his phone shut and set it to silent, stuffing it back in his pocket. He had to finish editing these ads so he could get back to his own story. Another sigh, "If I'd known how hard this was gonna be, I never would have…" wait…what was he saying? This was his _dream_. Sure, it wasn't glamorous at the present, but that was because he was just starting. He was at the bottom. Soon, he'd work his way up and not have to do grunt work just to get his own stories put in the damn paper.

So, with a higher spirit, Roxas finished his editing and returned to a free computer he'd found in an abandoned office. It was really past time for him to finish, and he hoped that they would still accept the article even though it was a day overdue.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Riku blinked at his phone, amazed at the outgoing message Asmara had left. Her hoarse, yet still beautiful voice droned on in a menacing tone, loud enough for him to hear even with the phone away from his ear.

"_Get it done, or I will personally come down there and do it for you…and if this isn't Riku, go ahead and leave a message, thanks."_

"Why are the only women I know completely psychotic?" Riku wondered aloud, closing his phone with a sigh. Well…it seemed there truly was no going back now. Not that he wasn't happy. On some level, he knew Asmara was only helping, both of them knowing that Riku would forever regret it if he backed down. "I'll have to thank her later,"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Riku dialed another number familiar to him.

It didn't even get a chance to ring.

"Hello?" Sora called desperately. "Riku? Is that you? You said you'd be home in your note, but you didn't show up and I thought something happened and I tried to call you but your phone was off or you were on another line or something and I couldn't reach you and—'' the brunet was forced to break his rant to breathe raggedly.

"Easy, sunshine. I'm sorry I didn't show up…or call." Riku ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to forget, honest."

"Oh, I know that Riku, I was just worried." Sora replied in a blasé tone.

Riku smiled and felt some of his tension ease. "So, dinner still on?"

"You bet!"

"Alright," Riku checked his watch for the time. "How about you meet me down at the Warf in forty minutes?"

There was a thoughtful pause. "Why the Warf? We never go there."

"Yeah…well, that's why." Riku quickly came up with the excuse. "We never go there, and I keep hearing great things about it, so I thought we'd go. We can always go somewhere else."

"Nah, that sounds good. Food is food after all." Sora chimed in a sing-song voice. He gasped, "Oh! I'd better get dressed! I was going to get ready early, but then I started worrying and forgot. Okay, Ri-Ri, I'll see you in forty minutes. Love you!"

"Love you too," Riku's smile faltered as he said the words. _How 'bout that? I really do…_

_--Later That Night--_

Sora stretched his arms above his head, smiling wide. Dinner had been great…if a little awkward. Riku kept fidgeting and checking his watch, casting quick, nervous glances outside as if he were waiting for something…and dreading its approach.

"Riku…is something bothering you?" Sora asked, staring up at the silver-haired boy who was muttering under his breath…did he just hear Asmara's name? Great…

Sora stopped, tugging Riku's arm to make him stop as well. "Riku…you have to tell me what's going on. What's up with you and Asmara? You two have been going around behind my back for a while now, and I wanna know why." The brunet tried to look stern, but ended up pouting pathetically.

Riku blinked down at him for a moment, seemingly lost. "Um…nothing's going on anymore, Sora."

"_Anymore_? So there _was_ something going on between you two?" Sora brought a hand up to his chest, feeling his heart sink. _I knew it…_

"What?" Riku laughed, "No, Sora, nothing was ever going on between us. She was helping me plan something."

"Oh…" Well…he felt stupid now. All that doubting for nothing. But… "Why all the secrecy? I coulda helped you, Riku."

"Not with this, Sora."

"What is so important that you need someone to help plan, but I can't?" Sora demanded, stomping his foot.

Riku stared off into the horizon, aquamarine eyes widening slightly in alarm. "Hurry," he grasped Sora's wrist, tugging the stunned brunet down the sandy beach. "We'll miss it."

"Miss what? Riku, you aren't making any sense!" but Sora followed, because he had no real choice. Plus, he wanted to know what Riku was so on edge about. Was this what he'd been planning? It _had_ to be something special.

Finally, they reached a 'nothing special' spot on the beach, and Riku sat on the sand, staring off beyond the curling waves to the sky, painted brightly in pinks and oranges.

"Um…Riku?" Sora asked, staring down at his boyfriend, then off into the sunset and back again. "What's so great about this place?"

"Don't you see it?" Riku asked.

"See what? The sunset? Is _that_ what all this planning was for? Cuz I coulda helped with that…" Sora pouted again, crossing his arms in a huff. This was lame.

Riku chuckled. "No, not the sunset. This place. Don't you remember it?"

Sora looked long and hard around before shrugging helplessly. "No."

Shaking his head, Riku got to his feet and brushed the sand off his pants. Holding a hand out to Sora, Riku said softly, "I'm Riku Tanaka."

"What are you—'' realization dawned on Sora and he gasped, taking a stunned step backwards. "THIS IS WHERE WE MET!"

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Riku looked back towards the sunset. "Yeah…that's why I wanted to bring you here."

"That's great and all…but Riku…I still don't get why you had to be so secretive about this…" Sora tugged at a spiky strand of his hair, as confused as ever.

"Because…it had to be just perfect…the same time…the same place…" Riku closed his eyes as a cool breeze stirred their clothes and hair. Suddenly, his eyes snapped back open, and the full force of their gaze settled on Sora. "I can do this…" he heard Riku whisper as he knelt down on one knee.

"Riku…" Sora felt his heart stop, then begin to pound as Riku took one of his hands and pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a simple white-gold band with etched stars evenly placed around the circle. It was easily the most beautiful ring Sora had ever seen. And if he understood this right…

"Sora…Sora Hikari…I love you, with all my heart…will you marry me?"

He hesitated to answer, too caught up in the moment. The rapidly sinking sun reflecting off the water, casting Riku's face in a soft, orange glow, the breeze stirring those silvery-white strands around that handsome face, his eyes seeming to glow in the shadows of dusk, and the ocean playing a romantic sonata around them.

Tears filled his eyes and Sora nodded, blubbering like an idiot. Riku hesitantly slid the ring on his left ring finger and Sora stared down at it through his tears in amazement and joy.

"Uh…Sora…" Riku coughed. "You, ah, kinda have to say something…"

"Oh! Y-yes!"

Riku sighed in relief, rising to his feet and pulling Sora into a gentle hug, their lips meeting in the tenderest kiss they'd ever shared.

Sora's foot even lifted off the ground.

* * *

**Izeno:** Aws...wasn't that SWEET?! (fawns over the ending)

**Ramen**: (walks past with a bowl of ramen singing) kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos, and f&# me in the backseat, f&# me in the backseat...

**Roxas**: Wait a minute...if that was Ramen...then...(turns to zombie) this isn't Toast...o.O'

**Kanta:** So it's...just some...random zombie that we've been standing around?

**All**: (stare at zombie, then run screaming out of the room)

**Ramen**: (comes back with an empty bowl) hey, where'd they all go? (sees zombie) oh hey! look! a zombie! Cool! (goes over and pats zombie on the head) So, it's been a while, hasn't it my lovelies? I missed you all so much. Our town is going through an energy crisis and I, lazy a-- that I am, haven't written anything. I just typed this chappie up like...twenty minutes ago. I was visited by a rather nice critic too, and I hope that this chapter is helping to bring a close to the loose plot threads I left hanging. So, I'll stop bugging you all and leave you to review (and you will...I know you will...)

Also, I'd like to thank **misumisu84** for just being plain cool and writing the best yaoi/mpregs ever! Seriously, don't knock 'em till you try 'em. They're really good. Although, if you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest you stay away...nobody harrasses my Misu. She's nice to me...so be nice to her!

Luffles and see you soon!

P.S. ...I _really_ want a chocobo for my birthday!


	23. Panic, Anger and Girl's Shampoo

Well, hello again. Amazing isn't it? I disappear for weeks and then give you two chappies in two (or was it three?) days?! Yeah, I'm odd like that. Actually, to be perfectly honest, I lost the will to write there for a while and really hit rock bottom.

**Izeno**: But you're all better now, right?!

**Ramen**: Yes, Iz, I am all better...and may Kingdom Hearts have mercy on Roxas' soul...

**Roxas**: (glares) I hate you so much...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...you'd be seeing all my messed up fantasies on the big screen (namely, your TV while you play)

**Izeno**: (dances) Yays! Mommy is happy! And when Mommy is happy, I get CANDY!

**Kanta**: What the hell are we going to do about this zombie?

**Ramen**: Um...keep him? It's not like he's going anywhere...hm...if he stays, he'll need a name...

**Izeno**: I VOTE FOR SKITTLES!

**Roxas**: You name EVERYTHING Skittles!

**Izeno**: Because Skittles are awesome, yo.

**Ramen**: Ugh...now he's going to go off on his "Skittles are the best because" rant. Thanks a lot Roxas!

**Roxas**: I DIDN'T KNOW! (covers ears as Izeno starts babbling)

**Kanta**: (pushes strange zombie away with a finger) Read and enjoy...

**Zombie**: nnnuuuurrrrgggg...

* * *

When Asmara went to bed that night, she did so with a smile and a triumphant glow surrounding her. Riku had called her and said that he'd done it. He and Sora were officially engaged. Good for them.

What she hadn't expected, however, was the rude wake up call she received the next morning.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Groaning, Asmara's hand snuck out from under the covers, feeling around on the nightstand for her phone that was ringing incessantly. When she found it, Asmara pulled it back under the blankets with her and flipped it open with a groggy, "Hello?"

The reply was easily the shrillest shriek ever to pollute the world…and her poor ear.

"THEY'RE GONE! THEY LEFT ME!"

Switching her phone to the ear that was not deafened, Asmara blinked away the tears stinging her eyes. "Um…Min, what are you talking about?" she yawned.

"DEMYX AND ZEXION!"

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"…okay…I'm sorry, I'm just…they left me a note! You know what it says?" Dominay asked almost hysterically. "It says: 'Hey Min, we went to go see Zexy's mom. Be back by the end of _next week_ at the latest. See you then, Demyx'. What the fuck are they on?!"

Asmara sat up in surprise, her blanket falling to her lap. "What? They're gone?"

"That's what I _said_." Dominay said exasperatedly. "They just up and left. I thought it was a joke, but I checked their room, they even packed and everything! They were serious! Why would they just up and leave without telling us?"

"I don't know…have you tried calling either of them?"

There was a pause on the other end and Asmara shook her head, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Um…well…no," Dominay admitted quietly. "I panicked, okay?!"

"Clearly." Asmara pushed her blankets aside and stood, stretching. "But, since I'm up now, I might as well get dressed."

Dominay snorted on the other end. "Yeah, yeah, lucky you, you get the day off."

"What are you complaining about now? You only have to work nights and weekends. I'd give anything to sleep all day."

"Whatever, I'm going to call Demyx and bitch that boy out _so_ bad." Dominay said bye and hung up, muttering something as she did so. Asmara just closed her phone and gave in to the urge to laugh.

While she pulled out a change of clothes and headed for the shower, though, she couldn't help but feel a sense of worry about Zexion and Demyx's sudden disappearance. After a moment of thinking, however, she shrugged and let it go. They had left a note, after all. And they were big boys; they could take care of themselves.

At least, Asmara hoped they could.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dominay tossed her phone onto the couch and sighed. She'd tried to call Demyx five times. Hell, she was desperate enough to try and call _Zexion_. But neither had answered. "Hm, well, I'll bet Axel knows where Zexion's mother lives." Her purpose renewed, Dominay snatched her phone back up and dialed their resident pyro.

It rang three times before he finally answered, which didn't help Dominay's mood much. And then he just had to go and open that big mouth of his. "What in fuck's name are _you_ calling me for?"

She gaped. "WHAT?! How is that a greeting? You're an asshole."

"Is that why you called? To tell me something I already know?" Axel asked in a bored tone.

"No!" Dominay took a calming breath. She was going to need patience. "I just wanted to ask you where Zexion's mother lives."

"…what?" he said after a long pause.

"You heard me, Axel; you're the only other person besides my doofus brother and his irritating boyfriend who knows."

"Um…she lives on the outskirts of the third district…that is, if she hasn't moved. Why am I telling you this again?"

Dominay grinned. "You didn't tell me anything. Bye." She hung up with a triumphant laugh. "Alright, now the hard part is over." She marched determinedly down the hall to her room and dug around in the back of her closet for her duffel bag.

She tossed it on the bed and began stuffing random items inside. Clothes, extra socks, her toothbrush, a hairbrush, and a small pillow. It never hurt to be prepared. And she'd spent her fair share of nights sleeping outside. It was always nice to have a pillow if it came down to that.

"Okay," Dominay said to no one as she zipped her bag closed. "That should do it. Oh right," she dialed the number for the bar and waited for someone to answer. "Hey, Marlon is the boss around?" she waited for her fellow waiter to reply before sighing. "Okay, well, tell him I'm taking a week off, okay?" she paused at his question. "Ah, family issues…alright. Thanks, hot stuff, later." She hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

Next obstacle: transportation.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Sora's eyes fluttered open and he smiled as the previous evening came flooding to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't recall ever being happier in his entire life. He sat up slowly, still a bit achy and stiff from the night's 'activities'. Well, what else was there for a very much in love couple to do after getting engaged?

The brunet crawled over to the sleeping form of his now fiancé. Sora leaned down close to Riku's face, unable to hold his smile back. Riku was still and expressionless in sleep, and Sora was content to watch, until Riku's lips curved up into a small smile.

Stunned, Sora was unable to protest when Riku sat up and pushed him back into the mattress. "Ri-_ku_!" he whined. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I've been awake for a good hour, Sora."

Sora blinked up at Riku's smug look. "But, you were sleeping…"

"When I saw you wake up, I pretended to get you close." Riku chuckled, pressing their lips together and stifling the protests that Sora tried to mutter.

When they finally parted, breathless, Sora broke the moment.

"We still have to tell everybody."

And Riku's day just went from best, to worst in a flash.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"The strangest thing just happened," Axel began as he pushed open the bathroom door, only to have Roxas shriek and throw the bottle of shampoo at him. "Fuck!" Axel ducked as the hair-care product went flying out into the hall. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't you knock?!" Roxas demanded from behind the shower curtain.

Axel tentatively rose to his feet. "Um…no?"

Roxas sighed in disgust. "I'm kind of in the middle of something private here, Axel."

He snorted. "Please, there's nothing private in this household."

"We don't live in a house."

"Who gives a fuck?" Axel kicked the door shut and went to lean against the counter. "Anyways, as I was saying before you tried to decapitate me with girl's shampoo…"

"It isn't girl's shampoo!" Roxas denied, popping his dripping, sudsy head out of the curtain. "Just because it's scented doesn't mean it's a female product."

Raising an eyebrow, Axel stared at the now closed door as if he could still see the bottle. "Roxas…Herbal Essences is a girl's shampoo."

This time, Axel couldn't dodge what Roxas threw, and ended up scowling down at the bar of soap that now rested on the floor by his feet. "Ouch." He reached up to rub at the sore spot on the side of his head.

"Get the fuck out of here." Roxas growled, retreating back into the shower.

Axel smirked. "Alright," he opened the door and shut it again, not moving from where he leaned against the counter. He stayed silent, hoping Roxas would think that he'd left.

Apparently, his plan worked, since Roxas let out a tired sigh and began talking to himself.

"God, he's impossible." Axel smiled and nodded as he listened. "But I wish he hadn't left." That got the redhead's attention and Axel found himself leaning towards the shower, his interest caught.

All Axel could see through the shower curtain was the faint outline of Roxas' body and his eyes were caught as the blond hummed softly while rising out his hair. "I love his voice," Roxas said suddenly, stunning Axel out of his dirty thoughts.

_He…loves my voice?_ His smile grew wider and Axel wanted to go rub it in someone else's face.

"But I sometimes wish he would just shut up." Roxas finished, and Axel's smile faded. _If he wants to be that way…_ Axel snatched up the clothes and towel Roxas had brought in with him and laughed, making Roxas tear the curtain open.

"AXEL!"

Axel ran out of the bathroom with a whoop, pausing to hear a string of curses come from behind the bathroom door. He tossed the clothes carelessly into their room and casually strolled out into the living room, feeling self-satisfied and yet knowing he was going to severely regret what he'd just done.

_He never did let me tell him about Dominay calling, asking weird questions, and then Asmara saying that she and Miss Psycho took the SUV to chase after her missing brother and Zexion…_ Axel shrugged. Eh, he'd tell Roxas later, when the blond had cooled off a bit.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Riku sighed and tried to disappear into the wall as Sora knocked on the door to Axel and Roxas' apartment. They--well, Sora--had decided that they would all go out for brunch before breaking the news to them. Roxas was the last person Riku wanted to be near when he heard the news about his brother. The blond would more than likely try to gut him with a spoon or something equally obscene.

Axel opened the door with a grin. "What's up?"

Sora grinned back, bouncing happily on his toes. "Hey Axel, can we come in?"

"Sure," Axel stepped back and Sora grabbed Riku's hand, pulling the reluctant man into the apartment. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, well…" Sora looked around the room. "Where's Roxas?"

Axel's grin turned to a satisfied smirk. "Ah, well, that's an interesting story…"

Riku raised an eyebrow at that. If Roxas wasn't around, then maybe he was off the hook for today. He mentally crossed his fingers and prayed for a miracle.

"ROXAS! GET OUT HERE! HURRY!" Axel screamed down the hall, making Riku and Sora jump.

There was a bang and a rather ugly curse from Roxas before he came pounding down the hallway. His hair clung to the sides of his face, dripping water everywhere and soaking the over-sized shirt he wore, the tails reaching down to his knees.

When he saw that it was just Riku and his brother, Roxas cut a glare at Axel, who blinked at the blond's attire.

"Is…that one of my shirts?" Axel asked, pointing. Roxas snorted and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas demanded of Riku and Sora.

Sora's eyes lit up and he started bouncing again. He held out his left hand, displaying the ring to his brother. "Roxas! Riku and I are gonna get married!"

Stunned, Roxas blinked several times before slowly turning a cold, hard glare at Riku, who took several steps back and held his hands up, seeing his own death reflected in those blue eyes.

"Shit," he muttered.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

There was a collectively silent, awkward moment shared between the four of them, before Roxas broke it by screaming.

"WHAT?!" he advanced aggressively on Riku as the silver-head retreated until he hit the wall. Sora behind him the whole time, trying to tell his brother to back off. "Axel!"

Axel stood at attention. "Yes, sir?"

Roxas glared at the redhead over his shoulder. "Give me one of your firecrackers."

Fishing around in his pocket, Axel handed over a firecracker and his lighter, seemingly curious to see what Roxas had planned.

With his weapon of choice now at hand, Roxas turned back to his target. "Riku…open your mouth."

"ROXAS!" Sora cried as Riku clapped both hands over his mouth.

"No? Fine, bend over then." Axel started laughing maniacally at that, finally wrapping a restraining arm over Roxas' head and pulling the struggling blond away. "AH! LET GO! HE HAS TO DIE!!"

His brother pouted at him, hands on his hips. "What is your problem, Roxy?"

"Yeah, _Roxy_," Axel purred, making Roxas growl. "You really should have seen this coming…"

Seeing that the immediate threat to his life was over, Riku dropped his hands and sighed in relief. "Roxas, I've never understood your problem with me. I know you're protective of Sora, but I've done nothing but prove myself time and again that I can care for him. I _want_ to take care of him. I think it's time that you let go."

Sora nodded along, adding at the end, "Yeah! What Riku said!"

When Roxas just glared at them all, the fight drained out of him, Axel finally let go.

"C'mon, Roxas, we came to see if you wanted to come eat with us." Sora protested, sporting that famous pout and wide puppy-dog eyes. Roxas sighed, disgusted with himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Riku was right. It was past time for Roxas to let go of his brother.

"Let me get dressed…" he muttered, making Sora cheer and hug him happily.

"Yay!"

Roxas shuffled down the hall to the bedroom, closing the door and leaning back against it with a groan. Though he'd like to say that Riku taking his brother away from him was the only reason why he was so angry with the news of their engagement, it wasn't.

He pushed away from the door and pulled out some clothes, taking off Axel's shirt and dressing. Roxas paused as he buttoned his jeans, feeling another emotion coming to the surface now that his anger was slowly draining.

He was jealous.

* * *

Ooo, so, what must this mean? Who knew Roxas would have such mixed emotions about his brother getting engaged? What will happen when the girls catch up to Zexion and Demyx? How will Zexion's mother react to all these people appearing on her doorstep? All the answers and more coming soon!

**Izeno**: I still think we should name the zombie Skittles...

**Roxas**: (rolls eyes) Oh yeah? Well, I say we name him Waffle.

**Izeno**: (thinks about it)

**Roxas**: Oh god... (walks away)

**Kanta**: MAKE IT STOP FOLLOWING ME, RAMEN! (runs past with zombie stumbling after)

**Ramen**: Aw, but it likes you, Kanta...ahem, anyways, that's it for now. Hope you liked it. And REVIEW! It's like, you've all given up on me, seeing as only three people reviewed the last chapter...and if you could go and review that one too? Nah, you don't gotta, I'm just being whiney.

Oh! I almost forgot! I put my KH slideshows on YouTube. My account name there is **dirtyshisnogirl **so go take a look and comment or something, because nobody's commenting on those either (frowns) makes me sad...(sniffs)

P.S. I've become _completely_ obsessed with the song I was singing last chapter...and if you can name it, I'll give you a cookie! ...and I _still_ want a freaking chocobo for my birthday!


	24. Family Reunions of the Insane Kind

(still singing) fer sure maybe, fer sure not, fer sure eh, fer sure bomb...

**Izeno**: (sings along) we're not falling in love, we're just falling apart...

**Kanta**: Ugh...(slaps Waffle away) GO AWAY!

**Waffle**: Nnnuuurrrrgggaaaahhh!! (stumbles after Kanta)

**Ramen**: THIS IS HOW THE BEAT DROPS, THIS IS HOW THE BEAT DROPS!

**Axel**: Just let your body go!

**Roxas**: Gah! She's got everyone singing it! Whatever...I'm not supposed to complain since it's her birthday...(grumbles) anyways, Ramen doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters...or the song Fer Sure, which she's been singing for FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT!

**Izeno**: This is how the beat drops, this is how the beat drops!

**Axel**: I wanna see your panties drop girl now!

**Kanta**: This chapter is centered solely on Zexion, Demyx, Dominay, and Asmara! The others will be in the next chappie. (fends off Waffle) READ AND ENJOY!!

* * *

"Dominay…you know I love you…but if you don't sit down and stop changing stations, I'm going to throw you into oncoming traffic!" Asmara snapped over at the antsy girl in the passenger seat next to her.

Dominay pouted and crossed her arms, sinking down into her seat. "Fine…"

"Why are you being like this? Demyx is his own person, Min, and you are too." Asmara flipped on her turn signal, changing lanes before continuing, "You have to realize that, if you hang on too hard, you'll lose him."

Sighing, Dominay shook her head slightly, her hair partially hiding her face. "I know…but I can't loosen my grip…" she stared at her balled up fist before snorting. "What a stupid metaphor, just drive. We're almost there."

Asmara bit her bottom lip, casting quick, worried glances over at her friend, but saying nothing. She'd never seen that expression on Dominay's face before, and she was afraid of what it may mean…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Zexion turned to look behind at Demyx, the two of them standing on his mother's doorstep. They'd gone to the last known address, and been forwarded to a small house in the suburbs, a typical picture of the middle class dream. Complete with white picket fence. His mother must have moved in with her new fiancé or something.

Demyx gave him an encouraging smile, "C'mon, Zexy. Just knock already. We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Nodding, Zexion faced the door again. He closed his eyes and raised his fist, ready to knock…when the door opened on its own.

The two of them jumped back in surprise as a short, middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway. Her silver-gray hair was pulled away from a face that housed large, violet eyes, blinking in stunned disbelief. The only real sign of aging were the small, almost unnoticeable wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and the tired air that weighed upon her face.

"Z-Zexion?" she stuttered in amazement, reaching hesitantly out towards the slate-haired boy.

Forcing a smile on his face, Zexion nodded. "Hi mom."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Demyx grinned from ear to ear, happy that Zexion had finally decided to come see his mother after three years of no communication. After a heartfelt reunion on the porch, Zexion's mother had invited them inside, insisting that they stay for tea and chat.

So now they were sitting around a small table, tea cups set in front of each of the three as Zexion and his mother spoke. She was currently fussing over his broken hand while Zexion insisted that he was fine. Demyx didn't mind that he was being left out of the loop. He'd wait his turn. He was just glad that Zexion looked genuinely happy for the first time since they'd set out on this endeavor.

"I would have told you of him sooner, honey, but I didn't know how to reach you. You didn't even leave a number." Claire, Zexion's mom, explained, "I know we didn't exactly part on the best terms when you moved out, but you could have at least called."

Zexion stared down into his tea, a sheepish look on his face. "Um…yeah, sorry mom."

Claire reached over and patted Zexion's hand. "It's alright, dear," she turned her bright smile over to Demyx, who smiled in return. "It's nice to see you too, Demyx."

Demyx laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, great to see you too Mrs. Izumi—um, I mean…sorry," he blushed and covered his face. "I forgot."

Claire giggled, "Don't worry over it, sweet. I don't mind being called that. It's not like I'm ashamed of my first husband. He was a wonderful man." She turned loving eyes to her son, "I hope you understand, Zexion. I'm not trying to replace your father."

"I know," Zexion replied, finally meeting his mother's eyes. "I never really thought that…I just felt left out. I mean, you just call out of the blue after three years and say you're going to get married. It was just a shock..."

Demyx nudged Zexion playfully, smiling. They both knew there was more to the story than that.

A knock on the front door interrupted any further conversation however, and Demyx and Zexion followed Claire curiously out of the kitchen.

"I wonder who that could be…Demitri isn't due home until four." She opened the door and the boys tried to peer over her shoulder to see who it was. "Can I help you?"

They didn't have long to wonder who it could be, for a familiar, husky voice answered.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you, my name is Asmara Soren, and I'm looking fo—''

"Asmara?!" Zexion and Demyx shouted at the same time.

Before anybody could say another word, a blur shot through the door, heading straight for them. Demyx took a couple of steps back as recognition struck. Uh-oh…

He barely had enough time to cover himself before his sister unleashed a fury of vicious blows with her pillow, screaming obscenities.

"YOU STUPID, SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED—'' Dominay punctuated each word with a hard hit, and she showed no signs of stopping until Asmara came up and grabbed her roughly by the ear. "OW, OW, OW, OW!!"

Dominay dropped her pillow and flailed her arms, tears filling her eyes as Asmara shook her by the ear. "_Enough_," Asmara said.

"Okay, okay!" Dominay stopped flailing. "Let go!"

"Only if you promise to behave."

"…fine."

Asmara let go, and Dominay retrieved her pillow, rubbing her sore ear with a free hand.

"UGH! YOU _IDIOT_!" she shouted, slapping Demyx one final time upside the head before throwing her pillow and breaking down into sobs.

Now this…he hadn't been expecting. After being assaulted, Demyx was now being strangled in a fierce hug from his twin as she cried. "Um…hi, Min." he said dumbly.

Dominay punched him weakly in the shoulder. "Idiot…why did you leave?! I thought you were gone!"

"We left a note,"

"I know!" Dominay pulled back to glare up at him through her tears. "Demyx, you're the only family I've got left to claim! I don't want to lose you too!"

Demyx wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Are you insane? Wait…don't answer that." He sighed. "You're so silly sometimes, Dominay. You aren't going to lose me…" _We seriously need to get her a boyfriend…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Asmara sighed in irritation at Dominay's dramatics, turning a reassuring smile towards the older woman she took to be Zexion's mother. They looked an awful lot a like, after all. The poor thing looked confused and entirely traumatized.

"I'm terribly sorry about all of this," Asmara said, holding her hand out. "Like I said, I'm Asmara Soren. The freak who just committed assault is Dominay. We came here to find Demyx."

The woman blinked rapidly, trying to come back to reality with Asmara's help. "Oh, I see…" she muttered, though she clearly didn't. "Well…it's very nice to meet you…I'm Claire Adams." She shook Asmara's hand and turned back to the scene worthy of a soap opera unfolding before them.

"Hey, Zex," Asmara held up a hand in greeting. Zexion looked relieved to see someone sane around and nodded back at her with a small smile. He went up to his mother, sidestepping the hugging blondes.

"Sorry about all the insanity, mom. Dominay is a little…psychotic."

Claire surprised them all by laughing. "It's perfectly fine, dear. I'm just happy that you've come home. And have friends! You never did make friends easily. I thought it was always going to be you, Demyx, and that trouble maker Axel forever." She closed the door and invited Asmara and Dominay to join them in the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Thank you," Asmara nodded graciously. This was going better than she'd thought it would…

_--Later--_

She'd spoken too soon.

Asmara glared at Dominay across the small table. She'd purposefully sat in the chair next to Demyx, so Dominay was forced to sit beside Zexion and his mother. After much fuss and cursing, they'd settled down and shared stories. Demyx looked rather ill-at-ease, Zexion was clearly annoyed, and Claire was just a bundle of joy, happily taking on the role of generous hostess.

"So, you and your mom fought about you going away for school?" Asmara asked for clarification, and to pick up the conversation again.

Zexion nodded. "I wanted to go overseas, but mom wanted me to stay near home."

"All your friends were here, honey. I could never understand why you wanted to leave." Claire waved a dismissive hand. "But you stayed anyway," she smiled. "And I'm glad. You kept your old friends and got the chance to make new ones."

Dominay opened her mouth, most likely to make a snarky comment, and Asmara kicked her under the table, making the girl squeak and glare. Asmara shot her a look of, _'behave or I'll tear the ear off!'_

"I didn't think my life could get any better, but you kids sure made my day." Claire said brightly, folding her hands on the table. A simple gold band gleamed on her left hand in the sunlight filtering in through the windows, and Zexion's expression turned dark.

"You're…already married to him?" he asked quietly.

Claire frowned and hid her hands. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything…but after our conversation on the phone, I figured you weren't too happy and Demitri and I decided to just elope."

Zexion sighed and Demyx took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I guess it's alright…as long as you're happy, mom, that's what really counts, right?"

She nodded, her smile fading as she saw their joined hands. "Still as close as ever, aren't you?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dominay laughed, the sound harsh. "_Close?_ Puh-_lease_! Those two are—'' her sentence was cut off as something smacked her in the forehead, landing on the table with a small clunk. Dominay blinked over at Asmara, who still held her spoon up, a rather bored, uncaring expression on her face.

Turning her attention to the table, Dominay's eyes went wide as she held up the culprit. "A sugar cube?" she said incredulously, staring at the other girl. Asmara quirked an eyebrow and Dominay grumbled, dropping the cube into her tea and stirring it in rather vigorously, looking like she were mixing cake mix, rather than daintily adding sugar to her tea.

Zexion and Demyx shared a look before nodding. "Mom," Zexion began, "There's something I have to tell you."

Claire's smile returned. "What would that be?"

"Demyx and I…we aren't just friends anymore…we're, ah," Zexion paused, his face pensive. Demyx leaned closer, as if reminding Zexion that they were in this together. His courage seemingly renewed, Zexion sat up straight. "We're lovers."

Asmara grinned and nodded. "They are. Probably the most conventional couple in our crazy little group."

They all, Dominay included, watched as Claire's expression went blank. She slowly set her napkin on the table and stood. "If you'll excuse me…I feel sick all of a sudden."

Zexion looked, for lack of a better word, stricken at his mother's reaction. Demyx frowned and Asmara dropped her head into her hands as Claire slid open the glass door leading to the back patio.

Dominay watched the expressions flash across Zexion's face. Pain, anger, and finally, sad resignation. Demyx kissed him on the cheek, though it did little to cheer the other boy. Asmara seemed defeated, and the air was suddenly heavy and depressive. Rigidly, Dominay pushed out of her chair and marched after Zexion's mother.

"Min…" Asmara said warningly.

Dominay paused to smirk over her shoulder at her friend. "Don't worry, Mara, I'm not going to kill her…" _yet_, she added silently as she stepped outside, sliding the door closed behind her.

Claire stood at the far corner of the patio, her summer dress moving with the soft breeze. Her face was stiff and cold, her posture one of displeasure. Dominay huffed and went determinedly over to the older woman.

"Hey," she said sharply, gaining the woman's attention instantly. "I've got something to say." When Claire didn't reply, Dominay snapped. "Look, it took a lot of guts for Zexion to come all the way down here after three years to talk to you, and you're just going to turn your back on him?"

"Young lady, excuse me for saying so, but you have no damned clue what you're talking about." Claire said starkly back.

Dominay snapped her fingers. "The hell I don't! You obviously have us confused. It's _you_ who doesn't know what she's talking about. Not only did it take guts to come here, it took some serious balls to tell you about his relationship with my brother!"

"You don't seem to be any happier about the arrangement than I, young lady, so why are you even here?" Claire demanded.

She paused at that. They stood toe to toe, staring each other down, but they both knew that Claire was right. Those words had hit the bull's eye.

"Still…" Dominay shook her head. "He makes Demyx happy. Demyx makes him happy. They're practically the perfect couple." She paused, placing a hand on her heart. "And I'd sooner die than see Demyx hurt…loosing Zexion would hurt him…Zexion hurting hurts him…" she glared. "That's why I'm out here. I'm here to warn you. If you decide to reject your only child for something as trivial as sexual preferences, then you're on my shit list for life. Nobody hurts my boys."

She whirled away, dismissing a stunned Claire. Dominay paused as she opened the door again. "Zexion's accepted _your_ choices, Claire…it's only fair that you accept his." Having spoken her peace, Dominay stepped inside and closed the door.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"So…she's still standing…I'm impressed." Asmara drawled as Dominay came trudging back into the kitchen. Dominay sighed and slumped down into Claire's abandoned chair and, to everyone's immense surprise, hugged Zexion.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "For everything. I just want you to know, I don't hate you like I've always said…well…I don't anymore."

Zexion stared at Dominay in amazement, unable to believe his senses. Dominay was being nice…she was apologizing…she'd gone outside to defend him…

"Thanks, Dominay…" he finally said, a small grin tugging at his lips. "You aren't all that bad yourself."

Demyx jumped up with a shout of joy, "YES! PEACE!" everyone laughed at the blond's enthusiasm, their shared amusement cut off by the soft whoosh of the sliding glass door opening and closing. Claire was back.

They all watched as she came slowly back into the room, hands folded in front of her. "Zexion, I'd like to apologize to you and Demyx." She shook her head. "It was wrong of me to say what I did and just walk away like that." Her smile was forced, but slowly grew warmer as she spoke. "And as long as you're happy, that's all that counts," she finished, taking Zexion's words from earlier.

Zexion stood and went over to hug his mother. Claire hugged him back, and invited Demyx to join in. Dominay poked Asmara in the arm.

"What?" she whispered in annoyance.

Dominay pouted and held out her arms. "Can I have a hug too?"

Asmara laughed and the two hugged warmly. "You did good."

"I know, right?" Dominay said as she pulled back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm totally awesome." They both turned to watch as Claire began lecturing a blushing Demyx and Zexion on safe sex practices, and how being gay didn't get Zexion out of the responsibility of giving her grandbabies. "Man…Axel's gonna be pissed he missed this…" Dominay muttered.

"Good thing I've been recording everything then, huh?" Dominay turned to Asmara at her words to see the pink and black haired girl standing with her phone open, the screen trained on the trio.

Grinning deviously, Dominay wrapped an arm around Asmara's shoulders. "I knew there was a reason we're such good friends."

* * *

(_still_ singing) All this time is wasted, pretending we're in love, but that's alright 'cause you know...

**Izeno**: I love being with you...

**Demyx**: And seeing you cry...

**Kanta**: So don't let goooo-oh!

**Waffle**: (struggles against the chain holding him to the wall) meeerrrrrggg...

**Ramen**: WHAT A MUSICAL BIRTHDAY FOR MEH! (giggles) I hope you guys liked this chappie. And I'm sorry it was a little heavy there towards the middle. And I also hope my critic likes this one. The next chapter will be centered around Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora while the others are away, so, we'll see how that goes!

**Axel**: (starts dancing) kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos...

**Roxas**: And f#ck me in the backseat, f#ck me in the backseat!

**All**: (stare at Roxas in shock)

**Roxas**: What?! (gets glomped by Axel) AAAHHH!!

**Ramen**: (watches in awe as Axel gets naughty with Roxas) Wow...(gasps) MY BIRTHDAY WISH CAME TRUE! (does happy dance)

**Izeno**: Review please! (goes back to feeding Waffle skittles)


	25. How I Think

Okay, wows, I'm just...amazed that I went all the way and finished the chapter. It didn't turn out AT ALL how I wanted it to, and I have to say, it's a little too agnsty and heavy for my taste. The first half of it I wrote in English, when I was supposed to be writing some stupid poem...ugh, I've forgotten the pains of handwriting (falls)

**Kanta**: Well...it certainly HAS taken you a while...you should be ashamed.

**Ramen**: Don't start!

**Waffle**: (lumbers in) guuurrrgggg...

**Kanta**: Damn it, I told Izeno to WATCH him! (points at Waffle)

**Ramen**: Yeah? well, he was smart enough to go to bed ON TIME!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this or that...or that...or even that...or...wait...I actually DO own that (picks up mp3 player) heh...

Aaaaaanyways, I'm like...sooooo freaking tired, I can't even see straight...I kid you NOT! So...I'm just going to rap this up and go to bed...yeah...enjoy the crap that is mah story...

* * *

"Cheer up, sunshine," Riku insisted as he sat next to a sullen Sora. The brunet's pout grew, spiked hair shaking along with the nonverbal denial.

"I can't. Roxas is mad at me." Sora tilted his head back, blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

Riku sighed, draping an arm over his fiancé's shoulder. He liked the way that sounded. Being able to say it, knowing that it was real. Sora was his fiancé.

"Did…did he seem…sad to you? At the end of lunch yesterday?" Sora asked tentatively, his eyes drawn to where Riku twisted the white-gold band on his tanned finger absently. "Roxas was mad…but then he…I could see that…ugh!"

"Sora, to be honest, I didn't notice anything but his anger." Riku supplied quietly, holding the brunet close. "How you can tell his feelings surprises me. He always looks tense."

Sora sighed, leaning his shoulder into Riku. "He's my brother, my _twin_. I always know how he feels…" his words trailed off, blue eyes drooping closed. "Roxas is sad, Riku."

"Okay, so he's sad." Riku nodded. "Why is that bothering you so much? Sometimes, people get depressed." He grinned wryly down at Sora, "As much as you'd like to think otherwise, people can't be happy all the time."

"I know." Sora breathed, seeming despondent. "But…I promised. I promised myself that I'd never make Roxas sad again, Riku."

The silver-haired boy blinked at the desperation behind those words. "What on earth are you talking about, Sora?"

Sora climbed into Riku's lap, straddling the stunned other. Tears swam in those sea-blue eyes as Sora pounded his balled up fists into Riku's chest. "I promised! Promised, promised, _promised_!" the brunet punctuated each word with a punch, making Riku grunt in pain. Sora was surprisingly strong.

Grabbing Sora's flailing hands, Riku stared hard down at his sobbing lover. "Sora, get a grip!"

Slowly, the tears slowed, the sobs ceased. Sora surfaced as if from a dream, blinking confusedly around the room. "I'm sorry." He said airily.

Riku tentatively released the brunet, who sighed and settled close to cuddle. Well…that had been…interesting, to say the least.

"I'm not sure I even want to ask where the hell _that_ came from…" Riku muttered, opting to instead stroke Sora's back.

"When we were little, Riku," Sora whispered. "I saw…I saw our mom…our _mom_, drowning Roxas. I-I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand. She ignored us most of the time, but she'd only ever been nice to me…if blunt."

Riku chose not to reply, listening intently, his gentle touches a silent bid to continue.

"I cried. It was the only thing I could think to do. I just…cried. She left Roxas alone after that, she and dad both, whenever he was around. They at least _talked _to me sometimes. But the way they ignored Roxas…never said his name…it was like my twin didn't exist.

"I had my friend Kairi, Roxas had nobody. He never left the house, never talked to anybody. Even I, his twin, _me_…I ignored him." Sora hiccupped and Riku braced himself for another fit, his arms tightening slightly around Sora.

"How old were you?" Riku asked to keep the conversation going.

"We were three when mom tried…and then, when I realized that Roxas was-was _sad_, we were five, I think."

"You didn't know any better," Riku assured.

"Still…I was part of the cause…I heard mom say it once, when we were eleven. She and Rox got in a fight, and she beat him…said the only reason she'd kept him was because of me…it was always _my_ fault he was miserable, Riku…and I've never forgiven myself."

"Sora," Riku prodded the brunet's face out of his chest, their eyes meeting. "My silly Sora," he chuckled quietly. "None of it was your fault."

"But—''

The rest of Sora's objection was stifled as Riku shook his head, a soft smile curving his lips. "If you have to place the blame anywhere, put it on your mother's shoulders."

"Riku—''

"Shh, it's all in the past now, right? It's about time you let it go. Don't guilt yourself. It's Roxas' life, and he has to sort it out for himself." Amused by his next thought, Riku laughed, "For all you know, he could be upset because he's jealous." He shook his head, "Could you imagine?"

Sora's eyes went wide. "Oh, Riku! That's it!"

"What's what now?"

"Roxas is _jealous_ that we're engaged!" The brunet jumped to his feet, pecking Riku's cheek. "I'm gonna go tell Axel to propose, then Rox'll be happy again!"

"_What?!_" Riku managed to catch Sora before the boy could sail from the room. "Sora, are you _insane_? If you do that, Roxas will break up with Axel!"

Confused, Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku. 'Why would he do that? If he's jealous of _us_ getting engaged, then he would _want_ Axel to ask him…right?" he finished uncertainly.

"Sora," Riku sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "Sweetie, that's not how it works, I'm sorry. If you did that, you would only be pressuring both of them to do something they obviously aren't ready for yet."

"But _Riku_—''

Holding up a placating hand, Riku stood and headed for the door leading to the kitchen. "Trust me on this one, Sora…" the brunet followed dutifully after the silver-head like a little puppy. He even had the big, watery eyes and…oh, there went the pout. Riku smirked, refusing to look. He knew that if he did, he'd be caught in the spell.

Huffing, Sora crossed his arms as they entered the kitchen. "So…what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I am definitely in the mood for a sandwich…" Riku glanced at Sora over his shoulder, "Care to join me?"

The wide, glazed look in those blue eyes was answer enough.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Axel…this was _your_ idea." Roxas grumbled, pencil gripped tightly in one hand, poised and ready over the blank paper.

The redhead let out a weary sigh. "At the time, it sounded awesome…but now…it's just lame." He tipped his chair back, gently pushing against the floor with his toe.

Roxas shook his head and stifled a yawn. Even though it was midday, he still felt like he hadn't slept in months. Hell, years at this point. His job was stressful, his love-life was nonexistent at the moment, and he couldn't get a wink of sleep after hearing about Sora's engagement.

"Roxy…are you board?"

Roxas blinked over at Axel. "No…why?"

With a lecherous grin, Axel let his chair fall back to the floor. "'Cause I'd love to nail you,"

Choking back a scathing retort, Roxas flushed red and glared at his self-satisfied boyfriend. Ugh, why did he have to be like this _now_ of all times? Whenever Roxas faintly thought about sex, Axel was too busy, and whenever Roxas was too busy, Axel's libido just shot through the roof.

"C-can we _please_ just get back to what we were doing?" Roxas turned determinedly back to the paper, tense and, for lack of a better word…unhappy. He'd never thought he'd attribute that word to himself…especially since he and Axel got together. He'd been disgruntled at times, angry, yes, but never…_unhappy_.

Maybe he was giving off vibes of indecision and _unhappiness_, since he was suddenly assaulted by the redhead, who shoved him up onto the counter on his back, hovering over Roxas with a leer.

"Axel! Get off!" the blond squirmed, but didn't try too hard to get free.

Axel's expression changed rather abruptly, going from cocky to serious in a flash. He pried the pencil from Roxas' fist and moved the notebook to somewhere above the blond's head.

Roxas wasn't sure, but he felt like they were breaking some kind of law by doing this. He lay on his back on the counter, Axel pressed against him, hips firmly set between his open legs, and yet…it didn't feel…'that way' if that made any sense whatsoever.

Propping himself up on his elbows, set on either side of Roxas' head, Axel shifted his attention to the paper. "Let's see…how to start…" he began to tap the pencil idly.

Feeling like he shouldn't be allowing this, Roxas gave the redhead a half-hearted push. "Get off of me, Axel."

"Nah, don't think I will…"

"Damn it," Roxas sighed, closing his suddenly burning eyes.

"Rox…"

"Just…get off, please?"

Axel shook his head adamantly. "Nope. Not gonna happen, Roxy. You need this right now."

"I need you on top of me…riiight," Roxas rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably. "Something tells me this is just another one of your horny advances…"

"It isn't, whether you believe me or not…I just get this feeling you need me close. And you know I always go with my gut." Axel resumed tapping the pencil, his eyes trained at a point above Roxas' head, where he assumed the notebook lay.

Any slight thoughts of getting away disappeared and Roxas sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was just so tired of…everything. And, while he wouldn't admit it aloud, Axel was strangely right. Roxas hadn't noticed before, but now that they were in this awkward position he felt…better. Peaceful. Warm…and safe.

At least, he did…until he felt an all too familiar pressure against his groin.

"Are…are you…" Roxas' face heated again, not so much as in anger this time around. "You're _dry humping me_?!"

"No, I'm thinking," Axel defended, changing tactics and deciding to chew on the eraser of the pencil instead of tapping it incessantly.

"You're _not_ thinking! You're…argh!"

"Who says I can't multitask?"

Roxas sputtered indignantly and gave up shortly thereafter. He wasn't going to argue. What would be the point? Axel wouldn't listen. And so, heaving yet another sigh, Roxas just let Axel do his…'thing' and remained quiet.

"Who should we address this letter to?" Axel asked, never breaking in the slow, languid rhythm his hips had set. "I mean…we want this to go to _everyone_, right?"

Adjusting his position slightly with a grunt, Roxas shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know…the manager maybe? We could ask him to show it to the others…or just make copies and assault everybody's mailboxes again."

"Mm…"

Roxas couldn't deny that all this attention, as divided as it was, was actually really nice. He raised his hands, resting them against Axel's chest and closed his eyes, content to let the world disappear for a bit.

"Ha! I've got it!" Roxas jumped a bit at Axel's exclamation.

"Got what?"

"What to write! It's gonna be perfect!" Axel grinned cheekily down at Roxas. "My little muse."

He scoffed. "All I did was lay here and let you rub up against me."

"Perfect inspiration, I say." And Roxas couldn't help but shake his head and laugh quietly at the absurdity that was their relationship. Moments like this…were actually fairly common. Or at least, they used to be. He was amazed at how…dull things had become between him and Axel. Sure, they had their odd days, who didn't? But usually, whenever they found time to be alone together, they would either sleep or watch T.V.

Or worse, argue.

Axel's sudden movements brought the blond out of his thoughts. Roxas watched, with something akin to dismay, as the redhead stood, a cool rush of air taking the place of the warm body that had preceded it. "Where are you going?" he asked a little petulantly, wanting to smack himself for the whiny tone.

Pausing to gaze amusedly at Roxas over his shoulder, Axel answered, "Gotta pee, don't miss me too much, yeah?"

As Axel walked out of the room with a wave, Roxas slid off the counter and plopped back into his seat, staring around the room as if he'd never been in it before.

"Wow…just…wow…"

What a weird day.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He wasn't altogether certain if he'd ever been so…frustrated in all his life.

Edmund stalked through the door of his apartment, kicking it closed with enough force to shake the walls. He didn't care anymore. All he could think about was Roxas! It was driving him nearly insane! He had his plan, he had every step worked out. All he had to do was make the first move…

But he didn't have the time _or_ the opportunity.

The first step was to get Axel out of the way, out of the picture. And with that done, everything would be an easy, downhill ride from there. Only problem he was having at the moment was getting _up_ the hill in the first place!

He punched a wall, stalked to the other end of the room, kicked over a chair, then finally fell onto his bed with a growl. He couldn't sleep anymore. He couldn't fucking _think_. All he ever saw, all he ever pictured, was Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Day in and day out. How could such a simpering little gay boy like that take control over his entire being?

He forced himself to take a deep, calming breath, letting it out slowly. It was fine. Everything was fine. Soon, things were going to happen the way _he_ wanted them to. Soon, he wouldn't have to dream.

Soon, yes, very soon, Axel would be gone.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What on earth?" the woman asked as she stared at the strange, unaddressed envelope that she'd pulled from her mailbox.

"You got one too?" she turned to see her neighbor from across the hall. "How strange…I wonder…should we read them?"

The woman shrugged. "Why not?" she ripped the top open and pulled the letter encased inside out. "Oh my."

The letter within read:

_Dear Patron,_

_We would just like to take this time to apologize for all the pranks, nasty remarks, and many imaginings of doing rather violent things to you in the past two weeks. However, we will point out that you were the ones who started it. Can't you see how your prejudice blinds you all? _

_You say our kind of love is wrong. You say that it is a sin to love someone of the same gender. But what if every human being on this planet was genderless?. Would you be so revolted then? Would you still harass those who find love in other places than you?_

_All we ask, is that you stop bothering us. We don't want to fight anymore, we simply want to live out our lives together. It isn't your concern what we do or who we are, so don't butt in, ne? _

_If it still bothers you so to see two men together, just keep in mind that love is blind. It sees nothing of gender, race, religion, none of those things. Unlike you all, it accepts without judgment. Try to learn from its example._

_Sincerely,_

_Axel Utada and Roxas Hikari, Apartment 5_

* * *

If anybody...ANYBODY gives me sh-t about the 'board and nail' joke, I will destroy them...Same goes for the letter...I'm sure you were all expecting either something really funny, or really climactic...sadly, this is neither. I. AM. F'ING. TIRED!! So give me a freaking break peoples!! GAAAAAHHHH!!

**Roxas**: You are DEFINITELY bi-polar or something...they aren't judging you, so back off...

**Ramen**: Why don't YOU?! (head-desk) grraaaa...I'm sorry peoples...haven't exactly had the best life since I last updated on my birthday...(sighs) but, that's not your problem, it's mine. So I'll stop wasting your time.

**Roxas**: (smacks Ramen upside the head) stop being emo, damn it! you're supposed to be happy!!

**Ramen**: (groans) ...

**Roxas**: (sighs) Fine...be stubborn...review please...I'll...see what I can do to fix this...heap of an authoress...

* * *


	26. Meant to Be

(takes deep breath) Hello again!

I was reading reviews for The Stray yesterday, and someone mentioned that, while the story was wonderful, they still missed OK2BGAY. Made me realize how much I missed it too...and it got me thinking and this was the result. Another chapter! Hooray? Perhaps.

Anyways, yes, it is horribly and utterly a filler, but it brings to a close (albeit, badly) the issues with Axel and Roxas' relationship.

**Kitty Terula**, this chapter is for you! Thanks for getting me back on the OK bandwagon! 8D

* * *

Asmara, Dominay and Demyx squealed with laughter as they drove for home, wide smiles seemingly permanent additions on their faces. Zexion sat in the back with Demyx, content for the first time in a while. They'd spent an interesting week with his mother and her new husband, who actually wasn't all that bad.

Demitri had a keen sense of character, and was himself, a genuinely nice person all around. Of course, he had his rough edges, who didn't? But all in all, Demitri had won Zexion's stamp of approval…and Dominay's heart when he'd let loose and cussed out the TV while they watched football.

They'd all been saddened to leave, but Claire had promised that they'd come visit them in the city soon, and with Zexion's, and Dominay's, promises to call, the four friends had set off on their journey back home, to the rest of their group that they found were missed terribly.

"It's only been a week, I'm amazed that we miss them all so much," Dominay observed as she dug through Asmara's CD collection. "Damn girl, you gots music…" she muttered with a grin.

Demyx kicked the back of her seat with a laugh. "Great grammar you got there, sis."

Clearing his throat, Zexion smirked over at his boyfriend. "Actually, Demyx, the proper way to say that would be 'great grammar you _have_,' not _got_."

Asmara shook her head as the three of them got into an argument over proper grammar. _We are the strangest people…_ she thought with a smile. _And I wouldn't have it any other way._

"SCORE!" Dominay held up a CD. "Oh, hell yes! Who knew the almighty Asmara listened to a-ha?" she grinned devilishly behind from the passenger seat to her brother, who nodded, an equally mischievous look on his face.

Zexion was left clueless and speechless, while Asmara did her best to keep Dominay from putting the CD in.

Unfortunately, she failed.

Dominay and Demyx began to sing along with Dominay's song choice, albeit, horribly off-key and as loud as they could manage…and totally on purpose.

"We're talking away!" Dominay began, yelling the words.

"I don't know what I'm to say!" Demyx followed.

"I'll say it anyway!"

"Today's another day to find you!"

"Shying away!"

"I'll be coming for you love, ok?!"

Together they began to sing the chorus, and that was when Zexion realized why Asmara had tried so hard to keep them from listening to the song in the first place.

"Take on me! Take me on! I'll be gone! In a day or TWWWOOOOOO!!" the windows nearly cracked as the twins screeched the last word, failing to reach the same high note as the actual singer.

However, their continued singing was interrupted by their raucous laughter. After all, who _didn't_ laugh when trying to sing along to a-ha?

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

They'd heard nothing of their neighbors in the past week since sending out their letter, and Axel hoped that it was a good thing. Hell, it would've been the only good thing going for him right now.

Roxas' mood had only deteriorated more as the days passed. He didn't exactly sulk, but Axel was hard pressed to find a name for what he did. Each day he got up, got ready, let Axel drive him to school every other day, to work whenever he had a shift, and saying very little.

Most worrying to the redhead, Roxas had stopped eating.

Any attempts he made to engage the blond in conversation failed, and Axel was starting to fear for Roxas' health and mental well-being. Was he the one who'd caused it? What could he have possibly done to make Roxas retreat from the real world? Questions like these plagued him at night as he lay awake, next to an equally restless Roxas. Neither had slept in what felt like years, but Axel had ceased trying to speak to him.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

As if mirroring his brother's inner turmoil, Sora was similarly depressed and quiet. However, Riku was having an easier time dealing with it, since Sora confided what he felt, instead of bottling it up inside.

"Personally, I think your brother is overreacting." Riku offered.

Sora sighed, sullenly staring out the window into the cloudy day, the picture he'd been painting left untouched since a failed start hours ago. "It doesn't make it go away, Riku…"

"I know…and if we could help, then you know I wouldn't hesitate to do so, right?"

Nodding, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face, Sora finally tore his gaze from the window. "Yeah, I know Riku, thanks."

"Anytime, sunshine." Aqua eyes narrowed in thought before he added, "When the others get back, we'll just have to drag his emo ass out of the house and into the real world."

That actually coaxed a soft giggle from the brunet, and Riku relaxed. At least Sora wasn't completely gone like his twin. He could only imagine how Axel was fairing…

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, huh?" Axel said quietly as Roxas climbed off his bike, removing his helmet and collecting his books. The blond numbly stared at him before shrugging and walking away. Axel wanted to cry, scream, shake a response out of Roxas, but instead, he sadly watched as Roxas climbed the stairs and disappeared into the main college building.

With a sigh, Axel drove away, wondering if he should even bother going in to work. Roxas' depression seemed to be affecting him as well. Mostly from the fact that he couldn't figure out what was wrong, which meant he couldn't fix it.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Is something wrong?"

Roxas didn't bother to look up at the voice that addressed him. He kept his eyes cast to the floor, books handing limply in his arms, ready to fall at any moment. Much like the one who carried them.

Namine worriedly touched his shoulder. "Roxas, you look terrible…are you sick?"

He shook his head slowly. He wasn't sick, although, he was soon to be if he kept up the whole, not eating and sleeping deal. It was as if, his mind was capable of forming coherent, intelligent thought processes, but his body was unwilling to carry them out, to express them.

Still not convinced, Namine took his books in one arm and steered him with the other towards the campus café. "Well, let's just go sit anyways. You don't have to talk, just sit with me, okay?"

Roxas nodded just as slowly, his feet shuffling after the blonde girl of their own accord.

They went inside and found a small table for two, Namine helping Roxas into his seat before taking her own across from him. She set the books in a neat stack by her feet and ordered lavender tea for the both of them.

"You don't have to drink it," Namine assured him after the waitress had taken their order and left. "And I'm buying, so don't worry."

Sighing tiredly, Roxas slumped down in his chair, staring blankly at the pale face before him. Those worried blue eyes. He wanted to say something, to assure Namine that he was fine and to quite worrying, but as if sensing that it was the biggest lie of all time, his mouth kept itself knitted shut.

Their drinks arrived and Namine stirred in half a packet of sugar before taking a careful sip. Roxas just stared down into the steam rising from the liquid, making no move to drink it. He wasn't thirsty…or was he? His mind was spinning, had been all week, and he couldn't keep his thoughts straight anymore.

"So, what's really wrong, Roxas?" Namine asked as she set her mug aside, taking his limp hands in her own. "This isn't healthy, you can't keep it inside forever. Whatever is bothering you is eating you alive."

His mouth opened for the first time that day, though nothing came out. Nothing was eating him alive. He was fine…wasn't he? Now he was in denial. Great.

"Please, Roxas, I promise I won't tell anybody, not even your…" she blushed as she said the word, "Boyfriend. Okay?"

Eyes suddenly dry and burning, Roxas closed them, tightening his fingers around Namine's. "I don't know what's actually wrong," he managed to choke out, his voice hoarse. "All I know is that I feel terrible."

"What do you think might make you feel this way?" Namine asked quietly, as calm and sweet as ever.

He sighed again. "I don't know…"

"What have you done recently that you think might make you feel guilty?"

Roxas started at the question. What a perfect way to phrase it. Namine was quite intuitive, wasn't she? What had he done recently that would make him feel guilty? Aside from all the pranks he'd pulled on the neighbors, everything he'd done he'd been ashamed of.

Constantly holding his brother's boyfriend in contempt, claiming to hate him when he was jealous of how easily the silver-haired man had earned his brother's love when it had taken Roxas years, despite being his twin. Reacting so badly to the announcement of their engagement when he was only jealous, yet again, that their love continued to grow and blossom, like a never ending spring flower, while his relationship with Axel was wilting like a rose after it's first and only bloom. Beautiful and breathtaking at first, then just slowly falling apart, piece by piece, so slow and subtle that you didn't notice until it was beyond saving.

Namine nodded at the expressions chasing across his face. "I see…" Roxas looked up at her when she spoke.

"See what?"

"Well, you're having doubts, uncertainties about the choices you've made." She smiled warmly, "You can't change the past, but you can always alter the present to make for a better future."

Her words made him think, gave him hope. Perhaps he was making too big a deal out of all of this. Dwelling on the minute problems too much. Roxas actually laughed aloud at himself. He was such an emotional wreck of a person. But, hadn't it always been his way to make a mountain out of a mole hill, hoping that the overreaction would get him the attention he craved?

Roxas smiled at Namine, whose own smile grew at the expression. He sat forward in his chair, talking animatedly about all the things that had happened in the last two weeks, letting it all out, to what was virtually a stranger.

But sometimes, you needed somebody on the outside of things to help you see what you're missing.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel cursed and tossed his helmet aside. He'd been waiting outside the college for almost fifteen minutes, and Roxas had yet to show up. Not only was he aggravated, but his worry was quickly overtaking that small spurt of temper. What if something had happened? What if Roxas had finally snapped?

Driven by some unknown force, Axel left his bike and headed towards the café with long, purposefully strides. How he knew to look there was anyone's guess. Perhaps he had some kind of Roxy Radar.

The redhead paused as he saw that he was right. However, what he hadn't been expecting to see through the large glass window was a small, blonde girl leaning across the table, smiling wide as she held…Roxas' hands.

Likewise, Roxas was leaning towards her, laughing as the two of them talked.

Axel couldn't watch any more, and turned around, leaving them behind. He jumped on his bike and took off, not sure where he could go, but not wanting to be anywhere near the college. He wondered if he drove fast enough, maybe he could leave these unwanted feelings of hurt behind.

Two weeks. They were two weeks away from their two year anniversary. And while Axel was worrying and wracking his tired brain to find out what was bothering his love, Roxas was meeting with a _girl_, and managed to smile and laugh in her company, when he couldn't bring himself to around _him_.

He must've done something terribly wrong to be punished like this. There was a physical pain in his chest, and Axel only drove faster, the dull roar from the motorcycle almost enough to drown out his thoughts.

Axel decided to back off a bit as he ran a red light and almost got blindsided by a truck. He was being stupid, racing off instead of demanding an explanation. This was really unlike him. Gah, Roxas was rubbing off on him a little too much.

He stopped and whirled around, heading back towards the college to rectify his mistake of running away. He wasn't a man who ran from his problems. He refused to be. It was always easier to simply face what was wrong. Because no matter how hard or far you ran, it would always catch up to you eventually.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas frowned as he got Axel's voicemail again. "Huh, he's not answering…"

Namine leaned closer as Roxas closed his phone and tucked it away in his pocket. The two of them were now sitting at the top of the stairs, while Roxas kept trying to contact Axel. Namine had offered him a ride numerous times, but Roxas wasn't going to accept until he could figure out what the deal was with Axel. He didn't want to just leave and have Axel come all the way here for no reason.

Now that he thought back on it, he'd been worrying Axel a lot lately. Roxas' frown deepened. Just another thing to feel guilty about. Namine bumped his shoulder with hers, as if reminding him of their talk and he smiled. There was always time to fix things.

When the familiar sound of Axel's motorcycle reached Roxas' ears, he grinned and jumped to his feet, collecting his things. "Thanks again, Namine. I guess I needed an intervention."

She giggled. "Hey, all I did was listen."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes." Roxas laughed with her, waving goodbye as he trotted down the stairs…only to come to an abrupt halt as Axel got off the bike and approached him with a glower. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, so _now _you're going to talk to me?" Axel snapped. "Right, you must feel guilty now."

Roxas glared at the redhead. "What the fuck are you talking about, Axel?"

"I saw you. You and _her_," he pointed up the stairs at Namine's retreating back. "She must be really easy to talk to." He scoffed. "You seemed awfully comfortable with her too. How long has this been going on? Let me guess, just this past week. It must be _terrible_ to put up with me while you wait to get to spend time with her."

"Axel!" Roxas tried to speak, but the redhead kept going.

"I suppose I should have known. After all, that one day I saw you sitting with her, she seemed really into you. I should've guessed you'd only be into her. too. She's pretty, I gotta say,"

"Axel, shut the fuck up and let me talk, damn it!" Roxas threw his books to the ground and shoved the redhead back. "Jesus Christ!"

Stunned into silence, Axel blinked at the blond as he took a deep, steadying breath.

"Sorry…but you should've heard yourself." Roxas ran both hands through his hair before beginning. "Look, about this past week…I'm sorry for worrying you. I was being unreasonable and dwelling on my own problems. It was a shitty thing to do, ignoring everything else and keeping it all to myself. I should've just talked to you."

Glaring, Axel straightened and brushed his clothes off. "So you just went and talked to someone else. I get it."

"No, you don't." Roxas returned the glare until the redhead looked away. "Namine was the one who invited me to the café. She's the one who tried to help me, because she knew I was having issues with myself. Forgive me if she's so easy to talk to and cheered me up."

"I just don't understand why you couldn't talk to me…" Axel whispered, turning away. "Why was it so hard to just come up to me and say something?"

Roxas was stumped on that one, so he answered honestly. "I don't know why…maybe because I was afraid you'd come to think of me like I thought of myself…I'm ashamed of the person I've been, Axel…I didn't want you to think the same thing."

Laughing harshly, Axel turned back to face him. "You know I would never do that."

"I know," Roxas agreed, pulling Axel into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Well, he felt like a dick.

Axel hesitantly returned the hug, mentally berating himself for overreacting and jumping to conclusions. Okay, so his way was a bit dumb, and led to more confrontations than it resolved…but sometimes he got lucky. Today seemed to be one of those days.

"Why are we always misunderstanding each other, Roxas?"

He laughed, lifting his face to gaze up at him. "Lack of communication?"

"Works for me…damn, we're terrible at this relationship thing…how have we made it this long?"

Roxas reached up, pulling his head down and pressing a sweet, soft kiss against his mouth. "Maybe we're meant to be, regardless of how much we fuck up."

Axel chuckled and helped himself to another kiss. "I love you, Roxas."

"I know," he breathed, nuzzling his lips against Axel's. "I love you, too."

Holding him tighter, Axel fought the sudden urge he had to cry. "That's the first time I've heard you say that in almost a year."

"I'm such a prick, aren't I?"

"No," Axel disagreed, burying his face in Roxas' neck. "You're just stubborn."

"Oh, right…that too."

The two had a good laugh, spending just a little extra time to simply hold one another and try to recover from the emotional turmoil that seemed intent on creeping up on them no matter how happy they were.

"Let's go home." Axel led Roxas back to his bike, but Roxas shook his head.

"No…let's go eat." When Axel blinked over at the blond, he smiled sheepishly. "I haven't eaten in five days…I'm starved."

Laughing, Axel handed Roxas his helmet. _If we can persevere through all this crap, then maybe Roxas is right…maybe we _are_ meant to be._

_

* * *

_Awsie, so sweet, I almost died from overdose...ahem, anyways, terrible, I know, but I'm still kinda feeling my way around in the dark. I'll get my groove back, promise. And I'll do my best to alternate between this story and The Stray, since so many people enjoy both ;D

Also...that deal with Dominay and Demyx with Take On Me...haha, if you've never done that, then you should, it's freaking FUN! Best roadtrip game ever...who can screech the loudest? XD

And Namine just seems like the kind of person you can talk to...she's kinda quiet and shy, but she's also caring and kind, which seriously helps somebody open up when they need to get something off their chest...as for Axel's bi-polar reaction to seeing them together...well, people do irrational things when they're in love.

Review?

--Ramen


	27. Edmund Makes His Move

Alrighty peoples, because I put The Stray on hiatus (and I'm very sorry I had to do that) I've had the time to sit and think about how to get this to play out. I'm sick of beating around the bush and throwing together random filler chapters. So, I rushed through a time skip, trying to get everything set into place, and then threw the main conflict out at you all. Please excuse the rushed, clashing opening.

I'll be sure to start working on the next chapter quickly. Sorry again that this was rushed.

Enjoy?

Okay...just don't kill me. Then we'll all be happy 8D

* * *

He watched his redheaded nemesis as Axel interacted with a customer. Edmund was as disgusted with him as ever, but he'd been a good boy and kept his head down. The past week had been utterly horrible. Axel was as chipper as ever, humming under his breath as he worked, smiling to himself, it was enough to make Edmund sick. He was ready to just choke the redhead in the back. He'd much preferred it when Axel had been sulking and sullen a while back.

That had been the greatest week of Edmund's life to date.

"So, how are things?" he forced himself to ask Axel as he wandered into the back.

Raising an eyebrow, Axel eyed him dubiously before he actually answered. "Pretty good, I should say." He suddenly grinned, as if unable to contain his excitement. "Our two year anniversary is in four days."

Edmund started at that. "Whose?"

"Mine and Roxas', you dork." Axel glared, but seemed incapable of keeping up with the glowering routine. "Can you believe it?"

Unfortunately, he could. Damn it all. The two of them were as happy as ever, and Edmund hadn't made his move. Well, he had everything ready and set up, all he'd been waiting for was the perfect opportunity.

Now seemed the perfect time. Strike when it's most befitting an opportunity, yes, but as an added bonus, he could completely destroy their happiness at the same time.

Turning away from Axel with an entirely fake smile, Edmund whispered to himself, "Roxas…you're mine."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Ever since he'd talked to Namine last week, Roxas had been feeling better and better about himself. And he now viewed his and Axel's approaching anniversary with delight and excitement, rather than dread.

He'd taken great pains to be nicer to everybody, and it hadn't taken that much effort, seeing as Asmara, Dominay, Demyx and Zexion's homecoming had been quite a show. They'd had some interesting stories to share of their little jaunt, but it was great to just have them back. It was amazing how much you could come to miss a good friend after only a week.

Riku seemed to only one who was shocked at Roxas' sudden change in behavior, but he'd grown accustomed to it, as they all had.

Of course, the greatest out of character moment Roxas had had to date would have to be when Asmara and Dominay presented him and Axel with an early anniversary present…

A new stove.

The blond had squealed and bounced around for joy for a good hour. Simply because now, he could eat a _real_ meal, instead of take-out.

All was right with life…for once.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_-Two Days Later-_

Roxas pulled his jacket closer, crossing his arms tightly against the chill in the late afternoon air. Autumn was coming…which meant cold…which meant a cold Roxas…and a cold Roxas was an unhappy Roxas…

_Why am I referring to myself in the third person?_ Roxas wondered briefly. He stood on the steps that led down from the school to the parking lot and, in turn, the street. Axel was supposed to be here to pick him up fifteen minutes ago…oh wait, correction, sixteen minutes.

"Where is he? Did he forget?" Roxas' face fell as that thought occurred. Axel wouldn't forget about him…would he? If he were busy enough, which he had been lately, then it was possible.

_Well, home isn't too far. I can just walk_. He must be getting desperate to think that four miles on foot wasn't "too far". Roxas grimaced as he stepped down to the parking lot and started walking. At least he'd be warm somewhat if he were moving. If he got sick of walking, he would just call a cab. Why didn't he call one in the first place? He didn't want to stand still in the cold for the next forty-five minutes, waiting for a cab that may or may not show up.

And his friends? They were still at work. And he was not going to, absolutely REFUSED to, call Sora. If he did, that meant he'd be getting help from Riku…and that just wouldn't fly. He may be getting along with everyone now…but that didn't mean he still didn't have his pride.

Roxas jumped a bit when he phone began to ring. He nervously pulled it out of his pocket and checked the screen. This was just like last time…except it wasn't the creepy stalker guy who'd disappeared calling. Roxas let out his held breath and answered. "Hey, Axel."

"Hey, baby, sorry I didn't show. The shit has literally hit the fan down here and I got held up. I would've called sooner, but this is the first break I've gotten in _six hours_." And Axel sounded just as worn out and harried as he implied.

Roxas shifted his book bag to his other shoulder, switching hands with the phone. "It's cool, I'm just going to walk back."

There was a pause and Roxas braced himself. "That's an awfully long way to walk by yourself in this weather, Roxy." Yep. Roxas knew Axel wouldn't have approved.

"It's not _that_ far." Roxas defended. "Besides, I could use the exercise." And he wasn't lying. Roxas frowned down at himself. He was getting a little heavy since he'd quit his job doing janitorial work and now just sat on his ass doing research and writing for the paper. Axel constantly driving him everywhere didn't help either. And speaking of his ass…Roxas twisted awkwardly to try and get a look, which was hard enough without walking. His pants were getting a little tight in that general area…not good.

Axel sighed, bringing Roxas' attention back to their conversation. "You aren't fat, Roxas."

"I never said that I thought I was!" Roxas said, offended. "And I can't believe you just said the "F" word!"

"Roxas, you are such a girl." Axel snickered, making Roxas frown again.

"Shut up, Axel!" he snapped.

More laughter at that.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm walking home, see you tonight." With that, Roxas hung up on whatever Axel was trying to yell out. "Asshole. How dare he say that word." He said with no real heat. After all, even if he didn't want to admit it, Axel had a point…_I've got to start working out or something…_

When his phone rang again, Roxas stared amusedly at the displayed name. "Yes?"

"Don't hang up on me!" Axel shouted. Roxas rolled his eyes and hung up, laughing when his phone went off immediately. This was a great way to pass the time and distract himself from dwelling on the fact that he was walking by himself down the street. At least he knew where he was going now. He'd studied the maps of this district so he'd never be lost or cornered again.

Roxas got sick of his ringtone blaring at him and answered. Before Axel could go off on him, Roxas said sweetly, "I love you,"

Silence on Axel's end. Roxas covered his mouth to keep from laughing as he pictured the look on the redhead's face. When Axel still didn't say anything after two minutes, Roxas smiled.

"I'm serious, Axel." And he was.

"…I love you too, Roxas." Finally!

Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, Roxas opened his mouth to say something really mushy and lovey-dovey…maybe something suggestive too, when Axel's brutal cursing stopped him. "Pardon?"

Axel sighed again. "Sorry. I have to go. Apparently, Hell hath risen within this small repair shop."

"Oh, okay. I'm making good time, maybe I'll get home sooner than I'd originally thought."

"Alright, just be careful."

"I promise."

"And no talking to strangers." Axel warned.

Roxas gave that an eye roll. "Yes, mom."

"Roxas…"

He laughed. "I get it, I get it."

"Good. Okay, I really have to go now." there was a shout on the other end and Axel grumbled something along the lines of "where the fuck is Edmund?" before he said, "Bye. Love you."

"Mm…love you too." Roxas purposefully adopted a drowsy, sexy tone as he reciprocated. Axel chuckled before hanging up.

Roxas sighed heavily and put his phone away. He _was_ making good time on foot, even if he was starting to get a little winded. When he got home, Roxas decided that he was going to ignore the half-finished article on his desk and make Axel dinner instead. Poor guy sounded like he needed a little TLC. And it was about time Roxas started paying back all that he'd been getting from the redhead lately.

With ideas of what he could cook on their _brand new stove_, just the thought of it made Roxas smile, swimming in his head, Roxas continued walking briskly down the sidewalk. It was actually a nice day for a walk, even if it was cloudy and a bit chilly.

Out of nowhere, someone came up behind him, covering his mouth with a hand and dragging him into the nearby alley.

Roxas freaked out at being suddenly manhandled and started flailing with all his might, kicking and screaming, though the sounds were muffled by the hand. He dropped his bag to the ground and tried to pry himself free, all to no avail as the darkness of the alley drowned out the dim light of the day.

The hand tightened, fingers digging into his cheeks painfully, and Roxas struggled even harder, though his attempt to be free only made his captor hold on tighter and tighter.

Finally, he was thrown to the ground, and the first thing Roxas did was whirl around to face his kidnapper, fists raised to fight. He froze as he recognized the man looming over him. Though he wore dark clothes and had his hood up, Roxas could still tell who it was. Small glimpses of the face within were a dead giveaway.

"E-Edmund?"

Edmund cursed and shoved him back to the ground. Roxas grabbed onto Edmund's arm and bit down as hard as he could. He was blinded momentarily as a fist came flying out of nowhere to smash into the side of his face.

Falling onto his back with a groan, Roxas rolled to his hands and knees, trying to crawl away as Edmund turned to the unseen attacker, screaming obscenities.

"You dumb-shit! Don't fucking touch him! I hired you to help me capture him, not to beat him senseless."

"Fine!"

Two hands roughly grabbed onto him, and Roxas started kicking blindly. He managed to land a barrage of blows that made the one holding him release. Roxas jumped to his feet, shaking off the dizzy spell, and tore off, sprinting towards the mouth of the alleyway, screaming as loudly as he could for help.

An arm caught him around the middle and tossed him back deeper into the alley. All the air rushed out of him in a rush as he landed on his back. He'd just managed to sit up when a foot came out of nowhere once again and kicked him in the face, knocking him back against the wall. Stars exploded across his vision before everything went black.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Edmund carefully lifted the unconscious blond into his arms, glaring at his companion. "What did I just say, damn it?!"

The man shrugged and helped Edmund wrap Roxas' hands and feet in duct tape. Edmund gently smoothed the silver tape over Roxas' mouth, feeling the softness of the blond's skin for the first time. His heart raced in excitement as he realized that he'd done it. He wasn't completely out of the woods yet…he still had to get Roxas away from here and make his last move. But he was so close, and he knew it would happen.

"Alright, put him in the trunk and take him to that place I showed you. I'll meet you there once I'm done." Edmund ordered the lackey, taking a moment to just look at his new treasure. _Roxas…_

Forcing himself to step away, Edmund stayed long enough to be sure the prick didn't hurt Roxas anymore than he already had. Once Roxas was safely ensconced in the trunk and they began to drive away, Edmund turned around the swiped up Roxas' bag. They couldn't leave evidence that they'd been here behind.

He had one last stop to make. Axel's apartment. Roxas would need clothes for the long stay Edmund had planned. And it would further help along the illusion of why Roxas would go missing. Edmund grinned to himself, satisfaction and anticipation building within him with each moment.

_Roxas,_ he mentally told the blond as he left the apartment after breaking in. _You're mine._

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel kicked the door shut with a tired sigh. He'd gotten home late, but at least the majority of the mess at work had been sorted out. Tossing his keys onto the table, he stretched his arms above his head, then froze. He hadn't noticed when he'd first come in, but the lights were off, and the place was deathly quiet. Shouldn't Roxas have been home by now?

"Roxas?" Axel called, making his way to the bedroom. Maybe he'd fallen asleep? He peeked in, only to find an empty bed and open drawers. Odd. Scratching his head, Axel went to check the rest of the apartment. "Roxas, where are you? This isn't funny!"

At that point, it occurred to the redhead that Roxas' bag wasn't anywhere to be seen either. Did that mean that he wasn't back yet? Why wouldn't he be home yet? It was closing in on eight o'clock and it was starting to get dark outside. Roxas should be home by now, even if he'd walked slow.

Pulling out his phone, Axel quickly called him, and only got voicemail. He hung up and tried again, only to get the same results.

Setting his phone down on the counter, Axel ran both hands through his hair as he looked helplessly around the empty, darkened apartment. "Baby, where are you?"

He sat at the counter, trying to figure it all out, when he noticed for the first time, the note.

Snatching it up quickly with a relieved sigh, Axel read it over.

_Axel,_

_I'm sorry it had to come to this, but we just aren't working out. This whole two-years together deal is frightening, and I can't handle it. By the time you get a chance to read this, I'll probably be gone. Just know that it's not you, it's me._

_-Roxas_

The paper slowly fluttered to the floor, freed from Axel's suddenly lax grip.

Roxas…had left him? He was…_gone_?

No. No that couldn't be right. Roxas wouldn't just up and leave. He wouldn't leave a note like this. He would've _said_ something. It just didn't make sense. They'd been actually getting along this past week. They were both excited about their upcoming anniversary…or so Axel had thought…

Axel shook his head decisively. "No…he wouldn't do this." He said aloud. If Roxas had been having issues, he either would have said something, or sulked about it. But the blond had been as happy as Axel had ever seen him. This wasn't right. It couldn't be.

And it wasn't.

He picked up the note, smoothing it out on the counter's surface. Now that he actually looked, it wasn't Roxas' handwriting either. A mixture of relief and panic began to fill him. If it wasn't Roxas' handwriting, then Roxas didn't write the note, which meant he didn't leave.

But that meant that…

Picking up his phone, Axel began to dial frantically. It was time to call in the cavalry.

Because something was wrong.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas blearily blinked his eyes open, confused when he couldn't see anything. His head was pounding fiercely and he could feel that his face was swollen. He tried to shift into a more comfortable, less cramped position, only to find that he couldn't move at all.

He tried again, and found that his arms were tied behind his back, his legs were stuck together and pressed tightly against his chest and…he was moving. Or at least, whatever he was in was moving.

The faint droning sound of an engine and the dulled rush of things passing by flooded his senses. Every now and then, his prison would dip down, bumping and bouncing…

_I'm in a car?_ Roxas tried to lift just his head, but the pounding only grew worse, so he ceased trying to move. Okay. So he was tied up, in a moving car. _Probably in the trunk_, considering how small the space he was crammed into was, that was a safe assumption.

Despite his somewhat calm thinking, Roxas could feel his heart racing painfully. He began to pant through his nose, considering there was tape over his mouth, and felt that familiar burn stinging his eyes.

He was terrified, and had no idea what his kidnappers wanted from him. What _Edmund_ of all people wanted from him. He'd actually begun to think of Edmund as an okay guy. Maybe suffering through some anger issues, but still an okay guy.

Until now that is.

Whatever it was the man wanted from him, it couldn't be good, considering the lengths he'd gone to. Oh, and considering the fact that he'd just been _kidnapped_.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop, slamming his face into the side of the trunk, the carpet scraping his skin. Roxas heard a door open and close, then footsteps slowly approaching the back of the car. His heart actually stopped as the top popped open and dull light spilled into the darkness of his enclosure.

Squinting up, he could just barely make out the dark outline of someone. A man by the size, and definitely not Edmund either. Edmund wasn't _that_ muscular. The stranger scoffed at him and closed the lid again. They didn't start moving again, just sat there for who knew how long. And just lying, tied up in a trunk, you had a lot of time to think. And the thoughts that Roxas' panicked mind were starting to come up with were only serving to frighten him more.

The sound of another car coming up to them broke the silence, and Roxas tried to shallow out his breathing so he could hear the muffled exchange of conversation going on outside. He heard nothing, despite his efforts, and then the car drove away again.

This time, when the trunk lid opened, Edmund loomed over Roxas, dark eyes narrowed and a crooked smile stretched across his lips. If he'd thought he was afraid before, it was at least ten fold now, as Edmund reached in and cupped his chin, lifted his head, and twisted his neck at an uncomfortable angle.

"Guess it's just the two of us from now on." He whispered, running his thumb across Roxas' covered lips. Roxas' eyes widened as Edmund pushed him back down into the trunk, closing it. "I'm afraid I can't let you out. You'll try to escape, and we can't have that." He patted the trunk before climbing into the car.

The tears finally began to fall as the car began moving again, bumping along whatever road they may be on. It was certainly heading in a direction far from home. From safety. Taking him away from his friends.

Away from Axel.

Roxas' muffled cries for help never made it past the trunk as his captor drove him further and further away.

* * *

Uhhh...please don't hurt me that it was a suspenseful cliffy? Eheh...(runs away and hides)


	28. Whatever Help There Is

Said I was working on it, didn't I? Anyways, here's the continuation. I kind of slapped it together because I don't want to drag this out any longer than I have to. Finally, watching all those cop shows has paid off (sweatdrops)

**Warnings: **This chapter begins the...things that Edmund is going to do to Roxas, and I'm just going to say now, none of it is going to be pleasant and everybody is going to hate me for it.

Read on...and learn to hate the Ramen

* * *

Cops sucked.

All they'd done was force Axel out of his apartment, make him stand out in the hall, asked incessant questions and checked through every single one of his and Roxas' belongings. He already _knew_ that Roxas was missing, he _knew_ the blond hadn't just run away, and he _knew_ that this was all just a waste of time in a bid to follow protocol.

"Look, I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think it was an emergency," he snapped at the officer questioning him still. Asmara gently placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, but Axel just brushed her off.

In a panic, he'd called to only people he could turn to, his friends, and now they all stood in the hall with him, answering questions and becoming just as impatient and worried as Axel himself. Zexion had retreated into his own world, speaking to no one and glaring at anyone who tried to come near, while Demyx stood next to him, eyes dark with worry and unshed tears.

Dominay was busy irritating the cops by voicing all of Axel's thoughts and getting slapped with threats of doing time for disturbing the peace if she didn't cease and desist immediately.

Sora had gone into a fit when he'd learn of his brother's disappearance and was now tiredly sagging against Riku, crying silently and begging Riku to do something.

"Do you know if he had any enemies?" the officer asked sternly, hardly any sympathy in his voice at all.

Axel glared at the man. "None that I know of, _sir_."

"Seriously, get off your fat asses and go _find_ him!" Dominay screeched from where she sat against the wall, already handcuffed for her earlier outburst.

"Enough out of you, young lady. You're in enough trouble as it is." The officer barked. Dominay glared up at him, saying nothing. Demyx sent his sister a pleading look and she snorted, turning away, but quiet at last.

"Is there anyone that you know of who would wish to harm him?"

Axel opened his mouth to let fly his intense dislike of how they were handling the situation, when Asmara gripped his arm tightly. Taking a steadying breath, Axel shook his head. Nobody that he thought of off the bat would want to hurt Roxas. He was an ass some days, sure, but everybody either ignored him or was his friend. Unless Roxas had been leading a double life, Axel knew of nobody.

Another officer came out into the hall and spoke with his partner.

"There were no fingerprints found in the apartment except for those standing here."

"Of course not! We're his _friends_, and they _live_ here, you idiots!" Dominay yelled, unable to hold her tongue any longer.

"That's it, take that woman away, Deputy." Nodding, the officer who'd come out of the apartment went over to Dominay and hoisted her to her feet, roughly leading her down the hall.

Demyx sighed raggedly and followed after his sister.

"So now we're the only suspects you still have?" Asmara asked the officer standing before them quietly. She'd been the most level-headed at this point, but even as Axel watched, he could see the pensive look on her face, the shine in her eyes. She was just as messed up about this as the rest of them, but she was trying her hardest to stay calm to figure it out quickly.

Sighing, the officer put away his notebook. "I'm afraid so. Unless you can give me a name, you're all we have to work with."

For the first time, Zexion spoke up, his tone dark and haunted. "You know…in a missing persons case, the victim has, at best, two days to live." He turned to face the officer. "Isn't that right?"

"Statistics say so, yes."

"Then why are you just standing here, wasting time that could be better spent out there, looking for him?"

"Sir, we're only doing out job. And that's to examine the scene and collect what evidence we can."

Asmara nodded, breaking into the strange argument. "And we're thankful, officer."

Axel turned away, running both hands through his hair in aggravation. Two hours. Two hours of nothing. They were fast on the track to nowhere, and with each second that passed, the chances of getting Roxas back alive were slimming.

"Edmund…" Axel suddenly thought of his co-worker. He seemed to fit the bill of a criminal…and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Hadn't Edmund been the biggest prick of all? He'd insulted him and Roxas before even meeting the blond. And then he'd suddenly flipped over and wanted to be his friend? And now Roxas was missing.

Whirling back on the officer, he grabbed the man's arm as he started walking away.

"Wait! I think I know somebody!"

The officer pulled out his notebook again and motioned for the redhead to continue.

"His name is Edmund Ashida, and he's a co-worker of mine."

Sora lifted his head for the first time at the name, looking stricken. Riku hugged the brunet closer as Zexion came to stand by Axel's side. Asmara's hand went up to her throat as her eyes widened. It made perfect sense to them as well.

Edmund had to have something to do with this.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, or if he'd simply just passed out, but Roxas blinked open his eyes again as he felt the car slow to a stop. His heart frantically beat as if to tear from his chest as he heard Edmund climb out of the car and approach the trunk, the crunch of his footsteps growing louder and louder.

This had to be it. He had no clue where they were, but Roxas was convinced that this was where the ride ended. This had to be to part where Edmund slit his throat and left him on the side of the road.

He squeezed his eyes closed as the trunk was opened and Edmund reached in, pulling him out. On his own feet for the first time in hours, Roxas stumbled and fell to the ground, his legs tingling fiercely. Edmund sighed irritably and hauled him back up, all but dragging him away from the car and further away from the faint ribbon of road he could make out in the distance.

"Come on, hurry up. I don't want to have to hurt you Roxas, but that doesn't mean I won't." Edmund whispered harshly in his ear, making Roxas shudder at the close contact. It was dark now, and colder than before, the soft evening breeze biting through his light clothing to nip at his skin. It mirrored the icy terror in his heart perfectly.

Edmund tore open a metal door and shoved him inside. His feet still tied together, Roxas could only attempt to brace himself as he fell face first onto the hard, concrete floor. He cried out weakly as his entire body was shocked by the fall. The door slammed shut behind him, a lock clicking heavily into place.

Without breaking stride, Edmund grabbed onto one of Roxas' arms, dragging him behind to the back of the large room. Roxas rolled around to try and break free, some previously submerged instinct for survival coming to the surface. He had to get away, escape, find help. He couldn't stay here. Edmund may be keeping him alive for now, but how long would that last?

Roxas was surprised when Edmund tossed him onto a pallet of blankets set up in the corner. There was no light, just barely discernable shadows that Roxas' adjusting eyes were taking in, desperately seeking an escape. There were a few windows, but they were painted black and boarded up.

Kneeling down next to him, Edmund reached out and cupped his face. Roxas jerked away, wide eyes regarding the shaded man.

A hand came out of nowhere to slap him.

"Don't reject me, bitch." Edmund growled, tugging Roxas' face back to face him. "You're mine now. And that means you do what I tell you."

Roxas swallowed hard, fighting to not cry at the sting joining in with the pounding in his head and body. Edmund was a fucking psycho if he thought this was going to work. If he had any _thought _that Roxas was going to do what he told him, he was sadly mistaken. Roxas was sick of being the victim.

When Edmund began to stroke his face almost reverently, Roxas curled his legs up against his chest and kicked Edmund back as hard as he could.

In instant retaliation, Edmund stood and kicked him in the side several times. Each blow more brutal than the last. For a while, Roxas was able to keep silent, but soon the fiery pain pierced his stubborn mind, and it wasn't long before he was whimpering with each strike, unable to put more strength into the sound.

Finally, Edmund stopped, and stood panting above him. Roxas lay there, whining and sobbing at the agony in his side. He was sure Edmund had broken something. It hurt too much for him not to have. God, now everything hurt. He'd never imagined that so many parts of your body could hurt at once.

"Now, see what you made me do?" Edmund demanded breathlessly. He knelt down again, lifting Roxas into his arms and stroking his hair out of his face. "I already told you I don't want you hurt, Roxas. Don't make me do that again." He continued to croon and fuss, stroking golden hair, touching soft skin, and the entire time Roxas cried, internally cringing away from the contact, his stomach churning in repulsion.

"You're so soft…just like I imagined…" Edmund went on, but Roxas refused to listen anymore. Edmund had to sleep sometime. Or he'd leave. He couldn't stay here with him forever. And once Edmund wasn't looking, Roxas was going to get away. He would get out of here, and run as fast and far as he could.

Because he wasn't going to stay with this sick freak any longer than necessary.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Finally, the cops finished their questioning and, with all the information Axel could give them on Edmund, had set out to find the man's whereabouts.

Tiredly, Axel leaned against the all, waiting for the okay to go back inside his apartment. Demyx had called to say that they were going to keep Dominay overnight for belligerence and slap her with a hefty fine, but other than those two, the rest of his friends were with him.

Sora was now nervously picking at his lip and staring at the floor, and Axel didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what the brunet was thinking. They were all having the same thoughts anyways.

"Excuse me?" Axel turned at the voice to see two middle-aged women standing near him. "We saw the police cars outside and were wondering what happened. Is someone hurt?"

Axel glared at them and chose not to speak. He recognized the two of them. They were sisters who lived in the apartment across the hall from them. Asmara went over to them and explained that one of their friends was missing while Axel shifted around restlessly. He was so tense and antsy. He wanted Roxas back. Now.

"Oh my! Well, do the police know who did it?"

"They're working on a lead, but there isn't much more we can do." Asmara told them quietly, casting quick glances around at the four tense, worried males still standing with her. "Thank you for your concern."

One of the women went over to Axel and touched his arm, to which the redhead replied with a snarl. "What?" he snapped.

"The one who's missing…he's your partner, isn't he?" she asked sadly, though it was a rhetorical question.

"So what if he is?" Axel's glower deepened as he stared down at the woman.

"I'm so very sorry. My sister and I would like to help in any way that we can."

"What could you possibly help us with?" unless she could magically make Edmund dead and put Roxas back in his arms, Axel didn't want the woman's help. Both she and her sister had been part of the huge…disagreement between him, Roxas and their neighbor's homophobic tendencies.

Brushing her faded hair back up into its bun, the woman didn't seem the least bit off-put by Axel's brash behavior. "If it's alright with you, we'd like to assemble a search party."

"The police are handling that already."

"Yes, but the more people who look, the more chance there is of finding him." The woman countered.

Asmara gave Axel a pointed look and the redhead sighed, giving in. "Alright. Thank you."

"Of course. After all, we look after our own around these parts."

Once the police released the apartment, they all went inside.

"I'm Miranda, and this is my sister, Joyce." The woman introduced the two. "And we're very sorry about…treating you the way we did."

Axel accepted that with another tired nod. "It's all in the past now."

"Yes. Now, we'd like to get everyone involved, so if you'll just give us a picture of him and his last known whereabouts, we'll arrange the rest." Miranda immediately began, a serious look creasing her brow.

Asmara instantly went into action and got them the things they needed while Axel was free to wander over to the window and think. Which wasn't necessarily the best thing to be doing right now.

_Roxas…wherever you are, be safe. And get back to me in one piece. _

_

* * *

_So...yeah...Edmund is a freaking psycho and poor Roxas is caught in the crossfire. I won't make you suffer through this, I'm going to write the next three chapters that will span over this conflict (including it's conclusion) before posting them all together so you won't have to wait for me to get around to writing it. This means that it'll take longer for the next update, but it'll be done and over with.

Please don't kill me...you need me to give you the conclusion of this story AND to write teh cuteness you've all become addicted to in The Stray! (hides in her closet with her laptop)


	29. Broken Anniversary

Here's the next...well...part. I don't know what to say or how to introduce this...just read it...and hate me (bows head)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warnings:** The things that take place in this chapter may not be suitable and/or acceptable by most audiences. And if this story weren't already rated M, this would certainly make it so.

* * *

Two days. Roxas had been gone two days, and there was still no sign of him anywhere.

Axel rubbed a hand over his eyes, turning away from the window. It seemed that, more often than not, he found himself there, staring out into the city and wondering where Roxas was. Wondering if he was alright.

Wondering if he was even alive.

Asmara stayed with him, and he wasn't sure whether to be grateful for her constant presence or not. He supposed he should be thankful. After all, if she weren't around to watch him, who knew what he'd try to do.

The neighbor's search party had turned up nothing, but they refused to give up. The police had found no trace of Edmund either. They'd gone to his apartment, and found all of his belongings there, but they'd found no signs that he'd been there since before Roxas went missing. It all but pointed the finger at him as the kidnapper, but it did nothing to bring him to justice and Roxas home.

"How are you feeling?" Asmara asked as she sat next to him. Dark circles around her tired eyes were a visual tribute to her suffering. To all of their suffering. Dominay had gotten released and was currently forming her own search party of co-workers with Demyx's help. Zexion was watching the hospitals and police stations for any reports of anyone matching Roxas' description, and Riku had his hands full keeping the publicity on their side and consoling Sora, who'd fallen into the depths of despair.

Axel shrugged at Asmara's question, realizing that he'd gotten lost in his thoughts again. "Do you have to ask?"

"I guess not…it's pretty obvious…" she reached into a bag and held out what she'd retrieved to him. Axel accepted it with thanks and opened the package. "You know," Asmara began quietly, the hoarseness of her voice made more prominent by her exhaustion and emotional turmoil. "Roxas would kill you if he knew."

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Axel countered sadly, lighting the cigarette pressed tightly between his lips. He'd needed an outlet. It was either smoke or scream uselessly at nothing. At least this way, he wouldn't suffer a constant headache or lose his mind.

Asmara wiped at her eyes, still trying to be the strong one. "It's only been two days…why are you giving up?"

"I'm not," Axel replied, taking another long drag. "But today…today was supposed to be special. Today was our two year anniversary."

"Is," Asmara corrected, wiping at her eyes again, harder this time. "Today _is_ your two year anniversary."

Shrugging, Axel turned away to stare out the window again. "Whatever." He wanted to be out there, helping to search for Roxas, but he'd been sent home, practically falling over from exhaustion after searching non-stop for sixteen hours. "I never thought we'd be spending it like this…"

"No one did, Axel." a knock broke into their heavy conversation, much to Asmara's relief. She went and answered the door, inviting the person on the other side to come in.

Axel glanced over to see Namine standing in her clean white outfit, eyes shimmering with tears, her face stained with them. "I heard about Roxas just now. I'd like to help, if that's alright with you?" Asmara readily accepted the girl's offer, while Axel just flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window and lit up another. Great. Another sympathizer. He sighed. He was sick of people telling him how sorry they were. Sick of them offering to help in any way that they could. He had help. He knew they were sorry. He didn't want their pity.

He wanted Roxas back.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sora? Are you going to be alright?"

Sora didn't even blink at Riku's worried words. He continued to stare at the wall. Nobody understood, nobody could. He could almost swear that he was sharing in his twin's fright, sharing his brother's pain.

Something was very wrong, and Sora just wanted Roxas with him, to know that his brother wasn't in the fire of it any longer.

Riku sat next to him, running a hand gently through his hair, and Sora closed his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. "We'll find him, sunshine. Everybody is looking for him. And Edmund couldn't have taken him far."

What a lie. Edmund could have taken Roxas across the country at this point. They didn't even know where to find their prime suspect. The police's efforts were dwindling slowly down to nothing, since the forty-eight hour time mark had passed.

There wasn't any need to rush a search for a dead body, right?

Sora lay there, guilty that he was taking comfort in the warmth and strength of Riku, while out there, somewhere, Roxas was afraid and alone, with a dangerous man. He felt another fit coming on and held tightly to Riku as the first tears in a long stream began to fall down his face.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Groaning, Roxas twisted his wrists again, trying to loosen the gigantic knot Edmund had tied before leaving. He couldn't be sure how much time had passed, the only sense of time passing at all that he had was the brief glimpses he got of sunlight streaming through a small hole in one of the windows. He guessed it had to have been at least a day, if not more. If felt like more than a day.

Wincing as the rope dug into his already raw flesh, Roxas stopped struggling for a moment to take stock. Since he'd first been dragged into this room, Edmund had only beaten him twice, the first time that night he'd arrived, and the second time Roxas had simply been on the receiving end of the psycho's inner battles with himself for obsessing over a _guy_.

He ached in places he didn't even know _could_ ache at this point, and he was sure there wasn't a single part of him that wasn't bruised. Though Edmund had a habit of hitting him everywhere but his face, claiming it was too pretty to fuck up.

Taking another deep breath, Roxas sat up awkwardly and leaned forward, steadily pulling against the rope. Either the rope would snap, the pipe he was tied to would break, or his arms would come off. Whichever way worked for him at this point. He was cold, hungry, in pain, and sick of being the good little victim. He'd kept his mouth shut and been a good boy so Edmund wouldn't go ape-shit on him again. He'd learned his lesson with that. It had gotten the tape off of his feet and mouth, but it hadn't given him any more freedom.

The pipe moaned under the pressure and Roxas felt his hopes rise for the first time since coming here. He jerked harder, twisting around to kick at the pipe, arms wrapped at a painful angle above his head. When it finally gave and fell apart into a rusted heap, Roxas had to force back a triumphant smile. He wasn't safe yet. He still had to get out of the room.

Yanking the rope off his wrists, Roxas pushed to his feet, stumbling as his body screamed in protest. He must've been more hurt than he'd thought. But it didn't matter. He was free and now he had to run. Under sheer willpower, Roxas straightened, arm wrapped around his middle for support, as he wandered around the dim space, trying to find the door.

He found it, but unfortunately, it was locked from the outside. After a good ten minutes or so of uselessly kicking and beating the door with what little he could find, Roxas went back to exploring the room. There was next to nothing there. Just the pallet of blankets and him. Roxas went up to one of the windows and strained to see out if it. He tugged a board free. It tore off easily enough and he began to rip them off in earnest.

Once revealed, Roxas looked around and picked up a piece of what was left of the pipe he'd been tied to and smashed the window open. Brushing what was left of the glass out of the sill, Roxas pulled himself up, ignoring the small burning cuts he received from the jagged remains. He was almost free, his face was outside, he could feel the breeze, see the clouded sky.

_Almost…_

"Roxas, I'm ba—you little _bitch_."

_Edmund._

Before he could speak or move, Roxas was pulled out of the window and thrown to the floor. He opened his mouth to scream as Edmund dragged him back to the pallet, tossing him against the wall. Pinning him there, Edmund tied his hands once more, tight enough to cut them off.

"Shut up, you ungrateful little—'' Edmund grunted when Roxas jerked away, kicking his chest. "Fine, you wanna play rough?" sitting firmly on Roxas' chest, Edmund pulled out a knife and began to cut off his clothes. Realizing his intent, Roxas fought back harder, screaming for help, wrists beginning to bleed as he tried to get free of the ropes.

Once he was naked, Edmund gave him a good punch in the stomach, making Roxas gag, turning his face to retch. Stunned, Roxas couldn't move, barely breath as Edmund flipped him onto his stomach.

"I'll just have to remind you who you belong to…" he muttered. As the words clicked in his brain, Roxas attempted to roll away, only to have Edmund hold him in place with a hand on his back while he forced something cold and hard into his body.

Screaming in pure agony, Roxas fought to get away, but his movements only served to hurt him more.

"What's the matter, Roxas? I thought you liked to take it up the ass." Edmund taunted, reaching around to cover the blond's mouth, stifling the pained cries. "Oh, that's right, you only like it when it's a person…I can arrange that."

The piece of pipe Roxas had used to break open the window was tossed aside with a clatter as Edmund undid his zipper. Choking on whatever protest would have come up, Roxas squeezed his eyes shut in pain as Edmund forced himself inside this time. Tears fell down his face, joining the blood that had already begun to stain the ratty blankets beneath them. His blood.

Edmund finished, standing to fix himself and give Roxas a good stomp on the back for good measure. When Roxas just lay there, sobbing, Edmund knelt back down.

He froze, sucking back his tears as he felt Edmund press something cool against the inside of his thigh.

"Do you need any more convincing?"

Head hanging limply off his neck, Roxas moaned a denial, unable to keep his body from trembling. In pain, in humiliation, in defeat.

Seemingly satisfied and over his anger, Edmund put his knife away and twisted Roxas' head around to see his face. "We've learned our lesson, haven't we?"

Roxas opened his mouth, but all that came out was a soft, desperate sound. Edmund interpreted that as an agreement and nodded, dark eyes burning into Roxas' face.

"Good. I don't want to have to do that again. So be good, and don't try to escape again, we clear?"

Another soft sound. Edmund released him and Roxas collapsed onto the blankets, sobbing anew at the painful throbbing, the burning in and outside of his body. Why? What did Edmund really want with him? Was this it? Was this why Edmund wouldn't kill him? Did the bastard get a sick satisfaction out of being in control? Did he enjoy seeing Roxas hurt? But he always claimed that he didn't want to hurt him.

It made no sense, but for now, it was over. Edmund had cooled off and was now murmuring soft words as he cleaned up the mess he'd made. Once that was done, he lay down beside Roxas, holding him and stroking his hair. Roxas turned his face away and threw up, physically ill from having the monster touch him.

All he could think about in that moment was his mother. Why now, of all times? Perhaps it was how cold he suddenly felt inside. Maybe because he was getting attention he didn't want, when all his childhood was spent convinced that he didn't want affection of any kind. His past was playing over and over in his head, his mother trying to drown him, Sora saving him. All the years she ignored the fact that he even existed, referring to him as either 'it' or 'that one'. That time when he'd been eleven and he'd gotten sick of his mother's crap. The two of them had fought, and she'd thrown him to the ground, a lot like Edmund had just done. She hadn't raped him, but she had kicked him, screamed at him, called him names…

And then, then she'd admitted that the only reason she'd kept him alive and then in her house was because she wanted to keep Sora, her on again off again angel, from crying and annoying her further.

Was he really only a means to an end?

"Don't piss me off again, alright?" Edmund whispered.

That was why. His mother only ever paid attention to him whenever he got in her way, whenever he pissed her off. It seemed that it was the same with Edmund. If Roxas kept his head down and his mouth shut, he'd be fine.

Hands tightening in his hair, Edmund tilted his head back. "Alright?"

Feeling himself retreating into some far corner of his mind, an escape from the pain he suffered and knew was yet to come, Roxas answered hoarsely.

"Alright,"

* * *

Just be glad I didn't go into filthy detail. I don't care if you think I'm rushing through this, but I don't want to spend any more time in this part of the story than I have to. It's really making me depressed to write it, and I just want it over with. I'm sure by now, you all agree.

And yes...Edmund is a f#cking psycho who should die a thousand deaths.


	30. Escape?

Okay, so, I don't know what to say, since I've written three chapters ahead of this and my mind is in the future, not back here, lulz.

There is a serious time skip in this chappie from the last one, and this is why I feel like I rushed it all D8 but again, I didn't want to linger in this. It hits you fast, hard, and leaves you broken when it's over...a lot like how Roxas feels...

**Warning:** More sick, twisted shit from Edmund

* * *

Demyx came stumbling into the apartment with his sister and boyfriend, both just as strung out and tired as he was. All of them were bordering on illness from the late nights they spent out searching, the constant worrying, and more recently, the doubts of finding Roxas alive.

"We'll start again early tomorrow morning," Dominay told them, though her eyes were half closed and she looked about ready to fall over. Demyx glanced over at Zexion only to see him in a similar state. Despite their heavy exhaustion, they nodded and went off to bed, too bothered to eat, and yet too restless to sleep.

They'd gotten up early, gotten some coffee, and joined the rest of their group in a different part of the city to search high and low for the missing blond. They'd look all day and into the night, then go home empty-handed and empty-hearted.

Tomorrow would be exactly same.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Three weeks.

That was how long Roxas had been gone now. Three whole weeks. And everybody was losing hope. The cops had stopped searching, and half those who'd formed the volunteer groups had also stopped. Several of the neighbors had hung up missing person posters everywhere; Riku had helped to keep the case publicized, both through the television and newspapers. The rest of their group hadn't stopped looking, though Axel was sure that they'd all but given up as well.

"When was the last time you actually slept?" Asmara asked as she followed Axel into the dark apartment.

"When was the last time any of us did?" he countered. Yawning, he pointed towards the back. "Go ahead and get some sleep…I'm gonna have one more smoke."

Asmara shook her head at him but said goodnight, choosing not to argue.

Axel admitted that he'd been chain smoking since Roxas had gone missing. It only grew worse as time passed. He figured, if Roxas never came home, then he'd get a chance to be with him sooner. He'd die; slowly falling apart from the inside from the toxic smoke that now served as his air, since his breath, his life was gone.

He watched the gray trails curl through the dark night air, barely registering their existence before his eyes moved on. Three weeks. Everybody was convinced that they were looking for a dead body now and that _really_ spurred their efforts.

Axel snorted at his own thoughts, exhaling slowly. He'd stopped sleeping, since whenever he closed his eyes, he thought back on those times spent with Roxas that were worth remembering. When they'd first met. How they'd gotten together. Their first time. Moving in here…

All of those dreams were sweet torture. In his dreams he was happy, Roxas was happy and with him. And then he woke up and it was like losing him all over again. It was as if his mind were punishing him for not taking better care. For not protecting Roxas as he'd vowed to himself he would.

He barely ate, since most of the time he was too tired to bother. Nothing had flavor anymore, nothing had meaning. Hell, he hated to admit it, but even he was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing Roxas alive again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out into the night, tossing his cigarette away and covering his face. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you, baby. I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The room was dark, though he somehow had the impression that it was still daylight outside. Nearby, as always, he could dimly hear the occasional passing car, but he'd ceased hoping for rescue. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here, days, weeks, years, he no longer had the perception of time, all he knew was the inherent cold in the room that had somehow seeped into his very core. Taking over, becoming him.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open weakly as another familiar sound was carried to his ears. He tried to lift his head, the action causing the chains that held his arms painfully high above his head to shift and rattle quietly. Almost the entirety of his weight was born by his suspended arms, the tips of his bare toes brushing against the frozen cement floor. The rasping stone against his numbed skin the only thing real to him.

With a mighty groan, the metal door across the room was pushed open, and the embodiment of his nightmares stepped through. His dark hair had grown, the roots gleaming a deep brown against the dyed black, the only real indication to Roxas that time had actually passed. Midnight eyes that constantly roved over him again and again peered out behind uneven bangs.

"I'm home," He announced as he did every day, or what Roxas supposed was every day.

When Roxas remained silent, eyes staring blankly at a spot behind his head, his captor's mouth twisted into a harsh frown and he stalked forward, gripping Roxas' face hard, yanking his head up.

"I said: I'm _home_," he stated again, his tone threatening.

His mouth opened and closed several times before the words, barely above a whisper, were forced from his dry throat.

"Welcome home…Edmund."

His smile was cruel as he jerked Roxas forward, pressing his mouth firmly against his own.

Roxas felt himself retreating into some forbidden corner of his mind, pulling away from his body so it was as though he were watching everything that happened from afar, and he could almost pretend that it wasn't him suffering these indignities.

Edmund's hands slid into golden hair, pulling at the strands hard. One made its way down Roxas' chest, stopping on his stomach, right above the waistband of dirty blue jeans, the only clothing Roxas ever wore…at least…until Edmund removed them.

"Tell me that you love me," he demanded, pressing closer to the blond's unresponsive body.

Those words tore Roxas from his retreat, forcing him back into the reality of his body. Lately, Edmund had been insisting that, and it was the one thing, no matter how horrible the torture, he would admit to.

Edmund's hand tightened in his hair, tipping his head back. "Tell me that you love me, Roxas."

Roxas focused his deadened eyes on Edmund's face, feeling a hardened resolve rising.

"I hate you."

The slap echoed through the room, but Roxas ignored the sting as Edmund pulled his face back so they were eye to eye.

"Tell me that you love me." He bit out, his expression promising worse if Roxas didn't do as he commanded.

"You disgust me." Roxas spat, for the fist time in what felt like forever feeling something other than numbed disinterest. Anger burned through every cell, causing his weakened body to tremble from the force of the truth. He _loathed_ this creature that demanded love from him.

Edmund raised his fist, but dropped it to his side as if a better thought occurred to him. "I'm not going to ruin that pretty face of yours, pet," he cooed, his soft tone so at odds with the harsh grip his still had on Roxas' hair. The hand that had only moments before struck him slid into his pants and gripped him.

Roxas hissed, trying to fight against the reactions of his body. Regardless of his resolve in his mind, his body always betrayed him. Against his will, he felt himself hardening under the ministrations of that hand…and he hated himself for it.

Edmund leaned forward, his hot breath making Roxas' stomach churn. "Who do you love, Roxas…and don't lie."

His body arched awkwardly, the chains singing as Roxas jerked, Edmund's hand increasing the pressure. Quickening the pace. "S-stop…"

"Why? You like it…" Edmund laughed as he continued, knowing that Roxas couldn't help but find some twisted form of pleasure when touched.

With a despairing cry, Roxas came in a rush, soiling his pants. Edmund's satisfied chuckling only adding to his humiliation. Hanging his head, Roxas felt tears burn to the surface, blurring his vision.

"Now," Edmund began, pulling his hand out of Roxas' pants to wipe the evidence of the blond's forced enjoyment on Roxas' face. "Tell me who you love."

Swallowing the bile rising in the back of his mouth, Roxas stared at the floor. A sudden ethereal vision of pale skin, fiery hair, and intense green eyes gentled and warm from a familiar emotion appeared before him. Who was that? He couldn't remember anything except this room, this waking nightmare, and yet…

His eyes widened as it all came back to him in a rush. "Axel…" he whispered.

"Roxas?"

Roxas glared up from under his bangs at Edmund, who stared right back with an expectant look on his face.

"Axel." He stated starkly. At Edmund's shocked expression, Roxas straightened and said it louder. "Axel! I love Axel!"

Edmund took a stunned step backwards, before a look of pure rage descended over his face. In a flash, his hand connected once more with the side of Roxas' face with bruising force. The blond cried out as Edmund hit him over and over. He stopped only when he realized that Roxas' face was swollen, colored black and blue, a small trail of blood trekking from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

Twisting the cuffs on his hands harshly, Edmund unlocked Roxas, tossing his limp body down onto the hard pallet he'd made on the floor.

He covered Roxas' open mouth as the blond struggled for the first time since he'd first abducted the boy. With his free hand he jerked the jeans off Roxas' lithe form, momentarily captivated by the smooth, creamy expanse of skin. He did his best to keep from hitting his pet. He hated to see that beautiful skin marred.

"We'll see if you still believe that when I'm done with you." Edmund growled, feeling powerful and satisfied when those soul-searing blue eyes widened in realization.

Though he struggled, Roxas knew it was hopeless. And the sadistic smile Edmund sported made him wonder if he'd survive through the night.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Sora sat up in bed, clutching his chest. It was late afternoon now, and he didn't recall ever falling asleep, but he apparently had. He'd suddenly had the sense that Roxas was…dying.

Over the past three weeks, Sora had held onto the small hope that he would always know when Roxas died, the connection of the twins spanning across time and space. Sora hadn't once felt that Roxas was gone. He'd fervently been helping with the search, knowing his brother was alive somewhere, and it was only a matter of time until they found him.

But just now…he'd felt…or thought he'd felt…Roxas…screaming.

Covering his face with both hands, Sora shook the lingering sense of dread away. No. Roxas couldn't die. He just couldn't. He'd always taken care of Sora. Always been there, even when Sora was convinced that his brother must hate him for being the cause of his years of suffering as a child. Well, now it was Sora's turn to take care of Roxas.

Throwing the covers aside, Sora jumped out of bed, momentarily thrown off by a strong dizzy spell. Was he really that tired? That weak? He'd felt fine earlier…oh man.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, Sora sighed, waiting for the spell to pass. He had to go find Roxas. After three weeks, he knew his brother was still alive.

But if this heavy feeling hanging over his head, his heart, meant anything, he wouldn't be for long.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas lay, broken and bloodied on the pallet, staring after Edmund's retreating form. After torturing, the usual round of raping, the beatings, Edmund had cleaned him up, patched up the wounds, careful to check that no permanent damage had been done, and he'd left. Just like always.

Though he was in pain, naked, and sick to his stomach from all that he'd just gone through, Roxas forced himself to sit up. Everything screamed in denial of the movement, but he had to move. Otherwise he'd get stiff. He had to keep moving. Convinced that Roxas wouldn't be able to move after working him over, Edmund hadn't tied the blond back up.

And he was going to regret making that mistake.

Suddenly remembering Axel and the others, Roxas was as determined as ever to escape. He'd learned his lesson and hadn't tried again after that first time, but now that his numbed shell, his refuge, had been broken, he had nowhere left to go. If he tried to continue this way with Edmund, with no escape in his mind, he'd die for sure.

Now was the perfect time to get out. He'd learned the ins and outs of Edmund, had long ago memorized the layout of the simple warehouse room he'd been held in for what felt like a lifetime. Edmund wouldn't be back for a while. He had the chance to get out and get far enough away to actually be rescued before Edmund even had a chance to come back and find him gone.

Stumbling over to the window he'd broken who knew how long ago, Roxas tore off the thin sheet Edmund had nailed over it and began to slowly pull himself up. It was slow going, and more painful than words could ever describe, but eventually, he was rolling out of the window and falling onto the damp earth. The cold air bit into his bare skin and Roxas shivered, instinctively curling up to conserve warmth and for self comfort since the fall had shaken all of his injuries. Old and recent.

But, against his body's wishes, Roxas got back on his feet and headed in the direction he faintly remembered the road to be in. He didn't even know which direction to go to get back to town, but he figured he'd go with his gut. And something was telling him to travel down the left side of the street. That direction felt safe.

Whether it was the right way or not, Roxas began walking that way. He'd choose safe over right any day.

* * *

Alright...there ya go...go ahead and tell me how bad it was, how much I left out, what I did wrong, etc. Just know that even though I'll listen and take it all to heart, it won't change the story. I've already written the next few chapters, as I've said, and I'm not going to toss all that hard work aside because this was crap. Alrighty then, ta-ta for now!


	31. Never Be the Same

Here's the next installment, yo. I'm revising the next chapter while at the same time writing the next one, so it'll take a bit longer than I thought to update it, but it's almost done, I promise! Also, things are looking up! Humor makes it's comeback here!

Also...I tried to get everbody's reactions right...but I think it ended up bad...hm...anyways, I won't say it sucks, because I actually like it! 8D

Enjoy?

* * *

What were the odds that it decided to rain not long after he got away?

Roxas barely felt anything anymore, so the added chill of the rain and wind had no effect on his weary body. He'd gone into some kind of survival mode, hunching in on himself for warmth, keeping his head down and his eyes forward. He was walking alongside the road, aware of how risky it was to be in plain sight, but at the same time knowing that it was his best chance of rescue.

One foot in front of the other. Again. Step. Step. Step. Keeping moving, don't stop. Step. Step. Step. It was like the rhythm of a machine, or a heartbeat. Step. Step. Step. It was automatic, he couldn't even tell if he was giving the orders anymore or if his body was.

All that mattered was that he kept moving.

Not a single car had passed yet, and Roxas was beginning to wonder if he'd keep walking until he fell over, or Edmund caught up. It wasn't like he'd tried to hide which direction he went in, and once Edmund found him missing, he'd be on a rampage that would put his previous shows of temper to shame.

He coughed, the sound harsh in the otherwise quiet of the night. It had only just started, and Roxas knew that he would get sick from being out in the elements naked. It didn't matter to him, though. Nothing did but that he keep moving, and keep hoping that somebody other than Edmund would pass by and help him.

As if to answer his prayers, bright, glowing headlights peaked above a rise in the road not far from where he was, the light disappeared briefly before flashing back into existence. Roxas held his breath, afraid that it was all an illusion created by his desperation. But no, the sounds of tires rushing through dampened streets only grew louder, the shadow of the vehicle growing larger. As it drew closer and closer, Roxas began to panic. Why couldn't he move? If he didn't do something, the car would pass right on by without ever seeing him, and who knew when the next would come along?

His heart sank as the car passed. He cried out almost silently at the retreating taillights, amazed and almost willing to hope when the red flared brighter, signaling that the driver had stopped.

Roxas still couldn't move from where he stood. All he could manage to do was hold himself up, shiver and cough. The doors of the car flew open and two people emerged, their bodies like shades in the night. He couldn't make out faces, only voices. Voices of concern and fright. One of them tentatively reached out, asking if he was alright, if he need help.

He almost laughed at that. Roxas was sure if he could manage to, he would have. He was standing alone, naked and injured on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere. _Of course_ he needed help!

A warm jacket was wrapped around him and that's when his strength gave out. Roxas sagged against the two shadows who led him quickly to their still running car. It was so warm and dry inside, all Roxas could do was lay down and breath. So soft. The only comfort he'd had in who knew how long.

"We'll get you to the hospital, don't worry." The shadows assured. Roxas moaned, letting loose another hacking cough. They started moving and his heart began to race as he recalled being tied up in the trunk at the start of it all. He was surprised he even remembered that far back. But though his heart beat frantically, his mind knew that it wasn't the same scenario and he remained limp in the backseat.

At one point, Roxas sat up to cough, searching for relief from the intense pressure in his chest. Out the window as they drove, he could barely make out through the darkness and rain, the outline of the place he had spent an immeasurable amount of time in.

As he stared, a car approached them, traveling in the opposite direction. As it passed, Roxas glanced over and began to choke in fear as he recognized Edmund driving. Edmund was right next to them, heading back, where he'd find Roxas gone…and come looking for him…

But the car passed, and as the distance between them steadily grew, Roxas relaxed as he didn't see Edmund suddenly racing after them, ready to drive them off the road and drag Roxas back to that hellhole where he would be sure to die. Perhaps he'd been mistaken, and the driver had just been another lonely soul, just trying to get home through the stormy night.

Lying back down with a tired sigh, Roxas let all thoughts of Edmund leave his head. He drifted into a foggy haze, grateful for the reprieve from the haunting memories that loomed just overhead.

**linelineline**

After some time, he gained the strength to sit up, surprised to see that it was somewhat lighter outside. Did that mean it was almost morning? Had he fallen asleep? He didn't recall sleep, and he felt even worse than he did before. One of the shadows in the front seat turned to check on him, and he saw that it was a woman. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, several strands hanging around her haggard, aged face. Her faded eyes widened as they stared at each other and she instantly turned to the driver.

"Joyce! Joyce! It's really him! We found him!"

The driver turned to glance back at him, and Roxas could see the similarities between the two women. They began chattering at once and it made his head pound. Groaning, Roxas braced himself against the window as they went over a bump.

"Slow down, Joyce! You're only going to hurt him!"

"This is an emergency! He needs medical care!"

"But driving recklessly will only make his injuries worse! Can't you see the poor dear is in pain?!"

"If you're so smart, then why don't _you_ drive, old bird?"

"You're three years older than me!"

"Oh, just shut your mouth Miranda!"

Finally, the two quieted down, and the craziest thought went through Roxas' head once they did.

_This is the most awkward rescue…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Who's fucking phone is ringing?!" Dominay shouted, waking Demyx, who in turn woke Zexion.

The two of them sat up, staring at one another blankly, tired beyond all rhyme or reason. Finally, it clicked in their sleep-fogged minds that a phone was ringing somewhere in the apartment. They both checked theirs, but they were both silent.

"It's yours!" Demyx shouted back, falling back into bed with a sigh. Sometimes, his sister could be so freaking dense…

Zexion tossed the blankets aside and stood. "We have to be up in an hour anyways. Might as well get ready while we're up."

Demyx groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. He wanted to find Roxas just as bad as everyone else…but how was he supposed to find someone, a clue as to their whereabouts, if he couldn't even keep his eyes open?

"Come on, Demyx, get up," Zexion quietly demanded, yanking the covers off the bed and yawning again. "We have to get ready."

Demyx was just about to sit up and tell Zexion to go away, when Dominay's shriek made them both jump in surprise.

"OHMYGOD! THEY FOUND HIM YOU GUYS! THEY FOUND HIM!"

And with that news, the two of them were dressed in record time and running out of the apartment behind Dominay.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Are you sure?" Riku asked, pacing around the room. He paused to glance over at Sora, who was still dozing. "Alright…where did they take him?" after getting all the information he needed, Riku hung up and went to wake Sora. "Sora, sunshine, wake up."

Sora groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Is it time to go look again?" he asked drowsily.

Riku smiled at him, holding the brunet close. "No, Sora. We don't have to look anymore."

"We…don't…?"

"No…they found him."

Jerking back, Sora stared up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "They…did? Is…is he okay?"

Nodding, Riku laughed as Sora tackled him into a tight, almost desperate hug, laughing and crying at the same time.

"They found him!" Sora paused in his joyful outburst to take a deep breath. "Wait…is he here? Can we go see him?"

Riku nodded again and helped Sora to his feet. "At the hospital. Come on, let's get dressed."

"YES!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Asmara groaned as she felt around for her phone. She'd set it on silent so she could get some sleep, but it kept vibrating the bed, which was annoying.

She finally found the damn thing and sat up, yawning wide as she flipped it open. "Hello?" she started at the babbling reply. "Wait, slow down. Joyce, is that you? What's going on?" Asmara gasped and jumped to her feet as the incessant chatter began to make sense. "You did?! Really?! Where are you all?"

Once the conversation was finished, Asmara threw her head back and let out a hoarse shout of joy, laughing as she fixed her clothes and ran out into the living room. Axel was already up, hanging out of the open window, the ever smoldering cigarette in his hand.

"Axel!"

He turned to face her, looking worse in the light. It was painfully obvious that he hadn't slept last night. Or the night before.

"They found him! They found Roxas!" she announced gleefully, going to stand next to him, giving the redhead a small shake. "They found Roxas, Axel. He's alive!"

Axel stared at her blankly for a moment before shoving her brutally away. "Very funny, Asmara. Fucking hilarious."

Mouth agape, Asmara blinked up at her fuming friend. Her eyes narrowed as she got to her feet. "Why would I joke about this, Axel? I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't one-hundred percent sure it was true! Joyce just called me from the hospital; she, Miranda, and everybody else are there with him!"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

It took a while, but slowly, the realization that it wasn't a sick, twisted joke dawned on Axel. Roxas was alive? He was safe? Was at the hospital? He could actually go and see him again?

Axel threw the cigarette away and hugged Asmara fiercely, pressing a quick, sloppy kiss on her cheek, to which she replied with a happy laugh. Together, they headed for the door, but Axel stopped at the last moment, whirling around to head back inside.

"Where are you going?" Asmara called.

He didn't answer, but instead, pulled out a bag and threw some of Roxas' things in it. A pillow, a change of clothes, just little creature comforts. How he was lucid enough to be so considerate, Axel would probably never know.

Once he finished, he came running back out into the hall to meet up with Asmara, closing the door and locking it behind them. "Let's go."

"Yes, let's go get Roxas back." She giggled, face pink from excitement even as her eyes were filled with tears of relief.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What do you mean we can't see him?!"

They all stood together in the waiting room, all antsy to see Roxas, but the doctor was refusing them entrance into his room.

"I'm afraid I can't let all of you in there. He's been through a great deal and needs his rest."

"Well, can't at least _some_ of us go in?" Dominay stomped her foot, and though her display was loud and childish, nobody lectured her about it. After all, you couldn't blame somebody for voicing your own thoughts.

The doctor sighed as he was mobbed by the two neighbors, Demyx, Dominay, and Sora. Axel was too busy trying to find a way to sneak past the bastard, and Asmara was trying to keep them all calm. Where Riku was was anybody's guess, and Axel quite frankly didn't care. All he could think about was seeing Roxas again.

"Fine. I'll allow family in. But no more than two at a time." The doctor finally conceded. "And don't stay too long, he needs to rest."

Sora jumped at the chance to see his brother and tore off down the hall. Axel quickly followed. He was closer than family. He had every right to see Roxas.

They got to the room and Sora yanked the door open. The two of them froze at the sight of Roxas in the hospital bed, all sorts of wires and tubes hooking him up to various machines that kept track of his life.

Sora cried out and made to jump onto Roxas, catching himself at the last minute once he got close enough to see all the bruises and cuts, the marks marring Roxas' pale skin in an array of colors. "Roxas…" the brunet whispered in a tortured voice.

Axel made his way to the other side of the bed, setting the bag down on the floor, just as Roxas' eyes fluttered open weakly. His eyes were sunken and so dark, they appeared to be black instead of blue, his cheeks hollowed out. They widened in almost panic as he saw Axel and Sora hovering over him.

When Sora reached out to touch him, Roxas flinched away, and when Axel leaned closer to ask what was wrong, the blond actually opened his mouth and screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Stunned, all Axel could do was stare at him, then glance over at Sora, who wore the same look of shocked hurt.

"But...Rox…it's me. Your brother. Don't you remember?"

"Keep away from me…" Roxas moaned, turning away from them. Sora dejectedly sat in a nearby chair. Axel bent down to look at Roxas' face, trying to get the blond to look at him.

"Roxas…baby?" he slowly reached out a hand and brushed aside a strand of hair. He jumped back as Roxas slapped him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

When Roxas refused to calm down until he backed off, Axel sadly watched as the blond passed out from where he now stood across the room. He shared a saddened look with Sora just as the doctor walked in, having heard the disturbance. He asked them kindly, but sternly to leave, and they grudgingly complied.

When everyone asked what happened once they got back to the lobby, neither spoke. Instead, taking a seat next to one another. Sora glanced over at him, tears in his eyes and on his face, questioning, begging for an explanation. All Axel could do was shake his head.

The doctor returned to give them a rundown of Roxas' injuries. "There are extensive internal and external bruises, some minor cuts and scrapes, but nothing that's life-threatening. There are signs of rape, I'm afraid to say, and though he'll recover physically quickly enough, the psychological damage will take a great deal longer to heal."

Asmara nodded tiredly, thanking the doctor and as he left, Riku arrived with coffee, fast becoming everybody's god.

Sora still wasn't speaking to anybody, lost in his own thoughts, though his tears had dried.

Axel felt for the kid, he was hurt by Roxas' rejection as well. And the doctor's clean version of what he went through only poured salt into the wounds. He'd thought that Roxas would be happy to be back, to be safe, but…

"He just needs time." Asmara said quietly. Her eyes were all knowing as the regarded him and Axel looked away, watching as Dominay gave everybody around a headache from all her complaining. Demyx and Zexion just sat together, hands clasped tightly together as they did their best to calm the girl down without getting caught in the crossfire.

"Right…" he replied, though he didn't believe it. Now that he sat and thought about it, it occurred to Axel that, after going through all of this, Roxas would never be the same again. Ever.

The Roxas he'd known was gone…and he wasn't going to come back. At least, not exactly the same way as he was.

And that hurt him more than Roxas screaming for no one to touch him.

* * *

Yeah...was getting light hearted and hopeful there at the beginning...then ended with a heavy dose of angst...but hey, it's what happens to victims like Roxas...they're ashamed of what happened and don't want it to touch those around them. Especially those they care about most. Their greatest fear is rejection. Anyways, it's the sad reality of it all, but Roxas is safe, and no, I haven't forgotten about Edmund, but he'll get his just due, you just wait.

Hope it was okay!

Luffs!


	32. It's Either Laugh or Cry

And so starts the shortest chapter I've written for this story to date! Lulz. I would have made it longer, but I spanned the writing of this over two days, and the revision didn't go as planned...also, I'm not in a dark and depressing place, so all the humor is back and I sped up the happiness returning. I don't care if it's being rushed and I lose what respect as I writer I've earned. I'm ready to bring this story to a close! And we're almost there!

Well...when I say almost, I mean...like...ten chapters...ugh, I suck at predicting remaining length of a story, as we all know. So let's just see where it takes us...

**Disclaimer:** because I feel lazy for not writing it last chappie (or did I? I can't remember...) I don't own KH or it's characters.

Hope it makes you laugh!

* * *

"I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her…"

"Dominay, _please_ stop singing…" Demyx begged his sister quietly. They'd all been taking shifts, alternating between staying at the hospital and going home to sleep. Sora refused to leave, along with Axel, but in the meantime it was just him, his sister, Zexion and the two lumps sitting across from them that were too stubborn to sleep.

"I sing when I'm on edge, okay?" Dominay defended, bouncing a leg as she slumped down in her chair. Axel excused himself for a smoke and Dominay jumped up to her feet and followed determinedly after him. For two days now they'd been sitting in the hospital, waiting for Roxas to recover enough for them to visit, and both Axel and Sora had said nothing about when they'd gone in that first time.

She followed the redhead down the hall and out the front door, smoothly slipping through the closing door behind him. They wandered a good distance, and Dominay briefly wondered why the hell they were walking so far, when it occurred to her that they were on the hospital's campus. Shaking her head to herself, she crossed her arms and slowed her steps as Axel began to drag his feet, digging around in his pockets for a lighter.

"Don't tell me you forgot it after coming all this way." He whirled around when she spoke, momentarily stunned before that same, expressionless mask fell over his features.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, finally locating his lighter. He lit his cigarette with a sigh, choosing not to look as her as he took a long drag.

Dominay watched him for a while, simply taking in the redhead's dejected aura. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What happened?" she widened her stance, hands finding a comfortable place on her hips. She wasn't about to back down. She wanted to know damn it.

Axel glared at her, and Dominay took comfort in it. At least it was an expression, an emotion. _Something _other than just…nothing. "It doesn't matter. It's passed."

"Don't gimme that shit, something happened and you've done nothing but sulk about it for two days."

"I'm not sulking!"

"Oh yes you are!"

He opened his mouth to argue, but backed off with a somewhat defeated sigh. "He…he told us to leave him alone…to keep away. Like we had the plague or something."

"He told you to leave?"

"Well…more like screamed it…but you get what I'm saying right?" Axel scratched the back of his neck, staring out into the streets, the city. People and buildings. Just…things thrown in the middle of a world gone horribly wrong for an individual and those who cared about him. "And I've just been thinking…we have Roxas back…but we'll never have _Roxas_ back. You understand?"

Dominay nodded slowly, "No…I don't get it."

Axel laughed softly at that and Dominay grinned. Awesome. Another emotion. This time, a good one!

"It'll be okay, Axel. We all kind of knew he wouldn't be the same. Who could after all that?" Dominay paused as she tried to think of the best way to put her next thought. "But…we've changed too. We aren't the same, either. And it'll take a while, possibly years, but eventually…we'll have a piece of our old life again." She suddenly laughed, feeling better herself from just speaking her mind. "So cheer up, pyro, and stop sucking on those death sticks!" she slapped Axel on the back, making him cough roughly. "See? They're killin' ya!"

"It's not them, it's you," Axel wheezed out, giving her another hard glare.

Hardly repentant, Dominay smiled at him sweetly. She gave his arm a good tug. "C'mon, let's get back. It looks like it might rain again."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas sighed in relief as the last monitor was wheeled out of the room. He'd been annoyed beyond words by that incessant beeping. He was both relieved and afraid that his body was recovering so quickly. Once it was healthy again, he wouldn't be staying here. Wouldn't have a place to hide or an excuse to keep the others at bay.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see them. He was. It was just…when he'd woken up and seen Sora…seen _Axel_…everything Edmund had ever said to him, ever done to him, came to the surface and he'd felt filthy. Disgusting. After all, he'd had that monster touch him. _Inside_ him. Hell, half the time, he'd gotten off on it.

And that only made him hate himself more.

He couldn't face his friends. His only family. He just couldn't. He didn't want them to see what he did. Roxas knew that if he let them see just how truly dirty he was now, they would leave him. And he'd truly be left with no one. It wasn't a fear. It wasn't a thought.

It was the truth. One he couldn't deny.

A soft knock on the door preceded the doctor's entry. Roxas lay still as he did a quick exam and jotted some notes on his clipboard. "Everything seems fine." He assured. "Would you like me to send your friends in, Mr. Hikari? They've taken over our lobby and refuse to move." Despite his words, the doctor seemed more amused by the situation than angered. When Roxas just sighed and looked away, clenching the blanket in his fists, the doctor's tone softened. "Or would you rather I get a counselor?"

The only thing worse than talking to his friends would be talking to a complete stranger of his problems. He hated how counselors were always, 'oh I understand, you can tell me anything' always looking at you and talking to you like they were your best friend and they didn't even know you. Roxas shook his head decisively at the doctor. "No…" he cleared his throat. "But I only want one of them to come in…is that okay?"

"Sure. Who would you like?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Well, took you guys long enough to get here!" Demyx greeted them when Dominay and Axel finally made it back to the hospital. Dominay had gotten hungry along the way and wouldn't stop bitching until Axel went with her to the cafeteria. He hadn't thought anything of it. What would he miss? More time sitting next to an angsting Sora in a quiet lobby full of tension with nothing to do but sit and angst himself?

Asmara suddenly came up behind them with a soft, almost sad smile. "Hey, welcome back."

"When did you get here?" Axel asked, shaking a giggling Dominay off his arm. He pushed the two girls towards each other. "Hug her,"

"Mara!" Dominay squeezed the other woman tightly. "What's up? You ain't supposed to be here until later."

"Yes, well, the doctor called me."

"Why? Is it Roxas? Is he alright?"

Asmara fended Axel off with a light laugh. "Easy, he's fine. Take a chill pill. The doctor just said that Roxas wanted to talk to me. So I came here."

Demyx broke in before Axel could reply to that. "Oh, yeah, and he wanted to talk to me and Zexy too!"

Zexion nodded, adding, "One at a time, of course. Sora's in there right now."

"Awesome!" Dominay sang, unbothered that she'd been left out. She was just happy that they were together and Roxas was getting better.

Sora came wandering into the lobby then, looking ten years older. There was a dark knowledge in his blue eyes that made him seem…wiser. And the brunet was unnaturally quiet.

Of course, once he looked up from the floor and saw all of them, he smiled, the expression surprisingly genuine and bright. "Hey guys!"

"What's the deal? Is Roxas really okay?" Axel demanded, moving to tower over the brunet.

"Um…he's fine. He just wanted to confide in us…I get now why he wanted us to go in one at a time. And I understand why he freaked out before." Sora still had that haunted look, but he seemed…almost relieved. "It was just great to get a chance to talk to him again."

Axel frowned at that and started down the hall towards Roxas' room when Sora stopped him.

"Wait! Um…he doesn't want to see anybody else today." He explained when Axel turned on hm.

"Oh really?"

"Well…more like…he doesn't want to see _you_." Sora winced as he said the last word. Peering up sheepishly at the redhead, he smiled tentatively. "Sorry?"

"Sorry my ass," Axel turned his back to all of them as he stalked down the hall, ignoring their protests and calls to come back. He didn't stop until he'd reached Roxas' room and entered without knocking.

Roxas jerked his head around to face him as he stood in the doorway, glaring at the small blond huddled in the bed. The machines were gone from the room and the tubes and needles were nowhere to be seen. It was just Roxas, which was a relief.

"Why the hell don't you want to see me?" he demanded, moving to stand next to the bed, arms crossed.

Roxas rolled over to give Axel his back, saying nothing.

Scoffing, Axel walked around the end of the bed to bend down and stare right into wide blue eyes. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Talk to me, damn it."

"Go away," he whispered, rolling onto his back and looking away.

"Not until you talk to me."

Silence.

"Well, then I guess I'd better take a seat. Cuz I'm not leaving until you either talk to me, or give me a decent reason why you won't." Axel sat in the chair next to the bed and huffed. Eyes boring into the blond who refused to acknowledge him. Starting the longest, most awkward unbroken silence.

The battle of wills had begun.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"I've got twenty bucks that says Axel gives up after four days."

"Dominay!" Asmara remonstrated. "That's a terrible thing to do! Betting on our friends' darkest times." She shook her head. "Terrible…"

Demyx peeked up from the game of solitaire he'd started since Zexion had left for work. "I'll put twenty down on six days."

"Demyx!"

"What?" the blond shrugged. "I know Axel. He'll last a lot longer than four days, but he won't stay forever." Demyx returned his attention to his cards after handing the money to his sister.

"How 'bout it, Sora? You wanna join in?" Dominay asked.

The brunet made a face as he thought about it. "Um…twenty on Roxas."

"Really now?" Dominay said as she took Sora's money. "Why's that?"

Sora grinned. "I know my twin. He's stubborn as hell and won't give in. Ever."

"Alright, so, that only leaves you out, Mara." Dominay laughed at the look she got from the other woman. "Oh come on! It's fun and it'll pass the time in a more interesting way than just sitting here, waiting for security to throw us out."

Asmara sighed and rubbed her temples, turning to look down the hallway that led to Roxas' room. "You're all wrong."

"Say what now?" the three of them said together, breaking out into fits of laughter instantly.

Smirking, Asmara faced them all. "They're both stubborn as hell, but Roxas will break before Axel even begins to falter."

"Ooo!" Dominay laughed. "I'm gettin' chills, this is so exciting!"

Asmara handed over her twenty dollars and sat down, both amused and disgusted with herself. "We are horrible people."

"But at least we know how to laugh in a time of crisis!" Dominay countered. "It's either laugh or cry, and I have to get through the day, you know?" and they all had no choice but to agree to that.

* * *

HA! Sorry...ahem, it just occurred to me that Axel wouldn't take Roxas' rejection crap after he talked to everybody else. No no, the pyro wouldn't let that fly! So...yeah...um...next chapter there may be a dose of angst, but overall, it'll be light and quick. And then another time skip will bring us that much closer to the ending! YAYS!

Luffles!


	33. All Thanks to the Nurse

Oky-tay, back on the band-wagon. Only nine words shy of 4,000, not bad, if I do say so myself. Hey, I had to compensate for the dreadfully short chapter earlier XD

The humor, hath returned, and here is where the angst comes to a close. It may peek back in to say 'hi' every so often until the end of the story, but for now, the crisis is over and we're all moving on...

So Enjoy!

* * *

"How has he not given up yet?!" Dominay demanded as she paced around the living room of the apartment she shared with her brother and Zexion.

"Chill, Min, it's barely been a day and a half." Demyx laughed.

They'd all been sent home finally, the hospital kindly removing them and asking for them to not return unless it was for visiting purposes. So, forced home, they'd all returned only to realize just how beat they all were. A good night's, and half a day's, sleep and now the reality of the life they'd set aside during Roxas' disappearance had come back to slap them in the face. Work had to be made up, bills needed to be paid, neighbors' and co-workers' minds needed to be put at ease, and in general, it was time to start living again.

Zexion walked past, dressed and ready to walk out the door. But not before he put his own two cents in. "I for one, am glad that this whole mess is over and we can go back to our lives."

"Well gee, nice to know you care so much, asshole." Dominay said sweetly.

"I'm only being honest. That doesn't mean I don't care."

Demyx stood between them and held up his hands silently. After a good five minutes of glaring at each other, the two finally broke apart and went their separate ways. Zexion's being out the front door and Dominay's being the kitchen.

"Phew. At least they don't chase each other around with knives anymore," Demyx muttered to himself.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Riku let himself relax finally as he fell onto the couch. He'd wanted to be with Sora at the hospital, but business waited for no man, and his inherited fortune rested on him being present at meetings and active in transactions. It didn't bother him, especially now that he was home and Sora was happily painting in his alcove, humming softly as he worked. He hadn't seen Sora so much as touch a paintbrush since his brother had gone missing.

"Roxas talked to everybody the other day." Sora informed him, eyes never leaving the canvas.

"Oh? What did he say?" Riku sat up, resting his elbows on his knees.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know what he said to everybody else, but he apologized to me for freaking out that first day and he…told me what happened." The brunet's face darkened but he didn't stop painting nor did he look away. "It was horrible to just hear…I can only imagine what it was like going through it all."

"There's no use dwelling on it, though," Riku answered, moving to sit on the stool next to Sora. "It's in the past. All we can do is try to pick up the pieces, right?"

Smiling, Sora nodded, finally setting his brush aside to look over what he'd done so far. "What do you think? Think it's any good?"

Riku glanced at the picture and did a double take. Considering Sora's expression while painting, along with the fact that he'd been singing a light tune, he'd expected…well, the complete opposite of this.

The entire base of the picture was black, with monochromatic schemes of grayscale and white. It looked to be a dark, clouded storm front, with silvery lines slashing through everywhere, like rain. And now that he looked closely, he could see faint traces of purple, soft yellow and gold in the clouds. Like lightning. In the center, like the eye of the storm, was a bright, yellow-white opening, like a doorway, and in the middle stood the gray-black outline of a person reaching inside the light.

"Sora…" he looked back at the artist and was surprised again to see that same warm, soft expression. A faint smile curving pouty lips even as the blue eyes were haunted. "It's…beautiful."

The smile widened and Sora sighed contentedly. "Thanks. I actually like it too."

Riku went back to staring at the painting in saddened awe. It truly was beautiful…and sad. But the light was definitely a representation of hope. Of the light of morning after a long, storming night. The proverbial light at the end of the tunnel.

"Let's go get something to eat." Sora suggested, setting his palate down and hopping off his stool.

"Sure…" Riku began to follow after Sora, but had to pause and take one last, long look at the picture.

And for some reason, he got the sense that everything was going to be okay.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Got thrown out again, huh?" Asmara asked blandly as Axel paced around in front of her. She was amazed that he'd even known where she worked. Or that he'd had the balls to barge in and start bitching about Roxas being a stubborn little ass and how he was such a fool for loving him.

"No shit," he snapped, sitting down in a free chair, only to spring back up again and continue pacing. "I've been as patient as I can be. I've given him space, I've let him throw me out at least a dozen times in the past thirty-six hours, but he still won't even _look_ at me!"

As people started staring, Asmara grabbed onto the tail of the redhead's jacket and rolled her chair back into her cubicle, dragging Axel along.

"Okay, listen, I know it can't be easy, but when Roxas is ready to talk, he'll talk. Stop pushing him. You don't have any idea what he's going through right now."

"I would if he'd fucking tell me!"

"Lower your voice. And watch your mouth. We're in a public place." Asmara sighed irritably. "God, no wonder they keep kicking you out of the hospital."

"It's Roxas who tells them to kick me out!" Axel countered.

Holding up her hands in surrender, Asmara closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. "Maybe you should back off…maybe go back to work? Go _home_. You do remember where that is, don't you?"

"Don't patronize me," Axel grumbled with a harsh glare. "And I might as well find a new job, since my co-workers have a track record of kidnapping my boyfriend due to some twisted obsession paired with hating _me_."

"…Roxas named Edmund?" she asked curiously.

"No…well, yes…" he grudgingly admitted. "Sora told me…and Roxas told him…it just isn't _fair_."

"Well, life never is, is it? So get over it, go home, and leave Roxas be." Asmara replied. "Honey, he doesn't hate you or anything. Don't take it personally. The people closest to victims like Roxas are the ones who have the hardest time."

Axel leaned against her desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "If that's true, then why did Sora have it so easy?"

"I can't answer that for you. I'm not Roxas." Asmara said, turning back to her computer. "Go home, Axel."

He was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. "No…no I'm not going home until Roxas can come with me."

"Oh joy," Asmara muttered to herself, rolling her eyes in exasperation when Axel left with that same determined, angry stride he'd had coming in. "Call me when they arrest you!" she called after him. She returned to her work, ignoring the curious onlookers. "Take a picture, people, it'll last longer."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Don't give me that look." Axel snapped as he came trudging back into Roxas' hospital room. Upon opening the door, the blond had looked up and immediately looked away, huffing out a frustrated breath. Okay, so it was the lack of a look…still the same thing.

Crossing his arms and leaning back into the pillows, Roxas picked up where they left off last time, staring silently at the ceiling while Axel took a seat in the chair next to the bed and waited.

And waited.

Waited…

Wait—

"Talk to me damn it!"

"…"

Waited.

_--Six Hours Later_—

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse informed him later that night as she came in to check on Roxas. Who was as silent and stoic as ever.

"Too bad, I'm not leaving." Axel told her, never taking his eyes off of the blond.

She sighed. "Do we have to do this again? Sir, I'm only going to ask you one more time. Please leave."

"No," he denied mildly.

"Then I'll have to call security." She turned to leave.

"You do that…" once the door had closed behind her, Axel sat back in his chair with a sigh. "I'm willing to do this for as long as it takes, Roxas. How far are _you_ willing to take it?"

Again, the same answer as always. Silence.

"Roxas, please," Axel reached to take a hand, only to have a knife pierce his chest as it was quickly snatched away. "I only want to help…"

He'd thought that would get Roxas to at least say 'then go away' but he didn't even get that satisfaction. The only words he'd heard come out of Roxas' mouth since screaming for him to go away had been just that. Go away. Leave. Nothing more. And it was starting to grate on his nerves.

Axel glanced up at the clock. He probably had roughly three more minutes before security came to 'escort' him out of the building.

"You want to hear something really stupid and funny?" he asked, though he knew Roxas wouldn't reply. "I haven't been home since you got back. Yeah…can you imagine how bad it must smell?" he chuckled lightly, disappointed that Roxas didn't even flick an eye in response. "But…hell, it's kind of dumb…I can't sleep anymore…I just walk around town until I'm sure that they've cooled off so I can come back here."

He felt his heart skip a beat when Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head. That was the biggest response he'd gotten since this had started. Axel jumped up to stand next to the bed, peering closely at the blond's face. He _was_ shaking his head and…and was that a _smile_?

The nurse opened the door at that moment, two large men behind her. "Sir, it's time to go." She said firmly.

"No!" Axel held out his hands to stop them. "Please, I'm begging you!" Roxas was finally cracking! He'd seen it! He just needed a little more time. Just a little more time. If he let them make him leave, Axel was positive he'd lose whatever progress he'd just made. "Let me stay here for the night! I promise I won't come back! I swear it!"

Placing her hands on her hips, the nurse stared him down. "And why should we give you that benefit? You've been nothing but trouble."

Axel wanted to shake the woman, but felt that wouldn't help his cause in the least. "Please. Just for tonight. Not even the whole night! Just give me until ten. Please." Her eyes narrowed and Axel lost whatever patience he had. "Oh for the love of god, lady, that's only an extra two hours!"

By the look on her face, Axel could tell he'd just blown it.

"Fine! Whatever. What the fuck ever. I'll go." He went to the door, eyes daring the guards to touch him. "Bye Roxas…I'll…I'll see you soon."

He was halfway down the hall when the nurse ran to catch up to him. "Wait!"

Axel turned on her. "What? I said I was leaving. Can't you see I'm leaving?"

"Look…you keep coming back here, even though he keeps insisting that we don't let you in." she took a deep breath and looked around to make sure they were alone. "Listen, I think it's sweet, even if it's aggravating. So I'll give you an hour. Okay? I can't risk giving you more than that, or I might lose my job."

Realizing that she was trying to help him, Axel smirked. "Alright. Thanks."

"One hour. Got it?"

Laughing, Axel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hearin' ya loud and clear, doll. Thanks again."

Waving a hand, she smiled. "What can I say? I'm a softy." She took another quick look around. "Now hurry and get back in there before you get caught." She pushed him down the hall, but Axel didn't need to be told twice. He was already heading back to Roxas' room.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas sighed, rolling onto his side. He was immensely uncomfortable, but there were only so many positions he could lay in without looking at Axel. That nurse was a traitor. And even as he thought that, Roxas couldn't thank to woman enough. He'd have to find out her name and thank her personally. Though he never spoke, all this time spent with Axel was…comforting. Even if whenever Axel opened his mouth it was to demand.

He really did love the sound of the redhead's voice.

It was getting darker outside earlier, since fall was approaching, and the blinds on the window had been drawn down all day. Because of those factors, it was now dismally gray in the room, but not impossible to see so there was no need for bright, annoying lights that only served to make the constant headache he seemed to have worse.

And although it was quiet, almost peaceful since Axel had ceased to radiate angry tension, Roxas was sick of the silence.

So, he found himself rolling onto his other side to face the redhead, who was busy staring at his feet. It was probably the first time Roxas could recall through this silly game of theirs that Axel wasn't constantly staring. He pulled the blanket over his nose, so only his eyes peered out and cleared his throat, instantly garnering Axel's attention. He sat up hopefully, watching Roxas with expectant eyes. Now the problem was what to say. _Search for a topic that's safe…think Roxas, think!_

"Did…um…" god, was that his voice? It sounded so hoarse. "Did Dominay…did she really get _arrested_ when I went missing?" _oh, real smooth…_

Axel raised an eyebrow at the question, but sat back with a smile on his face. "As a matter of fact, she did. She kept telling the cops the 'get off their fat asses and go out and find you'." He chuckled at his own words, shaking his head softly as he stared off into the distance, remembering. "I didn't think it was funny at the time, but looking back on it…"

"Um…yeah…she's impossible." Roxas agreed, pulling the blanket down. They just stared at each other then. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it was so much better than the rejecting silence they'd suffered through before.

Sitting forward again, Axel seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say next. "Roxas…god, now I'm afraid that whatever I say will make you go quiet again…" he paused to run a hand through his hair. "But…I just want to know…why wouldn't you talk to me before?"

Roxas had to look away at the question. He wanted to just roll over and dismiss the topic, but he had to confront it at some point. "Axel…I…I don't even know where to start…"

"Just tell me why." He urged gently.

"I was afraid that…that if you saw me," great, now he was crying. "I thought that you'd see how dirty I am now…" Roxas sniffed and rubbed his eyes hard, forcing all the tears back.

Axel looked him over carefully for a while. Finally, he dropped his head and laughed softly. "You are such a dork."

"Excuse me?" he squeaked in reply.

"Roxas, you're so silly." Axel lifted his head and Roxas was hurt to see that he was crying now too. "Why would you think that? It doesn't matter what happened. You're still you." When Roxas opened his mouth to object, Axel cut in, "No, even after all this…at the core…where it matters, you're still you. And I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

He felt like he was about to hyperventilate, and Roxas sat up, covering his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Axel moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. None of this is." He slowly reached out but caught himself. Roxas shook his head and grabbed Axel's shirt, yanking him close for a hug. He needed one right about now.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you." He whispered, finally letting go, letting everything he'd been holding back, the fear and pain, the anger, he let it all out, sobbing painfully, twisting the material of Axel's shirt in his hands, pulling on fiery hair. But it felt good. He wanted it out. He _needed_ it out.

"Eh, it's not the first time you've refused to talk to me." Axel joked, his voice strained from his own tears. "Then again, those only lasted for about ten minutes. Not four days."

And now, absurd as it may seem, he felt it was time to laugh. So that's what they did. They cried and laughed together, letting out the last of their pent up emotions.

**linelineline**

"I still feel…dirty." Roxas murmured.

After their emotion fest, Axel had climbed into the bed with him and now they lay a few inches apart, staring at each other in the darkness.

Axel gently brushed aside some of his hair. "Don't."

"I can't help it…the things he did…you know it was Edmund, right?" Axel nodded and Roxas continued, wanting to get it all out while he still had the nerve. "I hated what he did…what he said to me…he would beat me, then fix me up like it didn't matter…or like he felt guilty or something. Then he would just turn around and do it all over again."

As if sensing that speaking would make him lose what courage he had, Axel stayed quiet and just held him. Offering his support without a word.

"And when he…raped me…god, I feel so ashamed, but I got off on it." Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest. "I didn't want to, but I did. I feel like I betrayed you every time."

"But you didn't." Axel finally spoke up. "You didn't Roxas. In order to betray someone, you have to go behind their back willingly. You weren't a willing participant, you were a victim. That's why they call it 'non-consensual'."

Roxas weakly punched his shoulder. "Why do you have to be a jerk about it?"

"I'm just telling it like it is…sorry if that bothers you."

He sighed. "No…it doesn't." Roxas retreated into his own mind for a moment, relieved that his worst fears hadn't come true. Axel didn't blame him for any of this. Didn't hold him accountable. He was right, it was non-consensual.

But why did he still feel so guilty?

"Shit, I have to go," that was the last thing Roxas wanted to hear. He held onto Axel as tightly as he could, but the redhead managed to get free. "I'd stay, you know I would, but that nurse risked her job to let me stay an hour, and we passed that time limit a while ago. I'll come back in the morning, I promise."

Disappointed, but understanding, Roxas nodded. He almost jerked away when Axel bent down, but only flinched when he got a peck on the cheek.

"It's great to have you back." Axel whispered in his ear before heading for the door.

"Axel, wait," when Roxas was sure Axel had stopped he managed a small smile. "Promise me you'll go home?" he didn't like the thought of Axel wandering around the dark streets of the city. He wanted to be sure he was safe.

Axel gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir, I promise." And even once Axel was gone, though he felt lonely, Roxas lay back with that small smile a permanent addition to his face.

"Smartass…"

* * *

Aws, how sweet, they're talking again...anyways, I don't have too much to say, I just wanted to get this finished. I'm glad I finally DID! Holy crap, the cat would NOT leave my lap...do you have any idea how hard it is to type when you've got a twenty pound cat laying across both your arms? Shyeah, not easy. Took me THREE HOURS to write TWO PAGES. And both my arms fell asleep! T-T

I'll stop bitching at you all and leave you to go back to your lives. Oh, and one more thing...I promise that next chappie, Edmund will get his just due...that's right...meheheheh...

Luffles!


	34. Friends, Enemies, and Late Night Cuddles

I time skipped again...no more dwelling on teh dreariness of the hospital and recovery and all that stuffs...I just went ahead and tossed this chapter together...there was so much I wanted to have happen, but I didn't know how to break it up, so I threw it all into one packed chappie.

Also...so many of you wanted Edmund to get in a car crash, lulz. **NightmareFairy** I have you to thank for the idea of how he gets caught...but I twisted it a bit. Hope it's still good 8D

Enjoy

* * *

"I don't think I ever thanked you for bringing me some of my own things." Roxas said as he pulled a shirt over his head, turning to look at Axel over his shoulder. "It helped to have something familiar around."

Axel nodded, smiling. "No big deal, I don't even know how I could think of it when the only thing on my mind was that you were found and safe." he exhaled shakily. "I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried or…some other random emotion."

Roxas laughed at that, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment to check himself in the mirror. He'd refused to look at his own reflection until now. And standing in front of himself…it was like a confrontation. He didn't look any different than before. Aside from the dark smudges under his eyes and the fact that he'd lost a significant amount of weight through this whole ordeal. The doctor had said that his body recovered magnificently so…the only remaining evidence of what Edmund did was all in his head.

"Roxas? Come on baby, we gotta go."

Nodding to his reflection, as if coming to an understanding, Roxas left the bathroom and gathered his things, following Axel out of the hospital room that had been his home, his haven of sorts, for the past week.

And though he was nervous as hell to be facing the world again…he was ready to go home.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't dreaming as they ascended the stairs to their apartment. He paused as Roxas stopped on the first landing, gripping the banister tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Do you…remember when we first moved in?" Roxas whispered, his tone almost reverent. "It feels like forever ago…but I can remember it like it was just yesterday all of a sudden."

"God, that was such a disaster." Axel chuckled, coming up behind Roxas, both hurt and unsurprised when the blond jumped away. "I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me from injury that day." He grinned. "I was the only one who escaped without damage."

"Demyx was fine."

"Yeah, until Dominay smacked him multiple times."

"Oh, right." Roxas shook his head and started climbing the stairs again, going quiet. Axel would've given anything to know what the blond was thinking…then again, that had been true since he'd first met Roxas back on that first day of college.

As they went down the hallways, doors opened and neighbors Axel recognized from the search came out to greet them. They kept their distance, simply saying hi and welcome home. Roxas seemed stunned to see so many of their neighbors being nice. After all, he hadn't been around when they'd shown their nicer side. Axel gently touched a hand to Roxas' shoulder as he nodded and greeted all the people they passed.

By the time they got to their apartment, Roxas looked freaked beyond belief, and Axel didn't want to, but he laughed. He got the dirty look he'd been expecting and just shrugged as a response. It was good to see that look again. That, 'Axel shut up or you'll sleep on the couch' glare that he found he'd missed.

"That was probably the strangest thing, so don't laugh at me." Roxas defended. "Didn't you think that was odd?"

"Nope." Axel moved to unlock the door, but paused as he realized it wasn't even locked. Great. Had he forgotten to lock it? He hoped not. Tentatively pushing the door open, Axel peeked in, Roxas ducking under his arm to see. The lights were off, but Axel got the feeling that something was…different. Off. "Hm…"

Roxas followed him in and they took a long, careful look around before Axel laughed.

"Alright guys, you seriously suck at this, come out." Roxas looked up at him like he was crazy, but was left the fool when the lights came on and their friends stepped out, laughing.

"Okay, so, we're not the best at surprises, but we still love you!" Dominay hopped over and hugged them both. She stepped aside to let Demyx squeeze them both next.

"You both could really use a shower," he whispered to them, giggling when Axel playfully shoved him away.

Zexion actually hugged them, much to both Axel and Roxas' surprise. He just nodded and said, "Welcome home," before stepping aside to let Sora all but tackle his brother to the floor in typical Sora fashion.

"ROXY!" Sora clutched his twin close and refused to let go. Not that Roxas seemed to mind. Everyone could only stare as they held each other. Despite the outburst, Sora seemed…calmer. They'd all witnessed how quiet he'd become. But it was more of a…thoughtful, brooding silence than anything else. He was still the Sora they all knew and loved, just like Roxas was still the same…yet they'd both changed. They'd grown.

They all had.

Riku didn't hug them, but he did welcome them home with a smile and didn't let loose any caustic, smartass comments.

When Asmara came in from the kitchen she greeted them both with hugs, though he had difficulty reaching Roxas around Sora, and smiled at them all warmly. "Alright, so, lunch is almost ready…even if it's almost dinner time." They all stepped aside to let Roxas go sit down, Sora immediately taking a spot next to him. It was probably the first time they'd ever seen the brunet with his brother, and he wasn't grinning like a moron and bouncing like a four year old high on sugar.

"Listen, I really appreciate you coming over, guys." Axel told them all, and they just laughed.

"Please, your pitiful attempt of cleaning over the past few days would make a pig cringe." Dominay scoffed. "Besides…we wanted Roxas to know that he's LOVED!" she shouted, looking pointedly into the living room. Roxas gave her a wave and she smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Axel helped Asmara with the last of the preparations for their late lunch/early dinner, then quickly slipped away for a shower. And after Roxas had dragged himself off to take one as well, they all sat together in the living room, deciding to watch a movie and just spend some time together…because they hadn't been able to for what felt like a lifetime.

The movie finished and Asmara, Dominay and Demyx collected the dishes and went to clean up while Sora flipped channels, Roxas' head resting on his shoulder. Zexion excused himself and left the room while Riku sat down on the floor next to Axel.

"So…we know how Roxas is doing…but what about you?"

Axel blinked over at him incredulously. "I think that's the first time since we've met you've asked that." He shook his head, laughing softly. "As for how I'm doing…I honestly don't know. It's great to have Roxas back. But I can't help but feel hurt whenever he flinches from me."

"It'll take more than a week and a half to get over what those _three weeks_ did to him." Riku replied. "Just be patient and don't rush things. Let Roxas come to you on his own, instead of encouraging him."

"Does that really work or are you just making shit up to make me feel better?" Axel asked. He'd meant it as a joke, but when Riku shook his head and looked away, he felt like an ass. "Let me guess…a counselor told you that after your parents died."

Riku shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"GUYS! COME LOOK!" Sora screamed all of a sudden, making the two of them jump. They turned to the TV as the others came running into the room, Demyx and Dominay's shirts soaked clean through. No doubt they'd been playing instead of doing the dishes. "Is…is that Edmund?!"

They all leaned closer to the TV, which had landed on a news station, currently reporting on an accident…two blocks from the apartment. By the state of the vehicle, which was now just a twisted heap of metal, there was no way the driver could have survived, yet there were medical teams working fervently to cut open the side, the reporter hurriedly describing the scene as the camera captured glimpses of the dark-haired man trapped inside.

"ROXAS!" Axel whirled around at Asmara's shout to see the back of Roxas' head as he ran out the front door.

"Where the hell is he going?" Dominay asked as everyone scrambled to their feet.

"Where do you think?" Axel snapped running after Roxas, not even bothering to stop and put on his shoes.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but as soon as he'd recognized the car, recognized Edmund in that crash, he'd run out of the apartment and was now blindly sprinting to the scene. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, and he couldn't see anything. It was like he was on autopilot. He couldn't even think, let alone control his body.

He rounded the next corner, coming to an abrupt stop as he saw the crowd gathered around. He must be in the right place. When he couldn't get people out of the way, Roxas glared and tried to shove through. Finally, he gave up and dropped to the ground, crawling under them. It was probably the only time in his life that he was grateful for being so short.

Once he got to the front of the crowd, Roxas climbed to his feet and watched, transfixed as the firefighters and EMTs pulled out a bloodied, but still alive, Edmund. Fists clenched at his sides, Roxas ducked under the arm of the officer trying to keep people back and ran to the ambulance they were taking his tormentor to. The officer grabbed onto him just before he could reach it and started hauling him back, but Roxas kicked free, screaming to be let go.

"Let me go! I have to get to him! LET ME GO!!"

"Calm down, you aren't even supposed to be here."

"DON'T LET THEM SAVE HIM!" Roxas cried, falling to the pavement. "Don't let them save him…tell them to let him die." He grabbed onto the police officer who knelt down to help him up. "Tell them to let him die…" he pleaded.

The man seemed as if he couldn't decide whether to be disturbed or worried for him, but he shook his head. "Do you know the victim?"

Roxas laughed bitterly. "Victim? Him?" sniffing back angry tears, Roxas got back on his feet without the officer's help. "Trust me, that man is anything but."

Now there was no question what the officer was feeling.

Confusion.

"Do you know the victim?" he repeated slowly. And Roxas just curled his lip.

"Oh, we're acquainted."

The officer looked him over and over before something seemed to click in his mind. "Roxas. Roxas Hikari?"

Roxas leaned away as the man shook him gently and nodded slowly. "Um…yeah."

"Is that man Edmund Ashida?" he pointed at the ambulance. All Roxas could do was nod again. "Hold it, boys!" the ambulance crew paused for a moment to look over at him. The officer called over another cop and told him to keep an eye on the man they were taking away until he could get to the hospital. "As soon as he's recovered enough, he'll be arrested." The officer assured, leading Roxas to his cruiser. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait here, though."

Crossing his arms determinedly, Roxas made himself comfortable. "Absolutely, sir." He watched impassively as they drove Edmund away, two cruisers following behind. Now that he thought about it, he'd rather have them save Edmund only to have him spend his life behind bars. Hey, maybe he'd get raped in prison.

"See how much _he_ likes it…" Roxas mumbled, turning his eyes to the ground.

"Roxas! There you are! Get the hell off of me, pig!"

He looked up at Dominay's voice, unable to keep from smiling as her arms were twisted behind her back and the handcuffs went on. That girl could just not keep her mouth shut could she? The officer who arrested her sat her on the ground near the cruiser and Roxas shook his head at her.

Crossing her legs, Dominay grinned up at him. "We've been scouring the crowd for ya, Rox. Guess I found you first. Wonder if I can get that eighty bucks back from Asmara for it…" she mumbled to herself.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yeppers." Dominay giggled. "What, did you think they'd just let me waltz over here and say hi?" she snorted. "Nah, it's all good. Not the first time I've been arrested, and it won't be the last." She winked. "At least I haven't done anything illegal."

Roxas laughed at her and fell back into the cruiser, amazed to see that the sun was peeking through the clouds. Oh, how corny was that? Edmund gets caught, and now the sun is shining?

"So…guess we're gonna go to the station together…might wanna tell the rest of the gang…" Dominay suggested, humming to herself and kicking her feet. "After all…wouldn't want Axel to have another conniption fit…when you went missing he started smoking like a freaking chimney, who knows what he'd do this time…" she gasped. "Maybe crack…or heroin."

Roxas shook his head. "Dominay…I think it's about time you shut your trap." He'd already known that Axel had started smoking again. He had a nose. And he wasn't stupid. He'd have to fix that resurfaced habit soon.

**linelineline**

"You shouldn't have run out like that, Rox." Axel admonished as they left the police station hours later. It was now dark outside, and after seeing that Roxas was safe and heading home, Riku had taken a reluctant, but resigned Sora, who surprised them all by not whining. Asmara had left after clearing Dominay, and she was now driving the delinquent they loved so much to her place for the night. Said delinquent waved gaily as they passed.

Zexion and Demyx followed almost right after, the two of them pausing in the street to wave before driving away.

"I know…but I couldn't help myself." Roxas admitted after they'd waved goodbye to their friends, kicking at a rock on the sidewalk.

Axel sighed. "It's okay…let's just get home and really, finally, put all this behind us."

"Yeah."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

He admitted that he hadn't slept well at all, even after Roxas had been found and taken to the hospital. And Axel was amazed that he'd conked out immediately after falling into bed.

He'd fallen asleep so fast, slept so hard, he couldn't believe that he'd been woken up by nothing more than Roxas jolting the bed as he shot up.

Axel blinked his eyes open and looked over to see Roxas sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. "Rox…what's up?" he sat up, yawning.

"I…I had a nightmare." He said shakily. "God, that sounds so childish, but it scared me."

Sighing, Axel hugged the blond, smiling when Roxas didn't initially pull away, but just hugged him back. "It's okay to be scared. It's what makes us human."

"I know but…I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Okay…then we won't."

"You don't have to stay up with me." Roxas said, looking away, telling Axel that he really did, but he wasn't going to say so.

Grinning, Axel threw the blanket aside and led Roxas out of the bedroom, down the hall and out into the living room. "Alright, best cure for no sleep, watch TV. Er…how about a movie?" He recalled the news earlier and wasn't about to chance them finding some report about Edmund going free and Roxas jumping out a window or something.

Nodding, Roxas settled into the couch, sniffling. Axel's eyes narrowed at the sound. Was Roxas getting sick? Great. Couldn't the poor kid catch a break? Sighing again, Axel went and got an extra blanket out of the closet and wrapped Roxas up tight.

"Now don't go disappearing again, I'm gonna go make popcorn." Roxas smiled at his words, but nodded again.

Once they were settled, Axel realized that they hadn't picked a movie yet.

"Oops, now I feel like a retard." He shrugged as Roxas laughed. "So, what movie you wanna watch?"

"A horror." The blond answered without pause.

"Really?"

"It'll keep me up. So…yeah. Oh, but—''

"Nothing with water, drowning, or rape, gotcha." Axel went through their meager stack of DVDs and actually found something that fit Roxas' specifications. Although, it technically wasn't classified as a horror...more like a suspense thriller. "How about _Signs_?"

Roxas blinked at him. "I…don't think I've ever actually watched that."

"Probably because I was the one who brought it into the relationship." Axel joked with a smirk, putting the disc in and crawling back onto the couch. Roxas leaned back against him, cradling the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Axel wrapped both arms around the blond and held tight, afraid that if he let go, Roxas would disappear again…and never come back.

The movie started and Roxas was instantly enthralled. The opening theme did that to people watching it for the first time. Since Axel had seen the movie more times than he cared to count since he'd bought it, he took the time to just watch Roxas. The way he moved, the way he breathed, how he tensed as the suspense built slowly over the movie. Hell, he'd be willing to bet that Roxas didn't blink once through the whole thing.

As predicted, the blond teared up at various parts of the movie, especially at the end when the main character had the flashback of his last conversation with his wife.

The credits began and Roxas finally relaxed against him, letting the empty bowl slip to the floor with a hollow thunk. He closed his eyes, hands coming up to rest on Axel's arms.

And it was a moment Axel wouldn't trade for the world.

* * *

Okay, so...I stayed up until two this morning, watching Signs. For some reason, I couldn't get this story out of my head as I watched it, and I thought of the ending scene. I mean, Roxas would have nightmares after going through all that, it's only natural...and I know that when I have a bad dream, I don't want to sleep again. So...watch a movie right? And I wanted to put some fluffiness back in here.

Just so you all know, a chapter, maybe two and then I'll introduce the second lemon I promised sooooo long ago. Yes...the AkuRoku lemon will FINALLY be put in...of course, I have to go back and revise and edit it...but you'll get it, YAYS!

Brace yourselves... ...

I dunno why you have to though, lulzie!

LUFFS!


	35. Our Newest Problem

Hooray for time skips. You wouldn't believe how ridiculously LONG this took to finish. I had the first little paragraph written for a good three days before I actually started to add to it. And I'm sorry, Ems, I know SH won in the 'longest since update', but OK just came to me easier...I take back what I said about not needing help with ch. 6...HELP! (waves arms over head)

**Disclaimer:** I'm such a good little girl doing this constantly, aren't I? The good streak ends here, damn it!

Read and...well...yeah, lol!

* * *

Several months passed, the world transitioning from fall to winter. The days grew shorter, the nights, darker, and even when the sun blazed high in a cloudless sky, the air refused to warm.

As each day passed, Roxas got better and better, slowly returning to his usual self. Though he would never be completely the same again, the blond was at least settling back into life comfortably and not looking over his shoulder everywhere he went. People had learned early on to not bring up the kidnapping around him, and the nightmares had, thankfully, stopped.

However, there was still one problem that lingered as a direct result of Edmund's hostile actions.

Roxas' newfound issues with intimacy.

And it was this problem that had led to the current situation that Axel never would have guessed would happen in a million years.

Sitting in Riku's townhouse with the silver-haired man and confiding.

"Why are you even telling me this?" Riku asked in an annoyed tone as he rifled through the papers strewn across the table.

"Because…we're buddies…" Axel frowned at the pointed look Riku gave him. "And you're going to be marrying Roxas' twin…you have inside info on how they think…" Again Riku just stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Finally, Axel gave in and threw his hands in the air. "Fine. And because nobody else is around. Dominay, Zexion and Demyx aren't back from visiting Zexion's mom and step-dad." And Axel was actually glad that they'd finally gone, since Dominay wouldn't shut up about spending Thanksgiving watching football with Demitri. Though why they were a week late getting back was anyone's guess.

"What about Asmara?" Riku mumbled as he continued to fiddle with the paper.

Axel gave the silver-head an incredulous look. "Are you serious? You _do_ know what day it is, right?" the redhead snorted and fell back into the couch. "I'm an asshole, not suicidal."

Riku seemed confused for a moment before his aqua eyes cleared. He shook his head lightly. "Wow…it's really that time again? Already?"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Asmara stomped around her house, glaring at everything in sight. She was bloated, cramping, and angry at whatever she came across, including inanimate objects that got in her way. That she placed there herself.

Yep. It was definitely that time again.

As if the mess she was currently making of herself wasn't enough of a calling card.

Storming down the hall to the bathroom, Asmara slammed the door hard enough to shake the walls of her apartment.

_I sometimes hate being female…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel shuddered at the thought of talking to the woman face to face. He'd actually thought about it, but he rather liked his body the way it was…and didn't much fancy losing or relocating any part of it.

Riku sighed. "I'd help, but I promised Sora I'd send out these invitations two weeks ago. He'll kill me if he gets back and sees that I didn't."

"Oh yeah, only two months until the big day…" Axel muttered, wondering where in the hell the past few months had gone. Somehow, life had taken over and just taking it day to day, he'd come to find that they were just five weeks shy of Christmas already.

"Asmara actually isn't so bad…why don't you go bother her? I've got work to do." Riku suggested, sliding another card into an envelope.

Axel gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? No thanks."

"At least she's better than Dominay."

Both of them shuddered at the memories of Dominay during her…ahem…time.

"Those two need to stop spending so much time together…they're starting at about the same time now." Axel observed, forgetting about his Roxas problems for a brief moment to worry over that nightmarish situation.

They were quiet for a moment before Riku spoke up. "Why are we talking about this?"

Axel shrugged. "Because we're girly fags?"

"Speak for yourself." Riku replied coolly.

"I just did!" Axel shot back smugly before he caught what he'd just said. "Damn it." Riku laughed at him, shaking his head. "But that's not the point!"

"It's not?"

"No." Axel frowned down at the floor. "It's about Roxas…"

Riku sighed, as if it finally occurred to him that Axel was going to confide in him and ask for advice…whether he liked it or not. "What's the problem this time?"

"Well…he's gotten over the nightmares finally…except now he doesn't like it when I get…touchy-feely."

"You seriously came here to bitch about Roxas not wanting sex?"

"But that's just it!" Axel exclaimed, jumping to his feet to pace. "It isn't just that. Even when I just want to hug him…or kiss him…he always initially pulls away, or just plain fends me off." Just talking about it made the redhead remember the first time he'd tried to kiss Roxas on the lips after he'd gotten home from the hospital. His cheek stung in remembrance at the slap he'd received for his efforts.

He kept pacing, going over every time Roxas reacted badly to any and all of his advances. After getting over the kissing thing, Axel now had to be careful to let Roxas initiate, or the blond pulled away in fear, which led to him acting out in anger.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Things had gotten slowly better, and Axel had gotten used to being tentative around Roxas when it came to the more intimate parts of their relationship. It was only fair that Axel make compromises. After all, Roxas had been through a lot.

Despite that, the worst had been a couple nights ago. He'd actually caught Roxas in a decent mood, and much to his surprise and delight, the blond had come on to him…

--

_Roxas greeted him at the door with a small, secret smile and Axel grinned in return, just happy to be home. What he hadn't expected, though, was Roxas tugging him down for a searing kiss. He was stunned, but quickly recovered and reciprocated. When Roxas just deepened the kiss, pulling him closer, Axel had slowly backed them down the hall to the bedroom. _

--

It had started out great, Roxas eagerly returning every small caress. But apparently Axel had gotten his hopes up too high. Because though he seemed willing, the second Axel climbed on top of him, Roxas freaked and shoved him away.

"It makes sense, you know." Riku broke into his thoughts.

Axel blinked over at him. "What? I didn't say anything." _Did I?_

"You didn't have to…besides, you said enough." Riku sighed again, not once looking up from the wedding invitations he was struggling to finish and send off. "It makes perfect sense that he'd have problems after what he went through."

"But…" god, he couldn't help but blush as he admitted it, "But he wanted it…"

"Doesn't matter if _he_ wants it. His mind is still trapped, despite how much recovery we think he's made."

Axel sat back down, feeling like he was finally getting somewhere. "So, what do I do?"

Riku shrugged. "Be patient with him."

Glaring at the silver-head, Axel stood again, leaving the room in a huff. "Some help you are…"

Riku just smiled to himself in silent victory as the redhead left. _Finally, peace…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"WHAT?!" Asmara screamed into the phone, irritated by the incessant buzzing ring.

"…" she sighed as she got silence as an answer. No big surprise there.

"Sorry. What?" she asked softly.

"Forgot."

"Roxas? Is that you sweetie?"

"Heh…what's left of me…considering I nearly had a heart attack when you screamed as a greeting." Roxas wryly replied.

"I'm really, really sorry…" Asmara rubbed at her forehead. "Not feeling the best. Anyways, what's up?"

Roxas sighed softly. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Sure."

"You know how that guy…that boyfriend of yours back in high school…"

Asmara sat upright, confused. "Um…sure I do. Why?"

"Did you ever…I mean…after seeing what he did to those people…did you ever have problems getting close to somebody after that?"

"Not really…I wanted to surround myself with nice people after that. All it did was make me a better judge of character." Asmara grinned. "After all, I found you guys, didn't I?"

Roxas sighed again, sounding defeated. "Oh,"

"Why?"

"Well…no reason."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…later." And he hung up.

Asmara stared at her phone for a long while, confused and yet not at the strange conversation she'd just had with Roxas. She'd had a feeling this would happen.

When her phone rang again, she managed to actually sound human when she answered. "Hello?"

"Oh good, I thought you'd threaten to eat out my heart or something if I called."

Rolling her eyes, Asmara sank back into her chair. "Hello, pyro."

"Hello Miss PMS." Axel called back cheerfully. "You know, it just occurred to me that you can't hurt me immediately after I say something stupid over the phone." He chuckled at that. "Hooray for new discoveries."

"You're an idiot." She said fondly. "So what's up?" what were the odds that first Roxas calls for advice, and now Axel? Because that was why he was calling. There wasn't ever any other reason. Not that Asmara minded. She enjoyed being the group's guru.

He hesitated before saying the words in a rush. "I'vegotproblemswithRoxaswillyouhelpme?"

"…what?"

"I've. Got. Problems. With Roxas. Will you help?" he said slowly, making Asmara's temper flare and wish that the redhead was in front of her so she could kick his ass.

"Not if you keep talking like that," she snapped.

Axel was silent before he started laughing. "I bet your nose is all scrunched up right now."

Asmara opened her mouth to let loose a scathing retort before she caught her reflection in the black TV screen. Covering her nose, which was indeed scrunched up, she reigned in her temper. "What kind of help?"

For the next hour, Asmara patiently, well, as patient as she could manage, listened to Axel rant and rave about all the problems that he'd faced with Roxas since the blond had come home. As it was, she didn't care enough to listen too intently, for she'd made a sandwich, eaten it and made another trip to the bathroom during the redhead's entire one-sided conversation.

"Alright, well, it should have occurred to you that this would happen."

"I'm sick of people telling me that!" Axel shot back. "Just give me some advice…_please_."

"All I can say is be patient." Asmara offered, shrugging.

"I'm sick of hearing that too!"

"Axel…" she warned.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Isn't there anything I can do to make him…I dunno, more comfortable with it?"

Asmara shook her head, wondering briefly why she bothered when Axel couldn't see the action. "None that I can think of. Just be patient. Wait. And be gentle."

"Right, sure…thanks, I guess." He muttered before saying 'bye'.

Asmara tossed her phone down on the couch and covered it with a pillow. She wanted a bath suddenly, and growled as she realized that she couldn't have one. Damn it all.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Roxas said bye to the few people who were still working late at the paper as he walked outside. It was colder than earlier, though that wasn't too big a surprise seeing as it was past seven at night in the middle of winter.

He watched his breath fog up in little puffs as he waited for Axel to show. He told himself for the millionth time to just cave and find his own, personal means of transportation, but that did little to help his current situation of standing out in the cold, dark night.

Normally, he'd be afraid, some scarred corner of his mind telling him that Edmund was waiting just around the next shadowed street, but today, Roxas just didn't care. He was secure in the knowledge that Edmund was in jail, and wouldn't be getting out. The blond had a vengeful thought of going to visit the bastard just to rub it in, but just the mere thought had him flinching.

Okay, not the best idea. He'd just let Edmund rot away…hopefully getting his just desserts.

Axel had yet to show and Roxas checked his phone for the time and any missed messages or calls. Nothing, and he'd only been standing outside for two minutes. Telling himself to stop being impatient, Roxas put his phone away and tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket, huddling for warmth.

Unbidden, the memory of his blunder a couple nights ago came to him and Roxas flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to lead Axel on like that…it hadn't been his intention to begin with. Roxas missed what they'd had, and he wanted it back. But for some reason, when Axel had been above him, Roxas' mind had gone into a panic, and Axel's face had transformed into that of his living nightmare. Vibrant green eyes and fiery hair had dissolved into lifeless black holes in a hollow face and hair as dark as night.

And it was like being captured all over again.

"Helloooo? There life in there?"

Roxas blinked his vision clear, seeing Axel standing over him, waving a hand in front of his face. Glaring in reply, Roxas batted the redhead's hand away. "Yeah yeah…"

"So there _isn't_ a parasitic life form that took over your higher brain functions." Axel nodded. "Good to know."

Shaking his head, Roxas laughed at the completely serious look on Axel's face. "Where do you come up with that shit?"

"Good question…unfortunately we'll never know as my mind is an enigma that would surely drive any foolish adventurer insane."

Another laugh. It was reassuring to Roxas, even if Axel was being weird and he should be disturbed. "It's just as well; I don't intend to venture in there any time soon."

"Awesome, cuz I like you just the way you are," Axel ruffled his hair, annoying Roxas a bit, but overall, the blond was still amused and didn't care too much. The laughter slowly faded and the two of them smiled at one another.

Though he hated to say it for fear of being girly, Roxas felt butterflies stir in his stomach as Axel leaned towards him. His lips parted, though in invitation or to protest, Roxas wasn't sure. As always, Axel stopped halfway, waiting for Roxas to close the distance or not. It was so sweet how the redhead let Roxas choose.

"Axel…"

"Hm?"

Roxas grinned and beckoned the redhead closer with a finger. "Get over here and kiss me."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Raising a curious eyebrow, Axel nonetheless did as Roxas said and bent down further, capturing those sweet lips in a gentle kiss. Roxas pressed closer for a moment before stepping away.

Axel fought down his disappointment and led Roxas over to his previously abandoned bike. "Ready to head home?"

"Of course."

He couldn't help but smile at the blond as he handed Roxas his helmet, and he couldn't suppress a small thrill as Roxas climbed on the motorcycle behind him and cuddled against his back.

"I'm still afraid I'll fall of this damn thing…isn't that crazy?" Roxas said suddenly.

Axel shrugged and started the bike, careful to actually obey the traffic laws for once. He liked the feeling of Roxas pressed against him and he didn't want to disturb that by going too fast. He mulled over Roxas' previous words, thinking back to their first date. God, he remembered everything from that one evening. What Roxas wore, how he looked, that cute little stutter…and his irrational fear of falling off Axel's motorcycle.

_That's it!_ He thought, _We missed our anniversary because…so, why don't we celebrate a late…okay, _really_ late one? If that doesn't get Roxas comfortable in bed, nothing will._ And Axel had to perfect idea for what to do for their belated anniversary…

Recreate their first date…the way he'd originally planned it to go.

* * *

How 'bout them apples? Lolz, there's going to be a repeat of the first date...only this time, Axel won't f-ck it up...or will he? haha, I promise that I'll try to fit the AkuRoku lemon in the next chapter. If it doesn't fit in there, then it will be the chapter right after, I promise!

Luffs!

P.S. Fun Fact: I listened to Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me the entire time I wrote this...lulzie XD


	36. Better Than Before

Cool, cool, cool! I was supposed to update The Stray next, since I'm doing rounds. First OK, then SH, then The Stray, then OK again...but I couldn't get this out of my head, so I just...well, for lack of a better way to put it...

**WORD VOMIT!! 8D**

How bout that? XD hahaha! Yes, this chapter is filler. Yes, this chapter is word vomit. And yes, it DOES have the AkuRoku date, lol. Along with a return of the oh so fabulous trio who were absent last time.

**Disclaimer**: This shit is habitual...I can't stop now that I've started...so I'll just keep doing it...I own nothing!

Soooo...enjoy?! Please?!

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Dominay, if you keep bouncing around like that, you're going to mess up my work, and we'll have to start all over again!" Asmara bit out between clenched teeth as she carefully swooped the calligraphy letters on the invitation.

Riku sighed from the other end of the table. "I can't believe I messed it up!"

"Just relax, the cavalry is here, and the boys will keep Sora distracted." Dominay assured with a smile, despite her anxious pacing. The trio had returned from their extra long Thanksgiving trip to visit Zexion's mother and step-dad, only to be called into emergency status. Riku had called Asmara, who in turn called the others.

He'd fucked up the wedding invitations. And Sora was due home in ten minutes.

So they'd rushed over, the two girls staying with Riku to try and fix the problem while Zexion and Demyx went off to pick up Sora from school and keep him distracted with activities to buy time.

"Guys can't do calligraphy…" Asmara grumbled as she finished another invite and set it gently on the table to dry. "You should have just done this on time."

Riku glared at her. "Hey! I got caught up. Pardon me for having a life."

"Sora is your life now, Riku," Asmara admonished, sighing as Dominay climbed into her lap. "Hey, Min, hand me another." Dominay did as she asked as Asmara continued. "If you felt overwhelmed doing it by yourself, you should have just asked Sora for help. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded…you're supposed to do things like this together anyways."

"It's not like it's going to be a big wedding anyways," Riku defended. "It just going to be you guys, Sora's few family members and Zexion's mom and step-dad." He paused to stare pointedly at Dominay, "Since somebody invited them anyways."

Dominay shrugged, smiling innocently. "Hey, Demitri and Claire are awesome…I wish they were _my_ parents. No, my mom had to die when I was only eight after being separated from my dad for two years and my dad had to be a douche bag."

"At least you turned out alright," Asmara said peaceably as she finished another invite in record time. "This is getting easier." She muttered.

Riku perked up at her words. "Really? Do you think we'll be done soon?"

She nodded, "Sooner than we thought at least…I'd say…twenty minutes, give or take."

Dominay sprang back to her feet happily. "Yay, I'll go tell Dem and Zex." She bounded out of the room.

"Thanks for helping me." Riku said emphatically.

Asmara smiled over at him. "Don't worry about it hon, you should have just asked for help sooner. But you've learned your lesson right?"

"Hell yeah,"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Sora glanced back and forth between his two kidnappers. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending extra time with Demyx and Zexion. He hadn't spent a whole lot of time with them lately. But this was getting ridiculous. It was nearing on five. It was like they were trying to keep him from going home…

"What's the deal you guys? Why are we just standing around the mall?" he asked, not for the first time.

Zexion gave him a placid smile and continued to browse through a cart of books. Demyx laughed nervously, shifting around, giving Sora another clue that they were hiding something. When Demyx's phone rang, the blond whirled around and answered, all but whispering.

"Min? How's it coming? He's getting suspicious!" Demyx was hardly inconspicuous, considering Sora could hear his loud whispering over the dull roar of a full mall. "Really? Oh good…we'll start heading that way then. Later."

Demyx nudged Zexion and the two of them had a quiet conversation before Demyx announced loudly that they were going to finally leave. Sora crossed his arms and stared them both down.

"I'm not going anywhere else with you two until you tell me what's going on! Why won't you let me go home?"

Zexion a little too calmly explained, "Riku doesn't want you to come home." Demyx smacked his arm.

Sora's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"It's a surprise!" Demyx burst out, covering his mouth with a squeak as Zexion glared at him.

"Really?!" Sora started laughing. "That's so cool! Riku's got a surprise for me? What could it be?" the brunet starting humming as he walked away towards the front doors, lost in thought.

Demyx quickly flipped open his phone and dialed Dominay's number. "We got a problem…"

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"What do you mean I have to come up with a surprise for Sora?" Riku asked incredulously as he blinked up at the two women.

Dominay sighed heavily. "Well, my tard of a brother said that you had a surprise, because Sora kept asking. Now he's all excited and…you don't wanna disappoint him, do you?"

"What could I possibly surprise him with?!" Riku began to panic, running both hands through his silver hair, tugging harshly on a few strands. "How much time do I have?"

"Uhm…" Dominay checked her watch. "Ten minutes, give or take."

"Fuck!"

Asmara grinned. "You're smart. You can think on your feet." A finger absently went up and rubbed across the scar on her neck as she was prone to do from time to time. "Well, me and Min better get going. Wouldn't want Sora to get suspicious seeing us here."

The two turned and left, leaving a flustered Riku behind. Sora was going to be home soon, was expecting a surprise, and Riku had nothing. What the hell could he do to 'surprise' Sora?

"Ugh," He stood and wandered around, trying to come up with something quick. The only thing he had going for him right now was that the wedding invitations were done and the girls had taken them to the post office already.

Riku paused as a thought occurred to him. Frantically, he darted into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients he'd need, along with all the required utensils. Sora loved sweets…but the only thing he loved more than sweets themselves, was making them.

And so, roughly ten minutes later, Riku greeted an overeager Sora at the door, covered his bright blue eyes and led him to the kitchen. Once Sora saw all the things laid out on the counter, Riku announced his impromptu surprise.

"We're going to make turn-overs."

Sora squealed in delight and hugged Riku warmly. Riku hugged him back, internally breathing a sigh of relief.

_Guess I can think on my feet after all…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"You busy tonight, beautiful?"

Roxas glanced up from the papers strewn in front of him on his desk. Axel was leaning casually against the edge, near his chair. "Not really, no." he answered quietly, turning his attention back to his homework.

"Great! Then you wouldn't mind going on a little ride with me." Axel said in satisfaction, not sticking around for Roxas to put together a response. The redhead just walked off, a smug expression on his face.

_What's he planning?_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Axel couldn't stop grinning as he rooted through the closet to find the perfect outfit. He hadn't given Roxas a chance to refuse, and he'd managed to not give too much away. He had to admit that the situation was in the phase of 'so far, so good'.

Clothes in hand, Axel snuck a peek at the clock. Almost six. Perfect. He whistled a happy tune as he wandered into the bathroom. He had a good hour to make himself fabulous for his Roxy, and he intended to make the most of that time.

After all, Roxas deserved the best.

_-Half hour later-_

Axel sneaked down the hall in a towel, peering into the living room. Roxas' desk was cleared and the blond was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, the TV on mute. Good, so he was done with his homework and seemed…preoccupied.

Smirking, Axel made his way back to the bathroom where he started playing with his hair. He was wondering if he should tie it back like he did on their first date or if he should just leave it as it was. Damn, what a dilemma.

Shrugging it off for now, he began to get dressed, convinced that tonight was going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Axel quickly shut the door as he heard Roxas walking down the hall. That was close. He needed something to cover up what he was doing…he glanced helplessly around until he found his old radio on a shelf.

"Excellent…can't believe I didn't think about this earlier. It's boring without music." Axel shook his head at himself and switched the radio on, searching for a station that wasn't pure static. He managed to find one, unable to keep from laughing as he recognized the song that was playing. Cranking it up, Axel finished getting dressed and started brushing his teeth, singing along once his mouth was clear.

"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next door. Picture this: we were both butt-naked, banging on the bathroom floor!"

To his surprise, Roxas' voice replied from out in the hall. Was…he was! Axel internally squealed as he realized that Roxas was singing along too.

"How could I forget that I had given her an extra key?"

"All this time she was standing there, she never took her eyes off me."

"But she caught me on the counter," he sang at the door.

"Wasn't me," Roxas sang back.

"Saw me banging on the sofa,"

"Wasn't me,"

"I even had her in the shower,"

"It wasn't me,"

"She even caught me on camera!" Axel had his face pressed against the door at his point, trying not to laugh so he could hear Roxas.

"It wasn't me,"

"Saw the marks on my shoulder,"

"Wasn't me,"

"Heard the words that I told her,"

"Wasn't me,"

"Heard the screams getting louder,"

"It wasn't me,"

"She stayed until it was over," Axel threw open the door as he finished the line to see Roxas sitting against the wall across from the door. Laughing, he pulled the blond to his feet and hugged him tight. "You are my fucking soul mate, baby."

Roxas just laughed in reply.

"Come on, get dressed," Axel pushed him gently at the bathroom.

"Where the hell are we going?"

Axel grinned as he leaned down to kiss Roxas' cheek. "Out. So get ready."

Roxas seemed confused, but went into the bathroom anyways.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Though he'd been curious as to why they were going out, Roxas hadn't minded. Sitting around the apartment with nothing to do but think wasn't a great way to spend a nice evening like this. It was bitching cold out, but the sky was clear. Why stay inside on such a night?

And now, Roxas was glad that they'd left the apartment. Especially as they came up to a familiar restaurant. He laughed as he and Axel climbed off the bike. "Do you think they'll even let us back in this place?" he asked.

"They'd better," Axel grumbled, taking his hand. "Would totally ruin the night if they didn't."

"Okay, I have to ask," Roxas asked once they were seated without incident. "Why are we here again? I figured after that fight two years ago, you'd never come back."

Axel sat back, eyes trained on the ceiling. "Yeah, well, how am I supposed to recreate our first date without coming here?"

Roxas was taken aback at those words and managed the most intelligent response.

"Huh?"

Laughing, Axel sat forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Since we missed our anniversary because…" he trailed off, but recovered quickly enough. "Anyways, since we missed it, I thought we'd have an extremely late one."

"So…you thought we'd recreate our first date? You thought that would be the perfect anniversary?" Roxas slowly said. He straightened and glanced nervously around the restaurant. "You aren't planning on starting another fight are you?"

"Nooooo," Axel drew out the word, shaking his head. "Nope, I'm going to play this out like it was meant to go the first time around."

"You mean, you had a plan?" Before Axel could answer, the waiter stopped at their table and they were distracted from the conversation as they ordered.

Once the waiter left, Axel shrugged his jacket off and sat back again, slumping in his chair a bit. "To answer your question, yes. As a matter of fact, I _did_ have a plan for that first date." He waved a hand as he continued. "And believe me, it was so fantastic, that if it had gone as I'd meant it to, I'd have gotten in your pants without argument _that night_."

"Oh really?" Roxas asked, raising a dubious eyebrow. He grinned and kicked Axel under the table. "I highly doubt that."

Axel sat forward once more, propping his chin in both hands. Roxas felt him return the kick, well, more like a nudge. "Never doubt me," he said softly.

Thus began their little game of footsie. It started with nudges, then kicks, then escalated into each trying the capture the other's legs. It was childish, it was immature, and it was _fun_. By the time their food arrived, both of them were laughing uncontrollably.

**linelineline**

Dinner passed, both of them staring at each other throughout the meal. Axel had, of course, won their little game, and he refused to let go of Roxas' legs, both his ankles crossed over the limbs and holding them captive under the table. Roxas didn't care, and simply dwelled on the fact that this was the most fun he'd had with Axel in…what felt like forever. This was the Axel he enjoyed being around. It was this Axel that Roxas fell in love with.

After dinner, they lingered in the restaurant for a while, simply talking in low tones, and laughing at each others jokes. Roxas suddenly felt like he'd gone back in time to their first date. He forgot about the obligations of tomorrow. Work, school, the still healing scars of his captivity, it all went flying away, and he just reveled in the moment, glad to be away from all the crap. Even if it was just for one night.

Their next stop was the movies, but they never made it inside, as Roxas had made a comment on how he wished he could see the stars. The city's lights were too bright at night to see them. It was this comment that triggered Axel to drive them both out of the downtown district towards an area that began to become increasingly familiar.

Sure enough, Axel pulled over to the side and they walked hand in hand into the same park they'd wandered into after the botched movie before. Roxas laughed as he raced the redhead to the swings, happier than he could recall being ever before.

They didn't even bother to swing, they just sat and stared up at the stars. Roxas sighed contentedly, unbothered by the silence. Unbothered by anything. All he saw were the stars. Just the stars. He could handle just the stars.

"You okay?" Axel asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Roxas blinked over at him, realizing that his face was wet. He brushed a hand across his cheek and his fingers came away damp.

"I'm crying?" he wondered aloud to himself. Axel reached over and dried his face with a sleeve.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas laughed at that. He'd been doing that a lot tonight. Laughing. And it felt good.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I'm crying at all. I'm happy…" he paused as he said those last two words. "I'm happy." He repeated, nodding. "I am happy."

Axel chuckled lightly at him. "Okay, so you're happy. Good."

"Have you ever been on one of those vibrating massage beds in cheap motels?" Roxas suddenly asked, unsure why he had. It had just popped in his head. Even before Axel had a chance to speak he was laughing, leaning heavily against one of the chains.

"Why do you ask?" Axel managed to reply through chuckles.

"I have no clue…but I never have."

"I have…" Axel whispered in an almost reverent tone that made them both dissolve into giggles.

"You whore," Roxas kicked Axel's swing, sending it swaying away. When he came back and bumped into his, Axel grabbed the chain, so they went swinging side to side together.

Once they'd stopped, they just stared at each other, and Roxas knew what was going to happen next. It was just like before…

Sure enough, Axel leaned in, eyes half closed and Roxas met him halfway, their lips settling comfortably against each other. No. Not just like before…

Because this time, it was even better.

* * *

Alright, how'd ya like it? I enjoyed writing the date...even if it still ended up rather...lame isn't the right word...it was more...rushed? Vague? Whatever, I had fun and I love it! XD

And LOL at Riku...bad boy, first forgetting to finish the invitations, then screwing them up...but he did pull it off...smooth...btw, turn-overs are delicious...yep yep. If there are freaks out there who have never had them before or don't call them that, they're a baked desert thingy...you mix up the crust, knead it into dough, wrap berries in little triangles that you fold over, then you bake them...it's like...like...like a hotpocket, only instead of a burrito outside, it's got a flakey crust, and berries inside! MMMMM!!

Before you all ask, yes, the next chapter will be the AkuRoku lemon. YES YES YES!! Lulzie. And then I'm going to add in one last chapter after that, then it's epilogue time! Can you see the end? Can you? CAN YOU?! Lolz, I'm sugar high from the turn-overs I ate earlier XD

REVIEW DAMN IT! Barely got any reviews for the last chapter! I thought you guys ENJOYED this story! Show the love, or I'll keep the AkuRoku lemon for myself...and I'll possibly share it with my auntie and Ems...BUT I'LL KEEP IT FROM YOU ALL!!

Luffs!


	37. Curing the Problem

Alrighty peeps, I'd just like to take the time right now to apologize for threatening to keep this lemon to myself and only possibly share with a select few...I wanted reviews, and while I knew that a few of you had a perfectly valid reason for not reviewing, a couple were just being lazy...so I had to ruffle your feathers a little...beacause I'm sick and twisted like that, nya nya (sticks out tongue)

But I love you all, no exceptions. It's the truth...moving on...

**!!WARNING!!I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS AT THIS POINT...YESH, THERE BE LEMON AHEAD!! BUT, AND I STRESS THIS FACT, THE ENTIRE CHAPTER IS SMUT/LIME/LEMON, SO THERE'S NO SECTION YOU CAN SKIP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KINDA THING, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT READ THIS CHAPTER AT ALL, BECAUSE THERE IS NO SAFE ZONE LIKE THE LAST ONE...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

ENJOY TEH HAWTNESS OF AKUROKU LUVIN'!!

* * *

His plan to get Roxas comfortable in bed had worked well. Exceedingly so.

Axel thought the blond was going to kick their door down if he didn't get it open within the next second. Damn it, why did he have to lock it when they left? His hands shook as he tried to fit the key in the lock, unable to keep his thoughts from finding the sexual innuendo in simply unlocking a fucking door.

Roxas reached up, pulling his head down, nipping his ear sharply. Growling, Axel finally got the door open and they both fell inside. Axel kicked the door shut and pushed Roxas against the nearest wall…a little harder than he'd meant.

"Ow!" Roxas cried, fisting a hand in red hair as punishment. Axel kissed him in apology, trying to be gentle as they stumbled down the hall to their bedroom. It was hard to take it easy when Roxas was all over him. Add on the fact that they hadn't had sex in months, _months_, and you were bordering on impossibility.

Shirts went flying to who the fuck cared where as they fell onto the bed. Of course, when Roxas didn't immediately shove him off, Axel thought the hardest part over.

Unfortunately, their positions caught up with the blond and Roxas pushed him away, just like last time.

They sat up, staring at each other and panting. Only their labored breathing breaking the silent dark of the room.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered, leaning in to kiss him. He started lying back down, dragging Axel with him. It was fine at first, just kissing, hovering over the blond…but the second Axel started pressing him down, Roxas gave him another shove.

Axel sat up and raked a hand through his hair. He was trying to be patient. He really was. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he made himself say, though that was the last thing on his mind.

Roxas sat up as well, sliding his hands across Axel's bare chest, soft lips pressing against his neck. "No…it's okay. I'm sorry." Again he pulled Axel on top of him, and the redhead sighed, taking more time than before, hoping to sufficiently distract Roxas from his fear.

But, as predicted, once any weight was put on him, Roxas pushed Axel off. Only this time, he added a slap.

Again, they stared at each other. Both appalled at what Roxas had just done.

"I'm sorry!" he said again, covering his mouth.

Axel groaned and rolled away. "This is getting old fast, Roxas. Either you want it or you don't. Stop teasing."

"I'm sorry! I'm not trying to…I just…I can't help it." He defended.

"I've said it before, maybe we shouldn't do this."

Frustrated, Roxas climbed off the bed and leaned against the door. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" the question was directed at himself, but Axel answered anyways.

"Nothing…you're just scared." Struck with an idea, Axel slid down to the floor and started fishing around under the bed. "It's okay to be scared…it's what makes us human."

"Yeah, well, it blows."

Axel chuckled as he found what he was looking for. It was a good thing his shirt was already gone…it would be difficult to take it off with these. Grinning, he snapped one end on a wrist and lay back on the bed. It was awkward, but he managed to thread the chain through the headboard and close the other end around his free wrist.

Roxas turned to say something, but immediately snapped his mouth shut as he saw Axel on his back…_handcuffed_ to the headboard. "W-what are you doing?!"

Hooded green eyes stared up at him, "What does it look like…you obviously don't like feeling helpless." He laughed. "And I do tend to get a little rough."

"No!" Roxas rushed over to try and unlock the handcuffs. "Don't do this, I don't want you to!"

"What about what I want, Roxas?"

He stopped at those words and stared down at Axel, who remained as calm as ever. Now that he took the time to stop freaking out about his fears of bondage, he had to admit that the sight wasn't…unpleasant. In fact, Roxas found it kind of hot seeing Axel on his back, arms pulled above his head. Completely at his mercy.

Yeah. This was hot.

Roxas licked his suddenly dry lips and tentatively crawled back on the bed next to the redhead. "So…I can…do what I want?"

Axel shrugged awkwardly. "Not like I can stop you, right?" he grinned. "C'mon, baby, make a man outta me."

Laughing lightly at that, Roxas bit his lip and ran a hand down Axel's body, delighting in the way the redhead arched his body into the touch. It was…nice to have power. He could do what he wanted, and Axel couldn't stop him. Axel _wouldn't_ stop him.

Feeling bold, Roxas straddled Axel's hips, feeling that same excitement from before returning tenfold. He leaned down, raking his nails down Axel's chest, getting a thrill out of the way Axel shivered. Roxas flicked his tongue over a nipple, laughing breathily when Axel groaned. Oh yes, power was indeed a heady thing.

With the heat building just as high as before, Roxas decided to throw all play out the window for now, and began attacking Axel's belt. He wasn't sure he liked how Axel laughed at his enthusiasm, so he stopped and climbed off him.

The following whimper was a sound Roxas would treasure always. Axel _never_ whimpered. He just didn't. And he_ never_ begged.

Roxas sat on the side of the bed, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"You fucking tease," Axel muttered, glaring at him.

"You can't stop me." Roxas taunted, tracing the redhead's mouth with a finger. "But I'm a little too hot to play right now." He confessed, his confidence rising with each passing second. Maybe it was having Axel tied up, or maybe it was simply because he was getting comfortable again. Who really cared?

He shoved Axel's legs apart and slid his belt off, tossing it away with a flourish. Holding Axel's eye, Roxas slowing pulled the zipper down, tugging the material from those slim hips. Axel accommodatingly lifted his lower end to make it easier, and the pants soon joined the belt on the floor. Roxas couldn't help but sit up and survey his handy work. Axel on his back, panting and wearing nothing but his boxers.

Very nice. Roxas liked.

"Hm…" Roxas tapped his lips as he thought about what was missing from the delectable picture in front of him. Smiling languidly as he realized what it was, Roxas sensually crawled up the redhead's body, stopping once his mouth could reach that long, pale neck. Nipping and sucking that delicious skin, Roxas closed his eyes, reveling in the sounds Axel made.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding _me…" Axel breathed, groaning again as Roxas sucked particularly hard on his neck.

Satisfied, Roxas finally pulled away, regarding the mark he'd left. "Perfect," he whispered, trailing his tongue down Axel's throat, his chest, down further to his flat stomach, pausing to dip into his navel.

Axel jerked against the handcuffs, his hips surging off the bed. He was starting to regret locking himself up…

Roxas hummed as he stopped just above the waistline of Axel's boxers. One finger slid under the elastic, teasing the hidden skin beneath. Every time he told himself to stop playing, he found another way to tease the redhead. And he did so enjoy those lovely frustrated, yet pleased, sounds he got in response.

Growing bored, Roxas just caught the boxers in his teeth, sliding them down Axel's legs, smirking at how Axel commented to himself how 'fucking hot' it was. Boxers gone, Axel now lay naked, though Roxas still had his own pants on. He frowned as he realized that, and took the time to quickly shed his jeans.

Clad only in his own boxers, Roxas knelt between Axel's legs again, taking the redhead's erection in his mouth. He pulled away as Axel thrust up, letting him settle before going back in again. He took his time, sliding his tongue down and around, taking as much as he could of the hard flesh. Lifting his head, Roxas teased the tip, unable to help but giggle as Axel bucked again, releasing another whimper that was fast becoming Roxas' favorite.

He dove in again, taking almost all of Axel into his mouth, down his throat. He moaned, the vibrations shooting through Axel's groin and spreading to the rest of his body. "_Roxas!_"

Hearing Axel calling his name was the end of the line for Roxas. He pulled away, earning a cry from his lover. All but tearing his boxers off, Roxas paused. He realized where he was, and couldn't help but stare down. Placing a hand on each of Axel's knees, he repeated softly to himself, "I can do what I want…"

Catching the words, Axel followed Roxas' gaze and slid his legs open wider in invitation. "I-If you want."

Roxas thought about it. He really did. Of course he'd wondered what it would like to be dominant. And now he had his opportunity. But as his eyes traveled back up Axel's trembling body and met those clouded, lustful green eyes, he found that he…couldn't.

Bending down to press a kiss against Axel's thigh, Roxas shook his head, straddling the red head again. "I can't. Not like this. Not with you tied up." It would be too much like what Roxas had had with Edmund. He couldn't do that. Not to Axel. Never to his love.

Kissing Axel rather hard, Roxas determinedly positioned himself and sat, screaming as he was brutally stretched over Axel.

Arching his back, Axel cursed as Roxas cringed where he sat, tears escaping from closed eyes, the blond's entire body tensed up, only hindering him more.

"_Fuck_," Axel slammed his head back against the pillows. "Why? Why the fuck did you do that, baby?"

Roxas roughly wiped away his tears, sighing raggedly. "It's not…not a big deal…"

"The hell it isn't!" Axel tried to reach up, only to be reminded that he was handcuffed. He snarled at the metal cuffs holding him, jerking harshly. "Roxas, you shouldn't have done that…"

Roxas didn't appear to hear him. Instead, the blond was sitting there, eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing slowly, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets under them. Trying to adjust, trying to relax.

Axel couldn't stand to see those beautiful features twisted in pain. Lifting his head as best as he could, he drew his knees up. "Roxas," he called softly, getting the blond's attention. "Come here, baby." Roxas leaned forward slowly, their lips meeting in a kiss, gentle and slow. And it helped. Though it was totally at odds with the tension rising in both bodies, the urge to move, it helped.

Resting a hand on Axel's chest, Roxas carefully lifted himself up, sliding back down with a sigh. This was much better. Although there was still some discomfort, a dull ache already taking up residence in his lower back, Roxas moaned softly as he repeated the motion. Much better.

Axel seemed to agree, lifting his hips each time Roxas came back down. The slow, easy pace grew irritating fast, and soon they'd found an entirely pleasurable rhythm. Each thrust was harder, faster than the one before, and both of them made it clear that they enjoyed the experience, egging each other on with soft words.

Both of Roxas' hands found a place low on Axel's stomach, almost right above where they were joined so intimately, and they gave the perfect leverage to go even faster.

"Ooooh…." Roxas saw stars at the new movement brought Axel slamming into his prostate. "Ah, ah, A-Axel!"

A rather unfortunate thing…Axel had a bad habit of babbling inconsequentially whenever things got really hot in bed. Roxas had almost forgotten completely about it…until the redhead started up at that moment. He grit his teeth as he tried to concentrate on the euphoria pumping through his body as they moved together.

But Axel wouldn't stop.

"God, Roxas," he panted, "You're so good…so perfect…so beautiful…"

Fed up, Roxas clamped a sweaty hand over Axel's mouth. "Nngh, shut _up_ already," he growled, throwing his head back as his spot was hit again. "Mmmhhhhnnn…"

Axel muttered something intelligible under his hand, and by the tone, Roxas could tell he wasn't happy with being told to shut up, but he acquiesced.

_Finally!_ Roxas thought as he moaned again, increasing the pace. Both bodies were slick with sweat, making their skin shine in the dim light that pierced the dark of the room through the window. "AH!" Roxas had to release Axel's mouth to brace himself as the redhead began to thrust up into him harder. Both were nearing their end, and now it had somehow turned into a race to see who would make who break first.

It was a sick game they'd come up with, and every since then, it had become a sort of ritual. They weren't allowed to have a sexual encounter without playing. It just wasn't as fun. Roxas had almost forgotten about it as well. God, it really had been too long.

Axel's strategy was to go in hard, overwhelming Roxas' senses until he couldn't handle any more and came. And as far as Roxas could remember, the redhead always won.

Roxas arched his back, driving Axel deeper, the action also clenching his inner muscles around Axel's cock. The blond couldn't help but cry out at the sensation, though if Axel's vicious, breathless cursing was any indication, he hadn't escaped unscathed either. In fact, Roxas liked his new move so much, he did it again. And again. And again. Over and over, crying out as the pressure increased.

Desperate for relief, he decided to let Axel win and reached between their bodies to stroke himself in time to the thrusts. And he didn't last long.

Arching one last time, Roxas tossed his head back and screamed as he came on Axel's stomach. The intensity of the blond's orgasm sent Axel over the edge and he found his end, groaning a 'fuuuuck' as he spilled himself in Roxas.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Roxas collapsed onto Axel, breathing raggedly as he tried to slow down his racing heart. He groaned as he sought out any part of Axel he could kiss, trailing butterfly kisses all the way up his neck to his jaw, and finally settling on his mouth. Oh, that tongue, invading his mouth and stroking, mimicking what their bodies had just done. They were forced to break apart to catch their breath, hearts pounding against each other as their eyes met and held.

Smiling softly, Roxas reached a trembling hand up and traced the triangular tattoos under Axel's eyes. The redhead let his head fall limply back against the pillows, tugging weakly at the handcuffs.

Wanting that same, Roxas quickly released him, settling back down with a contented sigh as Axel's arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

"You know…" Axel said once they'd caught their breath. "I'd originally planned to use those on you."

Roxas laughed quietly into Axel's chest, unable to keep his eyes open any longer as exhaustion swept through him. "Mmm…maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"To what?" Roxas yawned, "To using the handcuffs on me?"

Axel chuckled, rolling them so they lay on their sides, facing each other. "No, you silly boy. I'll hold you to there being a 'next time'."

Roxas weakly tried to punch Axel's shoulder, only managing to gently slap. "Ass…" he yawned again, cuddling closer. "Don't let me go…" he whispered painfully.

One hand coming up to cradle the back of Roxas' head, Axel pressed their bodies as close as he could, even going so far as to throw a leg over the blond too. "Never," he promised, feeling Roxas smile against his skin.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Roxas."

* * *

Dayam...I went back to edit this chapter once I'd finished, and was all "o.O I wrote that?! ME?!" hahaha, I like it...it's probably the best I've ever written...but I still want your guys' opinion. Is it better than the last one? Did I improve? What parts could have been better? Did you like it AT ALL?! I tried...okay, that's a lie, I just sat down and let my sick imagination fly XD

I'd like to thank my Axel and Roxas plushies, for constantly finding ways to get into naughty positions while I'm alseep, YOU my fans for keeping me inspired, and we should ALL thank my "**Sexy**" songlist, for keeping me in the "mood", if you catch my drift (wiggles eyebrows)

Luffs you all forever and ever and ever and ever...


	38. Not Quite in the Clear

It's been a lazy day for me...just chillin'...hanging around...thinking about the ending of this story (sobs) yes, it's ending soon. One more chapter after this one, and it may end up being long, and then an epilogue that I've had planned and written for WEEKS.

**Disclaimer:** nerrrr...if you're trying to reach Testuya Nomura or Squeenix, you've got the wrong number...

Right, so, there's a scene in this chapter that I added...I wrote it almost TWO YEARS ago. Never inteded for it to be here, but it was PERFECT! So I put it in...no, I won't tell you which it is...oh right, and teh Zemyx is for Ems...because she wanted some more, and I realized that it's been a LONG while since I put any in 8D

So, enjoy the last filler with a twist! BAM!

* * *

"Hey there, sexy,"

Roxas let a small smile grace his face as he heard Axel's greeting. He refused, however, to stand up and look at the redhead. For some reason, he couldn't. Ever since waking up, everything that had happened last night had come crashing down on him, and Roxas was…embarrassed. So, he kept his head in the fridge, pretending to look for something, though he already held the milk carton in his hand.

He bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan as he felt Axel press against him from behind.

"What, no hello? No sudden tackles to the floor where you strip me naked and ride me into the floor? I've got to say, Roxy, I'm disappointed. I really had my hopes up."

Roxas felt his face flush and was infinitely grateful that his head was still stuck in the wash of cool air coming from the fridge so Axel couldn't see…wait…could he see anyway? God, why was he acting like a girl? It wasn't like last night was their first time or anything…thought it _was_ the first time they'd…yeah…let's just say, the kink, though it wasn't supposed to be viewed that way last night, was new to their relationship.

"If you climb in that appliance any further, Roxas, you'll fall into fucking Narnia," Axel joked, pulling away with a laugh.

Though disappointed at the lack of warmth, Roxas still sighed in relief and finally closed the fridge to _finally_ pour the milk in his glass. Damn it, he wanted milk!

…and he was having interesting thought processes today…

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Roxas asked as he put the milk away and sipped at his glass. God, what was it about milk? It was so cool and smooth…like silk sliding down your throat…okay; he'd better stop before he embarrassed himself further with a hard on.

Axel grinned as he hopped up onto the counter. "Nope. I quit my job at the garage."

"Axel!"

"What?" he asked innocently, raising his hands. "I wasn't about to stay there with all the memories…besides, Riku managed to get me a job in one of the companies he manages."

Roxas relaxed some at the explanation. "Really? Doing what?"

"Something with computers,"

"Wow…vague."

Another grin. "Isn't it great?"

Shaking his head, Roxas rinsed out his empty glass and set it in the sink. "No, it's not, Axel. You hate computers."

"I'll learn to not set them on fire, then."

"Whatever," Roxas shrugged the topic off and stopped to stare out the window. For some reason, all the colors seemed more vivid today.

He squeaked in surprised when Axel wrapped the newspaper around his face.

"AXEL!" he screamed, tearing it off and throwing it on the counter. "What the hell?"

Laughing, Axel smirked as he left the room. "No idea, but the look on your face is priceless."

"You're lucky I love you, or you'd be dead!" Roxas yelled after him. All he got was more chuckles in response. Rolling his eyes, Roxas bent over the counter to skim through the headlines. He hadn't taken the time to actually _read_ the paper in a while. He just went to work, wrote his peace, and went home after editing.

He was really getting into one particular article about the advances in the research for HIV/AIDS when Axel came back into the room. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the purple bruises circling the redhead's wrists. Roxas smiled to himself as the sight brought back the memories of last night. Unfortunately for him, thinking about it, reliving it, had Roxas moaning under his breath as his body tingled in remembrance.

Woe was him, Axel still heard the small sound and started taunting him.

"Roxy's a moaner, Roxy's a moaner," Axel sang, making Roxas blush.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a talker." Roxas countered. "I can't ever get you to shut the hell up in bed."

"I seem to recall you did very well last night…" Axel laughed.

"Only because I had to cover your mouth, and you _still_ kept muttering crap." Roxas finished with a victorious smile. He turned away from the redhead and bent back over to resume his reading. Axel groaned and leaned into him.

"You and I both know you like it." When Roxas scoffed, Axel licked his ear, making the blond whimper involuntarily. "Admit it, you love the sound of my voice."

Roxas paused as Axel said the very words he remembered saying to himself once. They really were a good pair.

"Aaadmiiitt iiiitttt…" Axel whispered.

_Yes, _he thought with a sigh, _I love how you whisper sweet nothings to me in the dark, while you body is moving in mine and we try to catch our breath when there's no air, when our skin is slick with sweat and our eyes close in ecstasy, I live to hear those words that make me tremble against my will._

"Never." He said aloud, still stunned at his rather poetic thoughts.

Axel smiled wide and straightened, giving Roxas a rewarding pat on the behind and a satisfied sigh.

"That's my Roxas…don't give in." as he walked away, Roxas was internally cursing himself over and over.

_Fuck, I _am_ a girl…_

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Soooo?"

"Soooo?"

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying _me_."

"I said it first!"

"_I_ said it first!"

"I hate you…"

"Unfortunately, I can't say that because it isn't true. So you win."

Dominay jumped to her feet and cheered, earning them strange looks that they'd long ago gotten used to from their fellow patrons in the restaurant. "YES! I WIN!"

"Only because I love you." Asmara reminded her quietly, taking a sip of her tea. Her voice made her eyes water to hear. It was so much scratchier in the mornings. But the tea helped.

Sitting back down in her chair and taking a large bite of her eggs, Dominay hummed thoughtfully as she chewed. "You know," she mumbled around the food in her mouth, making Asmara roll her eyes. "I'm really glad everything is behind us now…but I can't help but think that there's one more hurdle before we're done."

Asmara raised an eyebrow at that, setting her mug down. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"I dunno," Dominay shrugged. "I just get the feeling that we aren't out of the woods just yet…but hey, that's life right?" she swung her fork in a wide arc to emphasize her point. "That's what makes the world go 'round."

Flicking a bit of egg off her cheek, Asmara smiled. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense." She turned to stare out the window, Dominay doing the same. The two women were like a mirror, sitting across from each other at their table, both staring out the window into the bustling streets, chin resting on one hand, identical expressions of bewildered contentment on their faces.

_But at the same time it does…_ they both thought with a happy sigh.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_-That Afternoon-_

Sora rushed into the room, face flushed. "Riku!"

Riku looked up from the thick stack of papers on the desk in front of him. "What?"

"There's still so much we have to do! The wedding is in two months! We haven't even gotten halfway through the list I made!" Sora let the large sheet of multiple papers taped together at the ends fall, nearly brushing the floor. His blue eyes only grew darker and darker with worry and concern as they flew across the scribbled handwriting. "We're never going to pull this off."

Laughing, Riku stood from his chair to go over and take the list from Sora. "Relax, sunshine. I thought we'd agreed it was going to be small. Half of this stuff doesn't even matter anymore."

"But there's still stuff we haven't done!" Sora argued.

Riku looked over the list and tore the bottom three papers off. Handing what was left to the brunet, he crumpled the rest in his fist. "There, now there isn't so much left to do, is there?"

Sora stared at the two papers still left in the list. There were a total of about twenty things listed, and fifteen had already been done. Location. Check. Guest list. Check. Cake. Mmm, check. Formal wear. Check. He kept looking over and over all the things before he paused at one that hadn't been checked yet.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"You sent out those invitations a while ago, didn't you?"

Riku coughed roughly into his fist. "Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?"

Beaming, Sora hugged the silver-haired man warmly before taking a pen out of his pocket and checking that item off the list. Unable to stop smiling, Sora skipped out of the room, feeling much better now that the task ahead wasn't quite so daunting.

In hindsight, Sora had a feeling he was just getting nervous about the wedding itself. He was obsessing over it being perfect, while at the same time he was afraid of the rapidly approaching date. He wasn't getting cold feet was he?

Shaking his head decisively, Sora concluded that he wasn't. Everyone got a _little_ nervous about tying the knot…but that didn't mean he was about to go running out on Riku. Nope. Never. Not gonna happen.

After all, he was happy. And happy people didn't run.

Unless it was into the arms of the one they loved.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_-That Night-_

"Zexy, hurry! The movie's starting!" Demyx called from his seat on the couch, a warm plate balanced on each hand as he tried to think of a way to reach for the remote to hit pause.

Zexion grumbled something from the next room, but came into view carrying two wine glasses and a bottle. "I'm coming already."

Demyx had to laugh at those words, delighting in how Zexion's face turned pink even as he laughed along. The blond scooted over a bit so his boyfriend could settle next to him. Once the slate-haired man's hands were free, Demyx handed him his plate, getting a thrill out of seeing Zexion's face. Since Dominay was working, they'd decided to have a quiet dinner together. And a movie just seemed like a good idea at the time. Add on the fact that they were wearing their pajamas and you could almost call it a sleepover!

The movie began, though Demyx wasn't watching anymore. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Zexion pushed his hair back, holding it in place with a head band. Though some would call it girly for a guy to wear one, Demyx thought it was cute. And he got to see those beautiful blue-violet eyes. Win for him.

Zexion offered Demyx a glass once he'd poured and they stared at each other for a moment, their eyes saying more than words ever could before raising their glasses at each other and taking a sip.

As they finished dinner, Demyx couldn't suppress a giggle, but it melted into a soft, silent smile as Zexion curled up into his side, feet tucked under his body while both hands cradled his second glass of wine. Wrapping an arm around Zexion, Demyx hugged him, nuzzling his face into soft hair, giggling again when his nose bumped the hard plastic of the headband.

"Zexy?" he shivered a bit as the responding hum resonated through his entire body. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Dem." Zexion didn't hesitate to answer.

Demyx nuzzled close again. "Mm…more than pudding?"

Zexion laughed quietly, the sound like music to Demyx's ears. A music that his could never surpass. "Yes, Demyx." He answered as he set his glass down and threaded both hands in the musician's hair. "I love you more than pudding." He whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss on Demyx's lips.

It was chaste and brief, but the warmth overflowing both their hearts as they pulled away more than compensated for the fleeting touch.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Sooo…repeat of last night?" Axel asked hopefully later that night as they got ready to turn in.

Roxas snorted. "In your dreams. I'm still sore."

"Your own fault, ya know."

"Shut up."

"Only if you slap your hand over my mouth while you—'' Axel's sentence was cut off as Roxas threw a pillow at his head.

The pout Axel gave him only served to make Roxas laugh, and soon both of them were reducing to childish giggling as they fell onto the bed.

"It's just as well," Axel finally said as they calmed. "You aren't the only one, I was a little weak in the knees myself when I first got up this morning."

Roxas grinned over at him. "That right there just made my day. You admitting that."

Axel roughly rubbed Roxas' hair, earning noisy protests in the process.

They were stopped by a phone ringing, and Roxas shoved Axel off the bed as he crawled over to answer. He flipped it open without looking at the screen. Why should he? The creepy caller had been Edmund, and that sleaze was in jail now, there was no reason to fear answering the phone anymore…

"_You!_"

Or so he'd thought…

Swallowing hard, Roxas managed to stammer out a response, the world falling away, leaving him in the dark again.

"M-mother?"

* * *

Well...alright then...ahem...right...sooooo...I should probably go and write the next and final chappie fast, eh? You'll be wanting to know where this is going...(runs away, leaving a giant neon sign that says REVIEW in pretty colors behind)


	39. Closure

Here it is people, the last chapter of the story. Don't fret! There's an epilogue! And I just finished writing it, so it's going up right after I post this! I thought it was going to be longer, I honestly did, but once I sat down, I just ended up summarizing itself. I personally don't think it's a good last chapter, but maybe I'm being cynical because I don't want it to end! D8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Roxas, talk to me." Axel begged as Roxas just sat on the end of their bed, staring into nothing. All he could remember was that they were having a good time, playing around before bed, the phone rang, Roxas answered, mumbled something and dropped the phone. By the time Axel got a chance to pick it up, whoever had been on the other line had hung up. Now the blond wouldn't even _look_ at him. He sat next to the immobile body and waved a hand in front of Roxas' unblinking eyes.

Roxas had retreated into some foreign part of himself, that much Axel could tell. There was a certain lack of luster behind that blue gaze, as if Roxas wasn't completely there in the room with him.

"Who was that on the phone?" he tried again, shaking Roxas gently.

His eyes twitched, but didn't blink.

Axel pulled away in frustration, trying to think of what Roxas had muttered before dropping the phone.

"What did he say…something with an 'm'…something with an 'm' that would make Roxas relapse into a cold shell…" Axel paused, quickly wrapping Roxas in a hug. "Your mother called?"

The word 'mother' seemed to be the key to breaking him, because the instant Axel said it, Roxas slumped against him, eyes closing as the tears came. He was content to comfort Roxas as he silently cried, waiting patiently for talk, but the sudden bite of nails digging into his skin had Axel wincing. Roxas was holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

"I'm not okay," he sobbed, "I'm not okay, Axel, I'm not…"

Axel fought back his own tears as he gathered the blond in his lap, cuddling the living daylights out of him as he remembered the promise he'd had Roxas make months ago…when they'd first moved in during the summer. God, that felt like a lifetime and forever ago…

--

"_Promise me one thing then,"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Promise that you'll tell me when you're not okay?"_

…

"_I promise."_

--

"I'm not okay, Axel," Roxas whispered in a strangled tone.

"Shh, you will be, I promise."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_-The Next Day-_

The next day found Roxas prowling around Riku and Sora's living room. Sora sat on the couch, trying not to look at his brother while fidgeting under the blond's glower.

Axel was content to sit on the sidelines, ready to act as a mediator or offer a shoulder to cry on. Either was fine by him.

Riku was glaring at Roxas for upsetting Sora, Demyx was fast asleep, beginning to snore as they all could hear from the other room. Zexion walked past, carrying a cup of tea and a book tucked under one arm as he ignored them all, wandering into the room Demyx lay in. Dominay was too busy making a mess out of the kitchen while Asmara was still at work, unable to keep the girl out of trouble.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas demanded finally, wishing that he'd had this kind of rage while he'd had his mother on the phone. She deserved it, not Sora. But mother wasn't here…yet.

Sora sighed. "What did you think, Roxas? That I'd get married without telling mom? We sent out the invitations. I didn't think they'd get across the country so fast. I figured there was ample time to tell you." He watched as his twin stalked around the room some more. "Once she got it, she called me and demanded to know your number. I didn't even think twice. I thought it was a good thing, she's never wanted to know how to reach you before."

"Yeah, well, that was your second mistake." Roxas snapped, raking a hand through his hair. "And the worst of it all is, she's coming here?" the statement ended in a question as Roxas stared hard at his brunet counterpart. Sora gulped and nodded. "She demanded your number, then said that she was coming here."

Roxas snorted and stopped pacing, glancing at a nearby clock. "If she left last night…or even before, she'll be here within the hour…" his voice trailed off as he became lost in his own thoughts again. His mother. Here. In his new life. The life he'd thought he'd escaped her for. Now she was going to come and ruin all this for him.

_No,_ he shook his head violently. _No, I won't let her ruin this. She has nothing to do with my life anymore, and if she thinks otherwise, then I guess we'll just have to get the message across._

**linelineline**

The atmosphere in Riku's townhouse didn't grow any lighter as the hour passed. The twins' mother was due any moment. And none of them had any doubt as to how she would know where to come…after all, it was written on the wedding invitation, since Sora and Riku had decided to hold the ceremony in the backyard.

Every body in the room was tense as they all sat in silence. Waiting. Waiting…

The doorbell rang and everybody but Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas retreated into the kitchen to hide…yet still be able to eavesdrop and witness if there was to be any bloodshed. Aside from those obvious reasons, they were out of the way, because this didn't concern them, but still close enough for comfort. If something went wrong, they'd be there…just like they always had.

Roxas took a deep breath as Riku went to answer the door. He stood from his spot on the couch, but Axel stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Roxas stopped and glanced down at the redhead.

"Remember…you're _my _Roxas now. Not hers. And _my_ Roxas never gives in."

Swallowing, Roxas nodded curtly, straightening his posture and gripping Axel's hand tight as his mother walked into the room.

It was the first time he'd seen her since the day before graduation, over two years ago, but she hadn't changed. Not at all. Sandy-colored hair was still the same length, the ends cut razor straight and brushing against her lower back as she moved. She still wore it in the same style, pulled away from her face in a clip. She still had the same face, those hard, sharp features that were beautiful, yet deadly. And those eyes. Those eyes hadn't changed at all since he'd first discovered the depth of their animosity at the age of three. They were still as crystal blue and cold as ice. He almost felt like laughing when he moved his eyes to her clothes. Blue jeans and a crisp white blouse. It was like the monster trying to blend with humanity, yet still sticking out like a sore thumb.

They stared at each other, sizing one another up for what felt like ages, yet only lasted seconds. Then those thin, ruby colored lips parted and it began.

"You," she said simply, pointing at Roxas. "This is all your fault."

Roxas raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. Axel stood behind him, their hands still joined, each squeezing the other hard enough to cut off circulation.

"I should never have left Sora in your charge. You aren't even capable of _that_. You are utterly, and completely, _useless_." She spat the word, like it was a bad tasting morsel caught in her mouth by mistake and instantly rejected.

Roxas still didn't reply to her, just staring at her blankly, letting her get it all off her chest. He knew the routine. She'd speak her peace, demand he speak, and the instant he did, she'd strike him down, either physically or verbally. More often than not both.

"Stop it!" Sora cried, moving to stand between them. Riku immediately positioned himself at Sora's side, not trusting the woman for a second. "Leave him alone. Riku was _my_ choice, you can't blame Roxas for that."

"I can, and do." She curtly replied, stepping around the brunet to stand toe to toe with Roxas. "What do you have to say? Not that I much care."

He thought for a moment. What did he want to say. _Oh, mother-dearest, there's so much I wish to say…if only I could surmise your complete and utter worthlessness as a parent, as a human being, in one word. You don't deserve more than one word from me._

"Irene." That's all he said. That's all he could think of to say. Her name. He said it as if that explained it all. And it did. Yet didn't. It was everything, and nothing, that one word. Her name. A mother's name. _His_ mother's name. Not that he claimed her as such.

Her eyes flared bright as her rage grew, that finger extended towards him again, and Roxas watched as it shook, feeling his own ire rising every second spent in her company. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance. You're more trouble than you're worth!"

"Oh, so now I'm _worth_ something?" Roxas snapped, unable to hold his tongue any longer. "Wow, Irene, you've really changed. Here I thought you were a creature of habit, not finding anything worthwhile but yourself." He snorted. "Though we both know it's _you_ who's really worthless."

Irene's features pinched in anger. Sora tried to get between them again, begging them to stop, but Riku held him back. She lifted her hand, prepared and ready to strike the second Roxas opened his mouth to speak again. "I didn't ask to be damned with an _it_ like _you_."

"But you deserved it, didn't you?" Roxas taunted, automatically flinching away when Irene feigned a slap. Axel's hand tightened around his more, if that was possible, and he was suddenly keenly aware of the heat from the redhead at his back. Supporting him. What was he afraid of anyways? It wasn't like she could hurt him for real. He was an adult. He wasn't under her reign anymore…which also meant he could do what he wanted to her without the fear of being cornered by her later. "Bitch."

Letting out an almost feral sounding shriek, Irene drew her fist back, but stopped in the act of hitting him as Roxas spoke quietly, stepping away from Axel to get right up into her face.

"Go ahead and hit me, Irene…but I'm not a child anymore. I _won't_ be the victim. Never again." His heart was about the hammer out of his chest, but Roxas hand no regrets for what was pouring out of his mouth without the consent of his mind. "So go on, hit me…" he lowered his voice. "But just know this, mother…I _will_ hit back this time."

Stunned by the absolute sincerity in that grave tone, Irene stumbled away, staring at them all, seeing the way both her refused children held hands and took comfort from _other men_. God, it sickened her.

"Fine. Be that way." She bit out, staring pointedly at Sora. "But both of you are dead to me." She whirled away and slammed her way out the front door.

Roxas tore himself away from the influx of people gathering around him and ran for the door. He threw it open and screamed at his mother's retreating back:

"AS FAR AS YOU WERE CONCERNED, I WAS NEVER BORN! SO FUCK YOU!!"

Roxas stomped back into the room, took a calming breath, then hugged his brother. Sora was, surprisingly, not as upset over Irene's declaration as he'd thought. Instead, the brunet held tight to Riku once Roxas released him and said with forced cheer.

"Well, I guess she's off the guest list!"

Though it was forced, everybody got a nervous chuckle out of it, and when Dominay started doing her impression of Irene's dramatizations, everybody laughed for real.

"You good?" Axel asked as he pulled Roxas aside from the fun.

Roxas mulled over the question before answering honestly, "No. But I will be."

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_-A month and a half later-_

"Wow, people are starting to show up, eh?"

Dominay cheered as Claire and Demitri walked through the door. She was more than happy to vacant her bed in the apartment and bunk with Asmara. As long as she got to spend time with the coolest parents on the planet, she didn't care.

After all the drama with the Hikari family, the wedding plans had begun again in earnest, everybody getting involved as days flew past and the big day crept closer and closer. Now, with only two weeks left to go, everything was getting hectic, people racing around, fittings being done at the last minute, arguments over who got the be the best man, who was going to give Sora away at the ceremony, if the bridesmaids were going to stand behind Sora or Riku, all this crap all happening at once.

Along with all the chaos, the guests who had far to travel were showing up early. Not that Claire and Demitri lived all that far away, but apparently Zexion had called his mother for assistance, seeing as the eight of them simply weren't enough.

"Nah, just you," Dominay giggled as she showed her two new favorite people to their room to drop off their stuff. Her phone when off and Dominay was whisked away into the ramblings of her brother as he freaked over a mess up with the flowers. "Just chill, bro, I got your back. I'll see what I can do." She flipped her phone shut and gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry, gotta go!" and she was gone.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Sora squealed happily as he pranced into the room. "Kairi's coming!"

Riku smiled wearily at the brunet's excitement, tired from work and the wedding plans.

"Great…" Roxas groaned as he let his head fall onto the table, where he was doing his best to draw out a seating arrangement. He sat up, sick of sitting and bent over the table to finish his work. Axel was mumbling something as he looked over the guest list, trying to help Roxas figure out where the hell to put people so they could see the two…er…grooms-to-be.

"I haven't seen her in, like, AGES!" Sora did a happy little dance. Oh, how Roxas hated that Riku had let Sora off the hook, claming that his "bride" didn't need the stresses of finishing up the plans for the wedding. What a crock.

"Again. Great. Fuck. That fucking bitch is going to show up to this fucking wedding and be in the middle of fucking everything and drive me up a fucking wall."

"Say fuck again," Axel prompted.

"Fuck."

Axel grinned wide and literally bounced in his chair as he nodded, going back to the guest list. Roxas shook his head, unable to help but smile at the redhead.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_-Four Days until the Big Day-_

Kairi squealed in happiness as she and Sora hugged each other tight, jumping around as they held one another. They'd always been best friends since either could remember, and the distance between them over the past two years had apparently done nothing to dim the light of their friendship.

Everyone was just as tense as ever. The wedding was so close, they could almost taste it. While Sora had started having these small bouts of nervous anxiety attacks, the brunet was still excited. He couldn't wait to be married to Riku. His best friend/boyfriend. And now he had Kairi here!

"How have you been?! It's been so long! Why didn't we ever call?" Sora demanded, still giggling madly as he hugged the girl again. Kairi just laughed and hugged him back every time.

"I don't know. Life gets in the way sometimes." She suddenly reached inside the collar of her pink shirt, pulling out a thin chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a half heart. "But when you have a half of someone's heart," she began.

Sora's eyes brightened and he scrambled to pull out his own charm, holding the pendant in the air between them. "They're never too far away." He finished with a nod.

"Sora!"

The two of them started as Roxas came rushing into the room. He sagged in relieve as he spotted the brunet.

"There you are!" the blond's eyes narrowed as he regarded Kairi, but he didn't say anything mean, just grabbed Sora's arm. "Come on, we need to do one last fitting."

Sora pouted. "Again?! But Roxas! I did that last week!"

"Maybe if you stopped eating, we wouldn't have to keep refitting the damn tux!" Roxas snapped.

Kairi giggled and followed a sulking Sora and his belligerent twin out of the foyer and into one of the living rooms that had been designated as a dressing room.

While Sora fussed as he was measured over and different parts of the dark blue tux were pinned and altered as he was forced to stand still, he couldn't help but grin as he looked at everyone around the room. He had Kairi, who'd become his maiden of honor, and Asmara and Dominay were busy arguing on the other side of the room about Dominay wanting to wear her sneakers instead of heels. He smirked down at his brother as Roxas knelt near the cuffs of the pants, several pins stuck in his mouth as he frowned at the tape measurer when it got tangled. Roxas had been reading as much as he could about tailoring, since Sora had adamantly put his foot down and refused to have Riku pay somebody to do all the work planning the wedding.

He wanted this to be something special, something to remember. And it was certainly becoming memorable as everybody in there group, their little family, worked from dawn until dusk to get everything right on time. And still managing to make asses out of themselves in the process.

Axel came bursting into the room, the redhead not put-off in the least when Asmara screamed at him to get out, since she and Dominay were only half dressed. He immediately grabbed Roxas, yanking the blond away from his work, which did nothing to make Roxas happy.

"What?!" he glared up at the redhead. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to finish Sor—MMMPPPHHHH!!" Roxas beat Axel on the back as the redhead kissed him fiercely, without rhyme or reason.

"There!" Axel announced once he pulled away, staring down at a bemused Roxas with a grin. "Love you!" with that, the redhead sailed out of the room just as suddenly as he'd arrived.

That left everyone a chance to point and laugh at Roxas, teasing him as friends do, making the blond blush in mortification and happiness.

"So it IS true!" Dominay exclaimed, pausing to shake hands with Kairi.

Asmara rolled her eyes, as she was wont to do when Dominay was around, introducing herself to the other girl as well before asked, "And what would that be?"

"Weddings make everybody feel the love!"

* * *

Alrighty, horrid ending, I know, but whatever, the epilogue is better at closing things. So I'll see you guys there!


	40. Epilogue: Together Forever

It's the end. The actual, factual, no arguments end. I'd just like to take the time to thank everybody who has read and reviewed this story. You all made me so happy and built my confidence in my writing. I can't thank you enough for that. I can't believe it's actually ending...it feels like forever, doesn't it? I wanted it to end, and now that it is, I can't help but be sad, just like all of you, I'm sure.

Thanks for bringing me up past three hundred reviews too! 8D when I saw that, I knew this story was a winner, no matter how crappy I made the ending. Special thanks to...well, I can't just point out individuals, you all helped me so much! I love you all! You all inspired me and picked me up when I was down. YOU ALL FREAKING ROCK!! (huggles all her fans) Yeah...never thought I'd be able to say I've got fans XD but I guess I do. Without you all, these stories I post would be nothing but meaningless words, so THANK YOU!!

Enjoy the chaos one last time and I'll see you all in future stories! Luffles!

* * *

The wedding went smoothly. In fact, the day was bright, the sun shining though it was freezing out, the sky such a stark, pale blue. But at least the snow that had fallen the night before was gone. Everyone had balked at seeing the fluffy flakes dancing down from the skies late last night, but it seemed their worries were unwarranted.

Sora and Roxas' father had shown up just an hour before they began, apologizing to his sons for basically making their childhood shit, inform them that he'd left their mother a year ago, and claim that he would be there for them, but he thought it best if he didn't get too involved in their lives now. After all, they were big boys now, and they were doing fairly well on their own.

Though everyone was shivering in the cold of the late afternoon of a January, there were smiles all around. Seeing the meager count of guests had bothered Sora, so Dominay had invited all the servers from work and Axel had invited the neighbors who'd helped with the search parties when Roxas when missing. Roxas had invited Namine, who'd been more than happy to come to his brother's wedding. So now, all the chairs set out in the backyard of Riku's townhouse were filled with familiar faces, all as happy as those who stood in front of the priest performing the ceremony. They'd initially been afraid that they wouldn't be able to find someone to marry two men, but again, Dominay had come through.

So, as Sora and Riku stood facing each other, hands clasped together as they spoke their vows, Asmara, Dominay and Kairi standing in their pretty dresses behind the brunet, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion standing behind Riku, everything seemed perfect. Felt right.

At least, until Axel had gotten bored and pinched Roxas' ass.

The blond squeaked, the sound echoing in the quiet, interrupting the ceremony as he elbowed Axel in the groin, sending the redhead to the his knees.

"Groomsman down!" he called as he fell onto his side, cupping himself.

Everyone was staring at them, several laughing. Roxas just folded his hands and nodded curtly at the priest to continue. "Just ignore him." He even managed to put on a smile.

Once everyone calmed down, the priest hand the two exchange rings, pronouncing them married.

As they shared their first kiss as a married couple, everyone stood and applauded as Sora and Riku held hands and slowly made their way back down the aisle towards the back door. Unfortunately, just as they started, the sun was blotted out by the clouds as a particularly sharp gust of wind blew over the party. Everybody ran back into the house, laughing as hail started pounding down around them.

Not quite the typical wedding…but then again, nothing was typical when it came to them.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The reception was a blast, held in the ballroom, yes, there was a ballroom, in Riku's house. Toasts had professed their friends' promises for a happy future for the newlyweds, and Axel and Demyx had sprayed Sora and Riku with silly string the redhead had snuck in. Roxas found the stash and started handing them out, the simple gag turning into an all out war.

The sun had long since set, the guests gone. The ballroom lay in disarray, the tables still set up, balloons sagging onto the floor, flowers beginning to wilt from the heat generated by the many bodies that had once occupied the room. Not the mention the brightly colored silly string that covered almost every surface, including the small group still remaining.

They all sat in a circle of chairs. They'd politely asked Kairi and Namine to leave them be, and now, they all sat together. The only people in the world it seemed.

Axel had Roxas in his lap, having forgiven the blond for his rash treatment long ago. Next to them, Zexion was in his chair, Demyx sitting on the floor between his legs and using Zexion's knees as makeshift armrests. Dominay sat on the floor next to her brother while Asmara sat in the chair behind her, braiding the other girl's hair. Riku and Sora sat next to each other, completing the circle, staring into each other's eyes and remaining silent.

None of them spoke, they didn't have to. They were all being whisked into the past, to when they'd all done this for the first time together. The last time they'd done this together. Though they'd been through so much since meeting and banding together in college, they'd persevered through it all, still together. The trials only bringing them closer in the end.

And sitting in that circle, close enough that they could feel each other's breaths, they knew that they'd be friends forever.

Of course, somebody had to break the silence at some point. And though they'd all been expecting it, everyone started a bit as Demyx spoke up, his melodic voice sounding almost overly loud in the echoing ballroom.

"So…Truth or Dare anyone?"


End file.
